Her Mafia Monster
by Moonlight102310
Summary: She was new in town and the moment she met him she knew she was in trouble. Everything about him screamed corruption and annoyance. The moment he met her, he spun her into his web and soon Sakura finds a world of lies, drama and love while on the run for her life. Mafia! SasuxSaku. AU Rated M!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Another idea? I'm throwing this prologue out there because I want to see what reaction I will get! Updates on everything else are coming! **

**Summary: She was new in town and the moment she met him she hated him. Everything about him screamed corruption and annoyance. The moment he met her, he spun her into his web and soon Sakura finds a world of lies, drama and love while on the run for her life. Mafia! SasuxSaku. AU Rated M!**

"Shit it's cold." The girl stood out in the cold winter night in a deserted area of Konoha Japan, her mind berating her for the lack of warmer winter clothing. Her legging clad legs shook and her long pink hair whipped around her furiously in wind. She could see her own icy breath as she breathed and clutched the top of her black trench coat that was very dear to her closer to her freezing neck.

Her emerald eyes scanned the snowy streets and she cussed to herself as the wind blew past her and froze her cheeks. There was no one out here besides her and she was perfectly aware of how stupid she was to wait in the subzero temperatures. She had no choice but to wait here, it was the only place he would meet her since the incident.

She sighed and bit her lip. She clutched her purse tight against her side. "What the hell is taking him so long?"

She didn't know how to answer that question. The past 11 months had taken her on a roller coaster ride and she couldn't understand how she had let herself be drawn so deep into his world. When she had first come to Konoha, she had been fresh out of college, ready to become a doctor. The job offer had taken her by surprise and she was quick to take the mysterious position. Now at the age of 23, she wondered if there was some god that was laughing at her from the heavens above at how chaotic her life had turned out.

The Pinkette sighed loudly and bit her lip. She was nervous about seeing this man, but deep down she knew she was anxious for it as well. No matter how many times she had refused his advances in the past year, he continued to break her down until she was begging and pleading for his mere presence. The man she was waiting for had a certain pull to him, what with his aristocratic looks and egotistical personality. It was as if he was a big black spider that lured her into his web of a corrupted world full of organized crime long before she had the chance to fly to safety.

She jumped when she felt the harsh vibration of her phone in her pocket. The woman pulled out her phone and felt guilt pile in her stomach. She quickly looked at the text message from an unknown number and silenced the music blaring from her phone.

_Sms: Unknown Number: I'll be there soon Saku._

The girl quickly picked up the call and held her phone against her ear. "This is Dr. Uchiha, how can I help you?"

"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura sighed and eyed the streets. She couldn't be on the phone for long. She tried to keep the disdain clear from her voice. "Naruto...what now?"

"I've got more information. I need you two to meet me."

"Don't you think we would if we could?"

She heard him huff on the other line. "Well its not my fault he's so paranoid about everything."

Sakura rolled her eyes. This situation had gotten to out of control. "Well we can't change that now."

The man whined on the other line, "Sakura-chan! Please! You two need to know this if you have any hope of escaping!"

Sakura began to feel annoyed and she shivered from the cold. "Can't you just tell me? You know my phone is safe from getting tapped."

She listened to his demeanor change on the other line and his voice drop down from loud to soft. "It's too dangerous. You know its always better to speak in person. We're on the run just as you two are."

"I know Naruto, but he told me to wait for him."

"You're not even with him right now? Are you insane? They could be out there ready to yank you off the street!"

Sakura snorted and continued to scan the streets. She quickly looked at her watch and cursed seeing how late it was. She listened to Naruto babble on the other line about how unsafe it was to be by herself and how she and her husband needed to find him immediately. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming at Naruto about the stupid information. Her blood grew cold when she felt a pair of eyes watching her from across the street. His black eyes bore into hers and she felt her chest tighten at how angry he looked. She couldn't deny how beautiful he was even when he looked mad as hell. His scarf fell around his black spiky hair and his black waist length coat flew in the air.

Sakura knew she should feel guilty that she wasn't listening to her best friend beg her to find him. She knew she should feel somewhat bad at how much she didn't care about anything back in Suna. Her attention and beating heart was directed at the man whose polished shoes crunched against the snow as he stalked towards her. "Naruto, I have to go."

"Sakura! Are you going to met me?"

She didn't have the chance to say goodbye before the man took the phone from her hand and disconnected the call. His left arm wove around her waist and pulled her close to his body. He glared down at her as he shoved the phone into his pocket, "Who were you speaking with?"

"It was Naruto."

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes at his cold answer. It was all an act. "I didn't say anything about you. No one knows about where we are."

"Keep it that way."

Sakura dug her frozen nose into his chest almost purring at how warm his shirt was. "You're late again Uchiha."

He chuckled at her and weaved his other arm around her hoping to transfer some warmth to her. "I apologize. I was held up. Were you waiting long?"

"Try 20 minutes. What held you up?"

"You know with what Sakura."

The pinkette sighed. The fierce guilt she had from earlier still rested in her stomach as she struggled to become closer to the man in her arms. She understood that she should care about everything happening in her life whether it is was her life or work and her reputation. What she didn't understand was how much she was willing to risk just for the man with pure black eyes in front of her. His fingers hooked themselves under her chin and tipped her face up so he could look into her dark jade eyes. Sakura stared up at his beautiful face and felt her knees sway. He was addiction for her once she had been broken and now she couldn't stay away from his overpowering ways. He was enthralled by her warm touch and leaned down to whisper into her ear, "I want you so badly right now."

"You know we shouldn't do that here."

He smirked against her ear, "Since when has that ever stopped us?"

Sakura almost moaned in anticipation. "Damn you Sasuke." She held onto his jacket and moved her gloved hand through the bangs framing his face. Sakura slowly leaned up and attached her lips to his, mewling at the spark and fire of his returning affection. She knew she shouldn't surrender to this possessive corrupted man. However, she didn't mind that he would taint her with his dangerous life because she understood him. Sakura understood his double life and his need for blood and power. In the end, she knew she would return to his side. It was why she had tied herself to him for eternity. Sakura knew she would always be his as he was her drug, her mafia monster, her Sasuke.

**AN: Review! **


	2. Job Offer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Here you go folks! At the beginning of each chapter will be Sakura telling a bit of the story in a journal entry then it will go back to normal font. Enjoy and review!**

_I was young and naïve back in Suna. I thought I had been in love and ready to take on the world. Well he destroyed my courage and adrenaline on our graduation day. I had no idea I would want to thank him for his drunken mistake months later…_

JANUARY:

_SMASH!_

The man whimpered and looked across the room at the furious woman with pink hair. The clear crystal vase he had given her moment's prior had flown across the room with speed he knew was not normal for a petite woman of her size. Birds flew away from their 1st story window, screeching at the woman throwing things around. Her emerald eyes burned with fire. "Care to repeat that…_Neji-kun?_'

"Sakura dear…you're overreacting."

Sakura grit her teeth and clenched her fist. She was overreacting? Sakura took a step towards the usually stoic brunette across the room. "How am I overreacting Neji? Please explain this to me."

He would try to pass it off as a mistake. "It was a night out. It didn't mean a thing."

"It didn't mean a thing?" Sakura was close to exploding at his careless attitude. How could a night out with another woman not mean anything? Sakura crossed her arms and threw her graduation cap to the ground. No less then an hour of receiving her doctorate in medicine her fiancé cheated on her. She had been looking forward to this day for years. She had her final shift on her internship at the hospital later before she had to go job searching. Her world felt upside down. She had returned home from her graduation to find her fiancé of all people in bed with another woman. To say she was pissed was putting it mildly. She was beyond furious.

Neji cowered across the room, racking his brain for any calm logic to calm his girlfriend down. The lord only knew what happened when she got pissed off at him. The fire in her eyes and the way her fists clenched told him he would be in for a world of pain if he didn't figure out how to diffuse the situation. "Sakura, I swear…she was just a mistake. You know I love you."

Sakura hissed. His declaration of love had been forced and unemotional. "That's bullshit and you know it! You wouldn't have done what you did if you really did love me!"

"Sakura…please. Let me explain."

She shook her head. This was the last straw. She had enough of his pathetic excuses and drunken lies. "You explained enough Neji."

Sakura turned on her heel and walked towards the door, grabbing her lab coat and black coat as she slammed the large barrier shut. She drove fast towards the hospital, her eyes blank and her body tense. She felt violated and betrayed. This should have been the best day of her life, one where her and everyone in her life were celebrating. Instead she was searching for ways to show her dear fiancé his wrongdoings. The moment her heel stepped on the tile in the hospital waiting room, nurses surrounded her. "Dr. Haruno! There's an emergency!"

Sakura let herself be pulled along by the tiny nurses and listened intently to the situation. She felt the rush of the blood in her veins as she burst through the surgery doors and threw on some gloves. She looked around, "Where's Shizune-senpai? She is the one to conduct the surgery! I can't do this! I haven't done this yet!"

A nurse pointed up to the glass dome. "This is your surgery Dr. Haruno, this man needs the emergency transplant immediately. Those men are watching."

Sakura looked up through the dome to see 7 men in black suits staring down at her, their eyes dark and tense. She narrowed her eyes at one of the men, whose hair was dark and spiky. It looked beyond soft and natural. Her breath caught when his eyes locked onto hers and stared. The depths of his black eyes made her freeze and stupidly stare for 2 minutes before a nurse rattled her back to reality. "Dr. Haruno! He's not breathing!"

Sakura jumped into action, her heart pounding as she put on a gown and glasses and rushed to the emergency table. "Stabilize him! Hurry! Get an oxygen mask on him!"

Sakura felt her hands move methodically as she performed the emergency transplant for the man's heart, sweat pouring down her brow as she watched her actions carefully. The hours slowly passed and the minutes ticked loudly on the clock. Sakura could see the men up in the dome pacing as they watched her hands work carefully over the man. The one with raven hair had his hands drawn in front of his mouth, his dark eyes never leaving her face. It was hitting dusk outside when Sakura let out a breath and put the bloody scalpel down and smiled. "He's going to make it."

The pinkette injected some pain meds into the man's IV and removed her glasses. Her bloody gloves were removed and her cloth gown torn off. Sakura felt her body shiver as the men's eyes refused to leave her once she was done working on the surgery. She turned to a nurse, "Is this man a friend of theirs?"

"They did not say Haruno-san. Would you like me to ask them?"

Sakura nodded. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

The Pinkette turned after that, her heels clicking against the tile as she sped off to her office to collect her things. She had forgotten all about her earlier anger and now it returned full force. She clenched her fists as she stomped down the hall and pushed her office door open. "Stupid men, don't know when to keep it in their pants."

Sakura mumbled and cursed to herself as she sat down and grabbed at her hair. She felt confused and angry and lost. She couldn't go home to Neji, not even if what he did was a mistake. She couldn't stay here when the own hospital that did her internship wouldn't even hire her. Stress piled in her neck and she groaned. She pounded on the desk, hoping it would break to give her some sort of pleasure. "Screw my life!"

"Haruno-san?"

Sakura looked up to see a tiny nurse standing at her door with a man behind her in a back suit. She vaguely recognized him as one of the men from the dome. He had a black facemask on, covering his mouth and nose, leaving his pure black eyes open. White silvery hair fell in front of his forehead in spikes. "Yes Ai?"

"Hatake-san would like to speak with you at all possible?"

Sakura sighed, "Show him in."

The nurse let the man enter before she shut the door and trotted down the hall. Sakura stood from her chair and held out her hand, "Hatake-san? It's a pleasure to meet you."

He smiled from behind his mask, "The pleasure is mine Dr. Haruno. Might I say, you did a wonderful job on the surgery back there."

"I'm assuming the patient is a friend?"

He chuckled, "Of sorts."

Sakura tilted her head and moved back to her desk. She started to pile things into a box. "So what can I do for you Hatake-san?"

He remained quiet at first, watching her. "Are you leaving?"

Sakura looked up, "My internship here is over. I'm actually in the search of a different job."

He smiled and put his hand in his jacket pocket. He removed a sealed envelope and handed it to her. "Then I believe this is for you." Sakura took the envelope slowly, her eyebrows furrowing seeing that is was addressed to her. "What is this?"

"A job offer Haruno-san. One you would be foolish to turn down."

Sakura opened the envelope and looked over the contents. It was a job offer indeed, working at a city hospital called Konoha General. It was one of the top positions, usually reserved for someone who had been in the field for years. Sakura was confused, "I- I don't understand…shouldn't someone who's had years of experience be in this position? Not someone who just graduated?"

"Trust me Haruno-san, this position is not what you think. My employer thinks you're are the best candidate for the position."

Sakura remained quiet, hoping he would continue further. Luck was with her. "You'd be serving a specific wing of the hospital, not under a supervisor."

Sakura bit her lip, "What would I be doing?"

"Surgeries, regular checkups, the usual that a doctor does."

"But what wing?"

He smirked, "No civilians in this wing Doctor. May I tell him you accept?"

She would regret later not asking just who 'he' was. Sakura looked over the paperwork once more, her head in the midst of an internal debate. She needed the job and this was perfect to get away from her life here. A bonus was that this job paid…and well. This was the perfect opportunity and the man was right. She would be foolish not to take it while she could. "This is how far away from here?"

"About 20 hours. You'd be living in the city."

Sakura grinned, "Where do I sign?"

He ran a hand through his hair and pulled out a contract from his pocket. He showed her where to sign and handed her a black pen. Sakura signed her name and handed the paper back to him. "When do I start?"

"A car will arrange to pick you and your belongings up tonight at 8pm Haruno-san."

Sakura's mouth dropped. She hadn't even packed yet, or found a place to live in this new city. "But-"

"Living arrangements have already been made for you until you have found a suitable apartment for yourself doctor. Like I said, my employer knew you were the best based on your performance earlier today."

Sakura was stunned speechless and watched the man put her contract into his jacket pocket once again. He stuck out his hand; "It was nice to meet you Haruno-san. I shall see you soon." Sakura shook his hand quietly and watched him leave the room silently. Sakura felt her heart pound. She quickly scooped up her box and held it under her arm as she rushed from her office, remaining oblivious to the black eyes watching her from down the hall. It wasn't until she was out the doors that he spoke to the man with silver hair standing next to him. "Did she accept?"

"Yes sir. It took very little convincing on my part."

The man with black eyes smirked and took the contract the man with silver hair was handing him. "Excellent."

WITH SAKURA:

Sakura drove into her driveway, her body on edge and jumpy. She had an hour before the supposed car would come pick her up to take her to the city for her new job and she couldn't wait to get rid of this part of her life. She left her box in the car and pulled her purse on her shoulder as she walked through the door. Naruto was on his feet instantly shielding a drunken Neji. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura glared at Neji from behind Naruto. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He had to get her to calm down and fast. He knew his best friend tended to let her anger get the best of her sometimes. "Neji told me what happened and I think you're being too harsh on him. Wasn't it just a mistake? You two are going to be married!"

Sakura shook her head and crossed her arms. "No Naruto, we're not."

Neji who had been babbling behind Naruto shut up. The room went silent and Sakura knew she had the confidence to do what she was about to do. "What?"

Sakura felt her blood rushing through her veins. She was excited about this life-changing event. "I just accepted a job in Konoha. I'm sick of life here, I'm sick of no opportunities and I'm sick of you!"

"Sakura…"

She threw her engagement ring to the ground. "The wedding is off." Sakura walked off after that to her room, pulling out her bag to begin packing her things. Naruto followed after her, pulling at his blonde spiky hair. "Sakura!"

Sakura continued to pack, mindlessly ignoring her best friend behind her. He frowned at her, "What's the job?"

"One of the head surgeons at Konoha General." He was panicked, "Why are you packing now? Who gave you the job?"

She kept her voice even, "I start tomorrow and they're moving me tonight." He was running out of excuses to keep her here. He swallowed nervously, "So you're leaving everything? What about your parents?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I already called them Naruto. They're perfectly fine with my decision."

"You're not thinking clearly! Isn't this a rash decision?" She finally had all her things packed when she whirled around and slapped her hand over Naruto's mouth. He kept mumbling behind the barrier. She sighed at the silence. "Naruto…stop."

He spoke when she removed her hand from his mouth. "But Sakura-chan, you're just leaving…what about Neji? What about me?"

Sakura smiled sadly. "Naruto…this is for me. This job could get me to where I want to be. Working in the city as a chief doctor. I need to do this."

"But…"

She knew Naruto would understand, despite him being sad. He was her friend and knew that she needed to get away from this place. "Neji screwed up and I am not to blame for that. I will not marry someone who obviously does not love me. I can't and you know that. I need to get away."

She then moved to pick up her bags and trailed through the hallway with Naruto following her. Neji was passed out on the couch in a drunken stupor, clutching the ring Sakura had thrown to the ground. She just set down her bags when a light tapping on the door alerted her that her ride was here. The Pinkette opened the door and smiled at the man from earlier. "Hatake-san."

The man held out his hands. "Your bags Doctor and we can leave. We have a long flight."

"What about my-"

"Your car will be transported."

Sakura handed her bags to the man and nodded as he went to put them in the black limo out front. Sakura turned to Naruto, "Say bye to Hina-chan for me."

Naruto frowned and looked out at the cold winter night. "Sakura-chan…"

Sakura hugged her oldest friend, "Please, I need this Naruto."

He nodded and hugged her back. "Write me?"

"You know it."

She sneered at Neji on the couch and grabbed her purse. She kissed Naruto's cheek and went to the door. He waved at her as she silently left the house, approaching the man who had given her a life changing opportunity earlier that day. He let her climb in the back of the car first before climbing in himself and telling the driver to head to the Suna airport. Sakura looked one last time at her old home where she left her love, her friends, and her old life behind.

**AN: Review!**


	3. Sasuke Uchiha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Hey All, I do want to apologize for my lack of updates. I had originally planned to spend my Christmas break writing but with family tugging me and my husband back and forth, I barely had a moment to breath. On top of that I was sick all last week. But now I've started my spring semester at my college and things have quieted down. I'll finally be able to get these chapters out like I want! Enough of my rambling, here's the next chapter for you all! Thanks for being so patient with me! Enjoy and do review!**

_I remember the plane ride had been rather awkward. But the city…I was in awe. I had never been to such a large place with lights and people! It was there I met the man who hired me…_

JANUARY:

"This huge thing?"

"Yes ma'am…"

Sakura couldn't believe the size of the plane she was on. It was huge! It wasn't like the inside of a normal jet however; it was spacious and had different seating arrangements. Sakura saw about 5 other men in black suits, drinking and talking amongst one another, completely ignoring her. The man with silver hair escorted her onto the plane and allowed her to sit before fetching her some water. He sat across from her and looked out the window. She clutched the bottle he had given her and looked around at all the other men. She looked up startled when the man cleared his voice. "Haruno-san?"

She looked over, "Please, call me Sakura."

He slightly nodded, "I never formally introduced myself. My name is Kakashi and I'll be your guide as your settle into Konoha. My employer wishes for you to be comfortable in the city."

She had heard him mention this a few times and she was starting to grow curious. Who was his employer? What did it have to do with her? "Kakashi-san, is your employer here? What importance is he to me?"

"Ahh no, these are my co-workers. They will introduce themselves momentarily. As for our employer? You'll meet him soon enough. He's had his eye on you for a while."

Hadn't he only seen her perform that one surgery? "But-"

"Kakashi! Who's the broad?"

Sakura looked up to see three men approaching her and Kakashi. The silver headed man smirked beneath his mask. "This is the new doctor."

Sakura watched a man with brown spiky hair lazily smirk at her, "So you're the one he recruited. Name's Shikamaru Nara." Sakura took his outstretched hand and shook it firmly. "Sakura Haruno."

The other two men waved their co-workers forward and soon the 5 men were crowding around her. One had bright orange hair and a calm face. He politely introduced himself as Jugo. A man with white blue hair and shark-like teeth only looked at her chest and wolf whistled. Jugo introduced him as Suigetsu Hozuki. Next was a man with brown hair as well, except he was older than Shikamaru. He smiled at her and told her he went by the name of Iruka Umino. The last was a man who had a large white dog by his side and red tattoos on his face. Kakashi told the young doctor that he was named Kiba Inuzuka.

Sakura smiled, "It's nice to meet you all."

Iruka sat down next to Kakashi, "So doctor, what made you want to leave your home for this job?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she chuckled. "Needed a fresh change I guess."

"No boyfriend? Hard to believe someone like you is single."

Sakura felt her stomach clench. She couldn't help but feel saddened by how her relationship had turned out. "I actually just got out of an engagement…"

The plane went silent after that and Sakura turned her face to the window. The men looked at each other before Kakashi coughed into his hand. "So Sakura-san, why didn't you seek a position at the hospital in Suna?"

Sakura frowned and looked at Kakashi, "My friend was actually accepted for the position I applied for. I was very lucky for this position to come along."

The men smirked at one another before retreating to their seats. Sakura listened quietly as the pilot went over a few safety instructions and information about when they would arrive in Konoha. Sakura shut her eyes and felt herself begin to doze off. The next time she opened her eyes, it was the middle of the afternoon and the plane had just touched down in Konoha. She gasped when the plane jolted and the wheels hit the ground. Kakashi was staring at her from his seat, "You're awake."

"Have I been asleep this entire time?"

He unbuckled his seat and stood. He snapped his fingers towards Iruka and watched him scurry out the door. "Hai Doctor. Now let's go." Sakura struggled to unbuckle her seat belt and had to run to catch up with the silver-headed man. She trailed behind him as he escorted her to a black stretch limo and allowed her to enter. She blushed when he entered in after and shut the door. He only had to tap on the glass window before the car took off. Sakura held her arms and looked out the window at all the buildings and people walking along the street. She shivered and blew into her hands at how cold it was here.

"Winter clothing will be provided for you."

Sakura looked up, "Pardon me?"

"The winters in Suna were never cold from what I've been told. Outer wear for the city will be provided."

She could afford her own things. "I can get my own clothes thank you."

"I agree Haruno-san; however this order does not come from me."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows after that, watching the man across from her go quiet. She was content to glance out at the street and people. She couldn't believe she was finally in a city this large! So many people and so many things to do! She couldn't wait to go out and explore what her new life would be like. Her jaw dropped when the car pulled up to a large building, one that was about 50 or 60 stories high. On top was a penthouse that stretched further out then the rest of the building and looked mighty expensive. Kakashi cleared his throat, "Follow me doctor."

The time in the large glass elevator was rather quiet and Sakura couldn't help but look out the glass and wonder just where this man was taking her. She quietly wrung her hands together and stared at the people in fancy clothing leaving the apartments. She looked up when the bell rang and the doors opened. Kakashi strolled out, leaving her to quickly follow after him. Her eyes went wide when she saw men moving her bags into the large door down the hall. Sakura could barely find her voice as she entered into the large apartment, already complete with furniture and house wares. The place was painted a light green and had white carpeting with a blaring fireplace against the wall. Large wall glass windows were opposite of her, showing the top of the city skyline. White and green furniture decorated the living room and kitchen. She looked up at Kakashi, "Is this your employer's place?"

"He has requested you live here until you wish to find another apartment."

"Just who is this man and why did he hire me?"

Kakashi smirked and looked at his phone. "Sasuke Uchiha is our employer."

The name was unfamiliar to her. She simply raised an eyebrow at Kakashi who sighed. "You'll meet him later Sakura-san. I am to escort you to dinner after you are settled in."

He abruptly turned around and shut the door after that, leaving Sakura standing in the foyer of the penthouse. Wanting some sense of normalcy, she picked up her bags and trotted down the hall to find where a bedroom would be located. Her eyes went wide when she found the master bedroom already furnished with a large queen bed decorated in white and green trimmings. A large white standing closet was opposite of the bed, large enough to fit double her wardrobe. Attached was a sparkling white bathroom, enough to fit three of the closets in her new bedroom. Sakura sighed and dropped her bags and sat on the bed, almost purring at how soft the white comforter was. She whipped out her phone and pressed number two, hoping her best friend would be awake.

A voice groggily picked up, "Hello?"

"Naruto-kun?"

The voice immediately perked up, "Sakura! Are you okay? Did you make it to-"

"Yea, I made it alright."

He went quiet for a second and Sakura stared around the room, impatiently waiting for him to speak to her. "You okay Sakura-chan?"

She felt homesick terribly but she decided not to tell Naruto that. He had a habit of talking her out of all the decisions she made. If he knew she was sad or nervous about being away he would no doubt talk her into coming home. "Just tired is all. The plane ride was long."

She heard him hiss in the background and then cuss. She giggled, "Everything okay?"

"No, I nearly just killed myself with the many beer bottles littering the floor."

Sakura's gaze went dark and she glared at the wall. There was only one person she knew of that drank heavily and that was the man she had left only a few hours ago. "Naruto…are you with Neji?"

He sighed, "Don't be mad Sakura. I'm just cleaning up." The pinkette snorted but didn't respond. She could hear his voice in the background, whining for her and calling out her name. Naruto was quiet, "Are you going to be okay?"

She snapped at him, "I'll be fine Naruto."

"Do you care about anything back here?"

She couldn't believe her best friend of all people was asking her these things. "Naruto…he fucking cheated on me and you expect me to care?"

"No…"

"Then do me a favor and not talk to me about him. I had wanted to tell you about my new job but I have to go."

"Sakura!"

"Call you later Naruto."

She flung her phone on the bed and glared at the ceiling. Damn that bastard for chasing her out of her own home. The young doctor could barely believe that he was still acting the same and whining for her when he knew that she left for good. She angrily went to her bags and changed into a knee length pencil black skirt and pink long sleeved blouse. Who knew what her new boss would be like and deep down she knew she wanted to make a good impression. She brushed her long pink hair out and slipped on some black nylons and heels. Sakura looked up when she heard a knock at the door.

She ran to it the best she could in heels and opened it, chuckling when she saw Kakashi. He held out a long black trench coat in his hands. "It's cold out doctor. Shall we go?"

Sakura nodded and shrugged on the coat and followed him out. The elevator ride was quiet again and Sakura saw the cars had been changed. Now she was being escorted to a black Mercedes that looked highly expensive. Kakashi drove slowly downtown, giving Sakura the chance to look at the sprouting neon lights of businesses and the music playing along the street. She saw women eagerly chatting outside clubs and at restaurants and men walking into sports clubs. She looked up when Kakashi pulled into a large parking lot. "Here we are doctor."

She warily looked out at the expensive restaurant before opening the door and letting her black heels click on the cement. She felt undressed looking at all the fancy dresses the other women were wearing. Kakashi held his hand out and led her through the door, bypassing the usher and to the back of the room. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed when she saw the man from yesterday with black spiky hair standing in a private room, a wine glass in his hand. His black pinstripe suit fit him perfectly and she could see a rose was pinned to the lapel of his jacket. Kakashi opened up the glass door and bowed, "Uchiha-sama."

The man turned his head slightly, "Kakashi."

"I've brought Haruno-san just as you've asked."

Sakura watched him turn fully and look at her. "Doctor, please sit."

Sakura silently entered the room, gasping when Kakashi shut the door behind her, leaving her alone. The doctor watched the man sit at the table in the middle of the room, his seat close to the fireplace against the wall. He waved his hand to the seat across from him, urging her silently to sit. She did as she was told with a blush on her face. "I'm sorry, everything has gone so fast this past day."

"Hn, I understand that it would be a bit disorienting."

Sakura reached for the glass of water and took a sip, letting the cool liquid run down her dry throat. The man watched her with a blank look before leaning forward in his seat. "Let me formally introduce myself. I am known as Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura nodded and stuck out her hand to shake his. "Uchiha-sama, my name is-"

He glared at the hand, "Sakura Haruno."

Sakura quickly took her hand back and looked at the table. Sasuke smirked and picked up his wine glass. "I'm sure you're curious as to why I hired you."

She chuckled, "Very curious."

His voice was cool and even, as if he had known just what she would ask. "I've seen you perform under stress doctor, you also make decisions that work. Numerous times you've proved yourself to be the best choice."

Sakura couldn't help but be irritated by everyone's riddles and information. She had never met him before. How did he know all this? "I'm sorry, but have we met before? How can I prove myself numerous times?"

"It's nothing you need to be concerned with doctor." She watched him gulp down some more wine. "Shall we get onto more pressing matters?"

"Such as?"

He smirked at her, "Your living, work, and dating arrangements."

Sakura couldn't help but choke on the water she had just drank. He wanted to discuss what exactly? Her eyes were on fire, "Excuse me?"

"You will know that all of the apartments in the city have reached their capacity. The penthouse you are in will be your home while you work at the hospital." She just stared at him as he continued. His smug look made her want to reach across the table and punch him. "I will not tolerate any social life doctor. As long as you are under my employment, I will not condone you dating other men."

Sakura stood and glared at him, "Just whom do you think you are to tell me where I can live and how to live my life?"

He was unfazed; "I gave you a job doctor, and pulled you away from your miserable life. I believe a thank you should be in order."

It was official. She hated him. She hated him, hit attitude and his annoying beautiful black eyes. "You insufferable asshole! Why in the world would I thank you when I don't know who the hell you even are!"

She could tell by his expression that he was amused with her temper tantrum. He leaned back in his seat and let an arrogant smirk cross his face once more, "You will soon enough. Now shall we eat and go over more details?"

"Screw you Uchiha! If this is what my life is going to be like here then screw this, screw the job and screw you!" Sakura stomped to the door and was about to throw it open when Sasuke stood from his seat. Even in the midst of a fight he could remain calm, "Doctor, you signed a contract. Unbreakable for a year." Sakura stood there fuming. "I believe in this year you and I will come to better understand each other. I will learn what you like and you will learn what _I _like."

She didn't miss the innuendo. She turned around and glared at him. The way he acted so high and mighty didn't do anything but piss her off. It didn't help that he was so gorgeous up close. The way he held himself and took command made her want to clench her thighs together and whine. She held her emotions in and bit her lip, "You're crossing a line Uchiha."

"Nonsense, you're being irrational. Now shall we discuss more of the arr-"

_Slap! _

"Screw you Uchiha." She violently opened the door and stomped out. Kakashi watched silently before looking at the man who was rubbing his stinging cheek. "She has a lot of spirit in her."

"She always had that spirit Kakashi."

"Very well then sir. I will look after her." Sasuke waved him off to catch up with the Pink headed doctor before he shut the door. Another smirk crossed his face and he retrieved a picture from his wallet. It was only a matter of time. This young spirited doctor wouldn't be able to resist him for long if he had his way. He had a year to make her bend to his whim and then he would finally get what he wanted. Control over his enemies, revenge for the last twenty years and the heart of the only person he ever loved.

**AN: Review! **


	4. New Roles

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Glad everyone liked the last chapter! Here's the next one! Sasuke will be like normal throughout the story, however, I'm going to make him a bit more playful with Sakura. Most of time, his brooding and cold nature will be there. I've got a three-day weekend! Finally more time to write! This chapter is short because its filler. I do give just a few things away though. I've been doing more research into this subject so hopefully the later chapters will be easier to write. Enough of my rambling! Enjoy and Review!**

_Stupid damn Uchiha…he believed he was all high and mighty. I couldn't believe how angry I was that night when I got back to the stupid penthouse. I couldn't believe I had to work with this guy for a year. He would only prove to piss me off more…_

JANUARY:

Sakura slammed open the door to the penthouse and stormed through, throwing her coat and purse to the ground. Kakashi followed her slowly and stayed near the door. "Sakura-san?"

She hissed, "What?"

"Are you alright?"

Was she alright? No her new boss was a prick and she wanted to punch him square in the nose for his arrogant attitude. Hell, she had barely been in room with the man for 5 minutes and she already despised him. She whirled around, "No, Sasuke Uchiha is a prick and needs to get the 10 foot pole out of his ass. I'm going to bed, goodnight."

Kakashi chuckled and leaned against the door. "Shall I pick you up tomorrow so I can show you your new office?"

She waved at him, "Fine Kakashi-san."

"Anything you would like me to pass along to Uchiha-sama?"

She yelled as she was walking away, "Tell him that he would seem a lot more relaxed if he got the pole out of his ass!" Kakashi laughed, "Goodnight Doctor."

"Night!"

Sakura listened to him shut the door after he left and it was then she collapsed on the bed. She felt irritated for two reasons. One being that her new boss was a pompous asshole, but the other was that the asshole was gorgeous eye candy and made her insides melt. She grabbed the nearest pillow and dug her face into it, hoping everything that had happened would just go away. She didn't know how long she stayed like that and it was her phone that eventually scared her out of her dream like state. Sakura sat up and looked outside at the darkness of the city and the twinkling lights. Her phone buzzed again, grabbing her attention. The bright light hurt her eyes as she tried to decipher the few messages.

_Sms: Unknown number: You have spirit doctor, and I like that._

_Sms: Naruto Uzumaki: Sakura-chan! Please call me back! I'm sorry! Did you block Neji from your phone? He's driving me nuts over here!_

Sakura stared at the message with narrowed eyes. She hadn't blocked Neji's number yet. With moving and meeting her prick of a new boss she hadn't even thought about it. She glared at the other message, trying to decipher from the words who would be texting her.

She called Naruto immediately, only to get his voicemail. She frowned and quickly left a message for him to call her back. She had just removed the phone from her ear when it buzzed to life with another text.

_Sms: Unknown number: Ignoring me? Come now, I'm not that bad._

_Sms: Sakura Haruno: Who the hell is this?_

_Sms: Unknown number: The man you slapped a couple of hours ago._

Sakura bit her lip. How did he get her number? And why the hell was his number an unknown number? Her eyes widened when the phone buzzed again.

_Sms: Unknown number: It does not matter how I retrieved your phone number doctor. I only wish to say how intriguing the year will be with you. Maybe in time you will learn to open up to me._

The pinkette rolled her eyes at her phone. She was becoming more and more suspicious of he reasons she was hired.

_Sms: Sakura Haruno: Don't count on it jackass. Once this year is up I'm out of here and done with your annoying stalking ways._

_Sms: Unknown number: You will regret those words Sakura._

Sakura grit her teeth and threw her phone down. Just who did he think he was? God? Well she wouldn't be so innocent and obedient around him. She was her own goddamn woman! She would do whatever she wanted to. The doctor huffed and stomped into the bathroom, fully intent on taking a bath and forgetting just how much her new life was going to piss her off.

WITH SASUKE:

Sasuke smirked in the darkness of his office and put down the cell phone clutched in his hands. His other hand lightly gripped the small glass of scotch he had been drinking slowly. His mind never ceased to stop thinking about the doctor whose annoying words and attitude made him feel something within the deep pits of his icy heart. Her short temper would make for a lot of teasing and prodding on his part.

The man looked down at the papers on his desk silently before sighing and looking up when the door opened. Two men stood there silently, waiting for an invitation into the room. "Enter."

Kakashi walked slowly but swiftly inside and stood behind Sasuke. The other man kneeled down in front of the desk, avoiding eye contact with the raven-haired man. His short brown hair and black clothing was different when what his other associates wore. A katana and gun were strapped to his back. Sasuke leaned back in his seat, "I assume you have returned from your job?"

"Hai Uchiha-sama."

"Status?"

"Failed."

The Uchiha grit his teeth. He knew the job had been too soon. She had just been brought here from the nest of a rival family. His distaste for where the girl had been promptly made him send a hit job on one of his enemies. "Details."

The man kneeling finally looked up at Sasuke. He slowly stood. "We made it into the city earlier this evening and planned on making the hit once we had word the girl was in your possession. We were in position and made the move on the site and found him missing."

"Were you seen?"

"No."

"What of _him?" _

Sai shook his head. "He had dispersed from the premises. He will be in touch with you."

Sasuke crossed his hands in front of his mouth and stared out the window. Snow lightly fell onto the sill in the darkness of the night, contrasting with the sparkly lights of the city. The man across the room nervously swallowed, "What is your bidding sir?"

"Stay in the city. I want eyes on him at all times. Do not complete the hit until I give the order. Am I understood?"

"Hai, of course Uchiha-sama."

"You are dismissed Sai."

The man turned and left the room silently, leaving Sasuke to rub his throbbing forehead and lean back in his seat. Kakashi chuckled, "Regretting things already?"

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "You know that I won't. I will have no interference with my plans though and the bumbling fool manages to slip under my sight."

"You two have never been successful in your killings. Did you believe because she had been taken out of the picture he would be an easy target?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his right hand man. "I did believe it or not."

Kakashi smirked from behind his mask. The young man had so much to learn in his position still. "Regardless, now that she is here, I'm sure things will be fine."

Sasuke chuckled and stood. He walked to the window and sat along the ledge. He looked out at the big white tower in the middle of city and felt his chest tighten knowing that the doctor was that close to him. "Do you think she'll be stubborn for long?"

"Well, she did ask for me to pass along a message. Maybe it will help?"

"And this message is?"

"These are her words, not mine sir. She believes you will be more relaxed if you removed the 10 foot pole from your-"

Sasuke held up his hand and rolled his eyes. "I get it."

Kakashi chuckled. He knew how worried Sasuke was beneath the cold demeanor. "I will keep watch over her. Give it time. She is new to what you wish for her to be."

Sasuke merely nodded and turned his head back to the window, gazing at the blizzard starting to rage outside. Kakashi silently left the room, closing the door behind him. Sasuke remained in his spot and unbuttoned his black pinstripe jacket before picking up a flask of liquor.

He knew that she barely remembered him, but there was something special about her. He knew he would be sticking his neck out just to protect her from the rival families. He tipped his head back and took a swig from the flask. He watched the lights slowly flicker off in the top of the tower. Deep down he knew Kakashi was right and he needed to give it time. But who was to say he couldn't drive her mad during the time she was learning her new role? After one more swig he stood and trekked back to the desk. He removed a small box from the drawer and stared at the content inside. She wanted to know why he hired her so badly? He smirked, she would find out soon enough.

WITH SAKURA:

Sakura snuggled in the bed and huddled a small object close to her. It was a small stuffed bear she had received from her mother when she was a tiny girl. It was the only thing that made her feel content and safe when all she wanted to do was run home to her parents.

As her eyes began to shut, her heart began to pound with the thought of her new job. She was anxious to see where she would work and what patients she would get to help. The part that made her more pissed off then normal was seeing the cold and demanding Uchiha all over again. As she drifted off to sleep, she repeated her mantra of avoiding Sasuke over and over in her mind. What she couldn't keep out of her head was how she was lying to herself. This man intrigued her and she wanted to get to the bottom of the situation. She would regret how much her curiosity would come back to haunt her later.

**AN: Eh…review?**


	5. First Day Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Next chapter folks! I'm not exactly sure how long I plan to make this story yet. My original outline has been redone so many times. I want to make this long, so bare with me on short chapters! This chapter as well is going to be short. This chapter is also a little weird I guess. It'll make sense later in the story, I promise! I can't jump into the next month quite yet. In the meantime, enjoy and review!**

_The hospital I would be working at was gorgeous. It even allowed me to calm down after screaming at my idiot of en ex. The patients however were some of the strangest people I had met in my life. Then Sasuke just had to come and piss me off further…_

JANUARY:

Sakura snuggled under the large comforter; enjoying the warmth it provided her. The pillows were soft underneath her and she didn't want to wake up. Sakura yawned and stretched out her legs along the mattress. Sakura smiled and shut her eyes once more and pulled the blanket up over her head. The girl groaned when her phone buzzed to life. She picked it up and glared at the phone. An unknown number appeared on the screen.

She groggily picked up the phone and held it against her ear. "Hello?"

A smooth voice vibrated on the other line, "Good morning Doctor."

Sakura groaned. "Kakashi-san…too early."

"I understand Sakura-san, but I will be on my way to pick you up soon."

Sakura grumbled her discontent into the phone before hanging up and sitting up in bed. She rubbed her eyes and shivered at how cold the apartment was in the early morning. The young doctor methodically changed into some work clothes and grabbed her lab coat before retreating to finish cleaning up. She had just made it out of the bathroom when her phone flared to life. She almost rolled her eyes when she saw it was Naruto calling her.

She slid the phone against her ear nonchalantly. "Hello?"

She felt her heart pound when she heard the other voice respond. "Sakura." The pinkette narrowed her eyes. "Neji? What the fuck? Where's Naruto?"

"More like where the fuck are you? I'm coming to get you."

Sakura clenched her fists. What was the deal with all the pushy men lately? She knew this Neji. He was completely sober but pissed that she left without discussing things with him. She hardly cared, but she was more pissed he was trying to act like she was still with him. "You aren't coming anywhere near me Neji."

"Don't fucking play around with me Sakura! You're coming home even if I have to drag you!"

Kakashi unlocked the door and stepped through the threshold looking around for the spunky young doctor. He looked up when he heard a crash and a few cusses coming from the hallway. He didn't move as Sakura stormed into the kitchen with the phone attached to her ear. "FUCK YOU NEJI! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

She paused before throwing her fist against the counter. Kakashi winced when it cracked slightly. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ANYTHING YOU SAY NEJI! SCREW YOU!"

He merely raised an eyebrow when she removed the phone from her ear and threw it down on the counter. A few more light cusses flew out of her mouth as she put on her coat and stomped over to the door. "Let's go."

The silver headed man chuckled and followed Sakura out and down to the elevator. The anger was rolling off her in waves and made Kakashi laugh even more. "Would you like to vent Sakura-san?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as the elevator made it to the bottom level. "Men are pigs." She crossed her arms and stomped across the lobby floor knowing that Kakashi was following her. She opened the door to the black truck she recognized and sat in the front, her arms crossed and a pout on her face. Kakashi climbed in next to her and started the truck. "An ex I take it?"

Sakura leaned back in her seat as Kakashi took off driving through the snow. "Stupid ex fiancé threatening to bring me back to Suna."

Kakashi paused before responding, "You didn't take too kindly to that I'm assuming?"

"You assume correct. Between him and stupid Sasuke trying to run my life I'm bound to snap and kill one of them."

Kakashi chuckled, "Uchiha-sama merely wants to make sure you are safe and protected in this city."

She snorted. The man was demanding and a little too overbearing. "He's got a real funny way of showing it Kakashi."

The silver headed man turned to look at the girl slightly. "Give him time Sakura, he may seem…"

Her eyes were innocent, "Like an egotistical pompous bastard?"

The man rolled his eyes but agreed with the answer. "Yes, but he has a different side. He's been interested in you for quite a long time."

Sakura turned and looked at Kakashi with serious eyes. "Really? How long has the bastard been stalking me?"

"Since you started medical school."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. What a strange time to start watching her. She hadn't even landed that internship yet. It was like he knew her before she had gotten noticed in Suna. Before everything happened. She looked up when Kakashi pulled into a large complex, about 8 stories high. The walls were made of red and black brick and pristine glass lined most of the windows and hallways. He parked the truck into a parking space and turned the ignition off. "Shall we? Your wing is just over here."

"My own wing?"

Kakashi waved his hand and got out of the car. Sakura quickly followed as he led her into the bottom floor. As the glass doors slid open, Sakura looked around. It was quiet, and a few nurses made their rounds. Kakashi led her down a few halls and up the 8 stories. Sakura gasped when he led her into a large office with a huge mahogany desk and chairs. "Whose office is this?"

"This is your office doctor. It has your name on the front does it not?"

The young woman turned to the door and practically squealed seeing her name on the door. She turned back to Kakashi who was putting a large box on her desk. "You'll find all the office necessities in here. All your belongings from your past office are in here as well. The nurses have all been informed you will be starting today and will be by to introduce themselves to you and go over the daily rounds."

Sakura nodded and watched Kakashi trail back to the door. "I will pick you up to escort you home once your shift is over." He dug into his suit pocket and handed her a card. "My number is on there, Uchiha-sama has asked that you input it into your phone." Sakura nodded once more and turned to go to her desk. As Kakashi stepped through the door he turned to face the woman once more, "Oh and doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Uchiha-sama will be by to see you later."

Sakura grit her teeth and crossed her arms, "Fine."

Kakashi chuckled and shut the door, leaving Sakura to her thoughts. She immediately unpacked the box and set up her desk, adding the picture frames of her and her parents and her and her friends. Her emerald eyes narrowed when she found a picture of Neji and her when they had begun dating a couple years ago. Her fingers quickly tore the picture to shreds before the door opened and three nurses stood there. Sakura smiled and made her way around the desk. "Hello! I'm Sakura."

A girl with two buns on her head smiled back at Sakura, "I'm TenTen. This is Kurenai and Anko. We're the three nurses on duty during your shift."

Sakura smiled and invited them in so she could learn more about the wing she would be working in. "So does it get busy here?"

The three looked at each other before turning back to face the pinkette. "Not exactly. We only see a limited amount of patients."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Limited?"

Shizune nodded, "Uchiha-sama has this wing blocked off from the rest of the hospital. We see his associates."

Sakura didn't like what she was hearing. His associates? Why was the hospital blocked off from this wing? Her unspoken questions were loud enough for Anko to speak up, "We can't exactly tell you. Uchiha-sama is the only one who can give you the information about why we're alone in this wing."

Sakura clasped her hands together, "I see. Well, in any case, what patients need to be seen?"

TenTen stood and handed her a couple files. "These are the three patients. We've gathered all the information and they are waiting to see you."

"Let us know if you need anything more Sakura-san!"

Sakura nodded and watched the three trail out of her office and back into the hallway. Sakura picked the folders and left the room, walking to the first room. She knocked and opened the door smiling when she saw a young man sitting on the examination table. "Hi there, are you Lee-san?"

He shivered and nodded before looking cautiously around the room. Sakura shut the door and sat down at the desk in the room. "So, what seems to be the problem today Lee?"

"We-well doctor…I-I-I-I…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You what?"

"MY YOUTH IS GONE!"

Sakura watched with intense curiosity and mild shock as the man started bouncing up and down on the table and started to yell about eternal youth. She swore she could see him start to cry. Sakura stood and hauled him back on the table. She glared, "Lee, real problem, now."

"My youth! It's been taken from me! My last mission was a failure!"

Mission? What the hell was he talking about? "Lee-san, what mission? What are you talking about?"

"MY MISSION! MY YOUTH WAS STOLEN!"

Sakura almost punched the guy. She quietly excused herself from the room and took a deep breath. She tracked TenTen down and asked her to calm Lee down before she went back in to examine him. The girl obviously knew this was normal because she grabbed a syringe full of liquid and made her way into the room. The next patient glared at Sakura when she walked into the room. "Orochimaru-sama?"

He hissed like a snake and cross his arms, "So you're the new broad. Uchiha-sama has good taste."

Sakura shut the door and put her file down on the table, "What seems to be the problem sir?"

He didn't answer and Sakura went about her normal routine. She checked his vitals and sighed in exasperation. "You seem to be healthy as a horse. Why ever are you in here?"

"My tongue doctor."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and watched him stick out his forked tongue. "What about it?"

"I hiss like a snake. I want my tongue fixed."

Her blood pressure was rising. These people were so strange! She quickly left the room after that and screamed into the file. Sakura trekked back to Lee's room and watched TenTen subdue him on the examination table. She ended up having to come and help the young nurse when Lee had a few more episodes of his 'youth' being lost.

Sakura looked up at the clock and wondered how three hours had already passed. She was grateful her shift was short today so she could go back to the apartment and finish settling in. She made her way to the last room and knocked. She peeked her head in and found a redhead sitting on the table, her eyes glaring at the wall. "Karin?"

"What?"

Sakura shut the door, "I'm Doctor Haruno. What can I do for you today?"

"I'll tell you what you can do for me! You can give me a stupid pregnancy test and prove I'm not pregnant!"

Sakura only nodded. As she got the test ready Karin spouted off in the background. "Stupid fucking Suigetsu wanting to leave his damn mark! Doesn't he know he's going to be sterile if he sticks a kid in me?!"

Sakura remained quiet and directed Karin into the bathroom to conduct the test. Sakura stayed at the desk while Karin retreated to the bathroom. She looked up startled when the redhead began to yell through the door, "So you're the new one huh?"

She wrote some things on the file and grumbled under her breath. "I guess."

"Sasuke's not a fool let me tell you! You're exactly his type! He's like Suigetsu but he's much more subtle!"

Sakura tuned out the girl. She wasn't letting him near her...ever. She'd be damned before she let her guard down to Sasuke. Karin continued her rant about her white haired boyfriend while Sakura finished the test. Once the redhead had been subdued with the knowledge that she wasn't knocked up by her boyfriend, Sakura escaped from the room and hightailed it back to her office. The pinkette slumped down in her chair and groaned. These people were so strange! What the hell did she get herself into? Sakura groaned and laid her head on the desk.

"I don't pay you to sleep doctor."

Her day just got worse. She looked up to see Sasuke smirking at her by the doorframe. She clicked her tongue, "I was not sleeping Uchiha. I was simply wondering what the hell I got myself into."

"Ahh, you've met some of my associates?"

"Considering the only patients in this wing are only your associates, yes. Why is this wing blocked off from the rest of the hospital?"

Sasuke chuckled and shut the door, "More then one question. Talkative finally?" Sakura narrowed her eyes and let her headrest on her arms again, "You're a jackass."

"Now is that anyway to talk to your boss?"

She looked up with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Only if he's going to fire me so I can get out of my stupid contract."

Sasuke smirked, "I assure you doctor, that will never happen."

The pinkette groaned and stood up. She crossed her arms, "Fine, I'll just suffer through your torture."

Sasuke chuckled and took a few steps towards her desk. He set a box down, "I think you'll come to enjoy my teasing soon Sakura."

Sakura snorted and turned her back to him. He continued to smirk and turned around, "I do wish to commend you on your first day. This gift is something of my gratitude." Sakura didn't turn. "And?"

"And I shall see you tonight in it. You will wear it when I show up at your apartment at promptly 7:00. Until then doctor."

"I'm not wearing anything you give me Uchiha."

"Ah but you will Sakura." Sasuke stepped towards the door and walked through it. He left the door open and hid around the corner. Sakura turned and raised an eyebrow at the box. Her curiosity got the better of her and she tore off the wrapping. Her face turned red at the light leather fabric inside and dirty perverted note attached to the outfit. "He's not expecting me to wear this."

He shouted from around the corner, "I am!" Kakashi walked up at that point. "How did she react?" The two men looked up when they heard an aggravated scream and broken glass.

"SCREW YOU UCHIHA!"

Sasuke smirked, "Going just as according to plan."

**AN:…I don't really know why the hell this chapter turned out the way it did. I wasn't expecting Sasuke to be as playful as he was, but I do have a purpose for why this is so random. So review! **


	6. Late Night Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: 28 new emails when I looked at my email this morning! I'm so happy everyone likes the story so far! Since I got such good reviews and so many of them, I thought I would get this chapter up as soon as I could! Here's the next chapter! This chapter will be the starting point in their relationship. It's kind of funny! Enjoy and review!**

_Sasuke Uchiha was such a jackass. How dare he tell me to wear a stupid leather costume for him! The man is obviously insane if he thinks he's going to get anywhere with me acting like this. The night however turned out to be different then what I had originally expected…_

JANUARY:

Sakura grumbled in discontent as she made her way through the threshold of her new apartment. Kakashi had chose not to follow her and let her have her space. He did inform her that Sasuke would be at her door later tonight. Sakura in turn told Kakashi that the jackass should go rot in hell. Sakura was a bit violent, but she felt she had every right to be. Sakura threw the door shut and retreated to the kitchen. She was starving but Kakashi had also informed her that dinner would be delivered to her place when Sasuke would show up.

The rosette peeled off her jacket and lab-coat before taking her briefcase full of files to the couch. She quickly dropped her stuff off and went to the bedroom so she could change. She threw the box Sasuke had given her earlier onto the bed. She blushed as she opened it and took out the costume. The man was obviously having an aneurism when he gave it to her. There was no way she would wear a strapless leather body suit for him. Sakura snorted and shoved the costume back into the box. She reached for some pajamas and threw them on before returning to the living room. She had settled into the couch and was looking over patient files when a knock at the door alerted her to a visitor. She slowly stood and went to the door, opening it slowly.

It took all her control not to drool at the man in front of her. Sasuke was in a black pinstripe suit as usual, but the black fedora on his head just completed the outfit. He held a box and bag in his hand and frowned. "You aren't wearing my gift."

Sakura rolled her eyes and stepped aside letting the Uchiha into the room. She looked up at the clock. It was barely 6. "I thought you said you would be intruding upon my peace a 8."

He set the stuff on the counter and removed his hat. "I knew you missed my presence."

Sakura snorted once more and shut the door. She moved to the other side of the counter and sat at one of the island seats. "This really is a nice penthouse."

The Uchiha merely raised an eyebrow as he unpacked some food and poured red wine into a couple of wine glasses. "Hn, it's alright."

Sakura took the glass he had outstretched to her and downed the liquid. She set the glass down and sighed, "God I needed that." Sasuke only smirked and set the food onto a tray. He carried it to the table and set it up on plates. "It's not poisoned if that's what you're wondering."

Sakura poured herself another glass of wine and moved to the table cautiously. Sasuke turned to grab his own wine before sitting down across from her. Sakura stared at the food and wondered why the hell he was having dinner with her after knowing her for one day. He acted as if they were a couple. She narrowed her eyes at him, "What's the point of this visit?"

Sasuke didn't look up from his food. He had a purpose for this night and he wouldn't screw it up. "Am I not allowed in my own penthouse?"

Sakura bit her cheek. It's not as if she could ban him from his own home. "Well…"

Sasuke loved watching her squirm. The blush that adjourned her face complemented her green eyes. "Is the hospital to your liking?"

Sakura had just picked up her fork and began to eat the mouth-watering food in front of her before she paused. "Some of your associates are a bit strange, but I do like the wing."

"TenTen informed me that you have questions about the wing?"

She nodded and wiped her mouth on a napkin, "Why is the wing blocked off from the rest of the hospital?"

"I own the hospital. The reason it is blocked off from other wings is because I wish for my close associates to have privacy from regular patients."

So he owned the hospital? Just what did this guy do for a living? How the hell could he afford all this stuff? "Uchiha-sama…"

"If you wish to refer to me as Sasuke you may."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Sasuke, what is it that you do for a living?"

He merely smirked at her before taking another bite of his food. Sakura watched him carefully as he spoke, "What fun would it be if I simply gave away all the details of my life without you doing the same?"

Sakura flushed and dropped her head to her plate. Sasuke chuckled and continued to eat in silence. When he was finished he took his plate to the sink and put it carefully. He unpinned his jacket and looked at the flushed young doctor. "Shall we talk?"

Sakura nodded with wide eyes and followed him to the couch. She sat on the far end away from him as he removed his jacket. The pure white dress shirt and black tie clung to his body and Sakura had a hard time not staring at his muscles. Sasuke's regular smirk widened, "Doctor?"

She looked up startled, "Y-yes?"

"The reason I initiated this visit is merely to get to know you better. Kakashi has informed me that you do not think well of me so far."

Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She leaned against the armrest and faced him, "What boss gives their employee a strapless body suit?"

His tone was light, "I happen to think it's a wonderful gift." Sakura almost punched Sasuke in the nose, "I happen to think you're a pervert."

Sasuke felt refreshed. It had been a while since a woman had last rebuked him and yelled at him. He took a sip of his wine, "I take it that you like to be the dominant one in relationships?"

Sakura nearly choked on her wine. "Excuse me?"

He leaned forward, "I asked if you liked being the dominant one in relationships."

Was this guy insane? She could feel her cheeks getting warm and she struggled to look angry at him, "How in the hell am I even supposed to answer that?"

"A simple yes or no would suffice."

Sakura shook her head, "You're such a jackass."

He set down his wine glass and tapped the table next to him. "I will take that as a yes then." The rosette pouted and crossed her arms. Such personal questions! She would admit it was a bit fun to tease him back. Neji was never like this with her. Sasuke was way more fun. "Are you a sex freak?"

"Hn, not as much as you would like to believe I am."

So he was honest about his answers too. Sakura bit her lip and looked at the coffee table. Her phone flared to life with a long text message. She snatched her phone from the table and began to read.

_SMS: Neji Hyuuga: How dare you fucking block me from your phone Sakura! I told you I was coming to get you and I fucking meant it! Stop avoiding my calls and let me talk to you about what happened! You had no right to just walk out on me! You have no idea what it's like in the city! You're going to get yourself fucking killed without me! GET HOME NOW!_

Sakura sighed. Sasuke immediately narrowed his eyes at the phone, "Problem?"

"My ex is going to become a stalker."

Sasuke felt his chest tighten and leaned forward. He snatched the phone from her hands and began to read the message. Sakura initially tried to stop him but stopped when she saw his black eyes cloud over in anger. "Your ex huh?"

"I don't think you'd know him. He's really complicated."

Sasuke felt slightly guilty that he couldn't tell her the truth about his knowledge. Not yet, the timing was off and she barely trusted him yet. She needed to be at a place where she was falling for him before he could tell her the truth about why she was brought here and how he knew her so much. "Do you feel unsafe?"

Sakura didn't notice that she nodded to Sasuke. He took out his own phone and made a quick call. "Kakashi, yes, I want 24 hour security. Shikamaru will be fine." He hung up and put both the phones down on the table. "Where were we?"

Sakura's mouth had dropped, "24 hour security?"

"You feel unsafe. I will see to it the man never touches you while you work for me."

What he was doing was sweet in a strange way. The fact that he would care about her safety when she was only his employee made her heart slightly flutter. "You know you don't have to do that. You've done enough just be offering me this job."

Sasuke took another sip of his wine. He didn't want to sour the playful mood anymore. "Don't worry about it. Now, about the costume?"

She looked up with an irritated look, "Forget it. Mood ruined."

"You're way to uptight doctor. I'm sure I could help take care of that."

Sakura gulped down her wine and shook her head. She didn't deny that her heart skipped a beat at the beautiful smirk on his face. "Such a pervert."

BACK IN SUNA:

Neji threw his phone against the wall and punched the nearest object to him, which just happened to be an expensive vase. Naruto winced from his chair on the other side of the room. "Neji..."

"The bitch knew she couldn't leave! She belonged to me! She was the one thing that could help end this war!"

Naruto remained quiet. Why was he here again? He sighed and thought about the people he was doing this for. "Neji, you fucked it up. WHy don't you let it go?"

Neji grit his teeth. Sakura was not supposed to find out about it. She was supposed to be blind to what he was really trying to marry her for. He had a suspicion of who hired her but no proof. At this moment he was powerless for his trump card in the war had been snatched away from him.

"Do we know who hired her yet?"

Naruto sighed and looked over the file, "No, Shino hasn't been able to track down any information. The chief doctor goes by the name of Tsunade. This woman claims she has no knowledge of her."

So she was hired by a hospital and just disappears? What sense did this make? "Do we know where she's living?"

"Penthouse suite in Konoha. Owned by a man named Hiruzen Sarutobi. He knows she moved in but has yet to met her."

"Is she paying for this?"

He knew who owned it, but hell would freeze over before he gave that information away. "The penthouse has been bought out and paid off for years. Whoever owns that specific suite is the one putting her up. Unfortunately, the man refuses to give up the owner's name."

Neji groaned and sat in his seat by his desk. "Dammit, whoever has her is making damn sure that I can't retrieve her. What else do we know?"

Naruto shrugged, "Not much else at this point. She blocked you and after this she probably will stop contact with me as well." He prayed it wouldn't happen. Having contact with his best friend would be the only saving grace against the Hyuuga.

"Tell Shino to keep up his observations. In the meantime, try to connect with her. Coax her into coming home." Naruto nodded and left the room with his phone in hand. Neji stared out the window at the desert sand. This wasn't over, not by a long shot.

WITH SAKURA:

She almost screamed, "You did not."

"I did some stupid things in life Sakura, and that was one of them."

Sakura laughed and held her sides. Sasuke had distracted her from her thoughts of Neji and began to tell her a little bit about himself. She learned a bit about how he grew up and where he went to college. He was more playful then serious as he told her about college parties and streaking. "You realize this valuable blackmail for me right?"

Sasuke snorted, "Blackmail won't get you anywhere doctor. That costume however…"

She threw a pillow at him, "The time I wear that costume is the day you get me into bed with you!" Sasuke smirked as her eyes went wide and she clamped her hands over her mouth. "Is that a challenge Sakura?"

"No, it was an idea that will never happen."

Sasuke undid his tie, "You never know what could happen in a year."

Sakura pulled a blanket over her legs. This night had been fun as much as she ached to deny it. "I'm not one of those girls who sleeps with her boss. Try the next doctor you hire after me." Sasuke shook his head. "I'm holding you to those words. I will see you in that costume someday soon." Sakura took another sip of wine. "Dream on Uchiha."

The two shared another laugh before Sasuke's phone rang. He stared at the message before sighing and standing. "I must be going."

"Already?"

He slyly looked at her as she got off the couch. She followed him to the door. "Why, did you wish for my presence?"

"No! I just-"

He slipped into his jacket and kept smirking at her flushed and confused face. "You can't get enough of me."

She rolled her eyes as Sasuke stepped next to the door and opened it. "And there's the egotistical bastard I've come to know in less then two days.

"Well, this egotistical bastard enjoyed the evening. Did you?" She smiled softly at him. He was definitely a change of pace that she needed. "I did Sasuke."

"Good."

"When will I see you next?" He knew he had to tease her once more. He wouldn't see her for a while and had to get his fill before he left. "Why, will you miss me?"

"No! I just wanted to know so I can be prepared for your out of this world attitude."

"You love my attitude."

This man did know how to annoy the hell out of her, "In another world maybe."

Sasuke turned to her and smirked at her face. "Enjoy the peace." He lifted his hand and softly traced her cheek. Sakura's eyes remained wide and she froze when his hand disappeared, "Until next time Sakura."

She nodded and watched him leave the apartment, his hands shoved in his coat pockets as he made it down the hall. Shikamaru and Kakashi were the next ones to appear at her door. "Sakura-san, Uchiha-sama has requested that we watch over you until further notice. We'll be in the room across the hall."

Sakura nodded once more and shut her door. Her hand trailed up to her chest and she tried to stop her pounding heart. So the guy was funny and made her laugh. So what if he was gorgeous and somewhat caring? He still pissed her off. She knew however that it made her smile deep down. She walked to her room in a haze, slightly wondering if she would be able to sleep without thinking of him.

WITH SASUKE A HALF HOUR LATER:

"There better be a good explanation for this. I was having dinner with Sakura."

Iruka bowed as Sasuke made it into his office. "I apologize Uchiha-sama, but there's a bit of an issue that requires your attention." Sasuke sat at his desk and opened the file. He looked over the pictures of the hospital and penthouse. "What am I looking for?"

Iruka pointed to a man in the picture who also was holding a camera. Sasuke immediately spotted Sakura in the distance. He looked over the pictures closely, "Shit."

"He's on to us. His men have been spotted all over town. His men have already taken down one of our own."

So it was an act of war then wasn't it? Sasuke grit his teeth, "Take them out. We will take precautionary measure to make sure Sakura isn't in the crossfire."

"What about you sir?"

"I'll do what I do best Iruka."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. Sasuke smirked, "I'll get even."

Iruka laughed as the phone at Sasuke's desk rang loudly. Sasuke picked up the phone and crossed his arms, "Uchiha." The voice was mostly muffled on the other line but Sasuke knew it well. "It's me." Sasuke waved Iruka away and waited to speak until the door was shut. "What do you have for me?"

"Not much. He's on your ass though about finding her."

Sasuke looked out the window at the penthouse. Her lights were flickering off and he hoped she was still swarming with questions from earlier. He had work to do and wanted her to be thinking of him while he was away."Are you covering her tracks?"

"Of course. Though I'm assuming you already know about the grey suits swarming the city?"

"You take me for a fool."

The muffled voice chuckled, "I apologize. What are your orders?" Sasuke grabbed his flask and popped open the top. "Do you what you do best and find out his intentions. I don't care if it gets messy either."

"Of course. Are you still coming?"

"Indeed." Sasuke hung up the phone and smirked. Yes, things were going to get messy, and he was quite looking forward to it.

**AN: Review!**


	7. Near Death Experience

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Thank you for all the love! 5 chapters and already over 100 reviews! It's things like this that keep me writing! So thank you everyone and keep all the comments coming! Since I had no homework and a couple hours to write I figured I would get this posted! Enjoy this chapter! Review!**

_I'll admit that two weeks without seeing Sasuke kind of sucked. His annoying attitude had brightened up that evening for me. It was a bit strange going to work and having Kakashi and Shikamaru hover over me. I did however have a near death experience that nearly gave me a heart attack…_

FEBRUARY:

Sakura chuckled as she looked down at her phone. She was huddled up in her office, enjoying a salad she had brought with her. She had settled her role as a doctor and was loving how laid back this seemed to be. Anko, Kurenai and TenTen were all very welcoming and would take the time out to show Sakura the rest of the wing and where everything was located. Shikamaru and Kakashi hovered over her night and day, never speaking but simply trailing behind her. She managed to get the two to at least laugh around her. Their silence had been strangely unnerving. Her phone blared to life and she looked at it, rolling her eyes.

_SMS: Unknown Number: I told you that you would miss me. _

_SMS: Sakura Haruno: You're such an arrogant jackass._

_SMS: Unknown Number: I'll be sure to keep that in mind. How's the hospital?_

_SMS: Sakura Haruno: Just fine. Since when are we all buddy- buddy? Not even three weeks ago I hated you._

_SMS: Unknown Number: Note the tense that you use doctor. Hated. Which means you like me now or you at least tolerate my presence in your life._

_SMS: Sakura Haruno: Gah! Why do you drive me insane?_

Sakura put down her phone and took a bite of her salad. The man was such a jackass but he always managed to push the buttons that made her smile. Kakashi chuckled as he entered the room, "Is Uchiha-sama driving you mad?"

"It's like you can read my mind Kakashi."

In the few weeks she had known the silver haired man, she had grown to like him. He often talked her out of her tirades against Sasuke and calmed her down. On occasion he would bring her chocolate when she was close to snapping at a few of Sasuke's associates. Kakashi took a seat in the chair across from Sakura and crossed his legs. Shikamaru entered the room and shut the door, his eyes scanning the window behind the doctor. "So what's up boys? Is it time to go home yet?"

"You tell us doctor."

Sakura looked at a few more of her files and groaned. "No. I have one more patient. Say do you two know a Shino?"

Kakashi and Shikamaru looked at each other before looking back at Sakura. "No." Sakura picked up the file and looked over the contents. "Are you sure? He's not one of Sasuke's associates?"

Shikamaru stepped forward and snatched the file out of Sakura's hands. His eyes narrowed at the file before he handed it to Kakashi. "The main office must have sent you an incorrect file. He does not work for Uchiha-sama."

"Shouldn't I go examine him anyway?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, your job description is only for Sasuke's associates. He needs to be transferred to the main office."

Sakura shook her head, "It's not much. He probably just needs some prescriptions. I'll go see him and then I can leave!" Sakura stood and swiped the file away from Kakashi. She had barely made it out of her office when the two had caught up to her and stayed by her sides. "Boys, I'm fine."

Shikamaru nodded, "It's our job Sakura-san."

Were they serious? She worked too hard to get where she was and she wasn't about to ruin it! "But what about patient confidentiality? I could lose my job." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the stubborn rosette. "Sasuke would not fire you. Trust me."

Sakura waved her hand, "Fine we'll compromise, you two stay right out here and I won't lock the door?"

Kakashi rolled his one eye and leaned against the wall, "Make it fast Sakura."

The doctor ducked into the room and shut the door behind her. She looked at the file before looking up at the patient. "Shino Aburame correct?"

He nodded his head in return, "Doctor Haruno."

She looked up startled at the man. She noticed he wore a grey suit with a black undershirt. It was different than what Sasuke's associates usually wore. "You know my name?"

"You're well known back in Suna."

Sakura felt her chest tighten but she ignored the feeling. Something about the man didn't seem right. She didn't recognize him or any of his information. So how did he know her? Why in the world would he bring up Suna? "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"I'm afraid not Haruno-san."

Sakura breathed deeply before going to the desk. She wrote down a few things on the file. She could hear Shikamaru and Kakashi grumble outside the door about her hardheadedness. Without looking up she spoke to the man in a suit sitting on the edge of the examination table. "What seems to be the problem?"

Shino was quiet as he stared at the door. He didn't have much time with her security just beyond the door. "I just have a quick question for you Doctor. It won't take but a moment of your time."

Sakura turned her head away from him. "Sure, what's up?"

"How did it feel walking out on Neji-san?"

Sakura froze and looked up at the man. He had quietly gotten up and locked the door. He now leaned against it and cross his arms. Sakura stood, "How do you know about that?"

"Did it feel like you were gaining freedom?"

Sakura help but want to punch the desk. How did this man know personal things about her life? What connection did he have with Neji? "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kakashi and Shikamaru stopped arguing in the hall and listened quietly. They couldn't detect any arguing, but they didn't hear any of the normal questioning come from Sakura either. The two knew it was time to intervene. The silver headed man knocked on the door. "Sakura-san! Can we speak with you please?"

Shino looked at the doorknob. "Sorry boys, she's a bit busy."

Sakura watched as the door rattled back and forth in the locked frame. Shino didn't smirk at her, but she could he was gloating. It was the same feeling she used to receive from Neji when she was dating him. "Look, I don't know who you are, or why you know so much about me, but I need to leave."

"I made an appointment; I have my allotted time with you."

"Yea, well your appointment didn't call for locking me in the room with you now did it?"

"Sakura-san! Open the door!"

Shino moved away from the door, "Would you like to leave?"

Sakura didn't answer and moved fast to the door. As she put her hand on the doorknob Shino caught her wrist. "He's coming for you Sakura. He doesn't take kindly to being crossed."

Sakura wrestled her wrist out of Shino's grip and unlocked the door. She skittered out into the hallway and didn't stop until she reached the opposite end. Shikamaru kicked the door open and stared in wonder at how fast the man managed to disappear. The window was open and the curtains were blowing in the cold winter wind. Kakashi kneeled next to the panting doctor and helped her to her feet, "What happened?"

Sakura stared at the room. His last words, it was like a warning. Why the hell would Neji go so far as to threaten her into coming back to Suna? "Can-can we go to my office please?"

Shikamaru shut the door and walked on Sakura's other side as the three made it back to her office. She breathed a bit easier when the door was shut. The two men looked at her closely, "Care to explain doctor?"

Sakura groaned and made her way to her desk, "I don't know the man. But he seems to know me."

Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed, "What did he know?"

"He knows a lot about my ex and how I broke up with him. It was as if he was trying to scare me into returning to Suna."

Shikamaru crossed his arms, "You aren't are you?" Sasuke would kill them both if they let her leave before the year was out. The plan had barely been put into process and the threats were already coming.

Sakura tossed the file on the desk, "No. I signed a one-year contract; I'm here until next January. Besides, I have no desire to go back to Suna. Just don't tell Sasuke I said that."

Kakashi leaned forward and grabbed the file. He tucked it in his jacket pocket and stood. "In any case, we should escort you home now." Sakura soberly nodded and stood to put her coat on. She followed the two men out of her office and through the hallways. She couldn't still her beating heart. The past two weeks she had no contact with her ex or anyone in Suna for that matter. She grabbed the collar of her jacket as she walked outside. It was freezing and the wind was rushing violently outdoors. Kakashi had the car pulled up to the curb and they were close to approaching it when Sakura noticed grey out of the corner of her eye. She turned and screamed, feeling a hand clamp over her mouth and haul her backwards against the cement. Kakashi and Shikamaru turned around with guns drawn. Two men held Sakura down against the ground, guns pointed at her two securities.

"Let the girl go."

One of the men pulled Sakura off the ground and held her close, "No can do boys. She's fair game."

Shikamaru moved his finger over the trigger, "Last chance."

The other man in grey put his gun to Sakura's head. Sakura's eyes were wide and she was struggling with the grip the man had on her. What the hell was going on? Why were these two men threatening her life and how did they know her? Tears leaked out of her eyes, as the grip got tighter. She looked at Kakashi and pleaded mentally for him to help. His gun remained in place, "She's not free game. You're in the wrong territory."

"She was taken. You're in the wrong here. You members of the Uchiha family think you're the reigning family don't you? Our boss had her first!"

"You don't need to threaten the woman's life. Put her down and let her breath."

Whatever they were talking about Sakura had no idea. She just wanted the gun away from her head and the ability to breathe. Her eyes widened further when another car pulled up behind the one Kakashi had been driving. Her heart pounded wildly when she recognized the polished black shoes and pin stripe suit that belonged to Sasuke. His black eyes were clouded over and he remained indifferent as he walked to where Kakashi was standing. He stared straight at the two holding Sakura, "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

The one pointing a gun to Sakura's head shivered, "Shit."

"It's him."

Sakura moved her body from side to side, wanting the grip on her neck to be released. Sasuke waved forward Suigetsu and Iruka. "We can do this the easy way boys or the hard way. The way I see it, you have a gun pointed to the head of a civilian in my turf. It's an act of war then?"

The man in grey pointed his gun at Sasuke, "Stay back."

Sasuke frowned, "You have no power here. Simply let the doctor go and we can discuss the terms of your punishment privately."

Sakura was beginning to grow irritated. She was hardly breathing and all she wanted was to go home and get some stupid answers as to why this was happening to her. Sasuke looked at the men, "Last chance to take me up on my gracious offer."

"Drop dead Uchiha! She's coming back to where she belongs!"

Sasuke shrugged, "Ah well, I tried." She watched Sasuke smirk at her. He put his hand up and waved his fingers. She gasped when the two men holding her fell to the ground on their faces, two round holes in each of their backs. The five men surrounded her instantly and Sasuke pulled her close to look at her neck. He glared at the slight bruises starting to form, "I knew you would get into trouble without me."

She glared at him, "What the fuck was that? Can you please explain why I just had a fucking gun to my head?" Sasuke put his hand on the small of her back, "What a mouth you have. Let me escort you home and I shall explain."

"You're damn right you will."

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu and Iruka and snapped his fingers at the two limp bodies on the ground, "Dispose of those two. Get rid of any evidence."

The two nodded at the Uchiha. "Hai."

Sakura crossed her arms and looked up at Sasuke. She felt a bit of gratitude that he had gotten her out of that situation. She tilted her head when she noticed a red dot on his face. "Sasuke? What's that red dot on your cheek?"

She would punch him for his actions later. "Sniper!" He tackled her to the ground and held himself over her as Kakashi and Shikamaru fired their guns. She groaned feeling his hard chest against hers and instantly felt warmth in her stomach. "What the hell Sasuke? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

He pulled her off the ground and all but threw her into the back of the truck before climbing in himself. He shut the door and pulled her to lay down on the seat. She struggled with his grip before she stilled. "Stop Sakura, this is for your own protection."

She then heard Kakashi and Shikamaru slide into the front and peel away from the curb. Sasuke's hand was warm on her side as he held her there as he spoke. "What's the status of the sniper?"

"Alive but wounded sir."

"Drive fast."

Sakura sighed, "Geez…just my freaking luck."

He shook his head at her in mock disappointment. What a perfect time to tease her. "You're certainly trouble doctor." She looked up at him to see him smirking at her. "Bite me Uchiha."

He chuckled at her and let her sit up, "Gladly doctor, but only if it's in that costume." Sakura rolled her eyes and huddled into the corner. She almost got shot! She was in a hostage situation! What the hell did she get herself mixed up in? She noticed Kakashi take a different road and she spoke up, "Hey! My apartment is the other way!"

"It's a matter of diffusing the situation Sakura. You will stay my place until I have word that you're safe."

Sakura glared at her boss, "You want me to stay with you?"

He leaned against the window, staring straight at her. Even thought she had just been in a near death experience, she was acting calm and collected. "You don't have a choice Sakura."

"God you are such a controlling asshole."

Sasuke nodded in agreement with her, "One that will explain what's going on."

Sakura pouted and turned her face to the window, doing her best not to smile. She missed him and his attitude. "He better or I'm going to wring his neck."

Sasuke chuckled, "Missed you too Sakura."

**AN: Review!**


	8. Interrupted Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: 0.0 I like how it jumped from 103 to 138 reviews in one day. Thank you all so much! Seriously! It really brighten ups my day when I see all those reviews! I take it you all really liked the last chapter! I'm so glad! Because of how well you all liked the last few chapters I wanted to get this posted as soon as possible! This chapter will be a mixture of funny and serious without divulging too much information. It's really another chapter for Sasuke and Sakura's relationship! But…there's a little surprise for you all in here! So without further ado, enjoy and review!**

_The house he lived in was gorgeous. It wasn't overly large but just the way it was decorated and tucked in was amazing. Of course this didn't distract me from the fact that he had some major explaining to do. The night I spent with him however, was something I had never experienced before…_

FEBRUARY:

Sakura glared out the window as Kakashi pulled into a small driveway with a two-story house. The house itself wasn't large, but it was moderate. For someone rich, Sakura had thought he would live in a mansion. The outside was painted in a light tan color with white shutters and a large blue door. It was tasteful and she gave the Uchiha credit for it. She stared at him, "You don't live in a mansion."

He was frowning. "My manor is perfectly fine."

"No, but I would think for someone rich he would want expensive things."

Sasuke smirked, "This is my family home. I inherited it when I turned 21."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Inherited it? Did something happen to his parents? She shut her mouth before she had the chance to ask. That was crossing a line and her mind told her to look away before she said anything completely stupid. Kakashi parked the car and Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura blushed as he tugged her from the car and kept a grip on her hand while he pulled her to the front door. He quickly unlocked it and pulled Sakura through with Kakashi and Shikamaru hot on their heels. Once the door was shut, the two men dispersed leaving Sakura alone with the Uchiha. "Sasuke, where are you taking me?"

He didn't answer and pulled her down a hall. He stopped before a door and opened it before dragging her once more. He had pulled her into a bathroom and shut the door behind them. She squeaked when he lifted her up and set her on the sink. "What the hell are-"

He clamped his hand over her mouth, "Shut up Sakura."

She mumbled a few curses behind his hand. He chuckled and took out a first aid kit. "I'm simply washing out the cuts on your neck."

Damn him for being sweet and caring! He almost got her killed! She winced when he dabbed at a few cuts on her neck with some hydrogen peroxide. He looked at the bruises on her neck and sighed. He held out his hand, "Come with me."

Wordlessly, she took the hand and let him help her off the counter. She looked at how intertwined their fingers were as he continued to pull her through the halls of his home, giving her apt time to also look at how well the inside was decorated. The man had taste and class given by how well the penthouse was decorated. The walls were painted in mauve red with brown frames on the ceiling and floor. The floor itself was a hardwood floor. Tables lined the walls down each of the halls, as did many pictures. When Sakura finally looked up, she noticed they were in the living room. The floor was a few inches lower than the hallway entrance and a soft white fuzzy feel. White and red furniture was lined around the fireplace at the end of the room as was chests and old weapons sets. Sakura blushed again when he let go of her hand and ushered her forward, "Please make yourself at home."

"You're going to explain right?"

He nodded at her slowly, "I must check on dinner first." He swiftly left the room after, leaving her to step into the large size living room and over to the white couch. She recognized it as the same couch in the penthouse apartment. She slowly pulled the blanket off the top of the couch and laid down, finally letting the adrenaline set in and the harsh breath she had been holding to leave. She ran through the previous scene in her mind once again and wondered just how Sasuke had known when to come and what to say. Her body shivered under the blanket and she stretched out on the couch, her eyes slowly shutting. She was tired and exhausted from the excitement. Moreover, she could feel the anxious feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She couldn't believe she was in Sasuke's house! Why hadn't he brought her back to the penthouse? Her mind throbbed as the questions kept coming and soon her mind shut door, letting sleep take over.

Sasuke leaned against the doorframe to the living room from the kitchen and nearly smiled. The girl had to be exhausted and completely frazzled. Why else would she pass out in only a matter of a couple minutes? He stepped into the living room and removed his jacket. He moved another blanket on top of the rosette and brushed her hair away from her eyes. His hand trailed down her cheek and he moved away before it went any further. His feet moved him across the living room and back into the hall. He retreated to his home office where Kakashi and Shikamaru were waiting. "A sniper in broad daylight?"

"Uchiha-sama…"

Sasuke sat at his desk and kicked his feet up on the table. "Two men put a gun to her head literally outside of my hospital. What other details am I missing?"

Kakashi removed the file from his jacket and set it on the desk. "This man was mixed in with her patient files today." Sasuke picked up the file and opened it. His eyes scanned the contents and looked at the picture in the corner. His eyes narrowed at the grey suit. Is this what started the chain reaction today? "She talked you two out of following her into that room."

"Hai."

This woman would drive him to drink. What didn't she understand about 24-hour security? "And she didn't listen when you told her it isn't in her job description to examine civilians in that wing?"

"I don't think he's a civilian Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke shut the file and tossed it back on his desk. "You two are blind. He works for Suna."

Kakashi sighed, "She's stubborn." Shikamaru smirked and sat down next to the silver haired man, "She claimed you would fire her if we went in with her."

The raven-haired man rolled his eyes. That didn't surprise him. "Is she really so eager to return to Suna?"

"No, she has no desire to return to Suna. But you didn't hear that from us." Sasuke took his feet off the desk and leaned forward. This was good news. He had thought by her wanting to be fired that she wanted to return back to the bastard's grasp. "Excellent."

"How was the trip sir?"

Sasuke shrugged and stood. He undid his tie and laid it on the desk, "The usual of course." Kakashi nodded and chuckled, "He wasn't afraid of you?"

"Of course he was." Sasuke went to the door, "But that's a story for next time. I will have privacy with Sakura tonight. This is a delicate situation and too much information will chase her away." Sasuke didn't wait for a response and left the room. He made his way to the kitchen and picked up a couple plates with the dinner a chef had made already on them. He took them into the living room and set them down. He then retrieved some glasses and water and sat on the couch. He gently shook the doctor, "Sakura."

"Hmm, go away Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the honorific she had added onto his name in her sleep. His hand lightly trailed down her bare arm and he squeezed. He tested out the name. "Sakura…chan." He liked it, a lot. He smiled a small smile, knowing he would use that pet name a lot with her.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Sasuke. When she noticed the genuine smile on the Uchiha's face. It was breathtaking. His black orbs were slightly shining in the evening sun and his hair fell off to the side. She sat up and breathed in deeply when he took his hand away from her arm, "How long was I asleep?"

"Not long." He handed her a plate, "Eat Sakura."

He really didn't have to tell her twice. She silently ate the contents on her plate and stared straight ahead, a blush evident on her face. The silence between the two was comfortable and made Sakura's heart race. When her chopsticks hit the plate, Sasuke removed it from her hands and took it to the kitchen. He returned and sat next to her, staring into the fire.

Sakura looked at the pink and orange sunset outside the glass windows, "It's pretty from this view."

Sasuke turned his head to where Sakura was staring and grunted, "Hn, I suppose so."

Sakura sighed and leaned back against the couch, "So…" Sasuke chuckled and leaned forward, resting his elbows against his legs, "I suppose you would like some answers."

"That would be nice."

Sasuke smirked at her, "Only If I get some answers in return."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and glared at the Uchiha. Knowing him and his attitude, the answers he wanted were probably perverted. She knew this was most likely her only way of figuring out just what happened. "Fine."

Sasuke leaned back against the armrest and faced her, "Since it is my house, I will go first."

The doctor only rolled her eyes, "Fine fine."

"What do you picture in a marriage?"

Sakura opened her mouth to reprimand him for his perverted mind but found herself speechless. Did he just ask her a random question about marriage? She felt her cheeks warm up, "Uhm…wha-what do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes, "Hn, was that too hard for you?" He stopped at her glare, "Let me rephrase then. What do you look for in a husband?"

Sakura was quiet. The question stung deep in her heart. Her past relationship came to mind and she did her best to shove away the anger. "I don't really know…"

Sasuke remained quiet. He hoped she would continue and was about to ask her if she was okay when her tiny voice came tumbling out. "I just recently got out of an engagement."

He knew this. He knew the reasons behind it. He wanted to understand what she saw in the babbling fool she used to call a fiancée. He watched her carefully as she tucked her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her long pink hair fell over her shoulders and in front of her eyes, "To be honest…he was a jackass."

He chuckled, "That bad?"

Sakura grimaced and shook her head in agreement, "He was too strict. I could never be myself freely while I was with him."

Sasuke frowned, "I see."

The pinkette sighed, "You know, now that I think of it. This is the most excitement I've had since I even met him. He was possessive in a very bad way."

The Uchiha continued to watch her. "Then why were you with him if you were unhappy?" She shrugged, "I thought I was in love. I guess love blinded me." She looked up at him with a smile, "Sasuke."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow. Why was she thanking him? She answered his unspoken question, "In some way you came at the right time. I needed that change."

He smirked at her, "Of course Sakura."

"Now it's my turn! Who were those men?"

Sasuke felt the guilt pile in his chest. He had to be very careful with the information he would give her. "I do not know them personally, but this isn't the first time people like them have tried to kill me." She listened carefully, wondering if she could pull out any information about just who he was and what he did for a living. "You said they were on your turf…what exactly does that mean?"

He looked at her blankly, "I own the hospital here Sakura. I own many of the places in this city. As much as I would like to divulge more information I cannot."

"But why?"

He looked her square in the eye and reached forward. He tugged her from her spot and close to his body. Sakura gasped when her chest collided with his and his firm grip kept her in place. She tilted her head backwards to look up at him. He leaned forward slightly so that their lips were an inch apart, "You don't trust me."

Her emerald eyes were wide. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see the black sky and the moon shining over and casting a shadow inside the living room. The fire roaring in the fireplace crackled. Sasuke moved his other hand up and locked it around her chin gently, "There's much I know about you Sakura, but there's little you know about me. Too much information could endanger you."

Sakura dropped her eyes to his lips. They were so close to hers that she could feel the hot breath on her cheeks. Was he going to kiss her? Should she let him kiss her? Did she want to kiss him? Her mind was swirling as he smirked down at her, "You wish to know my world Sakura, and I don't think you can handle it quite yet."

"Sasuke-kun…"

His eyes narrowed and he was about to press his lips to hers when someone cleared their throat. The two leapt apart from each other and Sasuke glared at the intruder. Kakashi didn't chuckle like he would normally. "It's urgent sir, I apologize."

Sasuke stood and nodded. "I'll be back momentarily Sakura."

Sakura nodded and watched him follow Kakashi from the room. Sakura stayed frozen in her spot. She couldn't believe she had been close to kissing him! What about her values? Had she not just gotten out of a relationship? This man was also her boss! She berated herself; her heart pounded for the man whose mystery life intrigued her. Would it be awkward between them? Would he stop trying to make her open up? Normally she would feel happy about that, but the weighted feeling she had in her stomach told her otherwise. She looked at the fire, wondering just what the hell she would do now.

WITH SASUKE:

"I specifically asked for privacy."

Kakashi nodded, "I apologize Uchiha-sama, but this needs your attention." He handed Sasuke a picture and shut the door to the office. Sasuke felt his blood pressure rise. The picture was of the penthouse, completely trashed. Furniture was turned over and broken. The security cameras had caught two men in grey on film completing the act. He sighed and handed the picture to Kakashi. "Dammit."

"What do you want to happen?"

Sasuke rubbed his forehead, "It's too fucking soon. After that scene she's going to pull away."

"She's not safe there. This place is on lockdown and in a secure location."

Sasuke nodded, "Move her things. Track down the two and bring them to me. I'll get the answers myself if I fucking have to." Kakashi nodded and left the room, leaving Sasuke to himself. He punched the doorframe and cussed quietly to himself. He nearly screwed up his plan. He would be lucky if things were still normal between them after this. He took a deep breath and walked back to the living room. He found her staring at the fire in the spot he had left her in. He quietly took his seat, catching her attention, "I apologize doctor."

She nodded in understanding, "It's fine. I know you're a busy man."

Sasuke sighed and leaned forward hoping to clear the air, "Sakura…about what just happened…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

He looked up to find her smiling. The smile she possessed was beautiful. "Hn?"

"It's fine. It'll be our secret."

He smirked, "You aren't the least bit curious?"

"Of course I am. I had a gun to my head earlier and you had the two of them shot. I would love to know what the hell is going on, but you told me I can't know."

"Normally you would be yelling at me about withholding information."

She shrugged at him, "Despite the fact that I was nearly killed today, you still came and as much as I ache to deny it you protected me. You may be a jackass Sasuke, but you're a good man." He chuckled lightly and stared at her with smoldering predatory eyes, "You won't be saying that in a couple months."

She smiled at him and leaned forward. She grabbed his hand, "We'll never know." She held his large calloused hand in her tiny soft one and felt the tension between them. The moment was perfect, and the Uchiha just had to ruin it. "You're going to be living with me from now on."

"WHAT?!"

"It's indefinitely and until I say otherwise. Your room is down the hall. The door will be open. Have a wonderful night doctor." He leaned in and whispered, "I'll be right down the hall if you need some more protection Sakura…chan." He swiftly kissed her cheek and left the room, leaving her mouth hung wide open and her heart racing. Did he really just say what she through he said? The spot where he kissed her cheek was still warm, "DAMMIT SASUKE!"

**AN: REVIEW! **


	9. A Promise Made

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: So much love. I really love all the feedback everyone! Please keep it coming! This chapter is more about Sakura and Sasuke's relationship, with a bit of action! It's mostly a bit of filler, but I do give some important details out. A funny chapter will be next! I probably won't be able to update until the Friday night or the weekend because of homework so I made this long for you all to tide you over until then! But this weekend I should be able to get more updates done! Enjoy and Review!**

_Living with Sasuke wasn't all that bad to be honest. I thought he would be a major asshole but he actually gave me my space. It wasn't until the middle of February that things got…well heated…_

FEBRUARY:

Sasuke worked diligently in his office, his ears perking up at the small moans he was hearing down the hall. The Uchiha leaned back in his chair and smirked. The doctor had definitely been humorous during her stay at his home. He found out quickly that she was not a morning person and tended to be violent when woken up early even when it was for work. He had been pleased to find she was very organized and tended to keep to herself. Her nights were usually filled with patient files or having dinner with him. Shikamaru and Iruka had been out scouting the apartment and town, searching for any trail of the men who trashed the penthouse. When Sakura had learned why she was moved into Sasuke's home she had been less angry with him and more violent with wanting to wring the men's necks that committed the act.

It was early into the night as Sasuke looked at his calendar. Tomorrow was an American holiday known as Valentine's Day. He wondered mentally if Sakura celebrated such a holiday. Had Neji given her something? His progress with Sakura had remained the same since he almost kissed her. She didn't avoid him like he thought she would, but she wasn't exactly more outgoing either. Sasuke looked up once more when he heard a strangled moan down the hall. He got up from his desk and moved out of his office. The moans turned into a small whimper and whine and became louder as he approached Sakura's room. The door was slightly ajar and he debated internally to go in or stay out. A small scream made him push the door open and walk over to her bed. She was tossing and turning, clutching a small white bear in her arms. He sat down on the bed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Sakura."

She continued to toss and turn. He gently shook her, "Sakura."

"No Neji…no!"

His eyes narrowed at the other man's name and tried to shake her harder. "Sakura…wake up."

"Sasuke-kun…better."

He shook her one more time, ignoring the feeling of pride in his chest at her words. "Wake up Sakura."

Sakura's eyes shot open and she leaned up in the bed, clutching her chest as she breathed heavily. Sasuke removed his hands from her shoulders and stared at her. She looked up, "What-what's going on?"

"You were screaming in your sleep."

She let out another sigh and leaned forward in the bed. "Oh my lord."

Unconsciously, Sasuke reached his hand out and grabbed her tiny one. Sakura gasped at the warm connection but let Sasuke continue to hold her hand. "A nightmare?"

She nodded and let her hair fall over her shoulder, "Hai." He grunted, "Nightmares are not real Sakura. They are nothing but a figment of your imagination."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Smooth talking." He chuckled at her, "You are awake now, and things are fine." The pinkette looked down at their joined hands. "Did Shikamaru and Iruka find the guys who trashed the apartment yet?"

"I am not sure." Sasuke let go of her hand and stood to leave. Her eyes went wide as he moved to the door. "Sasuke?"

He turned to look at her slightly, "Hn?"

"Can I stay up with you? I don't really think I can sleep right now." Sasuke remained quiet but nodded his head. He stood in his spot as Sakura jumped out of the bed and threw her red velvet robe on. She quickly joined his side and followed him out of the room. He walked back to his office and let her through before shutting the door. Sakura curiously looked around the room as Sasuke stepped around her and sat behind his desk. The room was no larger than her bedroom down the hall but was cozy. Soft dark black carpet and wooden walls completed the look. One window was off to the side and drawn shut with blue curtains. Sakura looked at the symbol on the curtains and tilted her head."What's with the fan?"

Sasuke looked up, "It's my family's symbol."

She took a seat over on the black leather couch adjacent to his desk. "Your family has a symbol?"

He nodded and continued to write. Sakura was quiet as she continued to gaze around the room before her eyes settled on Sasuke. He looked peaceful as he worked. Her cheeks warmed and she immediately averted her eyes before he caught her staring. For Sakura, the two weeks she had been living with Sasuke were out of her comfort zone. She had never really lived with another man besides Neji. Neji was the the complete opposite of Sasuke. He hated spending time with her and was nosy into her life. With Sasuke, he left her alone when she wanted to be left alone but tried to interact with her every night. He seemed interested in her life, her likes and dislikes. At times his attitude was quiet and brooding but at other times egotistical and perverted. She found that she was growing fond of how fun it was to tease each other.

She found it strange that he hadn't tried to make another move since two weeks ago. She knew she shouldn't be asking for it, but she was rather curious. Sakura had been no closer to answers then she had two weeks prior. Often, he found her trying to peek at his work or search for clues around his home. Sasuke found her amusing and Sakura found him to be obnoxious. The Uchiha looked up at the girl, "Still cannot sleep?"

She snapped out of her gaze, "Pardon?"

"I'll take that as a no." Sasuke leaned back in his chair, "Do you celebrate tomorrow's holiday?"

Sakura shrugged, "If you're asking if I've ever received something then no. Neji never liked to celebrate anything with me." Sasuke smirked at the fact, "Would you like to do something tomorrow?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, "If you are trying to get into my pants the answer is no."

"Rest be assured, I have no intention to do anything of the sort until I see you in my favorite costume." Sakura chucked a pillow across the room. "Jackass."

"A jackass that makes you smile all the time." She blushed at his unusual and pouted at him, "Fine. What do you have in mind?"

The Uchiha was silent for a moment and looked at the desk. "I was thinking dinner out in town."

Sakura sighed and let a small smile cross her face, "Al-alright." Sasuke nodded and picked up his phone that began to ring. "Uchiha."

Sakura laid her head against the back of the couch as watched as he spoke into the phone. He put down the pen he was holding and stood. "My office? Fine, I will be there shortly." He promptly hung up the phone and sighed. He walked around the desk and stood in front of Sakura, "I must go into my office for a few hours."

Her emerald eyes watched as his black orbs looked anywhere but her own. "May I come?" That got his attention. He thought she would want to stay at the house. He wasn't about to let her come and see what he did for a living. "Why?"

"I can't see what you do? You act as if you're a criminal."

Sasuke's face remained blank, but on the inside he was panicking. Had he really been that obvious? How could she be so innocent to what he did? He panicked more because she had him trapped into a corner. He could let her come and see what he did which would most inevitably chase her away, or keep her here and let her make her own conclusions. He frowned, "Fine."

Sakura smiled and jumped up. "Let me change!" Sasuke only nodded and watched her leave the room with a smile on her face. This woman was much too blind to what occurred around her. He wasn't sure if she was ready to see what he did on a daily basis. He quickly put on his signature pin stripe jacket and walked out of the room with his fedora in hand. His feet moved him methodically to the front of the home where he waited for the woman. His eyes went soft as she walked out of her door in some black slacks and a pink turtleneck sweater. She put her black trench coat on as she neared him. "Let's go!

Sasuke opened the door and let her go first out to the black truck parked in the driveway. The two were quiet on the drive downtown and Sakura watched the snow lightly fall on the sidewalks. Her eyes could only stare at the black and grey building they had pulled into. The building went up about 15 stories and only certain lights were on through the windows. Sasuke nodded to the driver and grabbed Sakura's hand, "Stay near me."

Sakura smiled, "Of course." She let him lead her into the building and onto the elevator. She was surprised to see him hit the number 15 as the doors shut. As the two rode the slow elevator she turned to him, "So any clues about what you do yet?"

He didn't look at her, "You don't want to know Sakura."

"Come on Sasuke, how bad can it be?"

He sighed as the elevator came to a screeching halt. "Bad." Her eyebrows furrowed as he pulled her from the metal box and down the hall. Kakashi stood outside two double doors at the end of the hallway and raised his eyebrow at the doctor hanging onto Sasuke's hand. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Sasuke-kun said I could tag along."

He smirked behind his mask. His boss was brooding next to the woman, his eyes looking at something in a different direction. "Really? That was really nice of Uchiha-sama."

Sakura chuckled, "So? Do I get to see the office?"

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi. The silver haired man only smirked again and opened the doors. Sasuke pulled Sakura through with him and breathed easier seeing the two weren't tied up in the room. Suigetsu and Jugo stood next to his desk. The white haired man snickered, "Bringing the broad with you huh Sasuke?"

"Shut up Suigetsu." Sasuke led Sakura around his desk and pulled out his chair, "Sit."

Sakura sat down quietly and leaned back in his chair. Sasuke quickly looked to the two and nodded his head. They left the room without another word and Kakashi strolled inside. The Uchiha grunted as Sakura spun around in his chair,"Where's Iruka?"

"In the basement at the moment." Kakashi said as he took a seat in the chair across from Sakura. Sasuke nodded his head again and looked to the giggling rosette. "Stay here Sakura, I will be back momentarily."

"Sure Sasuke-kun." She blushed once more at the fleeting touch he left her with as he left the room and shut the door behind him. Sakura turned her glare to Kakashi, "Spill it Hatake."

"Spill what Sakura?"

Sakura groaned. Why was Sasuke tiptoeing around her when it came to his job? What did he do that was so bad? It wasn't like he was a thief or something! "Why won't Sasuke tell me what his job is?"

The silver haired man sighed, "It's complicated Sakura."

The young doctor stood from her seat and moved around the desk. She leaned against the front of Sasuke's desk and crossed her arms. Her glare sent chills through Kakashi's body. "So help me lord Kakashi…if someone tells me one more time that what he does is complicated I'll rip out their throat." Kakashi merely chuckled. He knew she was the perfect match for Sasuke. Not only was she his complete opposite, but she had the violent streak and guts to understand just how complicated Sasuke's world was.

WITH SASUKE:

He flicked on the lights in the basement and almost grinned at the sight. Iruka and Shikamaru had the two men gagged and tied to chairs, blindfolds over their eyes. He snapped his fingers and the blindfolds were removed. The two men glared and hissed around their gags at the light. Sasuke moved from his spot, "Grey suits…"

Shikamaru removed the gags and the two men panted in their spots. Sasuke stood before the two, his arms crossed, "Did you have fun trashing my penthouse?"

The two men went silent and Sasuke frowned. "What the two of you don't seem to understand is that you intentionally pissed me off. I don't think you'll like me when I'm pissed off."

One swallowed loudly as Sasuke knelt before him. "Hyuuga family. You two are low level associates of the famous Hyuuga family." Sasuke smirked as he grabbed on the men's hands and bent his fingers backwards. The men winced and yelped at the pain as Sasuke snapped three of his fingers in three seconds flat. "Let me guess, Hyuuga gave you a task of retrieving a certain pink haired woman from my penthouse and bringing her back to him."

Sasuke stood and held his hand out. Iruka handed him a knife and stood back. Sasuke roughly turned one of the chairs around so that he faced his partner. The Uchiha put the knife to the man's ear, "Two of your other associates are dead because they tried to kidnap a civilian in my city. You will join them soon." The other man glared, "She doesn't fucking belong to the Uchiha family. She's been in Suna territory for years."

"She belongs to the Uchiha family, or are you two forgetting a certain deal made 20 years ago?"

The man spit at Sasuke, "She's not to become Uchiha filth!"

Sasuke grit his teeth and pushed the knife down through the ear. The man screamed and tried to clutch at his ear. Blood spilled down from the wound and Sasuke tossed the ear to the ground. He remained calm and unfeeling as he smirked at the tortured man's screams. The other man in grey watched his partner scream and cry at his lost ear. "You bastard."

Sasuke moved over to the other ear, "Talk."

"I'm not a snitch!"

"Very well." Sasuke moved to cut off another ear but stopped when the man yelled. Sasuke smirked and looked up with a sadistic look, "Would you like to talk know? Or shall I show you why I am the boss of the Uchiha family?"

He snapped his fingers and immediately Shikamaru and Iruka were behind him. He handed the knife to Iruka, "Finish this job in private. I'll have a chat with this one."

"How long?"

Sasuke shook his head, "You don't get to have fun. No screams either. She's upstairs." The man with his ear cut off screamed when the two dragged him off, small smirks on their faces. Sasuke stepped towards the other man. "What does Hyuuga want with her?"

The man glared at him. "She's upstairs?" Sasuke remained calm and moved around the chair. The man's eyes widened when he heard the sound of a sword being drawn. A clean metal blade rested on his shoulder, "She's not going to hear your screams of mercy if that's what you're asking. So I ask again, what does he want with her?"

"I don't know!"

Sasuke scoffed. "She wouldn't just leave with the two of you without a reason."

Sweat drops poured down the man's face as Sasuke walked back around to face him. The katana he was holding was tipped towards his stomach. Sasuke sighed, "I don't have time for this."

He was about to thrust the sword forward before the man yelled, "Fine! I'll talk! I'll talk!" The Uchiha raised an eyebrow but kept his katana in place. The man let out a deep breath, "Hyuuga-san knows a loophole around the deal."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What loophole?"

The man stared at the shiny blade pointed at his stomach. "He-he found that if she married without any qualms and without knowing his line of work, he'd be free to take down the rival families because the deal was void!"

"You're telling me in the years he had been engaged to her she never found out?"

The man shook his head vigorously, "Yes! The deal stated that when she hit the age of 23 and was not married, her real parent's assets would be returned to her."

"What's so important about her parent's estate? They had been part of the Uchiha family. There should be no secrets."

"But there is. Hyuuga-san found that if he married her before she turned 23, he'd have a trump card." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. That's why he wanted her so badly? He needed to marry her for something belonging to her parents? "He never told her the truth did he?"

"No."

Sasuke grit his teeth. Damn the Hyuuga for making his job that much harder. The Uchiha stood back and whistled. Suigetsu and Jugo moved from the shadows with a camera. "Did you get all that?"

"Hai."

Sasuke handed the sword to Jugo, and took the film from the camera. "Finish the job. Clean up the mess. Report back to Kakashi once you're done."

"Uchiha."

Sasuke turned to look at the man. "He's going to know you have her. He's going to come for her." Sasuke only smirked, "He can try." Sasuke turned after that, "Keep the screams to a minimum." Sasuke smirked once the two closed in on the grey suit, his screams muffled into a rag. Sasuke made his way back upstairs and heard screaming from his office. His steps grew faster and he threw the doors to his office open. The sight he was met with nearly made him fall over. Sakura had Kakashi's collar clutched in her hands and she had been shaking the man. Her eyes were clouded over with irritation and Kakashi was searching for a way out. "What is going on here?"

Sakura dropped Kakashi, letting the man fall to the floor. "Nothing! I was just showing Kakashi what I would like to do to you when you irritate the hell out of me." Kakashi stood and rubbed his neck. He retreated to the door, "I'll be outside fearing for my life." He whispered in Sasuke's ear before he left, "She will understand."

Sasuke stared at the blushing doctor as Kakashi left the room and shut the doors. "Did you get the information you wanted?"

Sakura's eyes went wide as he strolled over to her slowly. "Not exactly." He smirked and stood in front of her, grabbing her wrist, "Why are you so curious to know?"

Sakura sighed and broke eye contact with Sasuke. "Because Neji was the same way. His life was so private. I felt like an outsider." The girl gasped when Sasuke pulled her into an embrace. Her head landed against his warm chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. She slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around his torso, "Sakura, you will know. But not right now. It's too soon."

"Why not? Why is it too soon?"

He pulled away from her slightly and the look in her eyes sent her heart racing. "I have an ulterior motive for hiring you. I know things about you that you wouldn't think I knew. In my line of work, I need people I can trust and who trust me." Sakura was quiet as she listened. The way he looked at her, was almost in a loving way. His hand traced the skin around her collarbone, "I need you to completely trust me before I tell you."

Sakura didn't know what to say. Her body was frozen against Sasuke's and all she wanted to do was stand on her tip toes and press her lips to his. "Sasuke-kun…" He was pressing his limits by touching her cheek, "Sakura, I wish very much to tell you more and treat you more than an employee. But you are not ready for that."

Sakura grit her teeth. Her mind had clouded over as his body struggled to move closer to hers. She could feel every plane of his body molded against her as he leaned her against the back of the desk. "Please Sasuke. I want to know." She gasped when he pushed her down roughly on the desk and hovered over her face. His hands found their way into her silky pink hair and Sakura found herself wanting to feel the muscles underneath his shirt. Sasuke felt himself steadily losing control. He had to wait. She had a right to know more before he made his move. "Dammit Sakura. You're pushing my limits."

Sakura didn't answer as her hands moved to his head and grabbed the natural black spikes of hair. The Uchiha grit his teeth and moved himself closer to her and Sakura found herself wanting more. Neji had never looked at her this way before. The carnal look in Sasuke's eyes set her loins on fire. Her body was heated and her mind was hazy. "Sasuke-kun…please."

"Not now Sakura. I will, I swear to you, but not now."

Sakura looked up at his onyx orbs, "Promise?"

He nodded and traced her lips with his finger, "For your birthday. Until then, just let me protect you."

Sakura growled at him, "You're going to drive me insane one of these days Sasuke." He only smirked at her before leaning down. With his lips just an inch apart from hers he whispered, "That is my full intention Sakura." Quickly, he pressed his lips against hers gently, his eyes shut. Her lips were just as he had imagined; puffy, moist and full against his. Sakura's eyes widened and fluttered shut as she pressed back into the kiss. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She couldn't believe he was kissing her! She couldn't believe how good it felt to be kissing him. His lips moved against hers in a way she wasn't used to. The kiss was full of passion and lust as his hands grabbed her hips and held them tightly. He pulled away before he lost any more control and opened his eyes at her. The two stared at each other silently before Sasuke stood and pulled her with him. His arm remained around her waist and he let her get her breathing under control before speaking, "We should get home."

She only nodded and let him start to lead her from his office. She tried to remain close to his side as he escorted her down the hall and into the elevator. The ride down was silent and Sakura grew a bit worried when the man beside her was still silent as they piled into the truck. "Sasuke?"

He looked over at her as the car pulled out of the parking lot, "Yes?"

"Wha-what was that?"

He smirked and grabbed her hand, "Something I've wanted to do for quite a long time." He put her hand on his lap, "What do you think it was?"

She blinked at him, "I… just wow."

He chuckled at her blush that was spreading over her cheeks, "Do you agree to our deal?"

She nodded. Her birthday was in a month. She was sure she could ride out her curiosity until then. But the new question was, if what he did was so bad, would she have the guts to accept it? As her heart pounded at the look in his onyx eyes she knew she was falling for him…and fast.

**AN: Ehh, I didn't like the ending. I'll update again tomorrow hopefully! Enjoy and review! **


	10. Unforgettable Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Eh, I had some trouble with this chapter. Kind of filler. Somehow I feel like it doesn't flow. But I'm posting this at almost 1 in the morning and really tired so I can't be sure. Be the judge for me! Tell me if it doesn't flow and I'll take it down and redo it. I wasn't really a fan of this chapter but I'm always that way. I hope you all like it! Enjoy and Review!**

_I don't know what he did to me in his office that night, but he managed to ignite some kind of flame in me. I wanted to be near him when I knew I shouldn't want to. Shouldn't I be grieving my past relationship? Shouldn't I want to avoid men all together? It was as if this man was my complete opposite, but the best thing for me. He didn't let me be depressed like I knew I should be. True to his word he took me out for Valentine's Day. The night turned out better in a way I never thought possible…_

FEBRUARY:

Sakura tapped her black high heels against the tile floor of the examination room as she calmly waited for Lee to get over his most recent episode. His yelling was all over the place and he bounced around the room as Sakura sat in her chair, her eyes on the file in front of her. Her mind wasn't all there however; it was focused on yesterday's events. She could still feel the tingle of his lips against hers. The way he moved against her like he owned her turned her on in a carnal way.

"YOUTH! YOUTH!"

Sakura rubbed her forehead and tried not to use her stethoscope around her neck to strangle him. "Yes Lee, youth."

"YOUTH!"

Sakura looked up when she heard a knock at the door. Before she could respond, Sasuke opened the door and stuck his head in. "May I come in doctor?" Sakura nodded and stood from her seat. Sasuke in his usual pinstripe suit opened the door all the way and stood in the entrance. He nodded at Lee, "Lee." The man immediately stopped his temper tantrum and sat on the bed. "Uchiha-sama." Sakura merely raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you needed Sasuke?"

"Yes, may I borrow you for a moment doctor?"

Sakura turned to Lee, "Excuse me Lee." She picked up her file and followed Sasuke out of the examination room. Once the door shut she heard Lee begin another temper tantrum. She winced when she heard a crash and sighed. "Nothing I give him works."

He waved TenTen towards the room"You'll find an answer soon."

Sakura rubbed her forehead, "What did you need to see me for?"

He smirked at her, "Follow me." Sakura raised an eyebrow and followed him down the hall back to her office. He opened the door and let her enter first. He shut the door behind him and watched how wide her eyes became. Sakura blossoms and white roses filled various black large and small vases that were scattered throughout the room. She couldn't believe so many vases could fit into one room. "Wha-what's all this?"

His voice was gruff. It was obvious he never tried to do this before and was not expecting her reaction. "Do you not like it?"

She turned to Sasuke with curious eyes, "You did all this?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. Was she unhappy about what he did? "You said your former fiancé never celebrated this day with you. I was under the impression that something of this measure would make you happy." Sakura turned to Sasuke with wide eyes, "Thank you. I've never gotten anything like this!"

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist. His pride bloomed when her arms snaked around his torso. Sakura pulled away from him with a large blush on her face. This had to be the sweetest thing someone had ever done for her. Sasuke chuckled, "Your blush is spreading."

"Shut up!"

Sakura put the file she was holding down on her desk and sniffed some of the flowers. Sasuke stood by the door, his arms crossed and his eyes peeled to the young doctor who had a silly grin on her face. Sakura sat down at her desk and stared up at Sasuke, "Thank you again Sasuke." He nodded and retrieved a box from a table across the room. He set it in front of her and sat in the chair across from her desk. Sakura eyed the box suspiciously before taking it in her hands. "Is this another costume?"

Sasuke rested his cheek against his fist, "As much as I would love that, no unfortunately it is not."

Sakura smiled and opened the box and pulled out a mid length red and black dress. Her eyes lit up, "Sasuke-kun…you don't have to give me anything."

"It was my mother's."

Sakura's mouth dropped at the fact. The dress was gorgeous. Why was he giving it to her? He answered her unspoken question, "I'd like for you to wear it tonight." Wordlessly she nodded at him while clutching the material to her chest. Sasuke stood and put his fedora on. "Go change."

"But my shift isn't over…"

He gave her a blank look. His hand tapped urgently against the chair. "You've seen all your patients. TenTen is taking care of Lee right now. Go change." Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded. She stood herself up and held the material close to her chest as she scampered off into the bathroom. She undressed methodically, being sure to take care with the dress. Sakura was curious about why Sasuke would give her such a gift. The entire dress was black with a red midsection. Black mesh covered the top of her chest and arms and lace hit just below her knees. Sakura pulled her long pink hair behind her and slipped back into her black heels she had been wearing before hand. The pinkette slid her bangs behind her ear and exited the bathroom to find Sasuke was leaning against her office door, her trench coat in his hand. Her emerald eyes slowly ran down his black pinstripe suit as she walked to him slowly. She never noticed how broad his shoulders were in that suit. He straightened up once she had made it to his side, "Ready?"

Sakura nodded and let the blush she had been holding back infiltrate her cheeks. "Hai." She bit her lip as the man walked around her and helped her put her coat on before letting her exit the room. Sakura was expecting a car to be outside waiting but found herself gasping when Sasuke encircled her waist with his arm and pulled her close to his body. Light flecks of pure white snow started to fall over the two as they stood outside the hospital entrance. Sakura found herself moving closer to the Uchiha as he started to move. His black coat and scarf kept her warm as her left arm moved around Sasuke's torso. The rosette felt her body tingle as Sasuke's hand lightly traced her waist as they walked. It was as if her heart was going to fly straight out of her chest at how fast it was beating.

"Relax."

Sakura looked up. Sasuke's dark ebony eyes were staring down the sidewalk, but his arm brought her closer to him.

"Hmpf. I am relaxed."

A tiny smirk crossed his lips. "You're a terrible liar. I can help you relax."

Sakura didn't say anything but proceeded to blush further. She snuggled further into his side and shivered. Sasuke kept himself and Sakura walking for a few more minutes before he stopped and pulled her into a building that was playing low beat jazz music. Once they were out of the frigid cold, he helped her remove her coat before tugging her into the bar. Sakura looked around curiously at the old time 40's lounge that Sasuke brought her too. Several other men wearing suits were scattered around the room and a full band was on stage playing music. Sasuke pulled her to the corner of the room where a private table was set up. It was a round booth, with leather seats and white and black wall backing. She quickly took a seat and watched Sasuke unbutton his suit jacket. "What is this place Sasuke?"

He sat down next to her and smirked, "An old 40's lounge I'm very fond of. It tends to become a party here later in the evening."

"I wasn't aware you liked parties."

He put his hand up in the air to signal a waiter. "There are many things you don't know about me." Sakura rolled her eyes and scooted closer to him. His arm unconsciously wound around her waist, "Are you cold?"

"Just a bit."

Sasuke removed his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. The music started to pick up as a waiter dropped off some water and wine for the two and left with their dinner order. Sakura unconsciously leaned into Sasuke's side, "So who comes here beside you?"

"A lot of the men in my business."

The girl wanted to punch him. He still wouldn't tell her? How did he expect her to wait so long before he told her the truth? Sakura watched more men pile in from the doors with girls hanging off their arms. She could tell most of them were intoxicated as they stumbled into walls and giggled for no reason.

"So what, you usually just sit here?"

"Hn no. I come with Kakashi most of the time to go over business. Tonight I thought I would bring you."

She pushed away from him to stare up at his face. No scars, no frown lines dared to mar his perfect face. She knew from experience that the skin was soft and so easily traceable. "You have to give me something Sasuke." His thoughts weren't exactly in a pure place at the moment. His hand drew circles on her waist and he was itching to do something to distract her from her current tirade. "Such as?"

"I want to know you Sasuke. You said you want more from me then just a professional relationship…well how am I supposed to respond when I know nothing about you?"

The woman had a point. But he didn't dare let her know that. "I suppose we could come to some of agreement." It was her turn for her thoughts to drop into the gutter. Her eyes followed the column of his throat until she hit the knot of his tie. He was egging her on. She knew he wouldn't give up anything she wanted so desperately to know yet. "What kind of agreement?"

"You may ask questions. The answers will be at my discretion though."

There was a catch. There had to be. She narrowed her eyes at him and turned her body towards him. "What's the catch?"

His smirk was almost a smile. His black eyes stared straight into hers and he pulled her close, "If I give you an answer, I get to relax you in any way I want." Her eyebrows furrowed. Relax? Relax how? Just what did this perverted man have in mind? "Boundaries?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "You may say no if I go too far."

It was her only chance to learn some more about the mysterious man. She nodded and took a swing of her wine. Sasuke sat back and watched her face contort with concentration. He could guess she was trying to think of a question that would give her some sort of relief.

"We'll start out small. Family?"

He lifted his eyes to the ceiling. It stung to think about that. She would pick a question that had everything to do with why she was in Konoha. "My parents died about 5 years back. I have one older brother who travels a lot." Sakura frowned and leaned forward to listen, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. Now, I get to reciprocate." Sakura squealed when his cold hands lifted her onto his lap and adjusted her sideways. He made her body lean against his chest. "Alright, you may ask another."

Sakura's head was spinning. Did he really just make her sit on him in a restaurant? She shut her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I know you aren't married, but have you ever dated?"

"No. I'm particular about who is around me. Only certain people I trust."

She found that hard to believe. The man was absolutely gorgeous. "So…you've never dated? What about sex?"

"I do not live under a rock Sakura if that's what you're asking." Her eyes shot open and the wall in front of her was all she could see. Sasuke's cold fingers lightly traced her neck under her hair. The music sped up in the background as the band was in full swing. People were out on the dance floor dancing old style dances. Sasuke watched Sakura blush, "Would you like to keep going?"

"S-so…what would happen if we dated?"

Sasuke's fingers stopped and he turned his eyes to Sakura's face. Her eyes were already looking up at him and she was fretting whether or not she should've asked that question. He raised his large calloused hand to rest on her cheek. "Would you want that?"

The endless black pools she was staring into made her mouth dry up. Her hands went to rest on his chest and she pulled at his tie. She knew what her body wanted, but her mind wouldn't be satisfied until she figured out what secret he was hiding from her. "Perhaps after you've told me the big secret."

"I'd much rather hear you say you wanted me now instead of playing coy."

"I'm the one being coy?"

His arrogant smirk was back, "Doctor, the moment you're with me you won't want to leave." His hands held her tighter. Her mouth went dry as she looked out at the snow outside. She had to struggle to not lean up and kiss the man to shut him up. "Are you trying to persuade me into dating you with sex? Somehow I don't think that works."

"Yet you're enthralled with me. You want to know my life. You want to know why I make such a difference to you."

When the woman looked back at Sasuke, her lips were close to his and he was staring straight into her emerald eyes as if he was trying to read her thoughts. She couldn't deny that he was right. In the corner of her mind, she heard the front door of the lounge open and the band pick up more speed. She pulled on Sasuke's tie and decided to forget her questions, "Just shut up and kiss me already."

"Thought you'd never ask." His arms wrapped around her back and his lips descended onto hers. They were forceful but gentle as he licked at her lips, memorizing their feel and taste. This wasn't like the kiss in his office. This kiss was more thoughtful, cautious. Sakura let her eyes shut and her body feel how he was holding her. Sasuke gently nipped on her lip, his tongue slipping past the moist barriers and into the cavern of her mouth. He pulled her close and devoured her slowly, feeling every area of his new favorite place. Sakura moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arm around his neck. He was the one to pull away first as the waiter set down plates of food and retreated from the couple. Sakura panted and looked at the food. She was hungry, but not for the steaming steak in front of her. Her abdomen and legs tingled and pulsed. Sasuke tugged on her hair, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really."

Sasuke moved to push her lips towards his again but stopped when his phone buzzed on the table. He cursed to himself and picked it up. "This better be fucking good Kakashi."

Sakura couldn't help the slight giggle that left her mouth. Sasuke sighed and moved her off his lap. "I'll be back momentarily. Do not move." He turned and walked around the corner, leaving her to shove her plate of food away. She spotted a white couch a few feet away from the table and walked to it, sitting against the armrest. She watched the band with a hazy smile on her face, and she tapped her fingers impatiently as she waited for Sasuke to return. She felt pressure on the end of the couch and looked up expecting it to be Sasuke. Her blood ran cold when she saw a familiar grey suit and brown hair. She curled her legs into her side and looked around for Sasuke all while trying not to panic.

"He's on the phone."

Sakura bit her lip. His hand reached out and grabbed her ankle, pulling her legs out towards him. Sakura fell onto her back with her eyes wide in fear. The man moved to hover over her body slowly. "Have you hade fun in this city?"

Neji's face appeared before her own. His hands gripped her hips too tight and she could feel her body go numb. How did he know she was here? Sakura gasped when his hand curled around her throat, "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this since you left." Her tiny hands curled around the large one, hoping to get him to release her. "Let go of me you asshole! Sasuke!" Was he going to strangle her to death just because she called off the wedding? Why did he have such an obsession with her? Did he have to come all this way just to kill her?

Neji merely smirked, "I can't Sakura. You've made a large mistake."

"So have you Hyuuga."

Sakura took in air when the man on top of her was thrown to the floor. Her green eyes showed her relief that Sasuke had showed up when he did. "Sasuke-kun." Sasuke moved in front of Sakura and stared down at the grey suit. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

Neji steadily got to his feet and brushed the dirt off his jacket. Sakura sat up on the couch and hid behind Sasuke, avoiding her ex's eyes. "Likewise Uchiha."

"Come into town just to visit me?"

The silver eyes of the Hyuuga narrowed and he shoved his hands in his pant's pockets, "No. I'm here for the girl."

Sasuke laughed and moved so he could tug Sakura up from the couch. He wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and felt her scramble to hold his torso. The tension between the three was thick enough to cut with a knife. He prayed she would understand his intentions. "I don't believe I've reacquainted the two of you. Neji, you know Sakura, my fiancé."

Both pairs of eyes went up to the Uchiha and he gently pinched Sakura's waist. Her eyes widened at Sasuke but she smiled. His echo of wanting to protect her resounded in her ears. She leaned into Sasuke and shut her eyes. Sasuke could tell it was taking all of Neji's control not to leap at him.

"Fiancé?"

"Yes, Hyuuga-san."

Neji's eyes snapped to Sakura, "Sakura." She glared at him, "No Neji."

Sasuke yawned, "If you'll excuse us Hyuuga, we have some planning to finish. My men will see you out." Iruka and Shikamaru were on the group instantly ready to usher away the Hyuuga. He fumed at the pink-headed doctor and turned with his hands clenched. She could tell this wasn't over. Neji wasn't one to give up so easily. He stormed out with the two following him. Once the door to the front was shut, she slapped the man's chest, "What the hell? Can you at least explain how the hell you know my ex fiancé?"

"College."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Could you not think of something better? He's going to be on my case now!"

"Trust me, this is the most efficient way to protect you Sakura." He pulled her to the couch and sat her down. He observed her neck carefully; looking for any bruising the Hyuuga may have left behind. "Did he hurt you?"

The rosette shook her head carefully and pulled her legs behind her. Her attention was drawn to the floor as her body shook. She was plagued with the questions of how he found her and what he would do now that he knew Sasuke was apart of her life. Sasuke's hands reached out to touch her cheeks and draw her attention back to him. "Come now, do you not trust me?"

Her body shivered against the touch. Small sweat drops formed on her forehead and her throat burned as his small caresses continued to turn her into jelly. Did she trust him? In a weird way, she did. He had not only saved her life three times, but he did it because he cared in his own strange way. "I do Sasuke. I'm not sure why I do, but you have my trust."

His reaction wasn't something Sakura was expecting. His lips smashed against hers as he held her face to his. He gently pushed her against the back of the couch and took her breath away continuously. She forgot about her worries and her questions and let Sasuke take over her body. His hands never ventured further then she wanted and yet she was so baffled at how his small touches and burning lips made her want to give in and yell his name to the heavens. Their tongues battled each other quickly and efficiently as Sasuke closed his hand around the side of her stomach. Her breath hitched and she broke away to stare up at Sasuke. He was panting and holding her head with his hand. "Sakura…"

"You're an enigma Uchiha. How you can kiss me like that and make me forget everything is not something I'm used to."

"You better get used to it."

Sakura chuckled and moved her fingers through the bangs covering her favorite eyes to look at. "Is life with you always this exciting?"

"You tell me Sakura. Is this a valentine's day you'll forget?"

Sakura gazed at the Uchiha. She saw that she was steadily beginning to feel like her old self again. She was happy that this man came into her life. Not only did he change her life drastically, he was protecting her from those who would take away her newfound happiness. She didn't know how to categorize him. He was all business, yet he kissed her as if they were long lost lovers. "No, I won't Sasuke. Thank you."

He smiled at her. Sakura knew this was out of the norm for him and her eyes widened as he pulled her up. "All this excitement must have you tired. Let's get home."

Sakura didn't say anything as he pulled her through the dancing crowd and to the entrance of the lounge. She pulled her coat on quietly and followed Sasuke out into the snow. Before her feet could touch the snow, he picked her up into his arms and carried her to the truck waiting on the curb. He refused to let her go even when they were in the car together and driving home.

He was right for the night was one she wouldn't forget. Any night with Sasuke was hard to forget. The way he could look at her and touch her made her feel in love. It was a feeling she hadn't felt for years. He had shown her in so little time what it was like to be with a person who actually cared. Was she ready for that feeling? Was she ready to move on so quickly after Neji? Sasuke wanted so much to try and she knew in her heart, she wanted to as well. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and found him staring out the window at the snow that was lightly drifting across the black tinted glass. As her heart beat fast and his fingers held her tightly, she knew there would be no avoiding it in the days to come. Fate had brought her here and there was no escaping this mysterious beautiful man.

**AN: Eh, Review! **


	11. Snowed In

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Next chapter for you all! There was so much for one chapter, that I split it. So you'll see the rest in the next one! Enjoy and review!**

_I'll admit I was a bit nervous since Neji showed up that night. I wanted to know how he found me and just what his connection was with Sasuke. It was a normal day in the hospital when the weather got bad and a few visitors came for me. The boy I didn't want to see and the girl I absolutely loathed in life decided to show up and make my life a living hell…_

FEBRUARY:

Sakura shivered as she looked at the harsh snow outside her office window. A blizzard had hit a few nights ago and they were now just getting the worst of it. She feared she would have to spend the night in her office. It had been a little over a week since Valentine's Day and Sakura had been completely on edge. Anytime she saw the color grey she went into panic mode and tended to hide behind Sasuke. The Uchiha had done all he could to reassure her that she would be safe with him protecting her. The woman sighed and kicked off her black heels as she wiggled her mouse. The wing was quiet and TenTen was the only nurse on duty. Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to arrive so she could go home and curl up under a blanket. She had been freezing and wanting to be anywhere but work. She had also grown fond of the nights they shared where he would stay true to his word and try to answer more questions for her.

A goofy smile made its way over her face as she thought about the dark haired Uchiha. She could tell she was starting to open up to an idea of a relationship with him. He tended to drive her nuts with his brash attitude now and then, but he was also sweet in a strange way. The man was in the hospital now, having a meeting with the director of medicine at the moment. Her head turned to the side when the wind whipped violently against the window. "Geez…it's really coming down…" Sakura made herself comfortable in her chair and was about to do some research when her buzzer startled her. She pressed down on the red button and sighed, "Is it Lee again TenTen?"

The poor nurse sounded confused. "No Sakura-san…you have some visitors actually."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. Visitors? "Did you clear it with Sasuke?"

"I can't get a hold of him and they're demanding to see you."

Sakura felt her heart beat pick up. "Who are they TenTen? You know Sasuke will bark at me if they're not cleared with him." TenTen chuckled over the intercom. "I know Sakura-san. They're saying they're old friends…maybe you should just come out and see them?"

Sakura mulled it over before buzzing TenTen again to let her know she would be out momentarily. Sasuke in the past few weeks had told her that any visitors that were not his associates in the wing had to be cleared with him. Would he get angry? She whipped out her phone and texted his unknown number, still wondering why she couldn't figure out what his damn phone number was.

_SMS: Sakura Haruno: I hope I'm not disturbing you._

_SMS: Unknown Number: You can disturb me all you want if it's in that costume. _

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes and stood. A smile spread on her face. He never failed to mention how happy he would be to see her in his favorite costume. She proceeded to let him know it would never happen while she was alive and breathing.

_SMS: Sakura Haruno: Very funny Uchiha…_

_SMS: Unknown Number: I do try. Did you need something doctor? I'll have you know I'm in a very boring meeting and all I can think of is you._

Sakura blushed and gaped at her phone. He had to be bipolar; there was no other reasoning behind how fast he could switch from a pervert to a smooth and romantic man in five seconds flat.

_SMS: Sakura Haruno: Apparently I have a couple of visitors here who are demanding to see me. I'm going to go see them. _

_SMS: Unknown Number: Wait for me. I'll be done soon._

Sakura sighed and put her lab coat on and slipped her black heels on. Her hands smoothed out her black pencil skirt and white blouse before walking to the door and opening it. She would make this fast and send the people away. There was no way Neji would show up here. She threw her stethoscope around her neck and walked down the hall slowly. She heard yelling from the front office area and sighed. Who did she knew make this much noise? She walked into the back room and saw TenTen rubbing her head. "TenTen?"

The nurse pointed to the waiting room. "They're out front. You have some very loud and obnoxious friends."

Sakura pushed her long pink hair behind her and faced the door. Her body froze when she saw massive amounts of blonde out in the waiting room. Their argument was loud and the girl was about ready to chuck something at the boy waiting. Her voice was tiny. How could they be here? How did they find her here at work? Why was everyone she knew showing up when all she wanted was to get away from them? "Na-Naruto? Ino?"

The two stopped their abrupt fighting and looked up at the pink haired doctor. Ino threw Naruto away from her and lunged at Sakura. "Forehead! I'm so glad to see you!"

To say she was surprised was putting it mild. She was shocked. Her body went limp in Ino's hug. "What are you two doing here?"

Naruto brushed the invisible dirt off his jacket and walked up to the two. He was almost bouncing when he got to hug Sakura. "God it's good to see you Sakura-chan! I've missed you so much!"

Sakura stood there blankly as Naruto held her tight. She was very aware of the angry tension rapidly approaching her. Sasuke would be pissed if he saw her hugging another man. It wasn't that she truly cared, but she was starting to feel something for the Uchiha and she didn't want to screw it up. How else would she get her answers? She gently pushed Naruto off her and sighed when she felt an arm around her waist. Sasuke held her close and glared at the two strangers. Sakura looked up at see Sasuke's blank face, "Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura, I apologize that I took so long. Who do we have here?"

Sakura watched her two visitor's reactions with worry. Naruto had a blank look on his face and Ino looked ready to lunge at the man holding her waist. "It's fine Sasuke-kun. These are a couple of my friends from back in Suna." She gestured to Naruto and Ino, "Meet Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka. Ino, Naruto, this is my boss Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke watched the blonde woman zone in on his hold on Sakura. He merely tightened it and chuckled, "It's nice to meet some friends of our doctor here. Don't forget the other news Sakura." Sakura knew Naruto would scream at her. She knew how fond of Neji he was. For some reason, she didn't care. If this was part of Sasuke's plan, then she would go along with it. She twirled her fingers and chuckled. "Well, guys…we're also engaged."

The reaction was one she didn't expect. Naruto remained quiet and unmoving. Ino nearly fainted from the shock and fell on top of Naruto. Sasuke smirked and peered down at the pintsized doctor, "A word?"

The man had impeccable timing. "Sure. Excuse me guys."

Sasuke led her off to the nurses' station and she sighed with relief when she wasn't hearing Naruto shouts and Ino's moans of horror. Sasuke shut the door and turned to Sakura. "I told you to wait for me." Her pink hair shook when she shrugged her shoulders. She looked down at the ground instead of Sasuke's eyes. "I knew you would come. Besides, I knew Kakashi was around the corner."

The Uchiha shook his head. "You'll make me grey one day." Sakura rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to leave your meeting just for this."

"I was done anyway. But I have some bad news."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"The blizzard has made it impossible to drive. We're snowed in for the night."

Sakura's mouth flew open. She had to spend the night in a hospital with her boss, her best friend who was probably going to convince her to come back to Suna and a girl who was trying to devise a way into her boss's bed? This would be a lovely night. The doctor groaned, "Why me?"

Sasuke frowned, "What's so bad about it? It'll be like at my home except you and I will be sharing your office."

Sakura's face turned red. Alone in her office with her boss? With those two scheming down the hall? She let her forehead rest against Sasuke's chest and she tried to rationalize how karma was trying to kill her. "I'm going to die."

"Nonsense. That thought is invalid."

Sakura pulled away exasperated. "Sasuke! You don't realize who is out there!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the pinkette pointed to the door. "The boy out there is a best friend of my ex! He's probably going to try and talk me out of my so-called engagement with you! Not to mention that girl out there is the girl who always tried to take what was mine! Did you not see the way she was drooling over you?"

He slyly smirked at her. His onyx eyes sparkled under the fluorescent lights. "Do I detect jealousy?"

He pissed her off sometimes. "Shut the hell up Sasuke. I'm not in the mood for your teasing." She crossed her arms and turned away from him. She heard Sasuke chuckle and walk up behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist from behind. "Would you like to know another thing about me Sakura?"

Sakura peered at him from the corner of her eye and waited for him to continue. He whispered in her ear, "I have a thing for pink." He roughly turned her around, "You may be an employee Sakura, but heaven be damned if I let you escape me now. The night will be fine. You may put your visitors in a room of the wing." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I'll be in your office. No funny business." He walked away from her after that, closing the door and padding down the wing. Sakura stood there dazed for a moment as her legs shook and she tried to breath properly. Once she knew she had control over her motor functions again, she went back to the waiting room. Naruto glared at her as Ino fanned herself. "We're snowed in here tonight. Sasuke said you guys could have a room to stay in tonight until tomorrow morning. Just follow me." The two looked at each other before following after the anxious doctor. Her heels clicked down the hall as she led them to the very end of the wing and many yards away from her office. She opened the door and let them go through before standing in the entrance. "I'm sorry you guys got stuck here for the night."

Ino tugged on her wrist, "Geez Sakura! How the hell do you manage to catch some great luck?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well first Neji and now this guy? I must say…definitely an upgrade girl."

Sakura rolled her eyes and Naruto approached her. "Can we talk?"

He pushed Ino out of the room and tugged Sakura in, shutting the door behind her. Sakura glared at the blonde. "What is it Naruto? I know you're dying to talk."

His voice was quiet and he sounded almost relieved at the news. Sakura found it weird that he would try to hide it. "Dying to talk? Well I'm certainly surprised. I didn't think to hear that you'd be engaged so fast when I came to visit you."

She narrowed her eyes and watched her best friend pace the room. "Why the hell are you here and why did you bring the pig of all people?"

Naruto sat down on one of the hospital beds. "She begged me to let her come. She didn't believe me when I said you had this great new life away from us. Guess its true huh?"

"You make it sound like I'm throwing everything away because I'm not marrying Neji."

Naruto bit his lip and turned his head away. "He tells me all the time that he's sorry for what he did." Her temper was beginning to sprout. She hadn't been this angry since she first met Sasuke. It hurt the her best friend was really trying to change her mind. "Really? If he's so sorry then why did he fucking choke me a week ago?"

Naruto's eyes went wide and he stared innocently at his best friend. "Choked you?"

"In fucking public too. He's not sorry Naruto. He's an asshole who doesn't want to see me happy. From the looks of it, you obviously don't want the same thing." Naruto opened his mouth to retort her answer but she left the room after that, doing her best to hold in her anger. She hurried back to her office and stopped outside when she heard giggling. She almost laughed when she heard Sasuke's voice sternly tell the girl to back off. Sakura opened the door and glared at the scene. Ino had a hold of Sasuke's tie and he was pushing her shoulders away from him. She rubbed her forehead at the blonde. "Geez, I leave for one minute and you're already trying to maul him?"

Ino released her hold and walked to where Sakura was standing. "Come on forehead, share the candy won't ya?"

"Goodbye Ino."

Ino shrugged and winked at the Uchiha before shutting the door behind her. Sakura let her shoulders sag and she dragged her feet across the room. She grunted as she plopped down at her desk and pulled her jacket around her. Sasuke moved to lean against her desk next to her chair and crossed his arms. He had removed his jacket, leaving him in a black skintight shirt. His onyx hair fell over his eyes and shined brightly in the light. She noticed streaks of blue in the strands as he continued to lean further against her desk. "Was she the one who accepted the position in Suna?"

"Yea…Ino and I have always been…well rivals I guess?"

Sasuke lifted his face up to the ceiling. Sakura watched his slender neck move as he breathed. His red tie swung with his body as he continued to adjust his position. "Makes sense. I take it forehead is a nickname?"

Her eyes darted to the mahogany desk. She moved her bangs and looked up, showing Sasuke her forehead. "I used to have a large forehead growing up…I think it's still pretty big."

He didn't see it. "Hn, annoying. Your forehead is fine. What did your visitor want?"

Sakura leaned back in her chair. "I think it was to convince me to go home and tell me all the mistakes I made." Her eyes watched as Sasuke stood and retrieved his jacket. "Well I'll have to go receive a blessing won't I?"

He was nearly to the door when Sakura rushed to him and stopped him. "Just leave it Sasuke. Neji obviously talked him into coming here."

Sasuke's eyes glinted and he quickly stole her lips. "Make yourself comfortable." He left after that, shutting the door behind him. Sakura groaned and kicked off her shoes, wincing when one flung into a wall. Sasuke moved quickly down the hall, his eyes narrowed. He spotted the blonde outside the room, his eyes narrowed as well. "Uzumaki."

"Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked and pointed to a vacant room. "Shall we?"

Naruto nodded and followed the raven-haired man into the room before shutting the door. Naruto was quiet at first as Sasuke paced the room, his hands locked behind his back. He turned to the window, "Hyuuga sent you."

"Yes."

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. He'd be lucky for Sakura not to find out why Naruto was really here. "Hn, you've been told to stay away Naruto. You can't be here yet." Naruto turned to the Uchiha finally. "It's not going to work Sasuke. His plan is foul proof. He's sprouting off all the time about he's been scorned by Sakura."

His eyes narrowed as he looked out the window. He would not forget what took Sakura away from him in the first place. That memory was scarred into his mind. "He was not the one scorned. His family was not the one who suffered a great loss."

The blonde made his way to Sasuke and pulled him away from the window. The two glanced at each other before Naruto lowered his eyes, "What do we do now?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and spoke through his teeth. "I will not force her to do anything she does not wish to do. She's happy here. This is how is was supposed to be." Naruto groaned. Why did it have to be Sasuke? Why did Sakura have to be put in the middle of this rivalry? "I feel so bad for her. SHe's being put in the middle of this entire war."

Sasuke rubbed his forehead. "I know about Hyuuga's plan. I know his intentions behind wanting her Naruto." Naruto was stunned as Sasuke turned to him with burning fiery eyes. "I will not hand her over to a man who has no care for her wellbeing. He wants something other then her happiness. I need you to do what you've been told to do."

Naruto nodded "Even if it means I have to look like them?"

Sasuke nodded. She couldn't know about their past yet. He gathered his anger and shoved it away until he could release it later. "Hyuuga is a coward Naruto, you of all people know that to be true. You will do what you have to do even if it is betrayal in her eyes. She will forgive you."

Sasuke moved to the door and put his hand on the knob. He was halfway out of the room when Naruto smirked, "She's really happy?"

Sasuke remained still. His voice was quiet. "She's smiles. She laughs. She's pursuing her work. I'm merely providing the ability for her to do these things." Sasuke left after that, leaving the blonde he knew so well to make his escape.

Sakura in the meantime was staring at her computer. She took the opportune time to do some research on her boss and his connections with her friends back in Suna. Most of the Internet searches she had found were dead ends and information she already knew. She was about to exit the search when a link caught her eye. It was a link to an article published 20 years ago. Curiously, she clicked it as the wind whipped at the window. It blocked out the yelling occurring a few doors down from her.

When the link finally loaded, her heart dropped into her stomach. The headline wasn't one she recognized, but she knew the picture clear as day. It read; _UCHIHA FAMILY ASSOCIATE'S FOUND DEAD! HYUUGA FAMILY TO BLAME? _Below the headline was a picture of her mother and father. She was confused. Her parents were alive. It had to be a publishing error on the newspapers end. She quickly scanned through the article when Sasuke opened the door with a frown ingrained into his face. She minimized the screen and looked up. "You're back."

He looked angry as he shut the door. "Hn, your friend will be fine." He walked to her desk and stood next to her desk. His eyes spotted the minimized link. "What's that?"

"Oh! Just some research about a new medical book…" She avoided his eyes and turned away. Sasuke knew he shouldn't buy the lie she was giving him. "A book."

"Yea…I just printed out the book receipt. Can you grab it for me?"

He peered at her curiously but nodded and left the room quickly. She pulled up the browser once more and looked at the article. Her eyes were wide as the browser light shined on her face. "What the hell is going on?"

She knew something was wrong. Her family had a connection with Sasuke's? And Neji's? She cursed to herself lightly and exited the browser and cleared her history. Sasuke reentered the room with a paper in his hands. "This looks to be an older model."

She took the paper from his outstretched hand. "Is it? I apologize."

Sasuke leaned down over her desk and looked into her eyes. He knew she was lying. What he found amusing was how terrible she was at hiding it. "You're lying to me Sakura."

"I am not!"

"You are." He moved to the door and locked it. He turned and smirked at her with mischievous eyes, "And I have all night to figure out just what you're hiding from me Saku…"

She cursed to herself silently. He only used that name when he wanted an answer from her. His dominating voice wrapped around her and made her mind hazy. He had that effect on her, and nothing she did helped. _'I'm so screwed…' _Sakura bit her lip and watched him approach her like a cheetah did to its prey. The way his dark eyes looked on her with lust and anger turned her on. She wouldn't escape him without him getting everything he wanted out of her. This night just took a turn for the worst and the bad part was that she knew she'd give into Sasuke…just like they both wanted.

**AN: Review! **


	12. Emotional Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: So, I will admit that this chapter got out of hand with how…lust and emotionally driven it is. There's a lot of physical scenes and touching, but I don't go into a full-blown lemon yet. That's coming much later! Limes! I'm not going to tell you the end so you'll just have to read it! I gave you all a surprise! Since I cut you all off from the last chapter, I made this one longer! From the way things are progressing, this will probably be my longest story yet. Not sure how many chapters yet though! In the meantime, enjoy the sexual tension and review!**

_The man was persuasive in his arguments, and his hands had a way of making me lose control. So what if I liked him after I vowed that I wouldn't? So what if it hadn't been that long since he came into my life and changed it? Things felt right between us. That one night snowed in at the hospital changed my life…_

FEBRUARY:

Sakura swallowed audibly as Sasuke took slow measured steps towards her trembling figure. His teeth showed behind his predatory smirk, "I'll give you once chance to tell me Doctor. You may like my methods of interrogation."

Sakura moved around her desk, keeping distance between her and the Uchiha. It wasn't that she was scared of him; she was scared of how well she would like what he planned to do to her. Every fiber of her body told her what he had in mind would make her scream with pleasure. So she had a crush on him and sometimes she had dreams of him. Her dreams never consisted of his dominating threats. "These methods…whom do you usually use them on?"

"No one but you Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip and dashed around the desk as Sasuke neared her once more. Sasuke smirked and removed his pin stripe jacket, "Last chance Sakura."

"I don't have any idea about what you're talking about Uchiha."

"Suit yourself." He leapt over the desk and closed the distance between them. He grabbed her arms and slammed his lips onto hers, greedily taking in the moan she rasped into his mouth. Without pulling away, he walked her backwards to the couch adjacent to her desk. She moaned once more when he pushed her down and covered her body with his. He loosened his tie and kept his lips close to hers when she pulled way to breathe. "Saku…"

Sakura felt her abdomen tingle and her eyes roll back into her head as his flingers played with the soft material of her button up blouse. His fingers pushed the material away from the waistband of her skirt and touched her taut stomach. Sakura shut her eyes and let her body relax under Sasuke's ministrations. She hadn't felt this way before. Sex was an interesting topic for her. Neji had insisted on waiting until they were married to even touch her. Yes he caressed her and kissed her, but nothing further. She was dying for an orgasm. He nipped her ear softly, "Do I make you feel good Saku?"

A whimper and weak moan was her response. His nimble fingers thumbed each of the buttons on her dress shirt before he pushed each button through the holes at an agonizingly slow pace. Sakura twitched and writhed under him, her hands in his hair as he continued his torturous place. Slowly, her shirt began to open until Sasuke pushed the sides apart and off her creamy white skin. Her pink hair fell over her black lace bra as her chest heaved with each heavy pant she released. Her jade eyes looked up at Sasuke through her sooty eyelashes as his fingers danced on her skin. His face was blank, but his eyes portrayed their excitement and silent questioning. She thought it was inadvertently sweet that he was waiting for her to continue. She opened her mouth to tell him to continue when his finger fell on her pink puffy lips, "Would you like to tell me now? Or shall I keep going?"

Sakura smiled at him. He wanted to play lust filled games? She could play too. She pushed her questions out of her mind and focused on the very sexual driven man in front of her. She liked his methods and was wrapped up in the game he had started with her. "You want me…"

Sasuke remained quiet. His eyes narrowed at the mischievous doctor laying beneath him. He let her sit up slightly so that she was leaning against the armrest of the couch. Her opened blouse slid off her shoulders and down her arms, bunching at her elbows. Her fingers played with the clasp that held her bra together. His eyes were directed to the middle of her breasts as he waited for her fingers to unclasp the damn distraction. She smirked and looked at him from under her eyelashes, "Is my body for your eyes only?"

He snarled at her. "You know you're mine."

Her voice dripped with lust. "Am I now? Last I checked I was only your employee…" Sasuke grabbed the hand that was fiddling with the clasp. "I know what you're doing."

"And what am I doing?"

He smirked and pushed her hand away. "You do not fool me Sakura. You want answers just as I do. However for now, forget the questions and forget the answers. The wonders it would do for your body if you simply allowed me to continue."

Well hell, she wasn't stopping him. She smiled up at him and tugged on his hair, nearly moaning in anticipation when his fingers unclasped the buckle. The straps loosened on her shoulders and slid down her arms. Sasuke pushed her back, his hands and eyes eager to see what he had uncovered. He lifted his hand towards her chest, just about to push the cups out of the way of his view when a knock at the door startled them both. Sasuke's head snapped up and he glared at the door. "Who is it?"

Kakashi sighed outside the door, "It's me sir. May I come in?"

Sasuke cussed and looked at Sakura. She had just slipped off her bra and let it fall to the floor, using her blouse to cover her chest, "Go answer it." He stood and glared, "Do. Not. Move." Sakura giggled and leaned back as she held her blouse over herself. The Uchiha moved to the door and threw it open with a murderous glare. "What is it?"

"Tsunade-sama wishes to see you."

Sasuke sighed and put his hand on his forehead, "I'm tied up at the moment Kakashi. Sakura and I are having a meeting. What does the woman want?"

Meeting was a good word for their situation. Kakashi chuckled, "I'm sorry to disturb your 'meeting' sir. She did not say. She only requested that I find you quickly."

Sasuke groaned. His moment was ruined. "Give me a moment." He shut the door and locked it, before stalking back to the woman on the couch. She twirled some of her pink hair between her fingers. "Have to go?"

He stared down at her, "You better be in this position when I get back." Sakura only laughed as he put on his jacket. Sakura stood and walked to him as she held her blouse to her chest. "How long will you be?"

His words were forced from behind his teeth, "Not long." Sakura smiled, "Well, maybe this will hurry you along further." She dropped her blouse and stood close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke stood silently for a moment before sweeping down and kissing her firmly on the lips. "Damn you Sakura."

Sakura hadn't felt this happy in a while. She also wasn't used to a man complementing her body in such emotional and physical ways. He palmed her milky white breast in his hand, pinching the hardened nipple from the cold air. Sakura let her head fall against Sasuke's chest as his hand played with her bare skin on her back. Another knock at the door made Sasuke cuss and release the woman. "This continues when I return. No putting clothes on."

Sakura picked up her blouse and held it over her chest as Sasuke touched her cheek and moved to the door. He slipped out as carefully as he could without letting anyone see inside the room. Sakura laughed to herself as she heard Sasuke chew Kakashi out as they walked down the hall. She fell back on the couch and put her blouse back on, slowly buttoning the shirt. Her body buzzed with excitement for when Sasuke would get back. She was no fool to see that he wanted to go further than touching but wouldn't for her. What she had realized in the past two months was how easy it had been to get over Neji. Sasuke made it easy for her. There were huge differences between the two in when it came to attraction and chemistry. For her, she knew that the way her relationship was progressing with Sasuke was right. Sakura jumped when TenTen pushed her door open. "Sakura-san?"

The doctor pushed her bra on the floor off to the side and grabbed her black thin sweater, "Yes?"

"We need you on the wing! Sasuke-san's associates have checked in for appointments left and right!"

She barely had time to protest before the nurse grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her office. A scarlet blush spread on her face, as she felt bare without her bra. Sasuke would kill her. She tugged the black sweater over her chest more as the nurse pushed her into examining rooms. Associates had decided to come in now for their weekly appointment. In each white room, she'd sit there and do her normal routine. She grew nervous for Sasuke's return. She wouldn't deny that she was curious to see what consequences would come since she moved from her spot.

It wasn't until she was moving down the hall with a clipboard in hand that she found out just what Sasuke meant. A door to an examination room swung open and a hand grabbed her wrist and slowly pulled her in. Her back hit the door after Sasuke's hand locked the barrier. He growled, "You moved."

"I had no choice! All your freaking associates decided that now was the best time to come and get their check up!"

Her eyes widened when he pulled her away from the door and pushed her to the examination table. She grunted when her back hit the table and Sasuke's hands were on her. He tore open the shirt and threw the sweater to the floor. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw no bra. She chuckled anxiously, "I didn't have time to put it back on…"

"You've been going around with no bra…"

She tried to sound innocent. "Yes?"

Sasuke threw his jacket to the floor and undid his tie. The buttons on his shirt looked very inviting to Sakura. "Take your shirt off." He straddled her body quickly and held her arms down. "What don't you understand about you belonging to me?"

It was nice to hear him be possessive with her in a good way. At least the Uchiha let her have a life. If he wanted her though, she wouldn't just give in so easily and she knew it was time to remind him of that. "Nothing is official Sasuke. Until I've been given my answers, I belong to no one."

"Why do you wish for answers so badly?"

She tried to keep coherent thoughts as his hand palmed her breasts gently. She moved her head from side to side and pushed her thighs together to quench the aching throbbing pain in her loins. "Because I don't know what you do for a living! I don't know half of your life!"

He ignored her temper. "Yet, you allow me to touch you in sacred areas and ravish you with pleasure you've never felt before. That's very hypocritical Saku." To prove his point, he fiddled with the waistband of her skirt. "God you're such a jackass." Sakura's hands had a mind of their own as she pulled on Sasuke's shirt, removing the buttons quickly and pushing his shirt away from his toned muscles. The sight of his abs and ripped pectorals nearly made her faint. He smirked at her and shrugged his dress shirt off and onto the floor, "Like what you see?"

Sakura's eyes were wide as she splayed her hands over his chest and felt how the muscles rippled underneath her fingertips. "My god…"

He stopped her talking after that and leaned down to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her back and sat her up until she was sitting on his lap. Her skirt hitched up her thighs as Sasuke struggled to bring her close to his body. Time moved slowly for them as their hands roamed each other's bodies. His fingers pinched and massaged her breasts at different speeds and her hands continued to stroke his abs with feather light touches. He tugged at her waistband and pulled away from her bruised and puffy lips, "Sakura..."

She leaned her forehead against his, "Mmm…Sasuke-kun."

His lips closed on her neck and collarbone and Sakura groaned when she felt his teeth marking her neck. He pulled and tugged at his hair, gasping and shutting her eyes as his mouth left a purple and red mark on her skin. He put his hand in her hair and pulled her head to his, "What are you hiding Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes remained shut and she smirked, "Why do you want to know?"

"You should have no reason to hide anything from me." He bit down sharply on her collarbone. She yelped and sighed as his lips sucked over the bite. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm?"

She tried to snuggle closer to him on the table. Maybe he would understand if she just asked. It had been bothering her anyway. "The thing I found confused me."

"What was it?" He pulled away and noticed a frown on her face. His hands cupped her cheeks. "Saku."

She looked into his eyes and felt her breath fade away. The loving anxious look in his eyes made her heart pound and her bare skin tingle with goose bumps. "Did my parents know yours?"

The Uchiha froze but maintained his calm look. "Why do you ask?" She put her hand over his large one on her cheek. "I found an article about my parents…it read that they were associates of your family and that they were killed by someone in Neji's family…"

Sasuke listened intently, wondering how much she had figured out on her own. Tears sprung to her eyes. Sasuke leaned down and grabbed his jacket and draped it around her back. "What I don't understand is that I have parents in Suna…" She looked up at Sasuke, "What's going on Sasuke? What do you know that I don't?"

He frowned at her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You'll pull away from me."

"No I won't! Why the hell would I pull away from you when I'm starting to fall for you!"

The two stared at each other before a smirk spread on Sasuke's face. "Really now?" She grimaced at him and punched his chest. "Don't try to avoid the subject Sasuke. This is something I need to know now." He grabbed her hand and sighed. "On your birthday?"

Her heart ached. She just wanted some answers. "Why can't you tell me now?"

He tugged on her hair again and pulled her close. "I want you to be mine officially Sakura. I want your word that if I open up this secret that you won't run from me. Can you promise me that?"

He was serious. He would tell her what she wanted to know. Could she accept his proposal? Her heart pounded and she nodded against his chest. "Get dressed, we're going to your office." He let her climb off his lap and adjust her clothes. His face was ingrained with worry and anger as he draped his jacket over her shoulders and held her close as he walked her down the halls and back to her office. The wing had grown quiet as Sasuke let her enter her office first. He kept his hand on the knob as he locked it. Sakura moved back to the couch and sat down, patting the spot next to her. Sasuke sat down next to her and leaned forward. "What do you know about your parents in Suna?"

"My dad was a businessman and my mom was a nurse…I was their only child." He turned to her with caution, "You don't remember anything big that happened twenty years ago?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "No…should I?"

He chuckled, "I'm not surprised you don't remember. It was huge over the news and you were only two years old." He grabbed her hand and traced her fingers, "Your parents…worked for my family. Your father had been one of my father's best associates. I've known you since we were little Sakura. We used to play together."

She didn't remember him from her childhood. Hell, she actually didn't know how old Sasuke was. "How old are you?"

"I'm 24. The day it happened, your parents had just dropped you off at my father's office here in town. They didn't even make it in a cab when a man gunned them down in broad daylight. He wore a grey suit and fled the scene before he could be caught."

Sakura's heart stopped and she stared at Sasuke. Her parents were dead? Had been dead for years? Then who raised her? Sasuke watched her face stare at the wall in front of her. Tears leaked out from her eyes, "Ho-how do I know its true?"

He would prove everything to her if he had to. "The two people who raised you are associates of my father's. When your parents passed on, my family kept watch over you. Why do you think I knew such things about your life?"

She couldn't hold in the sobs. She fell into Sasuke's lap and held her face as quiet sobs were wrenched from her throat. Sasuke held her close and remained quiet, knowing that this was hard for her to take in. If he had just been told this information when she should've known when she was younger he would be mad as well. Incoherent words and phrases left her mouth as her chest heaved. She couldn't believe it…she didn't want to believe it. How could this be kept from her? "Why didn't someone tell me sooner?"

He wouldn't go that far with the details yet. His mouth formed a straight line and he stroked her hair, "I thought you were told."

Her arms made their way around his torso and she sobbed into his chest. "Sasuke-kun, who was supposed to tell me?"

He shut his eyes and spit the words out quickly. "Neji Hyuuga." The Uchiha felt her body tremble more in his arms and the strong stubborn doctor finally crack. Her mascara ran down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy as she cried to herself, cursing her life. Why did these answers only lead to more questions? Sasuke sat her up and handed her a tissue, "Sakura, if your parents could see you, they'd be proud."

She only sniffled in return. "I feel so cheated…"

He knew exactly how she felt. "I know."

"Why didn't I stay here?"

It was one of the worst mistakes his family had ever made. "My mother thought it was too traumatic for you." She dabbed at her eyes and wiped away the excess mascara. She looked him square in the eyes with a determined look. "Sasuke…who killed my parents?"

"He's part of the Hyuuga family. Even I do not know the details. But I do know that you've always been protected by my family." She smiled through the tears. "Sasuke…"

He kissed her softly, "Sakura, give this a chance."

She only stared at him as he moved her bangs from her forehead. "Well?" She just wanted his comfort. His presence. She had a feeling that if she left now after finding out this huge missing part of her life that she'd end up regretting her choices. She wanted to give in. The pinkette rested her head on his shoulder, "I…want to visit them."

He understood instantly. "Once the blizzard dies down." He laid back and pulled her with him. "I apologize Sakura. I truly do."

The girl laid her head on Sasuke's chest, "What will it be like if we are together Sasuke?" The fingers tracing her back calmed her body and helped to stop her choked sobs. "It will be much like it is now. I drive you insane and you amuse me. The only part that will be different is that you'll stop resisting my charms."

Sakura giggled and lightly slapped Sasuke's chest, "Such a pervert."

He shrugged and sat up. He was glad she was feeling better. He knew it would take awhile for the fresh wound to heal, but he would see to it to make sure it did. "I've found that it works for me."

She already knew the answer before she asked. "You're not going to tell me what you do yet are you?" His fingers tucked her long pink hair behind her ear and stroked her cheeks. "I made a promise and I do not break my promises."

"So, if I agree to date you, you'll still tell me on my birthday?"

"Even if you didn't I would still tell you. The difference now is that I won't let you leave when you find out." Sakura smiled and shut her eyes. She snuggled under his jacket and let him continue to calm her down. "You certainly make a persuasive argument. You win Sasuke; let's try it."

He scoffed at her. "As if you had a choice. I also believe you should start sleeping in my room from now on."

Sakura laughed and move to swat at the man. He smirked and ducked from her hand. "You will drive me nuts Sasuke."

"I intend to." He smashed his lips to hers and held her tightly. The snow began to lighten up against the window as the moon shined through the office window. The newly found couple basked in the fresh love they shared and Sakura knew this night would change her life…forever.

**AN: Well, there I've give you all something to sit on edge with. Enjoy and Review!**


	13. Lost Information

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Well! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! I did get one review that confused me. If you don't like something about the story, please sign in so I can message you and ask why! This is somewhat filler, but has some important information and a little bit of action! I may be able to get a couple other stories besides this updated this weekend, it just depends how much long my homework buries me for. In the meantime, Enjoy and Review!**

_Nothing really changed since Sasuke and I agreed to start dating. He still kept up the pretense that we were engaged to those he didn't like. He was more open about being with me in public then I was used too. Hell, Neji never even acknowledged me in public. I will admit that since I agreed to date him, life with him was something I could get used to, and I found he was more of a powerful and influential person then he really let on…_

MARCH:

Sakura sighed in her sleep and tugged her comforter over her head as the sun's beams shined in through her window. Today was her day off from the hospital and she was going to fully enjoy it. She knew TenTen and Anko could handle all the checkups from the normal visitors and if there was any emergency she told them to call her. She held her pillow close and listened to Sasuke yell over the phone down the hall. The past few days had been a little strange for Sakura, only in the way that Sasuke had been really excited to show her something. He kept telling her about a special place. She claimed he would have to drag her out of the house by her hair if it meant doing anything on her day off. Sasuke promptly accepted the challenge.

In the time he had gotten her to agree to date him he wasted no time in letting everyone know she was taken by him. It wasn't all the cliché objects or jewelry that he gave to her, it was more of how he presented her. Anywhere big he went, he made her tag along and kept her by his side. She could tell he was proud when he talked about her accomplishment of being a doctor. He was sweet and it made Sakura feel like a little schoolgirl with a crush.

The doctor sat up in her bed and yawned. Sasuke had tried multiple times to convince her to sleep in his room and each and every time she would decline. Still, she wondered what his room was like and when she would finally cave. Sakura got out of the bed and wandered over to the desk in the corner of the room and picked up a pile of papers. She had been looking into her parent's murder with Sasuke's help. His connections had gotten her the case file and most of their personal information. She held the packet of files close to her chest and stepped out from her room to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and took a seat at the island, her eyes scanning the details of the file she knew backwards and forwards. She chuckled when she felt a pair of arms encircle her from behind. "Morning Sasuke-kun."

"Morning." He kissed her temple and poured himself some coffee as well before turning to lean against the island. He eyed the file in front of her, "Haven't memorized everything yet?"

She put her cup down and picked up the file, "You'd think I would have by now…" Sasuke put his own cup down and stood closer to her. "We'll find him Sakura." Sakura smiled against his chest. She found that she loved the feel of his signature black pin stripe suit. "I know and I thank you Sasuke."

The two looked up when the front door opened and six men piled into the open living room. They were rowdy and laughing with one another before they noticed Sasuke's presence. Suigetsu smirked, "Morning boss! Morning lady boss!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura giggled, "Morning boys." The rest said their hellos before Sakura turned to the Uchiha, "Got a meeting today?" He squeezed her side before letting her go. "Not today. We're going to the place today."

Sakura shook her head and watched him retreat to the living room. They crowded around him in a circle as he spoke in hushed tones. Sakura ignored the group of men in favor of trying to memorize more information about her parent's murder. She raised an eyebrow when one of them laughed and all of the men were looking at her. She narrowed her eyes at the group, "What? Have you never seen a woman try to solve a damn murder before?"

Jugo shook his head, "Forgive Suigetsu Sakura-san, you know how abrasive he is."

"Abrasive? I am nothing but smooth with women!" Sakura snorted and returned her eyes to the file. "In a totally different dimension maybe." Kiba snickered next to the fuming white haired man. Sasuke took a seat in his chair and watched Sakura with mischievous eyes, "Sakura, we should get ready."

She snorted at him as well. She knew he liked to be the one in control. She found it absolutely hilarious to deny him that. "No."

Suigetsu crossed his arms and pleaded with the stubborn doctor to listen. "Come on boss lady! I spent a long time making sure this place was in tip top condition!"

Shikamaru shook his head and lazily leaned against the wall, "The moron is right. We've been waiting to take you to this place." Sasuke stood, knowing he was going to have to drag her. "Sakura…"

She ignored him and refused to meet his eyes. "Today is my day off from making sure your associates are healthy and not going insane from whatever you put them through. So wherever it is that you want me to go…no." The group of men looked at Sasuke. They found their debates to be absolutely hysterical. Sakura was the only one who could go against Sasuke's word and deny him. Sasuke smirked as if he hadn't heard her, "Sakura…"

"Bite me Sasuke. I'm not moving even if you have to pick me up and drag me."

"With pleasure." Before she could blink he was moving towards her. She jumped out of her seat and flew around the island with a smile on her face. "Stay away from me you pervert!"

"Tch, such a stubborn woman."

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask and turned to the rest of the group, "I told you they would be a good match." Their attention was caught when the doctor emitted a squeal when the Uchiha caught her and threw her over his shoulder. She hung limply as he carried her into the living room and sat her down on the chair near the window. "Now that I've gotten your undivided attention doctor…"

The rosette crossed her arms, "Fine, what it that demands my attention besides your childish attitude?"

"We're going to the place. You need to see it with your own eyes."

She narrowed her eyes at Sasuke, "What place?" He took a few steps over to the window and shut the blinds. "Get dressed and we'll go." Sakura remained rooted in her spot. She didn't want to go anywhere today. All she wanted was to stay home and relax. It looked as if her new boyfriend wouldn't allow that. "Where are we going? I'm not moving until you tell me."

Sasuke remained quiet and tugged her from her spot. "We're going somewhere you should've seen by now. Get dressed or you have the same consequences as you did at the hospital." The room went quiet as Sakura's face turned the color of a tomato. She stood and left the room with curses of 'perverted bosses' and 'idiot boyfriend' on her lips. Kakashi stood next to Sasuke and peered at him with calculating eyes, "Why don't you just tell her?"

He smirked as he listened to Sakura stomp down the hall and slam the door to her room shut. "I wouldn't be able to get her out of the house if she knew the place I was dragging her to on her day off." The silver haired man chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "She's not going to be happy. Have you told her that her old acquaintance is still in town?"

He glared at his associates. "No. She doesn't need to know that she's under surveillance either." Sasuke looked up when Sakura walked through the living room entrance. She wore black leggings with a long grey sweater and boots. "I'm dressed. Now what?"

Sasuke pointed to the door and the group of men filed out talking and laughing like usual. Sasuke pulled Sakura to his side once they were all out of door. "You look beautiful." Sakura blushed as she tied on her trench coat. "You owe me for this Sasuke. You knew this was my day off."

"I am your boss Sakura, you may have all the days off that you would like." Sakura rolled her eyes and let him escort her out of the house and into the truck parked in the driveway. He let her enter ahead of him before climbing in himself and shutting the door. Before she barely sat down he pulled her to him and sat her on his lap, using his arms to cage her in. She listened to the ramblings of Sasuke's associates as his fingers traced her back. She was close to falling asleep when Suigetsu's annoying voice woke her from her daze, "Hey boss lady! We're here!"

Sakura looked out the window to see a two-story home much like Sasuke's family home. She raised an eyebrow as Sasuke helped her out from the car and stood outside in the early spring air. Sasuke held her hand and dug his other hand in his pocket, "Do you remember this place?"

The wind whipped around the group as Sakura stared at the house. The seven men stared down at the pinkette as she slowly let go of Sasuke's hand and walked towards the cream two-story home. She didn't recognize it, but she knew it was special. She was close to the door when she noticed she was alone. She turned to see the group of men watching her closely. Sasuke leaned against the truck, "Go on, this is for you."

"What is this place?"

Sasuke just smirked at her. Sakura turned back around and opened the door to the home. The door creaked open slowly and Sakura took a step inside. Her emerald eyes gazed upon the entry and cozy living room off to the side. The walls were painted a light white color and pictures framed filled up the space. Sakura turned to the right to see a little den with cherry wood furniture and some old children's toys. Sakura kneeled down to the floor and picked up one of the dolls. She stood with the doll and spotted a picture on the desk. She took slow footsteps toward the picture and picked it up. Her eyes went wide when she saw the two people who had been ripped away from her when she was a child. They were both holding her as a child as she waved to the camera. Tears bubbled in her eyes as she held the picture close and continued to move room to room. She wasn't watching where she was going as she ran up the stairs and dashed into the first room she found. It was a child's room, painted in a light pink with flowers on the wall. A small bed was in the corner painted white with stuffed animals lining the wall. She fell to her knees as she finally recognized something belonging to her parents.

"No…" Her world fell. She didn't know who she was anymore. How was she meant to grow up? Two hands fell on her shoulders and gripped them tightly. Sasuke kneeled next to her, his coat falling forward over her back. "Baby."

Sakura quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes, "How…why?"

Sasuke snapped his glare to his associates behind them and they shut the door, leaving the new couple be. Sakura turned in Sasuke's arms and wrapped her arms around him. She wasn't sobbing or choking up. Plain tears just fell from her sea foam eyes, "Why them?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't know Sakura."

"Why wasn't I told? Why couldn't someone have just told me? I spent 20 years of my life living a lie."

Sasuke tugged her up from her spot and led her to the bed. He sat her down and kneeled in front of her. He grabbed her hand and stroked the skin softly. The rosette just stared down at the Uchiha, more tears falling out of her eyes. It was surreal, being in her very first home. "Did you keep it this way?" Sasuke nodded and continued to watch her, "When your mother and father died, my father bought the house. He promised your father that he would keep it for you. When you turn 23 in a couple weeks, I am to sign the house over to you."

Sakura leaned forward letting her head hit Sasuke's shoulder lightly as the sobs finally came. His arm wrapped itself around her head as she cried. Sasuke shut his eyes, "I thought it would be better for you to see this to believe everything that happened." Sakura choked and looked up through her puffy eyes and wet lashes. "Sasuke-kun…it's not fair…"

"I know it's not."

She leaned up and wiped at her eyes. Sasuke kept his hand on her knee and looked up at her. She looked angry as she cried, "Why was I going to marry someone who had ties to my parent's death? Why did no one seek me out when I turned 18?"

Sasuke's face fell, "We tried."

She glared at Sasuke. No one told her which is why she was so pissed in the first place. "I think I would've remembered if someone tried to tell me my parents were dead."

The Uchiha stood and went to the window. He watched the dead leaves on the ground of the backyard rustle in the wind and overcast day. "I told you my parents died in a car accident correct?"

"Hai…Sasuke…"

His shoulders slumped. He would never lie to Sakura. He knew it was time to give her some more answers. "I don't lie to you Sakura, but I haven't necessary told you everything." He waited for her to ask a question and was a bit startled to find her by his side, grasping his hand, "What happened Sasuke-kun?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. He stared out the window at the overcast day and dead crinkling leaves flying in the wind. "It was the day you were accepted into your grad program. My mother had been so proud to find you only 18 and so close to becoming a doctor. She knew how proud your mother would be." He felt her tremble by his side; "They were going to meet you at your acceptance into the program. I had stayed behind, finishing some of my own college work. I regret not being there on that day."

"What happened?"

He remembered the day as if it had been yesterday. He should've been there with them. He could still remember how crushed he had been when he received the phone call from his brother telling him that their parents were dead. "To some it was a normal car accident. What my brother found later was that the brakes on their car had been disabled before they received the car. It should have been common sense to my father not to get into a car he didn't own, but he was excited to see you." Sakura was stunned. His parents really cared about her? Who would go so far as to kill both of their parents? Why kill these innocent people?

Sakura watched the Uchiha's beautiful face continue to frown. She could tell it stung him to even talk about it. "He promised your father after he died that when you turned 18, he would bring you home, back to the city of your birth, to be with the family you should've had."

The words came out of his mouth like venom, and the arm holding Sakura's waist flexed. Sakura laid her head on his arm and listened quietly and continued to let her tears fall. "Their brakes didn't work as they were rounding one of the mountain tops, and the car slipped. Instant death. It was no surprise to me when I found out they received the car from a man in a grey suit."

Her voice was quiet, "You mean just like the one that shot my mom and dad?"

He nodded and let Sakura lean into his side. He had burned with jealousy when he found out his rival had taken away the doctor before she knew anything of her past. It would take him years to come with a good plan to lure her away from the buffoon. "Hai. I later found out you were engaged to Neji Hyuuga. I just recently received my father's position; I didn't hold the power he did to make you believe me or anything about the past. I knew after 20 years you wouldn't know me. So I waited, and I watched how he treated you. I had Kakashi watching you excel in your program. I had Shikamaru watching your relationship. I was quite glad when he revealed the details of his screwup. That is how I knew the best day to offer you the job in Konoha."

Sakura shook her head. Accepting the job was one of the smartest things she ever did. She would be stuck in a loveless marriage right now if it hadn't been for Sasuke. He really had been watching her since her program began. "Dating Neji was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life."

"Then why did you?"

She didn't want to date the guy in the first place. She had been turned off by his stoic nature. She knew now that she should've listened to her instincts. "It hadn't been my idea to be honest. My friend Naruto had been the one to introduce us and told me to give him a chance." Sasuke smirked and shut his eyes. He knew exactly why Naruto had told her to do it. He wasn't necessarily happy with the choice but he didn't fault him for it. "Look where it got you."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you Sasuke, for telling me the truth and for bringing me here. I needed to see it with my own eyes."

He lightly kissed her temple. "You deserved to know."

"So why didn't Neji tell me the truth?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but I don't necessarily care. His mistake led you to me." It was quiet as the couple stood in each other's embrace. Sakura gasped when his grip got tighter around her and his body went stiff. She looked up at his face to see his jaw clenched and his eyes on fire as she stared out the window. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Shut up Sakura."

She opened her mouth to talk when he pointed out the window. Sakura turned her attention to group of grey suits in the backyard, their hands armed with guns and their eyes covered. Sasuke immediately shut the blinds and hauled Sakura over to the door where Kakashi had just opened it. "Sir, are you aware of the situation?" He was pissed. This is exactly why he made his men do sweeps of the place. He would not put Sakura in any unneeded danger. "I told Sai to sweep this place."

"He did sir."

A voice outside was loud enough for them all to hear. "Leave the girl behind and slowly leave the house."

There was no way in hell that was happening. Gun shots riddled the side of the house. The raven haired man pulled Sakura away from the broken glass of the window. "Then how do they know we're here?"

Kakashi only had to raise an eyebrow for him to understand. "The damn rat." Sakura looked up, "What's going on Sasuke? Who are they?" Suigetsu was monitoring the window, "Tell her Sasuke. She's going to find out sooner or later."

Sasuke snapped his fingers and looked away as more bullets poured through the window. The voices grew insistent outside, "LEAVE THE GIRL!"

Iruka shot his gun through the window, taking out one the grey suits. "Where's the car?"

Shikamaru lifted his gun out of his holster and continued to stare out the window in the hall from behind the blinds. "Out front. The driver's been knocked out. They're closing in on the kitchen." Sasuke grit his teeth, "Dammit. We'll have to do this one at a time."

"Sasuke!"

He didn't stop moving as he explained to her what was going on. They dodged bullets and broken glass as they maneuvered down the hallway. "Those men are Neji's men. He's sent them here to find you. The sniper, the two men outside the hospital, even your friend have been sent here to bring you back to Suna."

Why in the hell would Neji send all these people just to bring her back to Suna? She wasn't his damn property. "Why? What the hell makes me so special?"

He looked her square in the eye, "Your past." He grabbed her and held her close as the group of men plunged themselves out the stairs. Kakashi hovered next to Sakura and Sasuke, his gun out and pointed. Shikamaru held Sasuke's other side as they eased their way through the den and the front entryway. He whispered in her ear, "Stay near me and stay silent." They stopped and waited for the perfect time to make a run for it. It was silent before a gunshot rang out through the air. Sasuke covered Sakura with his jacket, "Shit. Go Kakashi!"

Sakura shut her eyes and held onto Sasuke tightly as the group moved in a line and more of the gunshots rang through her ears. She was near the car when she opened her eyes and wanted to scream. She recognized the blonde spiky hair of her best friend. He watched her with sad eyes before moving his gun and firing in their direction. Sasuke and five of the men piled into the back of the truck as Jugo got into the driver's seat and put the car into gear. Bullets pelted the sides of the car as they drove away from the home. Kakashi was on his phone, calling for backup to find the men in grey.

Sasuke let out a shaky breath and turned to a trembling Sakura. "Are you alright?"

"Nar-naruto…"

He knew exactly what she was referring to. She wasn't supposed to see her best friend shooting at her. He put his arm around her, "I take it you didn't know that Naruto worked for Neji."

Sakura whirled around to her boyfriend, "What?"

He sighed. This was for her and she prayed she would forgive both of them in the future. He also prayed that Naruto would forgive him for throwing him under the bus. "I've known Naruto for years. He works with Neji and inadvertently kept you from learning the truth about your parents." She felt betrayed by her best friend. How could he do something like that? If there was ever a time she wanted to punch him it would be now. She jumped slightly when her phone rang in her pocket. She took it out and glared at the screen. Sasuke looked cautiously over her shoulder and nudged her. "Pick it up."

Was he insane? "And talk to that bastard?"

"He may be able to give you some answers Sakura. Put it on speaker." Sakura answered the call and switched it to speaker. "What?"

"Sakura-chan…"

She put the phone on her lap and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "What do you want Naruto?"

"Are you alright?"

Sasuke leaned forward to converse with Kakashi as Sakura crossed her legs, "Oh I don't know Naruto…it's not like my best friend just shot at me and tried to kill me!" She could hear his wince on the other line. She could hear his whimpers and loud screams in the background. "You shouldn't have been there Sakura. Sasuke's a bastard for even taking you to that place."

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes at Sakura. She didn't suspect that Naruto was lying through his teeth. She rolled her eyes at both the men's stupidity. "Naruto…do you even know who's house that was?"

His voice sounded exasperated, "Of course I do! It used to belong to this old widow in town!"

Sasuke shook his head in amusement. Could he not come up with a better excuse? Sakura punched the back of the seat, "Dammit Naruto! It belonged to my parents!"

"Your parents? You mean-"

Her voice dropped a few octaves and she glared out the window. "I know Naruto. I know my real parents were killed."

It grew quiet on the other line. Sasuke motioned for Sakura to hold up the phone. "Because Hyuuga was too cowardly to tell her, I told her Naruto."

"Sakura-chan…"

She looked up into Sasuke's eyes. He smirked at her when she smiled a small smile, "My boyfriend may be a bastard Naruto, but at least he's honest with me." Naruto opened his mouth to respond when Sakura cut him off, "You tell Neji I want nothing to do with him. I don't care about him, I don't want him and I just want him to leave me the hell alone. If I see him again I'll castrate the bastard."

The men in the car winced at her threat. Naruto sighed, "What about me?"

"You were my best friend and you kept this from me."

"I had no choice. Neji made me keep it quiet." Sasuke frowned. He nudged Sakura to wrap it up. "I've got to go Naruto."

"Why? Because you hate me now?"

That was the last straw. "NO YOU ASSHOLE! BECAUSE I'M DONE TALKING WITH PEOPLE WHO LIE TO ME!" She hung up the phone after that and tossed it to the ground with a grunt. The men were quiet as the fuming doctor let out her anger on the seat in front of her. Jugo continued to weave in and out of lanes. "Where to sir?"

Sasuke sighed, "My office."

Did he not fathom how upset and pissed off she was? All she wanted was to go home and cry. As if he could sense her thoughts, he pulled her face close. "We'll return home when I've gotten word those men are in custody." Sakura crossed her arms. "So what the hell are we going to do at your office?" He smirked, "You'll see Saku." She trembled with excitement and anxiety at his last words as the car continued to speed down the lanes of the highway. She remained oblivious to the silver truck, following them from a distance, ready to rain on her parade.

**AN: Ehh, forgive me for how the ending sucked. The next chapter will be a continuation from this chapter so more of this little scene will continue soon. I honestly didn't like this chapter myself, but I still like to hear your opinion! If you all thought it was too dull, please let me know so I can redo it! Review! **


	14. I'll Never Leave

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: So sorry for how the ending sucked on the last chapter. I was having a pretty rough day and just wanted to get it posted. Almost 300 reviews! Thank you all so much for the love and support! Keep the comments coming! I haven't dug myself out from all my homework yet so chapters might be pretty sporadic this week. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter! Review! **

_I thought we would have been pretty safe at Sasuke's office. Turns out we would've been safer going home like I wanted. Sometimes this man could be an idiot. He put me on an elevator that would be used frequently. When I get off and away from the people wanting to kidnap me I find myself on another elevator. He found me eventually, but it would be my luck that the elevator I did get on wasn't fully functional. That's how I spent hours trapped in an elevator with him as the building was under fire. He made me a promise in the elevator…one that I prayed he would keep…_

MARCH:

Sasuke held Sakura's arm tightly as they ran down the hallway to his office. Kakashi and Suigetsu followed the two closely while the other four were making their way around the building to sweep for bugs and round up more associates. Suigetsu shoved the two into the office and slammed the door shut. Sakura huffed once the doors were shut. "So now what?"

He went to the window and anxiously looked out at the street. He removed his jacket leaving him in his vest, dress shirt and pants. "We wait until Kakashi has given the all clear." The doctor sighed and walked towards Sasuke's desk. She took a seat in his chair and reclined backwards. "So I don't suppose I could talk you into giving me another day off could I?"

He let the blinds slide back into place and turned his eyes to her. "Talk all you want."

Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned forward. She gazed at the paperwork on his desk, barely gleaning the information. She barely understood what she saw. She recognized her parent's names and Sasuke's family before his hand caught her chin and directed her eyes to his face. His onyx orbs gazed down at her face with sincere sorrow. "I apologize. I meant for this day to be special for you. If you would like another day off you may have one."

She softly smiled at him as he leaned against his desk, "It's fine, I know you meant well." Her eyes became downcast after she trailed off and she sighed. She still couldn't believe the lie she had been caught in. Why would her best friend lie to her like this? Why would he push her to be with a man who inadvertently benefited from her parent's death? She had so many questions and no one to interrogate for the answers. Sasuke frowned, "Sakura…"

She shook him off and tried to smile. "I'm fine Sasuke…it just feels as if when I finally get some closure to this situation, more questions pop up and irritate me more."

"The answers are bound to come to you sooner or later."

She let out a groan and leaned back in the chair, "I'd rather them be sooner then later."

Sasuke chuckled and looked away. He would rather the answers come later for her. He wanted her to know and accept what he was before the entire story unraveled for her. At this point, he was beginning to think she would take little time to accept what he did. After all, her parents had been in the same business, as was everyone around her. What he didn't think she would accept was the crime that came with it and the blood on his hands because of it. He stood and went back to the window silently. He was dreading her upcoming birthday. He hadn't thought of a simple way to tell her what he was. He finally had her dating him, he wouldn't do anything elaborate to scare her off. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha. She had never seen him so deep in thought. He looked troubled and his hand clenched into a fist. Was he worried about something? What could he be worried about? He always seemed so calm and in command of his life. "Sasuke-kun?"

He turned to glance at her, "Yes?"

"Why do you look worried? Are you worried about the men at the house?"

He wasn't even thinking about it. He shook his head, "Hn, not at all." The room went silent for a brief moment before the phone on Sasuke's desk blared to life. He walked quickly and almost grinned seeing Kakashi's number on the screen. "That will be Kakashi now." He picked up the phone and spoke into the receiver. "Tell me the good news Kakashi."

"Bad news sir, very bad news."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and he turned his face away from Sakura's view. "Explain yourself."

"Our position has been compromised sir."

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Clear the building now. How many?"

"Too many sir. We're clearing them as fast as we can."

"Hn, do it faster." He hung up the phone and walked to the desk. He picked up the papers and went to the wall. He unlocked a safe with his thumb and pushed the papers into them quickly. Sakura sat up anxiously as Sasuke made his way around the room, "What's going on Sasuke?"

"We were followed. I'm assuming they tracked us using the GPS signal on your phone." He held his hand out and helped her up. He took her phone from her hand and removed the backing. He broke the GPS signal inside and battery before tossing it to the ground. He took the rest of the phone and went to the window. He chucked it out into the air in a random direction before shutting the glass. She glared at him, "That was my phone!"

He shrugged at her before turning his face back to the window. "I'll get you another."

Sakura crossed her arms and walked to Sasuke's side. What the hell was going on now? Were more people trying to kidnap her? "Care to explain Uchiha?"

He frowned and continued to stare out the window. He could see his associates outside, guns drawn in retaliation. "If I could explain I would."

She rolled her eyes and threw her pink hair behind her shoulder. She muttered to herself, "It would help if I even knew what you did."

He grasped her hand, "And you will." He quickly turned to kiss her forehead. Just as he turned around he ducked when a small metal object crashed through the window. His eyes widened and he lunged for the doctor, "Get down!"

She barely had time to react as he encased her in his embrace and knocked her off her balance. His arms held her tightly as the two crashed to the ground and the metal object went off. He held his head over hers to shield her from any spare metal. Sakura was forced to shut her eyes as a bright light went off and an annoyingly loud ring sounded in her ears. She clasped Sasuke's torso for a few moments before she opened her eyes. Her vision was dizzy and Sasuke's form blurred in and out. She could see his lips moving and felt his hands shaking her shoulders. Her ears popped and she groaned, as her body wouldn't move. She shouted so she could hear, "SASUKE-KUN?"

She watched his lips move and heard tiny mumbles. She shook her head, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

He waited a moment before biting his lip. He pointed at his ear and helped her sit up, "Can you hear me now?"

She popped her ears and held her forehead. "What the hell was that?"

"A flash-bomb." He slowly stood and helped her up before maneuvering around the broken glass of his window. He saw grey suits across the street and heard shouting a floor down. He cussed and made his way to his desk. She watched him with curious eyes as he rummaged around in one of the drawers of his desk. He pulled out two glocks and two sets of bullets. He quickly loaded one and then tossed the gun to Sakura. She fumbled to catch it and stared at it with wide eyes. "What the hell?"

He prayed she wouldn't have to use it. Kakashi would get things settled on the ground before he would be forced to kill in front of her. "It's a gun. Only use it if you get separated from me."

She looked it over and wondered why the hell it was so heavy. She had never held a gun before. Neji usually kept his locked up and away from her. "I don't exactly know how to use this Sasuke…"

He didn't look at her as he dispelled an empty magazine out of the other gun. "Be careful of the little recoil. Hold it still at your target. It will hit as long as you aim." He put a full magazine in his gun. He switched the safety on and walked back to Sakura's side. He watched her look at the gun disgustedly with a smirk. "I'll take you shooting one of these days."

She held up the gun with two fingers. "I don't exactly want to be putting bullets in people…kind of goes against my moral code." The Uchiha rolled his eyes at her and pushed her hand towards her. "Keep it for your own safety. This is only in case you get separated from me."

Well she would make sure that it wouldn't happen. She nodded and shoved the gun in her trench coat. Sasuke pulled her behind him as he opened the door and held his gun in front of her. He moved slowly down the hall and made sure Sakura was shadowing his steps. He listened to the shouts a floor beneath him with trained ears. He could hear the sounds of polished shoes running up the stairs. He nearly punched the elevator button for it to open. He was calm and collected and kept his gun trained on the stairwell. He praised the Kami above when the door dinged and slowly opened. He had just pushed Sakura in when the door to the stairwell opened and bullets rang out. "He's here! Fire!"

Sasuke punched the button to make the door close. Sakura's eyes were wide as she reached out for Sasuke. Was he insane? He was going to get himself killed!" "Get in here! Sasuke!"

He only smirked at her, "I'll find you Sakura, stay in there."

She screamed his name as the doors closed in on Sasuke firing his gun in the direction of the stair well. The doors slammed shut and the box plunged down slowly before she shakily fell onto her backside and huddled in the corner. Just what the hell had she gotten herself into? Gunfights? Snipers and kidnappings? If there was ever a time to rewind and think about what the hell she was doing was now. She knew it started with Neji, but how did Sasuke figure into the equation? For a moment, her questions were put on the backburner as she fretted about the Uchiha who had saved her life another time. Was he okay? Did he get shot? What the hell was going to happen when she got to the bottom floor? Would she ever see him again?

Her heart jumped when the elevator stopped moving and the doors opened. She pulled the gun from her trench coat and stood up. She shakily held the gun in front of her as she walked out of the metal box. Her steps were quiet as she stepped around broken glass and empty bullet shells. She heard shouting from all around her and she wondered if she should have even gotten off the elevator. She stopped when she heard voices behind her.

"Haruno-san, turn around."

Sakura didn't turn and felt her body shake more. She moved her eyes to peer out of her peripheral vision and shook more when she saw grey.

The men behind her were closing in on her. She turned with the gun pointed and stopped them in their tracks. "Stay away from me!"

There were three of them staring at her. She recognized one to be Shino who was slowly put is hands up. "Haruno-san put the gun down."

She shook her head. There was no way in hell she was doing that. She wasn't doing anything that satisfied these men. "Put yours down!" The three did as they were told. Sakura kept her gun pointed as she violently shook. The three stood back up straight and tried to reason with her, "We're only here for your safety Dr. Haruno. Your fiancé is very worried about you."

Her shaking stopped and she glared. She lowered her gun slightly, "He's not my fiancé and I don't give a shit about what he's worried about! I'm perfectly fine on my own if he doesn't keep stalking me!"

They tried to soothe her quietly without attracting attention. "Put the gun down and we'll take you home. You don't know the trouble the Uchiha family will bring you if you stay." One made a step towards her. Her shaking resumed and she moved her gun back up. "Don't move!"

Shino glared at her; "Sakura-san, there's back up coming now. You'll be okay if you just put the damn gun down!" One of the grey suits took his chance and leapt at her. She screamed and pulled the trigger on the gun, hoping to god she missed him. He fell backwards and cussed from the impact. Sakura felt her feet move down the hall as the other two ran after her. Her feet moved faster down a series of hallways until she found another tiny elevator. Her finger jabbed at the button over and over, her legs shaking as she felt the men approaching her. Just as the doors barely opened she propelled herself inside and shut the doors. She sighed with relief when the box plunged upward and she was away from the grey suits.

She slowly put the gun she had fired into her pocket and huddled into a ball. She couldn't believe she had actually fired a gun! What would Sasuke think? She was a doctor! She was meant to heal people not kill them!

She shut her eyes and held her head as she tried to reason with herself. She had followed Sasuke's instructions. She had used it because she was separated from him. They were about to kidnap her! She wasn't just going to let them take her back to Neji without a fight! Tears flooded her eyes as she thought about her newly found boyfriend. Was he doing okay? All she wanted was to see that he was still alive and had a bad attitude. She wanted him there with her, holding her, protecting her like he always did. She cried harder not knowing what she would do if she found out he had died trying to protect her. Sakura looked up at the monitor showing that she was only at the 13th floor. Her heart pounded as the elevator stopped. She pulled out the gun her pocket and stood on her shaking legs. She shut her eyes and held the glock in front of her. The doors opened and she shouted, "GO AWAY! I'LL SHOOT AGAIN DAMMIT!"

The voice only chuckled at her tiny growl, "Sakura."

Sakura opened her eyes and nearly cried out in joy. Sasuke jumped into the metal box and pushed the button to shut the door. He was holding his shoulder tightly as he leaned against the wall. His hair was a mess and she could see dried up blood on her favorite pinstripe suit. He sighed when the elevator began to move. He pushed her hand down that was still holding the gun. "Were you going to shoot me?"

She hit his shoulder and shoved the gun into her trench coat. "I thought you were one of the men trying to kidnap me!"

He shook his head and wiped the blood from his cheek. "You're hurt! Sit down baka before you make it worse!" Her medical instincts kicked in and she made him sit on the floor and helped him remove his jacket. She sighed with anxiousness. He wasn't too badly wounded, but the injuries he did obtain weren't something to brush off. He had a deep graze against his shoulder that was slowly leaking blood and one across his neck that was starting to puff up. Sakura knelt down and ripped parts of her sweater dress off in thin pieces to make a few bandages. She rolled the material around his shoulder after he removed his shirt, flinching when he hissed. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

He shut his eyes, "No."

She continued with his neck, "You sound like this is a normal occurrence."

The Uchiha chuckled at the naïve doctor, "I've been shot before Sakura. I've taken bullets. I'm not as nearly fazed as you believe I should be."

Her eyes widened as she tied the last knot. He smiled weakly at her, "Arigato." He looked over at her and looked for any signs of an injury. She let out a shaky breath, "I'm okay. I was more worried about you."

His eyes narrowed at her, "You got off the elevator."

He was really going to bring that up at a time like this? "I had no choice! I wasn't just going to sit there when the doors opened and let them take me!"

He dug his hand in her pocket and withdrew the gun. He ejected the magazine and looked down with wide eyes, "You actually fired?"

She nodded. She felt guilty but proud at the same time. His hand grasped her chin, "Did they hurt you?" The rosette sighed once he put the magazine back in the glock and handed it to her. "No, I'm pretty sure I wounded one of them before I ran." He smirked, "I'm proud of you."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply when the elevator stopped moving. The two looked up at the monitor to see they were hovering between two floors. Sakura jumped up to push the button that opened the doors. The lights dimmed in the box and she could hear the faint hums of electricity outside. She pounded on the doors, "We're stuck!"

Sasuke winced as he sat up, "This is the service elevator. They must've cut the power."

Sakura groaned and sat down next to the Uchiha. "Just my luck."

He was amused by her reaction. "You don't enjoy being stuck with me?"

She blushed at him, "I do! Just not when we're under attack by men in grey suits who want nothing more then to kidnap me!"

"They want something more then that Sakura, trust me."

What else would Neji want? Sasuke heard her unspoken question. "He wants me dead." He winced and clutched his shoulder after that. Sakura rolled up his jacket into a ball and helped him lay down with his head on her lap. She adjusted herself on an angle to make him more comfortable, "Are you okay?"

"I'll survive." He shut his eyes and leaned into her warmth. Her arms encircled him and she stroked his hair, feeling terribly guilty she couldn't make the pain go away. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Don't be. If we get off this elevator you'll need to shoot any enemy."

Sakura swallowed and leaned her head back. Someone above must be laughing at her at the moment. How the hell could they get stuck on the elevator together? Especially since Sasuke was injured! She bit her lip and clasped her hand around Sasuke's missing the smile that graced his face at her warmth. Hours passed as couple huddled together were quiet and she felt Sasuke's breathing slow down. She shook him, "Don't go to sleep Sasuke."

His vision was blurry when he opened his eyes, "I'm not. I'm just comfortable." He looked up at her and weakly smiled. "Fun day huh?"

"Well it's been a rather exciting one if that's what you mean."

"Thank you."

She raised an eyebrow at him. He had to be delusional from the blood loss. "No one's ever cared that I was hurt." Sakura felt her heart flutter at the raven-haired man. Her fingers traced his cheeks. How could no one care about him when he was hurt? Just how hidden was this man's life that forced him to be alone? "Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"I care."

He smirked, "I know."

Her fingers continued their light tracing over his unmarred skin. She avoided the cut on his cheek as her fingers finally found his hair, "You don't like being alone."

It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement. He didn't know whether to answer to stay quiet. He finally decided to answer, "Not many like what I do for a living and tend to leave." His onyx eyes watched her jade ones tremble as she continued to do anything in her limited power to keep him comfortable. He then saw the most beautiful smile grace her face; "You've saved my life on numerous occasions."

So being trapped in a metal box made her sentimental. "I'd do it in a heartbeat again."

"Then let me save yours." His breath hitched as her hand trailed down to under the bandage to rest over his heart. Her eyes were sincere, "I won't leave you Sasuke-kun. You could be a criminal for all I care. You changed my life and I don't want anything to drive us apart." She leaned down to rest her head on his chest. Her pink hair fanned out over his neck and he inhaled the soft cherry and vanilla scent. He shut his eyes. "You deserve better."

She held him tighter, "I want you."

His arm encircled her waist and he held her tight. She felt her body tremble against him, "Why do you shake?"

A choked sob left her throat, "Because I was so worried about you. All I wanted was to see you were alive and spouting off your usual insults. I don't want to go a day without that."

He smiled against her hair, "You won't Sakura. I promise you that." She looked up at him with bright eyes. She opened her mouth to speak when the elevator started to move. She heard bullets and shouts outside as the metal box moved to its final stop. Sakura helped Sasuke stand and put his arm around her shoulder. She pulled out her gun and held it in front of her as the door opened. She shut her eyes, "I'LL SHOOT!"

Sasuke chuckled next to her. Soon all she heard was laughing. Her eyes fluttered open to see the usual group of men that followed Sasuke around. Kakashi put his gun down, "I think a doctor with a gun is a contradiction."

Sakura sighed and shoved the gun into her pocket. She helped Sasuke out from the elevator and down the hall as the men followed. Sasuke winced every so often, "Status?"

"All have been found dead. We have only a few minor casualties. They're on their way to the infirmary now."

The doctor sighed, "Guess that means I have to go into work."

Sasuke only shook his head as Kakashi helped him sit in his chair, "Don't even think about it doctor. You're mine for the night."

She smiled as the men went around scavenging for medical supplies and she shut the door. Their eyes met across the room as she walked towards him, fully intent on nursing him back to full health. Her heart pounded at their moment in the unmoving elevator. She would always be his, despite whatever he would reveal to her in the upcoming weeks. That was his promise, one she would make sure that he kept.

**AN: Much better! Enjoy and review! **


	15. Calling a Bluff

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: I apologize for the wait! Here's the next chapter! It's filler so I apologize! The next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for! Enjoy and review!**

_True to his word, things were starting to go a little bit better. It was a week before my birthday and the shift I had at the hospital that day had been hell. Sasuke, being the bright light in my life that he is, decided to try and cheer me up in the most sensual way possible. With my luck being as terrible as it was the worst possible person decided to interrupt us…_

MARCH:

Sakura's eyebrows twitched as she listened to Orochimaru continue to rant about his forked tongue. He wanted surgery to fix it and she promptly told him that she didn't do plastic surgery. Sasuke sat in the corner of the examination room, a book in his hands as he subtly watched the doctor do her work. Sakura slammed down her file. She could feel a vein ready to burst in her eye. "Orochimaru! I swear to god if you ask me for plastic surgery on your tongue one more time you're going to need it for your face!" Sasuke coughed to cover his chuckle. He always did find her threats to be amusing.

He glared at her and kept his tongue out of his mouth. "SssSakura-san, look it at."

Sakura promptly stood and grabbed the appendage he was sticking out to her. Her fingers held the muscle and she glared, "There is nothing wrong with this!"

Sasuke watched his girlfriend's face turn red in irritation. He quickly got to his feet and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from taking out her anger on his associate. "Saku."

She tried to rip herself from Sasuke's grip. "His tongue is fine! I don't do plastic surgery for kami's sake!" Sasuke sighed and looked at Orochimaru, "She said you're fine. Return to your post."

"Hai Sasuke-sama." He hissed and smirked at the irritated doctor as he left the room quietly. Sakura sighed once the door shut and slumped forward. Sasuke rubbed her back affectionately, "Since when do you let Orochimaru get to you?"

She sighed and turned around. His arms hoisted her up on the examination table and he stood before her. He noticed the way her eyes drooped and the darkness under her eyes. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I just haven't slept well lately." He wrapped his arms around her. She had been having nightmares since the incident at his office. He often had to keep her up and talking just to get her to sleep peacefully. "I'm sorry Sakura."

Sakura laid her head against Sasuke's chest. "It's not your fault Sasuke." She felt as if she was being childish. She didn't want to leave his side and felt terrible for keeping him up at night just because she couldn't sleep. She was so tired but she refused to have him leave her side. Her cheeks burned with a blush as she thought of a way to remedy her situation. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I think I know a way I can sleep better."

He smirked, "Are you wanting to stay in my room?" He meant it as a joke and felt his eyes widen at the growing blush on her face. She was serious? He smirked, "I know I'd break you down eventually."

She weakly hit his chest. His arms picked her up and held her close, "Let's get you home. I know a way to get you relaxed." She blushed more as he carried her out of the examination room and down to her office. He set her down so she could collect her briefcase and coat. Sasuke put his fedora on and wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist when she made it back to his side. Sasuke led down out the door and let her lock it as Shikamaru made it into Sasuke's sight. "Sir, we need to talk."

Sakura groaned and let her head hit the door. She wanted to go home and sleep, not follow Sasuke around. Sasuke frowned and pulled Sakura away from the door. He let her head hit his shoulder, "Is it urgent?"

"Not at the moment."

"Then leave it be for the night. I'm taking Sakura home now."

Shikamaru frowned but nodded. "Kakashi told me that you need to know tonight sir."

Sasuke waved him off, "Handle it."

"Hai, of course sir." He walked off after that, going the way he came. Sasuke nudged Sakura and got her walking with him slowly to the car. She had her eyes half open as he helped her into the truck and drove her home slowly. She was almost asleep by the time Sasuke pulled into the driveway and shifted the car into park. He nudged her again, "Let me help you out."

She nodded sleepily as the Uchiha got out and walked to her side and let her fall into his arms. He carried her in and through the hallway to his bedroom. Her eyes perked up as he carried her to the king-sized bed against the wall. His room was painted a dark navy blue and contained a black dresser, an attached bathroom and a closet. He set her down the bed that had a navy blue down comforter and pulled back the covers. "Let me grab a change of clothes for you."

She nodded again and sat up to remove her black heels. She rubbed her feet and listened to Sasuke move back down the hall and into the bedroom. He handed her the clothes and helped her up. "Go change."

She snatched the material from his hands and went to the attached bathroom, marveling at how spotless and white it was. She had learned that Sasuke was a neat-freak and very obsessive about how things were placed in his home. She was pretty neat herself, but not to Sasuke's standards. She quickly shed her clothes and slipped into the pink pajama bottoms and matching tank top. She yawned as she picked her work clothes up from the floor and held them tightly. She shuffled out of the room and felt her pulse quicken once she was back in the bedroom. Sasuke was sitting on the bed in some sweat pants, his chest bare of any shirt. His glasses were slanted downward on his nose as he read a book. He looked over at her, "You plan to fall asleep standing?"

She felt her face flush and her toes move against the soft white carpet. She put her clothes on the dresser and sat down the bed, squealing when Sasuke tugged her close to him. He looked down at her through his wire frame glasses, "You look nervous."

"I kind of am Sasuke-kun."

His lips found her cheek. He whispered in her ear, "Don't be. Now, let's get you sleeping peacefully shall we?" He moved from his spot and sat next to her. She watched as he picked up one of her feet and started to rub. Sakura's head fell backwards on the pillow and her body began to relax. He smirked at her low moan, "If I knew a simple foot rub would loosen you up I would've done it weeks ago."

"Shut up and keep rubbing."

"Neji never helped you relax?" She deadpanned. "Of course not, the bastard was too concerned with his stupid work to care."

Sasuke only smirked and set her foot down. He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. She sat in front of him as his nimble fingers pressed on the tension in her shoulders and back. She shivered when his hands moved around to her stomach, "Do I still make you nervous?"

She shut her eyes and let her head fall against his good shoulder. "Sasuke-kun…"

His fingers moved underneath her shirt. He traced the muscles of her stomach before moving to the underside of her breasts. She let a moan escape her mouth. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder. He nibbled on the skin lightly. "Saku…"

She writhed in his arms as he helped her shed the material covering her torso. She felt her body tremble and twitch as his hands moved over her supple chest. His hands laid her down on her side and flipped her onto her back so that he could lay his body over hers. She was quick to find his lips and let her fingers thread through his soft ebony hair. Sasuke grunted when their chests pressed together and her hardened nipples rubbed against his pectorals. His fingers moved down to the hemline of her bottoms, "Nervous Sakura?"

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head at his low sensual tone. The light feather touches his fingers were making as they kept brushing her waist were beginning to drive her absolutely mad. She raked her fingernails down his chest and smirked at his hum of approval. "Not one bit Sasuke-kun."

She watched his trademark smirk grow as he leaned away from her face and moved to her chest. His tongue lapped at the creamy round orbs, testing her sensitivity. Her body twitched as his teeth and lips made their mark before moving to her stomach, leaving a trail of marks behind him. He stopped when he reached the waistband of her pajama bottoms. The air hitting her bare skin made her hands clutch the bedspread. He peered at her through the corner of his eye, "Are these bothering you as much as they're bothering me?"

Her voice was drowned in pleasure, "Hai."

His hands did the talking for him. He hooked his fingers in the sides of the material and pulled down, letting it slide over her hips and slender legs. After he had it off her feet he tossed it to the ground and settled himself between her thighs. Her eyes were glazed over as she gazed up at him, "Sasuke-kun…reciprocate."

"You want these off?"

She sat up slightly and pulled at the cotton material. She maneuvered them away from his leg clinging boxers and down his legs. She laid back down and threw the material on top of her own clothes. She shivered and patted the comforter, "Its cold Sasuke."

He pulled back the comforter and put himself on top of her under the sheets. He pulled the sheets over his back and stared down at her. A small smile graced his face as he let his hips dip down to hers. A mewl left her mouth when his hardened erection pressed down on her stomach. "Kami…"

"Relaxed yet Sakura?"

Relaxed was too mild. She felt like jelly in his hands. Her body would do whatever he wanted. She nodded as his hips made small thrusts against her covered womanhood. She felt whole, sated and loved by the man above her. Her hands spread themselves over his chest. "Sasuke-kun…"

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "If I take you now you're mine. I will never allow you to leave my side." She stared at him with wide green eyes. She wondered why he was so eager to tie him to her. "Why do you want me so badly?" He smirked and kissed her forehead. He had his reasons and he knew she would figure it out eventually. What fun would it be if he admitted his feelings for her first? "You'll figure it out."

She opened her mouth to question him when the door to his bedroom flew open. Sakura screamed and pushed Sasuke off her before dragging the comforter around her bare chest. Sasuke glared at the door with murderous eyes and pulled one of the pillows in front of Sakura. His usual team stood in the door, their eyes wide and faces flushed. Suigetsu covered his eyes, "My eyes! They burn! They burn!"

"Oh shut up Suigetsu!" Sakura chuckled one the pillows across the room and succeeded in hitting him. Sasuke continued to glare, "Can you all fucking knock?"

Kakashi walked in with the others, shutting the door behind them. "Sir, it's urgent."

Sasuke leaned down and grabbed his pajama bottoms and pulled them on before standing. "What the fuck is so urgent that you had to barge in on us?" They were silent as they watched their boss pick up the clothing tossed on the floor and set it on the bed. He handed Sakura her clothing and a robe to wear before crossing his arms at his team. "I'm waiting."

Iruka scratched the back of his head, "Well sir…you seem to have a visitor."

Sasuke wasn't amused. He peered at Sakura out of the corner of his eye to see she was putting her clothes back on under the covers and securing the robe he gave to her to wear around her body. He raised an eyebrow, "A visitor…"

"Hai sir…"

Sasuke chuckled, "You decided to barge in my personal bedroom while I was in the middle of something with our dear doctor to tell me that I have a visitor?"

The men nodded at him. Sasuke smirked. He was beginning to think this was a joke. "What does this so called visitor want?"

Jugo lowered his head, "He is demanding to speak with you and Sakura-san." That got his attention. Who the hell wanted to speak with Sakura? Sakura looked up at the Uchiha with curious eyes. She could see the gears turning in his head at the news. Sasuke grabbed his robe and tied it around his waist, "Who is it?"

"Hyuuga-san."

Sasuke's eyes were on fire. Sakura stood and walked over to his side calmly. Her ex fiancé was demanding to speak with them? Why? What purpose did he have? Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, "Where is he?"

The six fidgeted uncomfortably. Sasuke snarled, "Don't fucking tell me he's here." Kiba chuckled uneasily, "He's waiting outside for you sir."

"FUCK!"

Sakura dug her head into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's grip got tighter around her and he turned his head, "Leave."

The six quickly dispersed from the room, leaving a fuming Sasuke to rant and vent his frustrations out on the furniture. His fist smashed a hole in headboard of his bed, leaving a hole and tiny woodchips lodged in his fist. Sakura watched as he cussed and ranted before he sat down on the bed, holding his fist out. Sakura walked to him and stood before him. She lightly grabbed his hand and held it close to her face. Sasuke's onyx eyes watched as her light fingertips picked out the woodchips and stopped the bleeding. She finally knelt down and continued her medical work, "Sasuke-kun…what am I going to do with you?"

The Uchiha grimaced, "Depends on what you'll hear next week."

Sakura carefully examined his hand to see if she missed any wood chips and then lifted his hand back on the bed. She stood and put her hands on his shoulders, "I'm sure nothing will change once I hear your big bad secret."

He looked up at her soft face, almost smiling at the way her light jade eyes looked down at him lovingly. "I would hope so."

"Good, now let's go see what this bastard wants." She helped him stand and poked his chest, "Then we can get back to our original plans."

This time he smirked and kissed her forehead, "I like the way you think."

Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him near the door. He opened it and held her close as they trailed down the hall. The six men were waiting outside the living room, avoiding eye contact with their pissed off boss. A lone figure stood near the fire in the corner of the room, his hands behind his back. Sasuke cleared his throat when he stepped into the living room with Sakura to get the man's attention. Neji turned with a smirk on his face, "Uchiha-san, Sakura."

Sasuke sat down on the couch with Sakura next to him, "Hyuuga. How surprising of you to come and visit us."

Neji took a seat in a chair across the room. His silver eyes watched Sakura completely ignore him. Her body was turned towards Sasuke's and her eyes were staring at the roaring fire. It made him want to scream in annoyance. "I would have visited earlier, but due to recent events I have been rather tied up in my work."

Sasuke heard Sakura grumble under her breath and felt her hand clench into a fist. Sasuke crossed his legs, "To what do I owe to this visit?"

Neji bowed his head for a moment before lifting it with a smirk, "I come to wish you congratulations on your engagement to Sakura."

The two stopped moving for a moment before Sakura turned her eyes to Neji's face. "Come again?"

"Things did not end well between us Sakura, and I know now that I screwed up. However, you obviously found happiness with Sasuke and I simply wish to give my best wishes."

Sakura didn't trust him. The Neji she knew would never do a thing like this. After all the trouble with the men he sent to kidnap her he wouldn't just give up so soon. Sasuke's thoughts were aligned with Sakura's. This was out of character for the man across the room to just give up. He wanted something from the woman in his arms, and it was suspicious that he would give it up without a fight. Sasuke grit his teeth slightly. "That's big of you Hyuuga."

Sakura didn't say anything. She caught Sasuke's eyes and grunted. Neji laughed, "The same as ever Sakura. You better watch out Sasuke, you've got a stubborn one on your plate."

He could feel Sakura's body tense. He rubbed her hip with a smirk; "Her stubborn nature only makes our life more entertaining." Their eyes could see a slight fault in Neji's before he could school it into a blank face. "So, when is the wedding?"

Sasuke remained quiet. Sakura sat up and crossed her arms, "Why do you want to know?"

"It's merely a conversational topic Sakura. I wish to know you are in good hands. Have you not set a date yet? That's rather unlike you." Sasuke shut his eyes in irritation. He was beginning to catch onto Neji's plan for even showing up. He prayed Sakura wouldn't fall for it, but he knew he wouldn't be so lucky. Sakura narrowed her jade eyes at her ex fiancé. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He leaned back in his seat, crossing his legs. "You were so on top of planning our wedding and even had a date set. No second thoughts I hope."

Sasuke rubbed his forehead, "Hyuuga, we're-"

"It's in the fall!"

Both men turned to look at the fuming pinkette. She held Sasuke's hand tightly, her face set in determination. Neji was beginning to piss her off with his stupid accusations. Neji only chuckled, "May I see the ring?"

Sakura finally caught on to what Neji was trying to do. She made Sasuke's lie real and she was in danger of Neji finding out the truth. She started to panic when Sasuke calmly jumped in, "It's being resized at the moment. Sakura feared it was a bit too large for her."

"I see." Neji finally stood and frowned at the two. "I hope you will be happy Sakura."

Sasuke stood with Sakura close to him and nodded his head. "She'll be nothing but happy with me Hyuuga." Sakura nodded her head in agreement. No more words were exchanged as Neji left the room, pushing Shikamaru and Suigetsu aside to leave the house. The door rattled in place once he slammed it and Sasuke's ears could hear his car peeling away from the curb. Sakura slumped down onto the couch, her face stricken with horror, "What the hell just happened?"

Sasuke sat next to her, "He came to see if we were bluffing."

"And now he actually expects us to get married…"

Sasuke only nodded his head. The Hyuuga came to cause trouble and he succeeded. Sakura grabbed at her head. What did she do? She wasn't ready to marry Sasuke. They were barely dating! Sasuke's hand lightly grabbed her chin and guided her face to look at his. His face was stern, "We'll figure out a solution."

Sakura let him pull her close. "Sasuke-kun…"

"It's fine, we'll get through it. Don't let him get to you."

The two sat in unbridled silence as the fire lit up their eyes. Each of them were unaware of how the visit tonight would put their relationship to the test in the upcoming weeks.

WITH NEJI:

He crossed his arms in the car and stared out at the moonlight on the road. Naruto sat next to him, fidgeting in his seat. "Neji, just what did you have to accomplish by doing that?"

Neji rubbed his wrists and avoided his best friend's stare. "Everything Naruto. I need them broken up. They're not getting married. They had to be bluffing."

"Sakura doesn't bluff."

"She does when she knows I'm on to her little plan to stay in Konoha. Besides, he won't be too happy if she actually follows through with this stupid plan."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stopped fidgeting. He knew? "No…"

"I had no choice Naruto. He had to know."

Naruto laid his head back against the seat and shut his eyes. Neji crossed a line by telling him these facts. What he couldn't stand now was knowing that two of the people who were most important to him, were soon to be on the verge of death.

**AN: I apologize if this chapter was boring! The next chapter is finally what you all have wanted to see! It will be in two parts! Until then, review! **


	16. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Ahh, the chapter you all have been waiting for. Remember it will be a two-part chapter! I'm giving you all a head's up now; the next chapter will take some time to post because there will be a lot of back information and history and I have a very busy week ahead. So forgive me if the next chapter isn't up until the next weekend. Because of that, I made it longer for you all! In the meantime, Enjoy and review everyone! **

_It was my birthday and I was 23 years old. The day had been…well exciting. Sasuke had gone out of his way to make sure this would be a day I would remember. Well, the man had been right on the money…_

MARCH:

Sakura smiled at the pressure around her body. Her back was warm as the man's fingertips lightly traced the straps on her shoulders. She turned her head to see Sasuke propped up on his right elbow, his eyes gazing down at her. "Morning Sasuke-kun." He brushed her bangs away from her eyes and kissed her forehead, "Morning Sakura-chan." She blushed at the nickname and rolled over onto her back. Sasuke's fingers traced the hemline of her shirt and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Happy Birthday."

She smiled at him and snuggled into his bare chest, "Arigato."

"How would you like to spend your birthday morning?"

She turned on her side and poked his chest. She loved staying in Sasuke's room. She found that his arms were comforting to sleep in at night and kept the nightmares away. She also found he wasn't as distant as he was with others when he was alone with her. His perverted and egotistical nature tended to show more. "I don't know…I was thinking that maybe we could spend the morning in bed…and you could tell me your big bad secret…"

He poked her nose. "Not in your wildest dreams. You'll find out later tonight."

Sakura huffed as Sasuke sat up in the bed and stretched. Her eyes hungrily watched the muscles ripple across his chest and back. He stood and grabbed his robe. He turned to her, "Come, let's feed you before we go out for your big day." Sakura nodded and threw her robe on over her pajamas and stood, following Sasuke out of the room. They made it to the living room where the usual six men were sitting and chatting. Kakashi looked up and smiled behind his mask, "Ah doctor, you surely do not look another year older then you already are."

Sakura smiled, "Is that a birthday wish?"

He continued to smile, "But of course. Nothing but the best for our doctor." Sasuke smirked and left her side to retrieve some coffee. Suigetsu leaned up from his seat and toss her a box. It was gift wrapped with a large blue bow. Sakura eyed the box with a suspicious look, "What is this?"

"Come on doc, it's a gift! Open it!"

Jugo shook his head at his partner, "It's safe Sakura-san. The gift is from all of us." Sakura plopped down on a chair and tore the wrapping paper off the box and lifted the lid. Sasuke leaned against the entryway and watched her eyes widen. She pulled out a black coat with a large Uchiha family symbol on the back. Attached was a small necklace with the Uchiha symbol on it. She looked at the men, "Arigato guys…this is really sweet."

Jugo smiled a small smile and shoved Suigetsu away from him. "You're apart of our family now, and we wanted to make it official."

"Yea, you're the only one who hasn't received the mark." Kiba said petting Akamaru.

"Mark?"

Iruka pulled out a small piece of material. "Every associate in the Uchiha family is required to wear an armband with the Uchiha family symbol present on it. You were the exception."

She vaguely remembered a lot of the associates she had examined wearing those bands. Had Sasuke not wanted her to wear one? "Why aren't you guys wearing one? What about me?" Shikamaru put out his cigarette, "We are Sasuke's close advisors, his team. Is it more beneficial to us if we do not wear one."

Kakashi nodded, "As for you doctor, you didn't do our line of work so you weren't required to receive the mark. However, you are with Sasuke now, so it is essential for your protection that you have it." Sakura smiled at the thought and put the necklace around her neck. The cold metal made her shiver and she played with the charm carefully before looking up at Sasuke. "Is this from you too?"

"Hn, you'll receive my gift later doctor." He sipped on his coffee and looked up at Kakashi, "A word?"

The silver haired man stood and left the room with the Uchiha, leaving Sakura to her own devices. She peered at the remaining men with curious eyes, "What's that about?"

Iruka shrugged, "Not a clue doctor."

Sasuke shut the door to his office and walked to his desk. Kakashi had already taken his seat in front of the desk, waiting for Sasuke to run over instructions with him. Sasuke was quiet as he pulled out files from his desk. "Is everything prepared?"

Kakashi knew how important this night would be. He would make sure everything would go smoothly. "Hai, there should be no interruptions tonight."

That is exactly what Sasuke had wanted to hear. He looked at the wall to see the bags were packed and ready to go. He stood and put the bulky files near the bags. "What business is there that needs to be done?"

"One man at your office. From the shooting last week."

Sasuke sighed. He had hoped he would be able to escape without having to deal with any more issues. He wanted Sakura out of the town before he dreamed of telling her. She would be forced to accept him before she brought her home. "Fine. I'll deal with him before I go. Do you have it?"

Kakashi reached deep into his pocket and pulled a red velvet box from it. He tossed it to Sasuke who caught it easily and opened it. A ring was nestled inside the satin cushion, sparkling in the morning sunlight. It's wide silver band held a huge diamond with small blue sapphires surrounding it. He closed the box and held it tightly in his hand. "Kakashi."

"Hai Sasuke?"

The Uchiha looked out the window. He had been dreading this day for weeks. He was nervous and he hated the feeling of having his skin crawl with worry. The ring wouldn't be for show. He didn't have it in himself to put her through another lie. However, he wasn't sure if she would be able to handle everything that would happen in this day. He let out a shaky breath, "What if she says no?"

"You're worried?"

The man only nodded. Of course he was worried. Like Neji said, Sakura was stubborn. He knew he'd have to convince her of everything before she would even think of marrying him. His plan had progressed nicely, despite Neji's unneeded push. It had been part of his plan to ask Sakura for her hand in marriage; only he hadn't wanted to do it so early. Now, he had no choice. "She's not bound to me Kakashi, I have no idea how she'll react."

Kakashi stood and walked over the man. He put a hand on his shoulder, "You'll never know if you don't ask. Tell her the truth and ask her."

Sasuke nodded and put the box down into his briefcase before snapping it closed. He didn't turn to look at Kakashi as he spoke, "Get the plane ready and have her boarded by the time I get there. I want to leave by midday."

Kakashi turned and left the room, leaving Sasuke to clutch at the armrest of his leather couch. Sakura wanted to know what he did so badly? He would tell her, only after making sure she signed her life away to him for the rest of her life. Kakashi walked back to the living room and smiled underneath his mask. Sakura was shaking Suigetsu, curses and insults running out of her mouth at the arrogant man. Jugo and Kiba were trying to pull her away and were failing miserably. "Doctor?"

The room went quiet and Sakura looked up. She let go of Suigetsu and smiled, "What's up Kakashi-san?"

"Sasuke has asked that you get ready for the day. He has some business to attend to before spending the evening with you." Sakura frowned. "I can't go with him?"

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak when footsteps cut him off. Sasuke appeared by his side and held his hand up, "It's only for a hour or so Sakura. Until then, Suigetsu and Shikamaru will keep you company."

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and put her arms around his torso, "Do I get to do anything I want to Suigetsu?"

"Hey!"

He smirked, "As long as you heal any injury later." She smiled and let him kiss her forehead. "When will I see you?"

He looked at the clock. "Noon. Now go get dressed." She leaned up and kissed his jaw before walking from the room with her new jacket in hand. He waited until he heard the door shut and then turned to look at the six men. "You may take her wherever she wishes to go so long as no harm befalls her."

Shikamaru and Suigetsu nodded and retrieved their coats. Sasuke tossed a tiny phone to Jugo, "Follow them at a distance. Interfere only if there's trouble." Jugo nodded and slipped the phone into his pocket. "Kakashi's informed me of a little rat at my office and I'll be heading there to dispose of it. Iruka, go to the jet and make sure nothing's been tampered with. Kiba and Kakashi, you're with me."

"Hai."

He looked at Shikamaru, "Handle the business while I'm gone. I want word on the transactions and eyes on the hits."

Sasuke stopped talking once he heard the door to Sakura's room open and her heels click down the hall. His heart pounded at the new trench coat she wore and the blush on her face. He could tell she felt branded by the symbol on her back, which was his full intent. He opened his arm and wrapped it around her waist. "They'll take you anywhere you'd like to go this morning."

Her eyes widened, "Anywhere?"

"Hai. I'll see you soon." He leaned down and kissed her hard, making sure she was out of breath when he released her lips. She wobbled as she walked to the door, Shikamaru and Suigetsu behind her. Jugo waited until he heard the car start outside and drive away before leaving in a smaller compact car. Kiba retrieved the bags from Sasuke's office and helped Iruka drag them outside. Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke, "Plan of action sir?"

Sasuke turned his head slightly to look behind him. "Anything paper is to be burned at both homes and offices. Any electronic files are to be encrypted and moved to our warehouse. Move the belongings, lock up the homes and secure the offices. Hits are a mandatory if anyone is sighted at any place belonging to me."

Sasuke turned away to dress after that. He trusted his team to make sure that his plans would be carried out. He'd make a few other calls from the office to his contact to ensure their safety. Neji's visit meant more then calling a bluff. It meant that _he _knew about Sakura's relationship with him and Sasuke knew he had to take every precaution to make sure their lives wouldn't be in danger.

WITH SAKURA:

Suigetsu rubbed his forehead. "A library?"

They were in front of the public library, which was practically deserted for a Friday. She'd use her day off to do some research and relax before Sasuke's huge surprise later. The last time Sasuke had a surprise for her she ended up trapped in a gunfight and elevator with him. She glared at the irritated man, "What's wrong with a library?"

"It's so boring! Wouldn't you rather be out shopping or doing something that women actually like?" The rosette rolled her eyes, "I'm not that materialistic thank you."

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and shoved Suigetsu, "She wants to go here. Let her. It's quiet and out of the way."

"Yea! Sasuke-kun said I get to beat you up if I want to anyway!"

Suigetsu groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine…" Sakura smiled and ran up the stairs, knowing full well that the two men would follow her. She slowly entered the small library and dashed to the nonfiction section, picking up all the medical texts she could find. She carried a couple of books over a table and sat down, starting with the topic of genetic diseases. Suigetsu and Shikamaru sat next to her, their eyes trained behind her and in front of her. She was quiet as the minutes ticked on, giving her a chance to absorb the information. Suigetsu finally got bored and stood, going to find something to read himself. Shikamaru stood and looked for a restroom. The rosette barely noticed she was alone until the chair in front of her was occupied. "Pardon me."

Sakura looked up to see a woman with blonde hair. It was tied into four separate ponytails on the back of her head and she wore many different chokers around her neck. The doctor raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

She looked at the coat she was wearing and wiggled her eyebrows, "You work for the Uchiha family don't you?"

Sakura wasn't sure where this was going. She put her book down and crossed her arms. "Yes, I do. Do I know you?"

The blonde leaned back in her seat, "Nah you wouldn't know me. Name's Temari." She stuck out her hand for Sakura to shake. Sakura looked at the hand for a moment before shaking it. "Sakura Haruno."

"Yep, you're the one."

The one? What was that supposed to mean? Did she have a connection with Neji or something? She was acutely aware of the grey coat she wore, and the symbol around her neck. "What do you mean?"

The blonde leaned forward with a grin, "I mean you're the one causing all the trouble in the war."

War? What war? What trouble? She had the common sense to know it had to do with Sasuke's big secret and the reason why Neji was so unwilling to let her go, but this was new. "A war?"

"A war that's been raging for about 40 or so years. You don't know?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak when Shikamaru returned to her side and pulled her up from her seat. He glared at the blonde, "Temari."

The woman leaned back in her seat, "It's been awhile Nara. You still enjoy being a slave to the Uchiha family?"

Sakura looked up to see Shikamaru's face contorted in annoyance and anger. He quickly smirked, "You're one to talk with your legends of a stupid war." Suigetsu quickly joined the three and looked at his watch, "We should get going."

The men dragged the doctor from her spot, leaving the woman there with a smirk on her face. "Have a nice life Sakura! Won't be a long one!"

The wind finally hit them once they were outside and on the sidewalk. She knew better then to ask questions. These two would never tell her the things she wanted to know. She'd ask Sasuke later when she saw him. She felt Shikamaru relax once they were away from the library and near the park where the truck was located. "Everything okay guys?"

The two stopped and looked around. Shikamaru shook his head, "Something doesn't feel right." Suigetsu nodded and pulled out his glock. "I agree. Get her out of here before this-"

"Before you have the chance to take her from me?"

The three turned to find a man leaning against the metal fence. He was dressed in red with a grey coat. His short red hair and black eyeliner around his eyes made Sakura stare. He demanded attention, and his eyes were trained on her. Shikamaru and Suigetsu held their bodies in front of the doctor, and Sakura could see Jugo's orange hair beside her. Her green eyes held the man's stare and she felt her body tremble. Sasuke's black eyes at least held a bit of wamrth whenever she stared into them. This man made her feel anxious and worried, just by his vacant black eyes. "Who are you?"

He didn't move, "We've never met doctor, but I know you through an acquaintance of mine. I believe you know Neji Hyuuga."

Sakura snorted, "Know him? The bastard deserves to rot in hell."

He didn't chuckle and continued to glare at her. "That would be him." Sakura eye's widened at the man. He was so cold, so unfeeling. It was worse then Sasuke on his bad days. The aura in the air made her sick to her stomach and she felt as if the weather was going to turn bad. She tugged on Shikamaru's jacket "Shikamaru…"

The brown haired man wasn't moving. The situation had taken a turn for the worst now. The fact that he was here meant he wasn't playing around anymore. He snapped at Jugo, "Now."

Jugo grabbed Sakura's arms and dragged her to the car and opened the door. A gun clicked next to her head. The man was in front of her now, his gun pointed at her forehead, despite the guns pointed at his own head. He had moved so fast! How could he move like that? What did he want with her? He stared down at her; "It would be unwise to run from me now."

Shikamaru was panicking. This man never showed up unless the thing he wanted was out of his reach. Sasuke had to know. He had to get Sakura out of here unscathed. Even with a gun to her head she glared up at the man. She was used to Sasuke's attitude by now and after years of dealing with Neji she wasn't afraid to be stubborn. She didn't care if this man frightened her. She was sick of all these men trying to take her back to Neji. "I don't even know you, so why the hell would I want to be around you?"

He pushed the gun against her forehead harder. "You're Suna property. I'm going to rectify the situation and return you to my home if I have to drag you."

Her eyes narrowed, "I am not property."

"Legally, you belong to me."

She reached her snapping point. Her anger bubbled over and her eyes burned. She pushed the man with all her might. "I belong to no one you asshole!" He fell backwards and Jugo took the opportunity to shove Sakura into the car and dash around to the drivers seat. Shikamaru and Suigetsu jumped in the back and locked the doors as the truck peeled away from the curb, leaving the man to shoot at the armored car. Grey cars took off after the black truck, bullets pelting the sides of the car. Suigetsu opened one of the windows and scoffed at the fuming doctor. "And you wanted to go to the library."

WITH SASUKE:

He slapped the man across the face. His head snapped to the side and blood trailed down his chin. Sasuke took out a handkerchief from his pinstripe suit and wiped the blood from his hand. "I'll ask you one last time. What does he know?"

"Bite me."

Sasuke grit his teeth. He had nearly beaten the man to death and he still wouldn't give up anything worth knowing. The man's face was bruised and beaten, his eyes puffy and black. Blood trailed down from his nose and lips to the bruises on his neck. Sasuke was getting close to his snapping point. He had a plane to catch and he needed the knowledge. He looked at his watch and sighed, "This is getting nowhere."

Kakashi nodded. "Let Kiba handle him. We should be going anyway."

Sasuke tch'd and rolled his eyes. Kiba cracked his knuckles and walked over to the man tied up. "Finally, I've been waiting to have a shot at this guy!"

Sasuke stepped back and took out his phone. He dialed Shikamaru's number, hoping to let Sakura know he would be a little bit late. The phone clicked on to a panicked Shikamaru, "Sasuke-san!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his associate on the phone, "You sound panicked. Is there a situation?"

"He's here."

Sasuke's body froze. It was impossible. He wouldn't have come so soon. His thoughts went to Sakura and he grit his teeth, "Where is she?"

There was a pause as Sakura was handed the phone and groaned over the line, "What the fuck is going on Sasuke! This is the third fucking time someone has tried to kill me in the past month! You better have a good explanation for this and I'm not taking later for an answer!"

"Are you alright?"

She sounded annoyed; "Well you mean besides the red haired psychotic man who decided to piss me off and the cars chasing us through the streets, I'm fucking peachy." She screamed over the phone and Sasuke had a hard time not wanting to punch someone. He turned away from the group and walked to the door of the basement. He knew she had to be panicking more then she was on the inside. He was glad she was alright and getting used to the lifestyle. This however pissed him off. If he had been with her this morning he would have never showed up when he did. The guy he was torturing for information was simply bait. He should've known. "You aren't hurt are you?"

She sighed, "No Sasuke, just confused as usual." She pulled her mouth away from the receiver, "You missed Suigetsu! Put some stupid aim into it if you're going to shoot!"

"Hey boss lady! It was your bright idea to go to a damn library!"

He listened to their argument over the phone before he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sakura."

She sounded exasperated, "Yea?"

He could hear the car peeling on the cement over the phone. "Tell Jugo to drive fast and to where Iruka is waiting. I'm on my way."

"You owe me Sasuke. It's my damn birthday!" He didn't miss the message. He smirked and turned back around to the group, "As usual Saku." He hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket with a glare. He walked over to the man and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back roughly, "You were bait."

The man smirked. "Took you long enough Uchiha."

Sasuke pushed the man onto his back, taking in sick pleasure when he grunted in pain. "He's on their tail. Get the car ready." Kakashi nodded and left the room. Kiba handed Sasuke his katana with a smirk. "Where do you want 'im boss?" He'd make it fast. He needed this to be a clean kill. The bastard deserved it for ruining this morning. "Leave him."

"Have fun!"

Sasuke smirked and unsheathed the sword. "Trust me. I will." Kiba left the room after that and shut the door slowly. His hand was barely off the doorknob when twisted and choked screams littered out of the room as the sound of heavy flesh fell to the ground. He heard the sword slip back into its sheath and footsteps walk to the door. Sasuke emerged and handed the katana to him, "Clean up the blood, I've got a plane to catch."

WITH SAKURA:

Shikamaru held her down as more bullets pelted the sides of the truck. Jugo and Suigetsu had their guns pointed out the window, shooting at two of the cars behind them. Suigetsu had managed to blow out the tires on one of the grey cars, making it crash into a large pole. Sakura remembered watching it go up in flames as Jugo turned the car around a corner. She screamed when a bullet flew over her head and lodged itself into the seat in front of her. "Fucking hell! I'm going to kill Sasuke for this!"

Shikamaru took a chance and fired his gun out an open window before ducking back down to hover over Sakura. "Never imagined a car chase on your birthday did you?"

"Fuck no!" The car swerved and Jugo sped up as one of the cars sped up next to it. The driver jerked to the left and crashed against the truck. Sakura and Shikamaru went flying to the opposite side of the car and she groaned in pain. Shikamaru pushed her down as bullets flew in through the broken tinted window and over their heads. She put her arms over her head, screaming into the carpet of the floor. It wasn't long until Jugo jerked the truck back against the car and then jerked back the other way and made a U-turn. Sakura was flying all over the place and screaming from the random bullets flying near her body. Jugo slammed on the gas and sped through a gate, braking hard and fast once he neared his target. Iruka was quick to open the back and pull Sakura from the trunk and run with her to the plane. Her eyes widened, "Wait? What the hell? Why are we at an airport?!"

She looked behind her to see Jugo and the rest quickly climbing out and into a smaller car before speeding off. Iruka dragged her up the steps and through the door before shutting the door. She turned to the man, "Just what the fuck is going on Iruka!"

Pressure on her waist made her turn around and look up into her favorite eyes. His eyes relaxed seeing her unharmed and safely in his arms, "Rough morning?"

She glared at him the best that she could. Inside, all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and hug him tightly for somehow managing to save her life once again. "Shut the fuck up Uchiha! I nearly got killed…AGAIN!"

He could see through her ruse. "I told you my life was exciting. Now, shall we sit down for take off?"

She didn't even reply as Sasuke dragged her into the cabin and made her sit before securing her belt. She barely noticed the way her legs shook and her hands trembled. Sasuke sat next to her and secured his own belt before grabbing her hand and stroking her hair. Her breaths were short and she looked absolutely terrified. It wasn't long before she saw a couple of grey cars pull up next to the plane in the window and the man with red hair get out. She clung to Sasuke as he glared straight ahead, not daring to make eye contact with the man below. The plane took off down the runway and was soon in the sky, making the grip he had on her hand loosen slightly. Sakura too breathed easier and relaxed against the headrest of the seat she was sitting in. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Where are we going?"

He smirked and unbuckled his seatbelt. He turned to her, "Originally, without the interruptions and car chases, I was going to take you out of town for your birthday. I have some business to attend to in the mountains of Kiri and knew you would like to join me." So the plane ride was part of her birthday? She narrowed her eyes, "You aren't going to break your promise are you?"

He shook his head, "No, I will not do that to you."

"You really think I'm going to run after you've told me? I just went through a car chase for you…I think anything you tell me now will be boring in comparison."

He lifted her hand and lightly kissed her knuckle. He hoped she would keep that thought when he told her later this evening. The plane ride was long and it was into the mid evening when they reached the large town of Kiri. He kept her close as they made it off the plane. He whisked her to an awaiting car and told the driver to take them downtown. The people were paler and skinnier here, often looking at others with their noses held high in the air. Sasuke had the driver stop at a large hotel in the middle of town that looked to be 50 stories high in the air. It was quiet as Sasuke checked in and told them to have their bags sent up. The elevator was glass and round and Sakura clung to Sasuke's arm as they traveled all 50 stories. He led her down a hall to a huge penthouse suite, one that reminded her of the apartment she first stayed in when she came to work for Sasuke. He quietly locked the door and set down his briefcase on the counter. "What would you like to do?"

She walked to the glass window and stared down at the town, "This reminds me of the apartment back home." He engulfed her in a hug from behind. "Konoha is home to you?"

"It's where you are isn't it?" He kissed her cheek, "You're too kind."

Leave it to him to try and avoid her questions. "And you're avoiding the subject."

"Can I convince you to wait?"

She didn't want to keep pleading with him for the truth. She tugged on his jacket and shook her head. "You promised."

Sasuke sighed and led her over to the smaller couch. He stared out at the evening sky, hoping the twinkling stars and shining moon would help to deter her answers. He left her side to retrieve the small box from his bag and stuffed it in his jacket pocket before returning to her side. He sat next to her, avoiding her curious eyes. This was the moment she had been waiting for and she wasn't going to interrupt him in the slightest. He started out by grabbing her hand and holding his onyx eyes on her fingers. "You've seen some of the uglier things I go through in my line of work. People are always out to kill me."

Sakura rolled her eyes but remained quiet. Sasuke took in a deep breath, "The reason I am so hesitant on telling you is because I didn't know how you would react to me."

"Sasuke-kun…just tell me."

He took it slowly, "Your father and mother were in the same business as my parents, which I later inherited from them. Neji and Naruto…they too are apart of the same life." The room grew quiet and Sakura grew anxious. Her body was humming and she was dying to know what had him so frightened. She squeezed his hand. "Just tell me." He stood and walked away from her. He didn't want to. He knew she would pull away from him. He stood at the window, his teeth clenched hard. "It's not that easy Sakura."

She stood and remained in her spot. "Then just spit it out!"

He turned to her with fire in his eyes, "You are with a man who doesn't deserve the credit you give him. I have blood and death stained into my hands. I kill because it is my job and I take because it gets me to where I need to be. I am a criminal. I am the boss of the Uchiha crime family, one the most known mobs in the continent."

Her eyes widened at the fact and she slowly felt her knees give out. She sat on the couch, taking in the information. She was dating a mob boss? Her parents, her friends, her ex fiancé were all in the mafia? Was this a joke? The look in Sasuke's eyes told her he wasn't joking. The way he was able to do pretty much everything made sense. The attempted kidnappings and gunfights were clear to her now. Her stomach twisted and she clutched her sides. "C-crime boss?"

His shoulders remained rigid and his eyes stayed trained on her. One movement towards the door and he would cut her off. "Hai Sakura. You work for the Uchiha crime family. You are dating the boss of the family."

The rosette shut her eyes. All her answers were answered because of that one fact. The new question was; did she have in herself to not care? Despite the fact that he claimed he was a criminal, she could see a good side to him. He had saved her life many times, and treated her with respect. He had opened her eyes to the lie of her parent's death and kept her safe when those who wanted the information buried tried to kill her. She didn't necessarily understand why he was the boss of the family, but she was willing to look past it. She swallowed and stood with her hands clenched in front of her, "So you're the boss huh?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Hai."

"Does this change things?"

Sasuke was honestly surprised by her reaction. He was expecting screaming and tears, not the calm and collected woman he saw. She walked towards him and tugged his arms away from their spots so she could wrap her arms around his torso, "You're an asshole Sasuke."

"Nani?"

She sighed against his chest. The moment was perfect. She found that she didn't care what he did. Now she knew about it. It didn't change things. He had been that and dated her before she even knew. Her parents had been in the business. "I don't really know the workings of what you do and I'm pretty sure I won't understand, but I'm sure you'll teach me."

He was shocked. His eyes were wide as her sweater brushed against his hands. "You…want to stay?"

She nodded her head against his chest and unbuttoned the jacket. "Just don't kill anyone in front of me okay? I heal for a living, not kill anyone."

His arms wrapped around her tightly. How he had ever doubted she would be nothing less then forgiving of what he did in his life he would never understand but he would hold dear. She was truly the most important person to him in his life. She was perfect. "Sakura..."

"Thought I would leave ya huh? Well you still have a year to chase me away."

"I will never chase you away." He pulled away from her and watched the light from the moon bathe her face. Her green eyes stared up at him hazily as he removed the box from his pocket and maneuvered the ring from its depths. "A woman as perfect as you deserves only the best Sakura."

"I got what I wanted Sasuke."

He nipped her ear and whispered lowly, "I've got one more gift for you."

"What's that?"

He pulled away but remained close enough for their foreheads to touch. She could feel his warm breath on her lips as his onyx eyes stared straight through her jade ones. He moved her left hand to lay on his chest and kept his other around her waist. She gasped when she felt cool metal rest on her finger. Her eyes darted down at the jewel weighing down her hand before looking back up at Sasuke. Her breath hitched at the serious look on his face as his lips drew up into a smirk. She was faintly aware of the pressure on her waist and the fire burning through her veins. He spoke quietly but with a lust filled promise. "You better change into my favorite costume Sakura, because I'm making you my wife."

**AN: 19 pages. Hope you all enjoyed it! If you think she reacted too calmly to his big secret, just wait until the next chapter. Review! **


	17. Say Yes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: I know I said a week, but I couldn't resist. The next chapter won't be posted until the weekend, but things are about to get twisted! So I've given you all about 15 chapters with no lemony goodness. Because you've all been waiting so patiently, I decided that this chapter will be the first lemon of the story that is probably going to be like 50 chapters at the rate I'm going. Not that you're all complaining! Thank you all for the love and support! As I do with every lemon story, I warn you now that yes there will be sex in this chapter. I will put notes up if you wish to skip the scene. However, I do put important information in that scene so read it carefully! It is shorter than the last chapter so I do apologize. I can't give too much information away now can I? I'll be going back and doing some reediting to fix grammar and spelling in the earlier chapters this weekend! Now then, forgive my rambling. Enjoy and do remember to review! **

_His body against mine was one of the most intense feelings I had ever had in my life. The way he moved in rhythm with my body and could retain eye contact with me made me scream his name to the ceiling. He had officially trapped me, and I was his, for good…_

MARCH:

Sakura couldn't breathe properly. She stared at the ring on her finger with startled eyes. Did he really just do what she thought he did? Her mouth opened and shut, as she continued to lose the ability to speak. Sasuke held her waist with both arms, afraid that if he let go so would fall right over. He waited for an answer, feeling the tension in the air rise. He gently shook her, "Saku…"

She looked up finally with her jaw dropped. "Sasuke-kun…I-I don't know what to say…"

He smirked at her, "Say yes."

She pushed him away from her and wobbled over to a chair. She plopped down and stared at the ring. He certainly wanted to surprise her and he did a damn good job of it. She hadn't been this shocked when Neji proposed to her. She gawked at the jewelry, noticing it was larger and more stunning then the one she had prior. "It was my mother's."

The rosette looked up to see Sasuke kneeling on one knee before her. He gently took her hand and held it within his large calloused one. "She knew I'd give it to you one day."

Tears bubbled out of her eyes. Her fingers played with the ring, sobs caught in her throat. "Sasuke-kun…why? Isn't it all just a lie to keep Neji off my case?" He shook his head at her and brushed her pink hair away from her red puffy eyes, "No Sakura. This isn't a lie. I told you I would never lie to you."

"What do you mean?"

He didn't respond with words. He plucked her from her spot and pulled her into his arms. They walked to the bedroom they would share before setting her gently on the edge of the bed. She sat up; her eyes wide as he ripped his jacket off. He undid his tie and threw it to the ground. Sakura stared at the black vest and white dress shirt he had on as he approached her. His hand pushed her torso onto the bed and soon he was straddling her waist. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You want our history Sakura?"

"History? What history?"

"The history detailing how you are supposed to be with me."

**NOTE:**

She moaned when his mouth attached itself to her neck. She clawed at his shoulders and bucked her hips underneath him. She grabbed the material of his vest and tugged hard. "Kami!"

He pushed her further up on the bed until her head hit the pillows. His hand pulled her pink sweater over her head leaving her in her lacy black bra. His eyes hungrily looked at the breasts that were spilling out over the cups, practically begging for his attention. He ripped his vest off and unbuttoned his shirt. He was desperate to feel her skin against his. If he was going to spill his guts, he would be in a dominant position over her while he did it. He sat her up and pulled her onto his tight dress pants, hissing when she sat directly on his hardened erection. Sakura moaned when the friction of his pants rubbed the insides of her thighs. His fingers found the clasp of her bra on her back and quickly unbuckled it, freeing the perfect mounds from the material. He maneuvered his hand between their bodies and removed the barrier between them. He palmed her breast, watching her head tilt backwards.

He licked her neck slowly, "You are supposed to be my wife Sakura."

Her mind was hazy. She felt too good to talk. "Hn…why Sasuke-kun?"

His mouth engulfed one of the pink buds and sucked on it eagerly. The moan he ripped from her mouth was throaty and the most delicious sound he ever heard from her. He swirled his tongue around the bud before biting down hard on it. Sakura cried out and shoved his shirt off his torso and threw it to the floor. He was making her body explode with such tiny touches. If she was acting like this for so little she couldn't wait to see what it would be like to have him buried inside her. She admitted to herself that she had never felt this way with any other man. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Her mind was still trying to process his question from earlier. Could she marry him? She barely knew him. They had barely been dating for 2 months. Her mind told her to say no, but her heart told her not to jump to any conclusions. Unlike her with relationship with Neji, she felt a deep and carnal connection with the man pleasuring her body. He bit down on her collarbone, making her yelp and jump from her thoughts. "Stop trying to justify the time Sakura. Just let yourself feel for once."

She whimpered as he sucked on the bite on her collarbone. "But we've barely dated. How can you expect me to marry you when I just found out what you do for a living?"

"Your parents dated for as long we did before they eloped. My parents dated less than that."

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

**NOTE END:**

He set her down for a moment to leave the room and retrieve his briefcase. He returned with a few bulky files in his hands and handed them to her. She curled her legs underneath her backside and pulled out the contents slowly. Pictures fell out from in-between laminated paper and she gasped at the history Sasuke was showing her. She found a picture of her parents at the courthouse when they were her age. Her father was holding a certificate and her mother was holding a bouquet of flowers. The wedding certificate matched the date on the picture and showed that they were each 22 when they married. Sasuke had been telling her the truth. It looked as if they had stayed married until they died in the street, which matched the date on the death certificate. Sasuke had given her the copy of her birth certificate and copies of their wills which gave their estate to her now that she was 23 years old. More tears flooded her eyes. He handed her personal letters they had sent to each other and old journals of their life together. She traced the handwriting with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe she had missed this…that no one had told her. What an angel this man was for opening her eyes to the truth. "Sasuke…"

From where he was lying next to her, he picked up a picture and held it in front of her face. "This was taken on the day your parents started to date. They were married two months later. A week or so later, my parents were dating and married in a month." She smiled at the four adults in the picture, who looked happy and in love out at dinner. It was a history she never knew and she felt slightly envious that Sasuke knew more about her life then she did. She turned to him, "I'm supposed to be your wife?"

He sighed and pulled out a small envelope from the files. It was sealed and addressed to her. She took it slowly, "What's this?"

"A letter. From your parents before they died."

Sakura ripped the envelope open and tore out the paper from its depths. She opened it to see cursive handwriting, matching the cursive of her mother's handwriting from notes and pictures.

_Sakura Baby, _

_If you're reading this, it means that Sasuke has signed over our estate to you and that you're 23 years old. This letter is to wish you well, and to let you know how much we love and adore you. Even though you are only two while I'm writing this, it's amazing to me to see how smart you already are. You play with your tiny stethoscope and demand to be a doctor when your father comes home. _

_I don't know how your life will progress, but I know that as long as you remain within the Uchiha family, you will have a wonderful and prosperous life. Mikoto and I were already planning your wedding with Sasuke. You two playing together was the most adorable thing ever. You looked at him with stars in your eyes. I always dreamed of having you and Sasuke get together when you are older. _

_Our business is tough Sakura, but Fugaku and Mikoto are our best friends and we'll help them as best as we can in their business. I know I will not get to see you grow up and I can only wish for your happiness. Sasuke will always be there for you, despite how stubborn he may be. I wish I will get to see you dressed in white and having children of your own, but just know I'll watch over you from above. Be the doctor you want to be and be happy in your life knowing your father and I will always love you. _

_Love, Mama and Papa_

**NOTE:**

Sakura clenched the note in her hands tightly; doing anything she could to stop the tears from falling. Sasuke sat up and cupped his hands on her cheeks. "Sakura…let it out." She fell into his arms, her hands grabbing his shoulders and holding him close to her. Had Neji and his family not gotten in the way, her life would've turned out differently. One thing that she found was consistent was her relationship with Sasuke and just how important he was to her despite how small the time frame. She looked up through the tears and leaned up, attaching her lips to his. He responded back to her eagerly, slipping his tongue through her lips. She pushed him down on the bed, hitting the files away from their space and crawled on top of him. Her hands came around his face, "You have an answer for everything."

"You are the answer for everything Sakura."

She leaned down to kiss his neck. He grunted and shut his eyes as her lips kissed his pulse point softly before biting down and sucking hard. His arms came around her back and touched her skin softly. He moved down to the zipper of her skirt and unzipped it, moving his hand to her black lacy panties. Sakura's hand tugged on his belt, "Why did you remain in the shadows for so long? My life would've been so much different had I known you were waiting for me."

He shoved her skirt down her backside, letting her kick it off her legs. His fingers traced the inside of her thigh, "You wouldn't have believed me Sakura. I spent years researching just to get you within my reach. You didn't remember me like I remembered you."

"You should've tried."

He smirked at her as she undid his belt, desperate to get him out of his pants. He pulled her face up to look at his, "That's what I'm doing now aren't I?"

Even with her puffy red eyes, she smiled. Her fingers finally succeeded in removing the buckle and unbuttoning his pants. She shimmed them down until they were at his knees. He kicked them off and put his legs up, allowing Sakura to lean against them. He too sat up and trapped her in his embrace. "Don't do this because you're upset."

She narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't that type of woman. She wouldn't just give herself up to man she didn't have any feelings for or connection with. Her heart pounded at the thought of loving him. "I wouldn't dream of that Sasuke. What kind of woman do you think I am?"

He smirked and rolled over, gently tossing her onto her back. "I want an answer Sakura."

"And I want you inside me."

He stilled for a moment before looking down at her underwear. His fingers trailed down to the warm scorching area between her thighs. He poked the dampened material, his eyes lit with desire at her small moan. He hooked his hands into the sides of the material and pulled it down her long silky legs. His finger found the small precious bundle of nerves and pushed on it, making her body spasm. His middle finger found the opening of her womanhood and he slowly pushed the digit inside her, grunting at how tight she was. He slowly pulled it back out before pushing it back in. Her hands clutched the pillow behind her and her eyes were shut tight. It felt so deliciously good for Sasuke to be doing this action to her. She wanted more though. She wanted him hard and deep, skin against skin. Her mind went hazy when he sped up and pushed on her clit roughly. She whimpered and tried to squeeze her thighs together, "Sasuke-kun…you're teasing."

He only smirked at her. His face disappeared from her view and buried itself between her thighs. Her hips moved all over the place as his tongue dragged itself in and out of her hot and dripping core. He held her legs over his shoulders and he tasted her, almost feeling his control snap by how sweet she tasted. She was screaming as he moved faster, bumping his nose against her clit everytime. "Sasuke! Kami, Sasuke…"

He lapped every drop he could find as her legs twitched over his shoulders. He set her down and moved up her body until he found her lips. She tasted herself on his lips, bucking her hips underneath him. He broke apart first, pulling away with a trail of their saliva connecting them. He cherished her body, touching and kissing her in ways she wouldn't have dreamed were possible. She shut her eyes and let herself fall from her high only to be surprised when she felt a very hard and throbbing cock near her core. She looked down and groaned at how large he was. She could see the veins on it and she could only squirm at the thought of it inside her. She pulled on his hair. "What are you waiting for?"

He nudged her softly, smirking at her loud cry of frustration. It was taking all his patience to not flip her over and take her hard and fast with all the crying and moans she was letting loose. He had never been this tempted by a woman before. The way her fingers tugged on his hair drove him wild. "Answer me Sakura."

"Sasuke please. I need you."

He laid his body over hers, the chemistry between them sparking when their skin lined his member up directly with her throbbing womanhood. He nibbled on her ear, "All you have to say is yes. Marry me and make me the happiest man alive."

She wouldn't have it. She needed to feel him and love him. "Love me Sasuke. Love me like I think you do and then you can have your answer."

"Woman, you don't have to think. You know it's true." With that, he jerked his hips and let himself sink inside her entrance. The two groaned at the feeling before Sasuke thrust his hips and fully buried himself inside her. Sakura held him against her, almost fainting at the feeling. He stretched her in all the right ways and reached so far inside her that she saw stars. Sasuke didn't take long before sitting up on his knees and pulling out of her. He slammed himself back in, almost afraid that he was hurting her. Her moan told him otherwise. He set a steady rhythm, making sure her hips still hit his despite being on an angle. The angle however drove Sakura wild. This man drove her wild. She knew that now that she had him she wouldn't want anyone else. He was perfect and knew how to make her reach such powerful orgasms. "SASUKE!" She screamed and thrashed as his member poked the sweet spot hidden within the depths of her vagina hard and roughly.

"Sasuke! Faster! FASTER!" He fell down on top of her as his thrusts grew rampant and hard. He was pushing her hard and fast and she was seeing white spots within her vision. She could barely cling to him once his pace became unforgiving and fast. All the while his mouth was biting and tugging at her nipples. He left no patch of skin surrounding her breasts without bright red and purple marks.

Her nails caught in his back and he growled at the pain she was inflicting on him. It only made him push harder into her, intent on wiping away any other trace of essence but his own within her. She was his and he would have no one break that. He could feel blood on his thigh from pushing so roughly inside her but Sakura screamed for a faster, rougher pace. His lips found hers as he pulled her to the edge of the bed. He stood and spread her legs wide and thrust into her, watching her eyes roll back into her head with pleasure. He easily set the unforgiving pace he had from earlier and held her hips as he continued to push his cock deep inside her until he could barely move it. It was his favorite place of all time now. She squeezed him just right and coated him with fluids over and over as he continuously brought her over the edge. She was barely breathing and screaming when he moved faster over her and pinching her clit when he found his release coming. He pinched hard, relishing in her scream. His own voice was low and throaty, "Sakura…"

She was almost crying at the intense feeling. "Don't stop! Please don't stop! Oh my kami you feel so good! Harder Sasuke!"

He grunted and pushed harder until he felt her coil snap and her release all over him. She saw white behind her eyelids as she opened her mouth in a silent scream. Her walls clenched him tightly until he thrust once more and let go inside her. She milked him of everything he was worth. She mewled at the feel of his warm, liquid seed shooting in uneven strings inside her womb. Sasuke kept his hips moving at a slower pace until he collapsed on top of her, his breath heavy and spent. Their bodies were coated in a thin layer of sweat as Sasuke moved his arms around her back and picked her up so sit on his lap. He kissed her neck gently, soothing over any bite marks he had left. The rosette felt her breath steadily returning to normal and she clung to Sasuke tightly so she wouldn't fall off his lap. She was speechless. She had no words for that. It was simply the most intense wonderful thing she had ever experienced. Sasuke grabbed his boxers and pulled them on before reaching down to grab his dress shirt. He pulled it over Sakura's back and carried her from the room to the living room. The moon was shining in through the glass window and the city lights were bright in the city below. Sauske set the doctor down on the couch on his lap and played with her hair, a lazy smirk on his face. Sakura rested her head against his shoulder, a soft smile on her face. "You were right."

**NOTE END:**

"I usually am, but about what now?"

She traced his chest, "You told me that once I was with you I wouldn't want to go back."

His arms held her tightly, "Finally some sense from you." She weakly hit him, too tired to care about his egotistical attitude. "Would our life change?"

"Of course. Life is always changing Sakura."

Her voice was quiet and she looked up at his face. He looked relaxed then he did earlier. "You said you loved me." He was silent before squeezing her tighter. "I do."

"How long?"

A huge sigh left his lips as he gently placed her on the couch and stood. He went to the window and looked out at the night. "Longer then you would believe. Why do you think I tease you so much?" Sakura blushed and stood the best that she could with her knees still shaking. He remained facing the window as she joined his side and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Sasuke…I…" He continued to look out the window. He felt the rejection coming. He had put himself on the line and it would be for nothing. "Say it Sakura."

She took in a deep breath and let it out. "I've never been sure what true love is. Neji's way of treating me made me believe that love was something distant and spiteful. However, I know now that I was wrong." Sasuke shut his eyes and held his hand behind his back. "My parents obviously loved each other, and I see the same love from you that I see from my parent's letters and journals. I thought love used to be something tangible. I realize it's emotional, and a bond that isn't easily broken."

He looked down at her as she talked, wondering just where she was going with the rant. She looked up at him, "Is love when your heart pounds rapidly in your chest and the person you're holding means so much you have no words for them?" He nodded at her. Her eyes shined, "What is love to you Sasuke-kun?"

"It means your happiness and safety. It means that if you'd stay despite my work I'd be happy knowing that we'd never be without each other."

"Right answer Uchiha."

His eyes widened as she rolled onto the tips of her toes and kissed him gently. She shut her eyes and tried to convey all her passion and emotions to him. When she pulled away, she smiled gently, "I don't care about your job or anything in the past. If you show me how much more I can love you in a lifetime, then I will gladly marry you Sasuke."

"Say it again."

She giggled at him. "I will marry you Sasuke Uchiha. I'd be a fool not to listen to my mother." He picked her up and spun her around before setting her down on the floor. He lifted her hand that contained the ring and kissed her fingers, "Arigato Sakura."

It was the right choice. She knew it deep inside her heart that despite the lies and secrets her life still held that Sasuke was supposed to be with her when she found out every hidden detail. She threw her arms around his neck and pushed her body against his, moaning as his shirt fell off her back. She shoved his boxers down his legs and embraced him, feeling his delicious heated skin against hers. Bathed in the moonlight, he descended his lips on hers, kissing her hard and rough. His hands pushed her against his body, doing anything to rid the empty space. Sakura eagerly responded, feeling her body give into his demands. She'd always give into his demands. His demands are what set her blood on fire.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Sasuke brushed her hair from her forehead as she rested her head on his chest. He had taken her again in the living room, in front of the window in the moonlight. Her whimpers and pants were louder as he took her slower, more passionately on the ground, letting her really feel him inside her. She was spent and he was perfectly fine with watching her sleep. He knew she'd remember this birthday for all the surprises she received. He'd remember this day as the day he set himself up for the rest of his life with the most stubborn and adorable woman alive. He felt elated, sated, and happy. This had been in the plans for years and it went just as Kakashi had predicted. He shut his eyes, holding his love close, knowing he would wake up to her smiling face for the rest of his life.

BACK IN KONOHA:

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. "Full house boys."

Shikamaru groaned and threw down his cards. "Stupid game. There's no point to playing it since he always wins." Kakashi grabbed the chips from the middle of the table as Kiba grabbed the cards to shuffle. Suigetsu looked out the window of Sasuke's office, "Wonder how Sasuke's doing."

Jugo took a sip of his drink. "Knowing him he probably had to do a lot of convincing on his part to get Sakura to understand."

Kakashi took out his phone and dialed Sasuke's number, chuckling when the crime family boss picked up. His voice was laced with sleep, "What is it Kakashi?"

"How did it go?"

He heard a chuckle on the line and Sakura's mumbles of sleep. "She said yes." He could feel the elation from Sasuke. It was something he hadn't felt in a while. "I told you she would." Sasuke was in agreement. He quickly changed the subject. "What's the status?"

The cars had disappeared from the airport once the plane had taken off. He sent out teams to search for them and bring them in for questioning. He had hits out on the red haired man and was waiting for someone to take the job. "None yet. Iruka, Suigetsu and I will be in Kiri tomorrow to shadow you."

"Hn, fine."

He heard Sakura grumble for Sasuke to shut up and sleep on the line. "Enjoy the moment Sasuke."

"I fully intend to Kakashi." He hung up after that, smirking at the rest of the men. "Who had bets on that she would say yes?" The group was silent before Kakashi chuckled, "That's right, I did. Pay up boys, she gave in."

Groans and grunts resounded around the room as the men threw their bets on the table for Kakashi to collect. The silver haired man pocketed the money before pulling out a small book of porn to read. Shikamaru shook his head. "We're going to have to double up on security now. If word gets out that they're really together things will get bad."

Iruka shook his head. He was worried for the young couple. "They're already bad. Sasuke signed over the estate to Sakura today. If the two marry, whatever he wants is going to be out of his reach."

"But if they wait to marry things will get worse."

Suigetsu laughed, "Maybe they should just elope." It was quiet as Kakashi pocketed the thought. He'd run it by Sasuke tomorrow. It wouldn't hurt to let him know that they were searching for them, and now that things were official that they were going to get more heated. Out in the night, the six were unaware of a man dressed in red, seething at the loss of the pink haired woman. He was set to hunt her down, find her and drag her kicking and screaming to where she truly belonged.

**AN: Ehh, that chapter was interesting to write. Let me know what you all think! Hope you all enjoyed it! Review! **


	18. Elopement Plots

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!**

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy the twist in here! After this is posted I will be going back to fix all the spelling and grammar mistakes in every chapter! I am also redoing the prologue to the story. So if this does have spelling or grammar errors forgive me. I have a huge test tomorrow that I need to study for and wanted to get this up for you all! In the meantime, enjoy and review!**

_To celebrate our engagement, Sasuke demanded that we stay in the hotel…for three days…doing whatever he wanted. I was barely able to move for those three days. His constant lovemaking wore my body out but even then he wouldn't stop pleasuring me. I was in heaven. It was the beginning of April when he finally had some business to attend to and I got to see firsthand just what he did as a crime boss. The results of it however, had my mind spinning..._

APRIL:

Her screams littered the living room of the hotel as Sasuke thrust himself roughly inside her. At the rate they were going, she wouldn't walk straight for a month. For three days he kept her in the suite, finding ways to make her scream in pleasure. He told her that since he didn't bring the bodysuit for her to finally wear for him that she was to wear nothing at all around him. One to never back down from a challenge, she did it. Sasuke however took that to his advantage and showed her just how much he worshipped her body. She ran her nails down his back again, feeling blood and scratch marks from one of the many other times they had been joined together. He was so large and always hit the very back of her vagina. She had screamed so much that her voice was hoarse and her throat was dry. She shut her eyes when he pinched her clit and threw her legs above his shoulder, hitting her on a new angle. "Gahh! Sasuke! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

He held her hips tightly and nipped at her bruised and sore breasts. "Never baby, never."

Sakura cried out as he pulled her over the edge once again, this time throwing himself off as well and shooting his seed into her waiting womb. Sasuke fell backwards on the couch and pulled Sakura down on top of him, making sure to stay rooted inside her. She breathed heavily when her head hit his chest and his arms curled around her bare waist. Their breathing slowly calmed down and the comfortable silence made Sakura doze for a couple of minutes until Sasuke thrust his hips up, waking her. She smiled lazily and kissed a scar on his chest, "Amazing."

Sasuke only smirked, "Is it so hard to believe?" Their chemistry together made the sex explosive and her heart pound with joy. She struggled to sit up on Sasuke's lap and groaned when he hardened inside her. She stretched over him and leaned down to kiss his lips. She had to pull away before he pulled her down for another round. "Sasuke-kun, we need to eat." He frowned when she sat back up and stood, grasping the armrest for support. Her legs felt like jelly and her lower area was sore beyond all belief. Sasuke too sat up and grabbed her bare hips, pulling her near him. He kissed her waistline, which was already littered with bite and love marks. Every inch of her torso had at least one mark from his mouth. Her waist, hips, breasts and neck had received the most attention from his gracious mouth. He nipped a bare piece of skin, "I'd rather eat you." Sakura smiled and bit her lip but managed to pull herself away from the Uchiha. He watched her walk to the kitchen and take some food out of the fridge before standing up himself. She started to cook some food before looking up at Sasuke who had pulled some boxers on and was grabbing his white button up shirt. "So what's the plan for today?"

He walked to her and stood behind her with his nimble and quick fingers fondling her core. Sakura groaned and let her head hit his shoulder. He kissed her neck, "I have some business to attend to today."

She narrowed her eyes at him when he stopped. "What kind of business?" He put the white shirt on her back, helping her slip into the arms. She didn't bother to button it up as she returned to making his favorite breakfast. He smirked at her and grabbed the hand that held her ring, "Would you like to see for yourself?"

Her eyes widened. He was willing to show her? She flipped the eggs in the pan and smiled at the sizzling of the tomatoes. "You'll actually take me?"

He nodded and moved away from her side. "So long as you listen to what I say and don't get yourself hurt, then yes."

She eagerly nodded her head. She couldn't wait to see what he actually did as a crime boss! It had been a mystery to her since he told her the few days ago, but he had distracted her before she could ask questions. Sasuke kissed her cheek and left the room quickly to dress. He returned in his normal pinstripe suit sans his jacket. The doctor handed him the plate of food giggling when his hand smacked her backside. "You're perfect woman."

Sakura didn't have the chance to respond when his lips claimed hers. He pushed her against the counter and grinded his hips into hers. She tugged on his blood red tie when his teeth found her nipple. She wanted no space between them. The two barely noticed when their hotel room door opened and three men walked in with grins. "Oi! Get a room!"

Sasuke pulled away from his favorite activity to glare at the intruders. His hands quickly found both ends of the shirt and closed it, hiding any view of her body from the intruders. His body covered hers and he sighed, "I swear you all have a problem with knocking."

Kakashi, Iruka and Suigetsu all stood near the door with grins. Suigetsu looked over at the silver-haired man, "Told you they be doing it. Pay up."

Sasuke watched the transfer of money before growling, "You were betting on it?" Suigetsu pocketed the money and shrugged as he shut the door, "Now my fault you two lovebirds are sex freaks."

Sasuke continued to glare but let go of Sakura slowly. "I'll have to make it up to you Sakura. We should get going soon." Sakura nodded, "You owe me later Uchiha." He smirked and watched her as she left the room to change into some proper clothes. Sasuke picked up his jacket and slipped it, all while getting caught up on what his advisors had found. "To what do I owe this interruption? As you could see I was in the middle of something."

"Oh we saw alright." Suigetsu said rolling his eyes. Sasuke shot him a glare as his right hand man handed him a file. "Here's the research you requested Sasuke." The Uchiha swallowed his food and opened the file. Picture upon pictures of the man with red hair showed him all over the continent, able to blend in. He narrowed his eyes at the pictures. This man wanted Sakura. But why? What did he have to gain from digging through her parent's estate? "Hey! That's the guy that pissed me off the other day!"

The group of men looked down at the petite doctor. She took one of the pictures and tapped her black heel against the floor. Since she would be seeing just what Sasuke did today, she dressed in black dress pants and a tight blouse. No more skirts for her on outings with Sasuke. She wore her trench coat with the Uchiha family symbol on the back and watched how it shined brightly in the sunlight. She had tied her hair back into a high ponytail and pushed her bangs from her eyes, "Who is this asshole?"

"He goes by the name of Gaara. No known last name, no date of birth. Everything about him is practically nonexistent except for an address in Suna." She glared at the picture. He still frightened her. "What does he want with me?"

"That's what we're here to find out." Sasuke said plucking the picture from her hands and putting it in the shut file. He put his fedora on and waved to the door, "We're going."

The group left the large hotel and piled into a black SUV. They drove in silence for a couple of miles before Iruka stopped the car. Kakashi and Suigetsu jumped out and started to walk the opposite way they had come. Sakura watched them approach a man on the street, "Where are they going?" Sasuke didn't bother to watch them. He crossed his legs and shut his eyes, "Give it a moment."

Soon, the back door was thrown open and the two men threw a body inside. They climbed in and shut the trunk. Kakashi pulled out his glock, "Drive Iruka." Suigetsu removed the mask from the man's face. He had white hair and glasses that were falling down his nose. He hissed when Kakashi put his gun to his head. Sasuke didn't bother to turn his head as he spoke. "Kabuto Yakushi."

The man struggled with Suigetsu and Kakashi's grip. "Dammit."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand. He winked at her before turning his eyes to the road. "You're late on your payments Kabuto."

"I was getting your damn money Uchiha."

Sasuke finally turned to Kabuto. His eyes were narrowed and he looked pissed. "I've been gracious to you have I not?"

"Of course!"

He chuckled. It was amazing to Sakura how he could go from playful to intimidating so quickly. "Then why have you failed to come up with your end of the agreement? I smuggled you out of the Hyuuga family. You agreed to pay me for my troubles."

He shut his eyes when the gun pressed further against his head. "I'm getting your money! I swear Sasuke!"

Sasuke tapped his chin. "I'm in a good mood today Yakushi, so I'll cut you some slack. You may thank the doctor here for that." Sakura turned to look at the man. He looked faintly familiar to her, probably from one of Neji's meetings. Sakura nodded in head in greeting before turning to look at Sasuke. Kabuto's eyes were wide. "You got her away from Hyuuga."

"Wasn't difficult. He screwed up on his own." Sakura snorted in agreement. She shivered when a mischievous smirk crossed Sasuke's face. "I'll be generous Kabuto, in exchange for information." His eyes remained widened, "W-what kind of information?" Sasuke went quiet for a minute before tossing a picture of Gaara behind him, "What does he want with Sakura?"

Kakashi handed the picture to Kabuto who stared at it in fear. Sasuke shut his eyes, "Hyuuga has mentioned to me that there were ulterior motives behind marrying Sakura." The rosette's head shot up to Sasuke who held his hand up in silence. "I will explain later Sakura." She crossed her arms in annoyance but knew he would hold true to his word. If she ever saw Neji again she was going to kill him. The white haired man trembled, "I don't know. I was never told why he was so interested in her." The gun pushed harder against his forehead, "But! I do know someone who does!"

"Name."

"Might Guy! Quirky guy! Does reconnaissance for the Hyuuga family."

Might Guy huh? He didn't sound familiar. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "And just where can I find this Might Guy?"

"He hangs out around the abandoned packing warehouse in town!"

Sasuke smirked, "You've been helpful. I'll give you a reprieve Kabuto." The car abruptly stopped and Kakashi helped the man out of the back of the trunk before shutting it and signaling for Iruka to pull away. Sakura stared up at Sasuke, "Is it true?"

He held a finger over his lips and nodded. "The reason he was to wed you was because of a hidden part of your parent's estate." Her parents? He would drag her into a false marriage because of her parents? Sasuke put his arm around her shoulders and sighed. "You were going to marry before you turned 23 correct?"

"Hai…it was going to be back in February."

"Your parents stated that once you hit the age of 23, I would sign their estate over to you for your own use. You may do whatever you please with it. They worked for the Uchiha family and kept it in my father's name until you would be old enough to sort through it. They didn't count on my parents dying before you knew the truth." This is why she went through so much turmoil with Neji? Her voice was laced with venom. "What does that have to do with my bastard of an ex?"

"Legally, he would be named as the beneficiary on the estate since you would not be of age. I would've had no choice but to sign it over to him. This goes back to why you've been in Suna."

He turned to her finally, a sigh on his lips. "The associates my parents had you live with were under a deal to watch the Hyuuga family and figure out the cause of your parent's death. After 20 years, you were to return to Konoha and be employed under me. We made a deal with the Hyuuga's that you would be left alone and out of the way while you grew up."

It hurt knowing that she was being used. She leaned into Sasuke's side as he let out the details he knew. "Hyuuga found a loophole in the deal that if you married before you turned 23 and without knowing his line of work that everything of your parent's estate would belong to the Hyuuga crime family. I wouldn't have been able to do anything to retrieve you and he would've been able to take out the rival families in the continent."

"Did you break me and Neji up Sasuke-kun?"

He had thought of doing that on many occasions, but he wouldn't play dirty. He had played his cards right and won. He smirked, "No Sakura. He screwed up on his own. However, as I've said before, I've had eyes on you since my parents left the family to me. I knew when to offer you the job because of how and when he screwed up."

Sakura clenched her fists. "Promise me I get to kill him. I want him dead Sasuke." He snorted. He'd let her have that wish. "The problem now is that this goes higher than Neji. This man is the one who wants the hidden secret in the estate."

"What is so good about it?"

He tapped his chin, "I've been through it many times. I'm not sure myself. But maybe this man can help us put this question to rest." Iruka stopped driving and parked the truck. They were located within the depths of the city, with large dark warehouses with blacked out windows. Sasuke leaned forward and opened a compartment. He pulled out two glocks and made sure their magazines were full. He handed one to Sakura. "I won't push you into an elevator this time, I promise."

Sakura took the gun and shoved it in her pocket as Sasuke helped her out from the SUV. Iruka and Kakashi took the lead as Suigetsu hovered behind Sasuke and Sakura. The three had their guns drawn and ready to shoot if they saw movement. Iruka opened a door to a ground level door of the packing warehouse and entered first with Kakashi behind him. The two could hear humming from the inside and waved behind them. Sasuke pulled Sakura in and hid within the shadows as Suigetsu shut the door behind him. They listened quietly as the man spoke from the desk he was at in the middle of the room.

He sounded egotistical, "Of course boss! Getting past the Uchiha security will be easy! Just leave it to me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. As if he could infiltrate his ranks. Did he not know just whom he was dealing with? Sakura silently giggled at the annoyed look. They looked up when the man laughed, "Pink hair? No problem sir! I'll convince her of the youth she'll be missing out on if she stays!"

Sasuke grit his teeth and looked at his advisors. They nodded at him and crouched to get their footing. Sasuke cut the lights on the panel next to him, holding Sakura close when he heard scuffling on the floor. "Who's there?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke in the darkness. The arm around her waist kept her calm when she heard more yelling. Sasuke leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I apologize now if I scare you."

"Scare me?"

He sounded anxious in the darkness, but the grip around her told her he was the complete opposite. "This is a side of me I wouldn't wish you to know. If you're going to be my wife however, you deserve to see what a monster I can be."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"Depends on what he says. He makes a move for you however and I won't hesitate to decapitate him." The possessive tone in his voice sent shivers down her spine. He kissed her roughly when they heard a gunshot ring out through the air and the lights cut back on. Sasuke held the two in the shadows as she watched the three hold the man on the ground, yells and threats spilling out of his mouth. Suigetsu pulled the man up and sat him on his knees. "Shut up, will ya? You're annoying."

"The power of youth will destroy you!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Is he related to Lee?"

The Uchiha shrugged. He didn't know the relationship and he didn't necessarily care either. He leaned against the wall and cleared his throat. "Might Guy." The man went quiet and looked up. Sasuke crossed his arms and stepped forward slightly, making sure his face was still hidden. Sakura stayed behind him, clinging to the jacket he wore. "Who are you?" Sasuke gently tugged his jacket out of Sakura's grip and put his hand out to keep her from moving. He stepped into the light with burning eyes, "The man you're about to cross."

The man had a haircut in the shape of a bowl that was black and had a shine to it. He wore a rather bright green suit with a yellow vest. Even his teeth had a shine to it. "You're the Uchiha!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped forward to where he was on the ground. He stepped out and around him, looking at the pictures and files on the desk. He picked up the file containing Sakura's information and pictures along with his own and held them tightly as he walked back around in front of the man. He glared and held up the files, "Just what do you believe you will accomplish by crossing me?"

"I cross only what threatens the power of youth!"

Sasuke sighed and threw the files to the ground. He shoved his hand in his pocket and then snapped at Kakashi, "Make him talk."

Kakashi knocked the man over, an evil glint in his eye. With the butt of his gun, he continually smashed it over and over into his face, only to stop when the man kicked out and caught the silver haired man off guard. Suigetsu grabbed him by his hair and forced him back to his knees, smirking at the bloody nose and black eye he now had. Sakura grimaced from the shadows as she watched Sasuke continue to try and make the man talk. Of course she didn't like to hurt people, but this wasn't her job. The man coughed when Sasuke backhanded him. "Talk fool. I have very little patience for your outbursts of drivel."

"Never foul monster!"

He'd try another approach. Sasuke smirked and squatted down, "The pink haired girl. What do you know about her?"

"She is master Neji's fiancé! She's in danger of losing her youth if I do not retrieve her!"

Sasuke actually grinned. He felt a bit freer knowing that he wasn't hiding this from Sakura. She was hearing it with her own ears that everything he told her was the truth. "Her youth huh. So Hyuuga still believes they're engaged?" He could almost hear the groan from the shadows. Guy growled at him, "You foul villain! Where are you hiding her?"

As if he would hide his woman. He wasn't a coward like Neji. He would flaunt her off as his to the world. "I'm not hiding her anywhere. Maybe if you cooperate with me I'll tell you where she is."

"Never!"

Suigetsu hit his head, knocking the man to the ground. He coughed and sputtered when Iruka kicked him roughly in the back. He was panting when Suigetsu pulled him back up to face Sasuke. "So Guy, tell me. What does Gaara want with the doctor? What's so important about her?"

He spit out blood on the cement. "The good doctor needs to be under the Hyuuga's rightful care! She does not know how to survive in the city!" That thought burned him. As if Sakura needed to be cared for. She was a fucking doctor! She held her own by his side. The reasons for the attempted kidnappings were getting old. This man was irritating him. "You're aware of the compromise 20 years ago. The Hyuuga family is violating that compromise."

"There's no compromise if she signs away her parent's estate!"

Sasuke stood back up. He smirked at the man who was glaring at him. Kakashi handed him his katana when he removed from its sheathe. He pointed the blade at the man, "What is so important about an Uchiha family estate? Money? Property?"

The blade cut into his arm and he cried out. "Power! He needs her for power!" Sasuke removed the blade from his arm and pointed it at his stomach, "What kind of fucking power does Gaara need?" He pushed the blade into the side, smiling at the blood that dripped out. Sakura shut her eyes calmly in the dark, trying to reign in her anger. She liked his use of a katana, no noise and no bullets. "Answer me."

"Enough that would destroy the entire continent. But she doesn't know that. She needs to remain oblivious to them. As long as they have her within their possession, they can do whatever they want."

Sasuke removed the katana and sheathed it. He turned his head slightly, "You may come out now." Sakura stepped from the shadows, her face twisted in anger. To hear it from a member of the Hyuuga family that she was being used made her want blood. She was beyond just pissed. She was furious. She was not a woman who was so easily manipulated for someone else's benefit. Especially when it involved her parents. Guy's eyes went wide as she stepped next to Sasuke, her hands dug deep in the pocket of her trench coat. "So I can't survive without little Neji protecting me huh?"

"Sakura-san! Run! Run while you can!"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not running. If my memory would serve me correctly, I dumped the bastard months ago." She looked up and removed her left hand from her pocket, "The correct information would be that the man beside me is my fiancé."

The man panicked. "No! Sakura-san! Everything he says is a lie!"

She hissed at the words. This man had done nothing but help her and she wouldn't turn her back on him. Not when she heard the truth of Neji's intentions with her own ears. She bit the inside of her cheek, "I sincerely doubt that." She looked up at Sasuke, "Finish this. You owe me a night back at the room remember?"

Suigetsu laughed, "Come on boss lady! We're having fun here!"

She glared at the white haired man. "Hearing that I'm being used for power with my own goddamn ears is not fun Suigetsu."

The man smirked. She was definitely a feisty one that only Sasuke could handle. He'd have fun teasing her when she finally married into the family. "My bad, my bad. Thought you'd like to rough him up a bit to vent your anger."

She slyly looked up at Sasuke, "I've got plenty of ways to vent my anger. Now can we please leave?"

Sasuke nodded and looked at Kakashi. "Finish this quickly. No blood. We will be outside." Sasuke put his hand on the small of her back and led her towards the door when the man called out. "Sakura-san!"

She stopped, "What?"

He sighed and let his head bow, "He's in town. He claims to think if you are not married you will be more easily attainable."

Sakura froze at the words and her hand clutched Sasuke's. He grit his teeth at the words and nudged her forward. He was at the door and turned back to look at Kakashi. One nod and he was out of the door, engulfing Sakura in an embrace. She winced in his arms when she heard the screams of pain from inside the door. Sasuke helped move her to the truck and let her lean against it to calm down. He stroked her hair, "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

She shook her head at him. She was glad he made her watch him today. "I'm not. I needed the truth. I never doubted that you were lying, but hearing it from him, saying that I was only being used really made it hit hard."

He kissed her temple, "It's still truth that's hard to bear." Tears dripped from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his chest, "Why was everything a lie?" He felt bad for the woman. Everything she knew in her life was falling apart because of a lie. He would do everything in his power to fix it. "I do not know Sakura, but I'll make it disappear."

She sniffled and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her black coat. "How Sasuke-kun?" He knew she wouldn't buy it. Kakashi's idea was just too fast for her. Sakura tugged on his tie, "Spit it out Sasuke, I'm in no mood for games."

Her jade eyes were determined and set. He let out a breath, "Elope with me." Just as she had been shocked when he proposed, she was shocked now. "Pardon me?"

He smirked, "I said, elope with me. That way I have the knowledge you'll be safe. Once things die down we can have the wedding you wish for."

She was shocked that he would bring up such a decision like that. Eloping with him? When they had been engaged for 4 days? Dating for 2 months? She could see his point of view as well though. It would make her less likely to be kidnapped and she could figure out just why they wanted her parent's estate so bad. She looked at his onyx orbs that were shining against the midday sun and swallowed hard. She was tired of playing by the rules now. She would take the risk she knew deep down would make her happy. "When?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You're actually considering it?"

Of course she was considering it! Why wouldn't she after every detail she just heard? "I'm going to marry you anyway Sasuke. I don't care about a formal wedding. Just promise me I won't regret this."

"You never will Sakura. I swear on my life." He leaned down and kissed her hard, picking her up into his arms. She pulled away to breathe when the three left the warehouse and ran to Sasuke's side. "We should go sir. The body's been disposed of."

The Uchiha nodded, "We're leaving for Konoha tonight. Iruka, call the courthouse in town. I want a judge at my home tomorrow morning."

"What for sir?"

His eyes flickered down to Sakura who was blushing beyond all belief. Wasn't he going to tell them? She finally exploded, "Fine! We're eloping for god sakes."

The three stood silent before breaking out in jokes and grins. "Took you long enough boss lady." She punched his shoulder. "Get moving." Iruka laughed and walked to the driver's side. "She's already starting to sound like you Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled as the men piled into the truck. He pushed Sakura up against the door and kissed her softly, making sure to sweep her pink puffy lips with his. When he pulled away, he looked down with serious eyes. He wanted to be sure she was okay with this, not rushing into something because she was upset. She could read his unspoken questions through his eyes, "No Sasuke, I'm fully aware of what I'm doing."

"Do you believe you'll be happy?"

Her smile made his heart skip a beat, "Hai Sasuke-kun, I do." That was exactly the answer he needed to hear. He promised himself that he would keep her happy, despite whatever happened to him. She was just too important for him to lose. The two were happy knowing that they were tying themselves together for eternity in just a short while. The soft caress of his lips is what she felt next as she felt her blood pump with adrenaline. She would be happy just knowing Sasuke was who she would wake up to every morning. She found herself wanting to move and pack so they could go home. She was getting married tomorrow. She would be Mrs. Sakura Uchiha in just a day and she couldn't wait.

**AN: God, I feel as if the writing for this story is blah. Am I right? Wrong? Tell me what you think? If you all think it was too blah, I'll take it down and redo it! But I really do hope you all enjoyed it! Wedding bells are coming! Review! **


	19. Race Against Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: So, I've gone back through the first nine chapters. I've fixed all the spelling and grammar errors that I could find. I've also dimmed down Sasuke's personality so make him more in character. I kept him a little bit playful with Sakura, but any other scene I tried to portray him in his normal manner. Since I myself do not have a beta reader (Would love one!) I would love if someone went back through and pointed out any more errors to me (from those first nin chapters) and to tell me if Sasuke seems more like he does in the anime/manga in a private message! I will do the other 9 tonight after this chapter is posted! I thank each and every one of you for the continued support and hope you like the way the story is going so far! So instead of my rambling, I'll let you read! Enjoy and Review!**

_My wedding day was absolutely chaotic. All we had wanted to do was have a priest or judge marry us. But the moment Sasuke's associate's found out we were getting married they decided to change everything. I've never seen Karin or TenTen that angry in my life. Sasuke on the other hand was close to murdering half of the people taking over his home. When we finally decided to do something about it, my luck would run out and my own wedding was crashed. Fate would prove to be against me at every corner…_

APRIL:

"I said get the damn flowers Suigetsu! NOW!"

Sakura sat in the living room of Sasuke's home rubbing her forehead. Karin was in the middle of the home, throwing out orders and yelling at each member of Sasuke's close advisors. It didn't help that the redhead was a month pregnant now. TenTen, who was originally a very quiet girl turned out to be violent when her and Kakashi had a difference of opinion. She shivered at how precise the nurse could throw knives.

Sasuke's home was in chaos. She hadn't wanted all this. All she wanted was for a stupid judge to marry them. She had anger to vent and she would have her private time with Sasuke if she had to kill for it! She nearly choked Suigetsu this morning for letting it slip that the two were getting married this afternoon. Karin had flown into hysterics and took over as an appointed 'bride-zilla'. Sakura clutched the wedding license in her hand. They just needed to say a few words in front of a priest. That's it! Why all this? She could hear her husband to be in his office down the hall smashing expensive pottery and screaming at whoever had decided to enter his office in the middle of his rage fit.

"Sakura! Go try on a few of those dresses! We need to see which one fits you!"

Sakura groaned. Karin had a truckload of dresses brought here the moment they had arrived home. There had to be at least 50 different dresses! She wasn't trying anything on. No one could make her. "No Karin, I'm good."

The redhead whined, "Sakura-san! Please! Don't make me get Suigetsu to drag you!"

The annoyed doctor only rolled her eyes and leaned back against the couch. Her eyebrow twitched when she heard a high-pitched whistle and grumble of words. The next thing she felt was Suigetsu tugging her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sorry boss lady. I don't exactly want to get maimed."

"I'LL MAIM YOU MYSELF IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN!" She beat on his back as he carried her down the hall. The doctor screamed bloody murder near Sasuke's door, only to nearly cry when the door was thrust open. Her fiancé looked at the man with murderous eyes. "Put. Her. Down."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and didn't bother to put her down. Sakura hung off his shoulder with crossed arms. "But boss! Karin's going to kill me if I don't get her changed into some stupid dresses!"

Sasuke didn't care. He had enough of the chaos in his home. This was the last thing he wanted. He continued to glare, "Leave her." Suigetsu groaned but set Sakura down where she quickly leapt into Sasuke's office and hid behind him. The Uchiha shoved the door shut and locked it behind him. Sakura leapt to his desk and curled up in his chair, glaring at the door. "I'm not going back out there."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What makes you believe I want to?" The room grew quiet and Sakura found herself listening to the commotion outside. Sasuke leaned against the door, his eyes shut and brooding. She spun around in his black chair, "Why is Karin acting like this?"

His face twitched, but his eyes remained shut. "I don't care." She giggled at him. She could tell it was taking all his patience not to snap. "You get feisty when people piss you off."

"Wouldn't you?"

Sakura shrugged and stood up from the chair. "I don't understand why we can't just run down to a place downtown and do it ourselves. We already have the license." That piqued Sasuke's attention. He opened his eyes and looked at the woman. "Where is it?"

She put the paper she had been holding down onto his desk. The Uchiha pushed himself from the wall and trailed over to his desk. Kakashi must've gotten it done this morning before all the chaos happened. He picked the paper up and folded it neatly before sticking it into his jacket pocket. He then grabbed the phone from its resting area and dialed a few numbers. He leaned against the desk as the phone rang and smirked when it finally picked up, "Yes, Orochimaru. I need you to do me a favor."

Sakura stood and went to Sasuke's side. She reached for his hand and smiled when he laced their fingers together. He looked out the window as he talked. "The church will be fine. No one else besides you three are to know."

He nodded to whatever Orochimaru had said and turned to the desk. "Good." He removed the phone from his ear and set it back on the hook. He turned to Sakura with a blank look. "We're going." He released her hand and went to the door. She stayed by his desk, "Where?"

He listened to the commotion outside before turning back to the rosette. "To the church downtown. Orochimaru has a judge willing to do the ceremony." He tossed her a pair of her heels and went to the window. She watched him unlock the frame as she put her shoes on and stood straight. "We're going out the window?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

She looked back at the door. She didn't want to sneak off! Sasuke pulled her out of her thoughts and kissed her hard. She didn't notice that he was slowly pulling her to the window. She pulled away when she felt a gush of wind. She looked outside, "Sasuke, seriously. Let's go out the front door like civilized adults."

Sasuke shook his head and pushed himself out the window. He stood outside and held his hand out to help her, "Unless you'd like to marry a mass murderer I suggest you come with me." The two looked up when the door began to rattle in place. Karin's voice made the doctor shiver. "SAKURA! YOU'RE GOING TO TRY ON DRESSES FOR US IF WE HAVE TO GAG YOU AND TIE YOU UP! YOU TOO SAUSKE! YOU NEED TO TRY ON TUXES!" Kakashi's voice made Sasuke grit his teeth. "Sir! We need your approval for the food!"

"Sakura-san! What about the flowers? The dresses!"

"Uchiha-sama! We've made a guest list that needs to be looked over!"

"Hell no, I'm done with this." Sakura shook her head and went to the window. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and let him engulf her waist as she put her feet on the ground. He turned and shut the windows as Sakura grumbled, "I think you're the one who needs to be worried about marrying a mass murderer." He smirked and turned to her, "Come."

She took the hand he held out for her and walked behind him as he looked for any sign of his associates near the curb of the street. The two walked into the sunlight and looked back at the house. Sasuke finally sighed with some relief and hailed a taxi. Sakura herself felt much better as they jumped in the back of the car and told the driver where to take them. It wasn't until they were in front of the church that the nerves began to set in for her. Sasuke quickly paid the driver and tugged Sakura out. The chilly spring air hit her face and a gush of wind blew her pink hair around her eyes as they stood there looking up at the large cathedral. He squeezed her hand, "Shall we?"

"Sasuke-kun…"

He frowned at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Are you having second thoughts?"

She shook her head, hoping that he knew she wasn't going back on her word. "No! No. I just, I can't believe I'm getting married." Before she changed her mind, the Uchiha tugged her forward with a smirk, "Let's get this done then shall we? I owe you a night alone."

Sakura smiled as they ran up to the doors of the church and pushed them open. The cathedral was large and quiet on the inside, each pew long and empty. Sakura was in awe at the tinted glass windows and ornate wooden carvings above her head. Sasuke kept her moving towards the altar where Orochimaru and the judge were waiting. Tsunade lounged in one of the pews, still nursing a hangover from one of her many drunken stupors. Sakura loved Tsunade. She found the woman to be somewhat of a mentor while working at the hospital and had gotten to know the blonde very well. Sasuke stopped them at the front and took out the license they had already signed. The man smiled and handed the paper to Orochimaru. "Would you and Tsunade-sama sign this while I perform the ceremony?"

He nodded and stepped away from Sasuke to go shake Tsunade out of her slumber. The two violently argued in the background as Sasuke helped Sakura up near the altar and stood closely to her. The judge opened his book, "This won't take long Sasuke-sama."

He held up a hand, "It's fine Sarutobi. Thank you for doing this on short notice."

"Of course. Now, do you have rings?"

Sakura frowned. They hadn't gone shopping for rings. She was amazed when the man in front of her produced a silver band for himself and silver ring with a blue diamond that matched her engagement ring from his pocket. She stared at him with wide eyes, "How?"

"I had them prepared yesterday." He handed the jewelry to Sarutobi who opened his book and looked down, "We're gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in matrimony." Tsunade and Orochimaru stood after that and slipped the paper with their signatures onto the table. Sarutobi handed Sakura a ring, "Repeat after me. I take you Uchiha Sasuke, to be my husband in sickness and in health, through the rich and the poor and for as long as we shall live."

Sakura smiled and turned to Sasuke. "I take you Uchiha Sasuke, to be my husband in sickness and in health, through the rich and the poor and for as long as we shall live." She slipped the ring on his finger and gasped when he grabbed her hand. He took the other ring from Sarutobi's hand and held it as Sarutobi spoke once more. "Repeat after me Sasuke. I take you Haruno Sakura, to be my wife in sickness and in health, through the rich and the poor and for as long as we shall live."

Sasuke smirked and slipped the ring onto her finger until it synced up with her engagement ring. "I take you Haruno Sakura, to be my wife in sickness and in health, through the rich and the poor and for as long as we shall live." Sakura wiped away a small trail of tears running from her eyes as Sasuke rubbed the inside of her palm with his thumb. Sarutobi shut his book. "Sasuke, do you promise to uphold these vows and take this woman as your wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Sakura, do you promise to uphold these vows and take this man as your husband?"

She nodded and smiled through her tears, "I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride!" Sasuke wasted no time in pulling Sakura to him and crashing his lips against hers in a bruising kiss to seal their vows. Sakura held onto him tightly as she felt her insides melt. Sarutobi stamped the paper and tapped on Sasuke's shoulder. The newly married couple broke apart for a moment as Sasuke took the paper and folded it back into his pocket. "We'll have a copy on file Sasuke-sama."

"Arigato Sarutobi-sama."

He smiled at the young couple before turning towards the violent pair in the pews. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to with these two." He grabbed them both by their collars and pulled them down the aisle before disappearing into an office. Sakura watched with her head on Sasuke's chest, "Are they?"

"Together? Very much."

Sakura looked up at the Uchiha with a smile on her face. She was married! To the best man she had ever met in her life. Her smile widened as she looked at the ring on his finger. "Thank you Sasuke." He kissed her temple. This had been all he wanted. The fact that they had to sneak away to do it though pissed him off. He pulled away to peer down at his new wife, "Shall we head home?" Sakura opened her mouth to reply when a gunshot cut her off. An icy voice spoke from behind the pews, "You're not moving anywhere."

The couple looked up to see a row of grey suits, Neji and Gaara at the front. Sakura could see Naruto frowning at her from the back. Dozens of guns were pointed at the couple near the altar. Neji moved forward with a smirk, "I'll admit Uchiha…I thought you two had been bluffing. There's just no way Sakura would go for an idea like this."

Sasuke held Sakura tightly against him, moving his body slightly to shield her from view. He was slowly moving her towards the altar. "I believe everything was pretty mutual Hyuuga. I didn't believe there would be a reason to crash our wedding."

Neji stopped in the middle of the aisle. "No matter the forced occasion. You are surrounded. If you simply let our dear doctor go we'll try not to riddle you with so many bullets." Naruto whimpered from the back, "Sakura-chan...Sasuke..." They were underestimating him. Sasuke wasn't stupid. He was always one step ahead of the game. Sakura hissed and clasped her hands around his torso tighter, "You will do no such thing Neji! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

He glared at her with murderous eyes, "You don't have a voice in the matter Sakura." He turned his glare back to Sasuke and held out his hand, "Now, do we have an understanding?" Sasuke's head bowed and his eyes hid behind his bangs. Sakura felt her stomach clench. Was he really going to do it? Right after they got married? He shoved his hand in his pocket, "You believe you have the upper hand just because you followed us?"

"You have no where to go Uchiha. You should surrender while you're still alive."

Surrender? Sasuke Uchiha did not surrender to anyone. His blood was on fire. He would be lying dead in hell before he gave Sakura up so easily. Not after how hard he fought for her. Hyuuga made one vital mistake by talking the subject to death. He allowed Sasuke to plan ahead. He smirked, "You should've shot me the moment you saw me Hyuuga." Neji's face was confused as Sasuke pulled out his glock and set off a series of rounds while pulling Sakura to the ground behind the large altar. Neji cussed from his spot and returned fire at the altar. Sasuke held Sakura close, as bullets riddled the outside of the altar. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her eyes when her husband of less than five minutes winced in pain and clutched his side. She could see blood, and a lot of it. "Sasuke-kun, we're trapped. How the hell are we getting out of here with you injured?"

He winced and clutched his stomach. "There's a reason why Orochimaru picked this church."

Her eyes widened when he opened a small, invisible to the eye door to the altar and pulled her in with himself. The moment he shut the door they were falling in the air. Sakura dug her face into Sasuke's chest as he turned his back to the floor and grunted when they landed in a cart of robes. It was dim in the room they were in and Sakura saw the door they had fallen out of from above close. She could hear bullets continue to riddle the altar above their heads. She sat up, "Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?"

"Hn, I'm fine." The slight wince in his voice told her differently. She stood the best she could in the cart and slowly climbed out. She helped Sasuke out of the cart and onto the floor where a string of curses left his mouth. Sakura unbuttoned his jacket and shoved it off before doing the same with his vest and dress shirt. She hissed at the wound on his side leaking blood. A stray bullet must have grazed him when he was covering her on the floor. She couldn't tell in this light if it was lodged inside the wound or if it had barely missed him. Either way didn't look good. "Sasuke-kun…"

He spoke through clenched teeth. "Don't. It's fine."

"You're not fine!" She stood and fumbled against the wall for a light. She grinned when her fingers fumbled over a wall switch. It made the room a bit brighter, enough that she could clearly see how bad the wound was. She grabbed one of the robes from the cart and fell beside Sasuke, dabbing at the blood. He hissed each time the material made contact. Her eyebrows furrowed together, "I'm sorry. I know it stings."

His eyes were shut tight as Sakura held him against the wall, doing the best she could to clean up the wound. After dabbing at the edges to clean away the blood, she ripped up his shirt into thin strips and wrapped them around his stomach, frowning when the blood began to seep through and stain the white shirt. She noticed he was starting to sweat and that his face was pale. She pulled his face to hers, "Sasuke, you are not going to die on me moments after we just got married!"

He nodded and leaned his head against the wall. Sakura went to work on the other cuts on his arm and neck, frowning each time she had to pull his head up and snap at him to stay awake. "Please stay awake Sasuke. I'll get help. Just don't shut your eyes!" He nodded slowly at her, his head bobbing up and down. When he was all bandaged up she pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and dialed the first number on speed dial. Kakashi sounded frantic on the other line, "Sasuke!"

"Kakashi, it's Sakura."

It was probably not the best idea to not inform his close advisors of what they were doing. "Where are you two?! You both went missing and nearly sent everyone of us on edge!"

Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Kakashi, please I promise we'll explain later. I need your help. Sasuke's been shot."

He stopped before speaking slowly. "Is he alive?"

How she was remaining calm through this she didn't know. Something deep down told her that freaking out would help neither of them. She gripped her bangs and grit her teeth. "Hai, but he's losing blood fast and I need to get him to the hospital to perform surgery."

"Where are you?"

Sakura looked around and stood. She looked around the desks for flyers, pamphlets, anything to give their location. She could hear noise from above and yelling by the altar. She cussed. "I don't know Kakashi! Sasuke insisted we go to the church to get married and right after the ceremony guess who showed up?"

"Hyuuga. Grey suits are crawling around the house right now."

"Yea well we're in some basement and they're about to find us!"

She heard cussing on the other line and yelling. "Iruka! Cover the door!" The line went dead and Sakura removed the phone from her ear. She gripped it tightly in her hand before moving back to Sasuke. He was breathing harshly which told her that the bullet was lodged in his side. She was grateful it had missed most vital spots that would kill him instantly, but if she didn't remove it soon it would lead to blood loss. The yelling above her increased and she could hear pounding. "Shit Sasuke, we have to move." She looked around once more and spotted a door. As fast as her feet would take her, she ran to it and shoved it open. The path out was barely dim and looked cold. She didn't know where it would take them but now she had no other choice. She propped the door open and went back to Sasuke's side. "Can you stand?"

"With difficulty." She grabbed his hand and helped him stand, wincing when he cursed and clutched his stomach. She wrapped his jacket around his shoulders and picked up his gun. Shoving it in her pocket, she took Sasuke's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Lean your weight on me Sasuke-kun."

She grunted as she supported him and wrapped her arm below his wound. She carried him to the door and helped him through it before shutting it behind her. She waved his phone with the hand holding his waist in front of her, hoping to shed some light. Sasuke grunted with each slow step and kept stumbling onto Sakura. Sakura stopped walking, "Do you need a minute?"

She could tell his voice was forced. He sounded like he was in so much pain. She knew she shouldn't be moving him. Fate would test all her patience today. He waved his hand, "Keep going." Sasuke leaned onto his wife as she kept walking. She cursed when they reached a corner and were faced with steps. "We'll take them a step at a time."

He merely nodded and took a step when she did, breath hissing through his teeth every time his hip flexed. Sakura's breath stilled when she heard pounding from behind them. Random bullets vibrated against the door as did the pounding from some of the grey suits. "Shit." She pushed Sasuke along the best that she could until they reached the top of the stairs. They were in another hallway with dozens of doors. Her heart pounded as she pulled her husband down the hall, "Sasuke-kun, do you know the way out?"

He looked up briefly and he fell into Sakura's side. She wished for more physical strength to keep him up. His eyes were bloodshot and half open and he was sweating. She could feel blood dripping down from his wound on her hand. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!"

His voice was strained. "Straight. Left. Left."

Sakura pulled him forward and kept lightly pinching his side to keep his eyes open. "We're almost outside Sasuke." She heard yelling below her. "Sakura! Where are you? Come out quietly!"

Sakura turned left when Sasuke grunted and turned once more to another door. She pushed it open and was grateful to see the outdoors. The sun was making its way into the western sky and she could see cars picking up in traffic. She looked around and pulled Sasuke to the sidewalk. She hailed a taxi and opened the door. "Please! I need to get to the Konoha General Hospital!"

The driver was shocked as she helped Sasuke into the car. He was groaning when he sat down, reaching for the doctor. She shut the door and opened the one to the front. She stopped her movement when a gun clicked behind her head. "One more move doctor, and I'll make sure it's the last you ever make." Sakura narrowed her eyes. She didn't have time for this. She needed to get Sasuke out of here. He would die if she didn't do something. Gaara stood behind her, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. She barely turned her head. "Let me send him to the hospital."

"You've been nothing but trouble."

Sakura shut her eyes. "Please. Please just let me get him help."

Gaara retracted his gun. Sakura looked to the driver and handed him Sasuke's phone, which was buzzing in her hand. "Konoha General Hospital. Please. West wing on the 8th floor. They'll know who he is."

The driver nodded and took the phone. He winked at Sakura before taking off down the road. Sakura watched the cab drive away and turn around the corner before sighing. Gaara raised his gun to the back of her head. "You're nothing but trouble doctor. You did the right thing by surrendering yourself."

She didn't know if it was seeing her own husband in pain pissed her off more or the fact that no matter what she did this man wouldn't leave her the hell alone. She pushed her hand inside her pocket. Yes she was stubborn. And like Sasuke, she would think ahead. "If I'm such trouble why do you keep coming after me?"

"You have something that I want."

Sakura shut her eyes. She could feel the metal of the glock in her pocket. She counted the seconds in her mind. She needed to get to the hospital, even if she had to run. She didn't know how well this would work, but it would have to happen soon. "Yea well, I'm not one to give something very precious up so easily." With her eyes shut she thrust her elbow behind her knocking the man away. He lost his footing and dropped his gun. She pulled the glock from her trench coat and pointed it at him. With a smirk like Sasuke's, she spoke, "Now the tables are turned."

He only glared at her. "One gun won't save you doctor."

She'd call his bluff. "We'll see about that." She bent down and picked up his gun and pointed both at him. "One move and I'll pull the trigger."

She wouldn't dare. She wasn't trained to handle a gun. She wasn't in the mafia. "You're a doctor. You don't have the guts."

She chuckled. Something inside her snapped. "Yes I am a doctor. But I'm also the wife of a crime boss." She pulled the trigger on Sasuke's gun with her eyes shut. His cry of pain had him on the ground rolling. She opened her eye to see she had grazed him in the shoulder. He clutched the body part with his hand. "You fucking bitch!"

Sakura kicked off her heels and ran. She shoved the guns in her pockets as she sprinted down the sidewalk, inwardly glad she had done track as a sport. She could hear yelling and gunshots behind her as she looked at the buildings. When she recognized the street to the hospital she ran. She pulled out a gun and shot behind her, hoping to deter them from following. "Please Sasuke-kun, I'm coming!"

AT THE HOSPITAL:

The driver had helped the Uchiha up to the floor the girl with pink hair had told him to go. Sasuke was breathing heavily when men in black suits surrounded him and put him on a gurney. Kakashi looked around, "Where's Sakura?"

The driver looked confused. "Who?" Shikamaru snarled at the man. They were separated? "The girl with pink hair!" The driver handed him the phone, "A man with red hair had a gun to her head. She literally pleaded for him to let me take this guy here. I'm assuming she's still there."

Shikamaru rubbed his forehead. "Fuck!"

Sasuke groaned from the gurney. Sweat poured from his brow as did the blood from his side "Kakashi." The silver haired man turned to his boss. "What is it?"

He knew Sakura better then that. She wouldn't just abandon him or sacrifice herself. She was intelligent and had a plan. "She's coming. She has to be."

"We need to get you into surgery Sasuke. There's no time to wait." Sasuke swatted at him. He didn't trust anyone to do a surgery on him but his wife. "No. She's coming." Suigetsu frowned, "We're going to lose both of them at this point."

Iruka went to the window. "They were at the church. It's not that far from here." Suigetsu shook his head. There was no way pinky would just escape from them with no backup. She wasn't trained and had no weapon. "There's no fucking way she escaped." Kiba shook his head. "We don't have a fucking doctor! One of us has to do something!"

Suigetsu pointed at the moaning Sasuke. "Well there's no way I'm pulling out that bullet from his stomach!" Sasuke groaned and clutched his side. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck "Wheel him down. We'll find her."

"Don't have to."

"Why the fuck is that?"

Iruka pointed out the window. A flash of pink hair was sprinting into the bottom level with a gun in her hand. Kakashi smirked, "She actually got away."

The men waited for all of 2 minutes for the elevator to buzz and a frazzled Sakura to leap out. She glared at the six men, "Why the fuck haven't you gotten him down to surgery? Go! GO!" The men scattered and pushed the gurney down the hall quickly as Sakura ran behind them. She pushed the doors to the operating room open and handed Iruka both the guns in her pocket. She tore off her trench coat and grabbed a gown from the wall. She slipped into some black flats sitting against the wall and grabbed her glasses. TenTen and Anko were setting up the equipment as Sakura moved to Sasuke's side and put an oxygen mask over his mouth. She tore off the jacket and undid her makeshift bandages. "Anko! Set up the antiseptic!"

With her gloves on, she dove into the surgery, her heart pounding in time with the ticking on the clock. Sasuke's breathing calmed slightly as Sakura worked over him, using forceps to pull out the bullet lodged in his side. She bit her lip once she deposited the metal annoyance onto a tray. One wouldn't be able to tell the two were married by how calm Sakura was as the blood loss continued to worsen. "Sakura-san! His vitals are dropping!"

She grunted. Leave it to the bastard to die the day they were married. She wasn't allowing that to happen. He would die when hell had frozen over. "Dammit Sasuke, don't you fucking dare die on me!"

The man was silent and his eyes had shut. She began to panic. The blood continued to seep out from the wound. TenTen had bags of blood ready for a transfusion as Sakura looked at the monitor. "Shit."

His heartbeat was starting to fade. She moved her bloody gloves to his chest and began CPR, counting methodically in her head before blowing air into his mouth. She looked up again and continued to do the motions. Tears gathered in her eyes when he didn't respond to the CPR, "Sasuke-kun! Breathe damn it! BREATHE!"

He didn't respond to her. His wound was beginning to hemorrhage. Her heart dropped into her stomach when his heart rate flat-lined on the screen. Her eyes were wide as her body stilled and his hand started to go cold. "SASUKE!"

**AN: Don't kill me for leaving it off here. Remember to review! **


	20. On the Verge of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: I left you all with a major cliffhanger. I had to have some fun! The other nine chapters should be free of spelling and grammar errors and Sasuke's personality has been slightly dimmed down to fit his normal character! I'd love for someone to go and check though!**

**ANN: Recently I've stumbled upon a few ideas of Shikamaru and Sakura pairings. I love Sasuke and Sakura all the way, but I've decided to give another story a try. So, if you all want to read it, I will include the summary at the bottom of the chapter. I would love some feedback. It will probably be the only story I write for that pair, because I just can't stay away from Sasuke and Sakura! So don't hate me, but I'd love some feedback! I love all my readers and reviewers dearly! **

**ANN: Sorry for my rambling and the long wait. I will attempt to get some other stories updated this weekend. With 5 papers due for school, we'll see how that goes. Forgive me since this is shorter then the past chapters. Enjoy and Review! **

_I wouldn't allow him to die on my table. The only way he was leaving this world was unless I was going with him. Saving him was saving myself. I can remember the moment I saw his eyes open and find my face. It was as if my love for him had doubled. I had never been so grateful that he was alive…_

APRIL:

"SASUKE!"

The sound of the flat line on the monitor rung in her ears and paralyzed her. She refused to believe this man would die like this. His body laying there on the examination table as blood poured out onto the ground made her own heart nearly stop. Her vision blurred with tears, and her mind vibrated. The room was spinning. She couldn't let him die. Not like this. He deserved more then that. She nearly punched her husband. "Damn it Sasuke! You fucking bastard! Open your eyes!"

When he didn't respond Sakura felt her heart still. There had to be something she could do. She was more then just an emotional woman crying over her husband of merely a few hours. Her medical instincts kicked in, "Anko! Get me the defibrillator!"

As the nurse hurriedly grabbed the machine, Sakura rubbed alcohol on his chest. She rubbed fast, inwardly cursing out the man on the table. Anko set down the machine in front of Sakura and moved away, not wanting to be in the middle of the doctor's wrath.

The rosette dove for the defibrillator and moved the pads together before moving them to his chest. He wasn't dying on her here. She wouldn't allow it. Not as a doctor and not as his wife. "Dammit Sasuke, you are not dying here!" Even though panic and fear was making her hands numb, she could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She yelled, "Clear!" His back arched off the table before falling back down.

Sakura rubbed the paddles one more time before placing them over his heart, "I said clear damn it!" His back arched one more time and she breathed out when the line picked up on the monitor. She hooked up the IV to do the blood transfusion and began the process of cleaning out the wound and patching it up. She bandaged it carefully before looking up at the monitor to see if his vitals were level. She breathed easier as the monitor showed his vitals were returning to a stable rate. She removed her glasses and tore off her gloves. Tears flooded her eyes as TenTen put a gown over him and removed his oxygen mask. She hung her bloody gown and moved to the doors to let TenTen push Sasuke through. The six men were hovering outside the entrance and pounded on Sakura when she emerged with tears, "Sakura-san…is he alright?" Sakura nodded and wiped at her tears angrily. "Bastard nearly died on me."

"But he's alright?"

Sakura nodded with stern eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me. I've had barely any time to take this in. Let me know when Sasuke's awake." She walked away from the men, doing her best to hold in her sobs. She leapt for her office door and thrust it open, being sure to shut it behind her. She didn't bother to move away from the door as she slid down the wood, her sobs finally breaking free from her throat. She dug her head into her knees, letting out all her broken fears and sobs. She had been so terrified that Sasuke was going to die. Sakura knew that she wouldn't be able to let him go easily. This whole day had been chaotic and exhausting. As the tears fell from her eyes, she stood and went to the couch and laid down, the trails of tears staining her cheeks as her eyes shut in slumber.

FOUR HOURS LATER:

Sakura was curled up into a ball when the door to her office opened and Kakashi stood there. He smiled at the young doctor, knowing that it had taken all her patience not to panic during the fight earlier and even during the surgery. How she managed to take a bullet out of her own husband and resuscitate him after his heart had stopped was beyond him. She obviously didn't give herself another credit. He moved to the couch and kneeled down. "Sakura."

"Hn, go 'way Kakashi."

He chuckled underneath his mask. "Sasuke's about to wake up." Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she rubbed at her red eyes. "He hasn't been awake yet?"

"No. But we did get the full story from Anko." Sakura sat up and yawned, "Full story?"

Kakashi stood, "How you brought Sasuke back after his heart had stopped. Not many people can do that when it's their own spouse in front of them." Her eyes were only wide as he helped her up and pulled her from the room. She was thankful TenTen hadn't put him in a room too far away from her office. She stopped outside the door where the rest of the men stood. She went past them into the room and stayed near the door. Sasuke looked peaceful in his sleep, his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. Sakura leaned against the wall and traced his face with her eyes. His skin was smooth and unmarred despite the bandages on his neck and arm. Her eyes tried not to look towards his side as he grunted in his sleep. She felt as if her body was floating when the man opened his eyes and groaned, "Sakura?"

She pushed herself off the wall and walked to his beside. She picked up his folder and gazed down at it with tear filled eyes. Her voice was wracked with sobs as she flipped through the papers, "You've been through quite a lot Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke looked up at the woman and smiled a soft smile. He reached for her hand and tugged it away from the folder. Words couldn't describe the love he felt towards the woman crying above him. She eventually sat down on the bed as he clutched her hand, "You're crying."

She snapped at him, "I wouldn't be if you hadn't nearly died on me Sasuke!"

He raised an eyebrow? "Died?"

Her hand fell against his bare chest. She didn't try to stop the tears that fell from her eyes. She could barely explain as the sobs took over her throat and her head slumped forward onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around the back of her head, listening to her sobs. The two barely noticed the door open and his team walk in. Kakashi slowly shut the door. "It's nice to see you alive sir."

Sakura didn't move from her spot and Sasuke didn't try to move her. His body was in so much pain. He felt weak and tired which was a feeling he wasn't used to. "What happened?"

"From what we were told, you were shot at the church."

Sasuke looked down at his crying wife who was finally sitting up. "What do you remember?"

"I remember falling through the altar. That was about it."

Sakura wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. "You were bleeding pretty bad and I had to carry you out while Neji had his men after us. I was lucky to get you into a cab before we were caught."

He narrowed his eyes. "Caught?"

She chuckled slightly at the dark tone. He wouldn't be too pissed when he heard what happened would he? "Well, Gaara had a gun to me head…I didn't have a choice but to send you off to the hospital without me."

Sasuke remembered. He could feel the anger he felt watching Sakura's face contort in pain as she pleaded with the man to let her send him away. He had never felt so bitter in his life knowing that his wife of barely a couple of hours had saved his life. Suigetsu smirked against the door, "The driver got here before pinky did. Which reminds me…how did you get away Sakura?"

She blushed and looked down. "Well…I…uhh…kind of…shot…him?"

The men went quiet. Sasuke squeezed her hand. "You shot him?"

"I still had your gun from earlier and he's not exactly the most stable person so I knocked him off his feet and took his gun."

"That still doesn't explain why you shot him."

Her cheeks puffed out in anger and she finally exploded. "He was taunting me for kami's sake! He finally pissed me off to the point where I just pulled the trigger. I only grazed his shoulder before I took off running."

Sasuke didn't know what to think. He wasn't sure how he felt about this entire situation. He had been unable to protect the very person he held dear to him. Kakashi stepped in once he saw Sakura holding back more tears. "You wouldn't allow anyone but Sakura to take you into surgery despite the bullet lodged in your side causing you tremendous blood loss. Anko told us that once Sakura had taken the bullet out, you were losing more blood and you eventually flat lined."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. He had died…in front of Sakura? Kakashi only smiled, "Sakura resuscitated you and brought you back after stopping the blood loss."

He looked up at his wife. It was obvious that she had been frightened during the whole ordeal. Sasuke had never been in awe as much as he was at his moment. His beautiful, timid, violent wife had saved his life. She brought him back after his heart gave out on her. He turned his head to his team. "Leave us."

Kakashi nodded and let the group leave before he did. Once the door was shut Sakura felt more sobs in her chest. She didn't realize when Sasuke tugged her forward and her head fell on his shoulder. Despite having so many IV's littering his arm, he held his lover close to him. He dug his face into her messy pink hair and felt his body relax. She wasn't harmed. He would rather be harmed any day then see her in any pain. Her intoxicating scent infiltrated his nose. He tried to grip her waist tighter. "Sakura."

Her tears hit his neck, "I was so scared."

He felt guilty He had nearly lost her on their wedding day. He couldn't imagine how she felt when he flat-lined. He shut his eyes and burrowed deeper into her hair. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and weakly wrapped her arms around his good side. He let her continue to sob against his neck until she pulled away slightly. She couldn't describe the out of body experience she had. It still made her sick to her stomach. She looked up at him with a glare, "You baka! I can't believe you! If you had waited any longer for the surgery you'd be dead! I'd bring you back just to kill you again myself for being so stupid!"

Even wounded and tired he was unfazed by her anger. He continued to run his fingers through her hair. "I told you I do not trust people."

"You stubborn asshole! I nearly lost you! Who the hell do you trust then?"

He stared at her blankly, "I trust you. If anyone is to touch me while I'm injured its only going to be you." The trust he had in her made her speechless. She slumped back onto his shoulder, "Is it just because I'm a doctor?"

"Its because you're my wife." Sasuke winced when he pulled her onto his lap despite her protests. He sighed when the pain died down, "Sakura."

She mumbled against his shoulder. He kissed her temple, "Tell me what you're thinking."

She wiggled off his lap despite his frown and laid on his good side. Her head hit his chest and she let out a breath when she heard his heart beat in his chest. It was strong, and she had a hard time believing that a few hours ago it wasn't beating. She was thinking about how she snapped earlier. A broken chuckled left her mouth as she traced his chest with her nail. "I'm thinking about how no one takes me seriously."

He laid his head back on the bed. "Because you're a doctor?"

She scoffed. She could care less about what anyone thought about her in her profession. She only had to impress Sasuke, and so far she knew she was doing a fine job. "No, because I'm married to a crime boss! Shouldn't I be somewhat intimidating?"

The Uchiha chuckled. He hadn't been aware that she wanted to be intimidating. It would be tough for her, since her temper tantrums tended to be like a tiny kitten growling. He stilled when she moved her head against his chest, "He called me a coward Sasuke." Sasuke continued to run his fingers through her hair, "You believed him?"

"It's hard not to."

He clicked his tongue, "You're annoying."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. He was smirking at her. He gently kissed her forehead, "You'll learn. There's much you have to know."

Sakura shut her eyes as a blush infiltrated her cheeks. She felt his arm loosen around her back. Her head rose with chest and lowered as he exhaled. The doctor shut her eyes and kissed his skin, "Sleep Sasuke-kun, you need it."

"Hn, you better be here when I wake."

She shook her head and let his warmth fill her cheek, "Wouldn't think of leaving."

12 DAYS LATER:

Sasuke glared at his right hand man. The silver haired man stood across the room by the door, a smirk clearly visible underneath his mask. "Glaring won't help sir."

"Then remove these stupid tubes."

"I'm afraid I can't sir." Kakashi wouldn't deny that he found this situation mildly entertaining. The young crime boss was itching to leave this room. For nearly two weeks he had been confined to the white sterile room while he healed. His own wife who happened to be his doctor wouldn't listen to his threats of firing her if she didn't let him out. She smiled at him and knocked him out with pain medication to shut him up. Sasuke grit his teeth, "Kakashi…"

"Sorry Sasuke. I'm on strict orders to contain you here."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The last time he checked, he was the boss of the family. No one besides him gave orders in this city. "The only one you take orders from is me."

Kakashi shook his head, "There is one other sir."

"Who?"

"Pipe down husband. He's on orders from me."

Sasuke snarled at his wife as she entered the room. She walked to his bed and looked down at his chart. The Uchiha was close to snapping. "What's the meaning of this Kakashi?"

"Sakura-san pointed out that since she is your wife now, she outranks us. Since you are also incapacitated as well, her orders as your doctor outrank us. You married a very clever woman." Sakura set down his chart when he clenched the bed sheets, "Oh calm down. You're getting released today. I had to have a bit of fun." She removed his IV from his arm and helped him up. She frowned when he winced, "Does it hurt?"

"Tender." He slowly dressed in the loose dress shirt and black dress pants. He slipped on his shoes and leaned on his wife when she wrapped his arm around his waist. "Can you walk? Or do you need a wheelchair?"

"Hn, I'll be fine." Kakashi led them from the room and to the elevator where Sakura kept her husband steady. The two weeks in the hospital had been uneventful. Sakura refused to leave Sasuke's side and kept his spirits up while he slowly healed. A member of his team was outside the room every day, while they searched for any survivors to the attack that had been launched on them. The elevator dinged and the three walked out on the bottom level of the hospital. The truck was outside waiting, with Iruka and Shikamaru standing with guns drawn. Sakura helped the Uchiha into the back seat. He looked at her as she remained outside, "Get in."

"I still have work to do Sasuke. You need to go home and rest."

He reached out and snagged her hand. She was insane if she thought she was leaving his side. "You aren't leaving my sight."

She groaned, "So help me, for Gods sake Sasuke, please just go home and sleep?"

"Hn, Sakura."

She shook her head and wiggled her hand out from his grip. "No. I may be your wife, but I am also a doctor and I have work to do here. My shift will be over soon." She giggled at his frown. She leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly. "You need to get better soon anyway. What happened to our honeymoon?"

"Hn, I had a bullet in my stomach."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm very aware Sasuke. And because of that, you need to rest without worrying about me for a couple of hours."

"You're keeping security with you."

"Are you kidding? I thought I could order them away but they keep appearing everywhere! Jugo, Kiba and Suigetsu are all inside my office right now. They've had a very good poker game going."

Sasuke winced and leaned back against the seat. "A few hours."

"Hai. Then I'll be home with dinner. I promise." He leaned to his side and brushed his lips against hers once more before pulling away and clutching his side. Sakura shook her head and shut the door before turning to Kakashi. "I'm trusting you to send him straight to bed. He better not be doing any stupid paperwork when I get home."

"He won't Sakura. He's too tired to argue. The last dose of pain medication should take effect by the time we arrive home." She held onto Sasuke's phone, "Please call me if he's in pain. I will prescribe some more painkillers if he's complaining."

"Of course. The truck will be back in two hours to retrieve you…Mrs. Uchiha."

She blushed and waved him off. The three men climbed into the car and shut the doors. Shikamaru leaned out the window with an object in his hand. She grimaced at the gun he was holding out to her. He chuckled, "Put you husband's mind at ease. Keep it with you as you go through your rounds. We have orders to train you how to use it in the upcoming weeks."

Sakura frowned but pocketed the glock in her lab coat. She watched the car take off down the street, a breath finally leaving her chest. She walked back into the hospital quickly and took the elevator up to the 8th floor. She found the three men outside her office now, their faces serious. "Did you send the four home?"

Sakura nodded. Too much moving for Sasuke wasn't good right now. He needed peace and quiet. The man needed to recuperate healthily. She grit her teeth, "If he isn't asleep when I get home, there'll be hell to pay."

"Do you need anything?"

"I have one more patient to see before I can leave. Can one of you grab dinner for everyone and fill these prescriptions for our dear boss? I prefer to keep him drugged while he's in pain."

Kiba took the slips and dashed out before anyone could say otherwise. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and went to the elevator to grab some dinner. Jugo smiled, "Are you going to see the patient now Doctor?"

"No, give me a few moments in my office and I'll be right out Jugo."

"Of course. I don't mean to shadow you, but…"

"But it's for my protection. I understand. Just give me a few moments." She walked back into her office and shut the door. She let out a sigh of relief and let her shoulders sag. The two weeks had been hard for her, restless nights and plenty of nightmares. She'd need therapy for all that she had seen on her wedding day. She walked over to the edge of her desk and picked up the file laying there. She was busy observing it when she spoke up, "You're going to sit in the shadows and watch me?"

A figure moved from the darkness of the bathroom to the light of the sun. He glared at her, "You knew?"

"I'm not that stupid. I can tell when someone's been going through my papers."

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura finally looked up to see her best friend staring at her. His eyes looked sad and distant and now she found herself hardly caring how he felt. "You know you'd be shot on sight if any of Sasuke's men found you here." He rubbed the back of his neck. She didn't understand how untrue that was. "I had to speak with you."

"Speak then Naruto, I don't have time for this. I have a husband to take care of."

"You're really married?"

She held up her left hand. "Yes Naruto. So whatever that Gaara guy wants from my parents he better forget, cause he's never getting hold of it."

"Sakura-chan, you were never supposed to find out."

Why did he try to deny everything? "According to all the evidence, I was." He grabbed at his hair in obvious frustration. "That's not what I meant! You were never supposed to find out this way. Nobody should've gotten hurt."

"You can't change the past Naruto. I can't have you near me. Not near Sasuke. I almost lost him because of what you've been involved in."

"Sakura-chan...what can I do to make you understand?"

She whirled on him, taking care to keep her voice down since Jugo was outside her office. "I don't know why you try when you obviously don't care. You don't care Naruto."

"I will always care about you Sakura-chan."

She dropped her voice down an octave and hissed. "If you care then you'll leave."

"Sakura, you don't know how pissed he is. He won't be coming after you anymore."

All the more reason to be overjoyed. Maybe she could have a few days of peace. "That's fine. I don't care."

"He's sending someone else. Someone who knows how to get the job done."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Was this a joke? Or was he trying to warn her? He shoved his gun in his pocket, "I can't change the past. But damn it Sakura, you're my best friend and Sasuke is someone I would hate to lose. This guy, he's deadly. He doesn't take no for an answer. If you need me, please just call." Her eyes were wide at the blonde when the shattering of glass caught her attention. A knife had flown through the window, lodging itself into her desk. A small note was attached. She stared at it, her heart in her stomach. Naruto watched her trembling hands as she removed the note from the knife and read it. It was simple, but menacing.

_Hope you enjoy the rush of a kill Uchiha-san. You have your choice. _

Sakura looked up, "Who's the guy Naruto?"

"I can't…"

She walked over to him and gripped his collar. She didn't care that he was taller. She glared, "WHO IS HE?"

"Sakura-san, is everything alright in there?"

Naruto frowned, "I'll do my best to veer them away. I'll do whatever I can to protect you." He kissed her forehead before tugging himself out of her grip and flying to the window. He was gone in a flash, no sound of his body weight flying through the air. Sakura stood frozen in the room. Who was this man? Rush of a kill? She flew to her door and opened it. Jugo and Kiba stood outside with confused faces, "Sakura-san? What's wrong?"

"Take me home. Now. I need to see Sasuke."

Jugo turned around to look at the frightened woman, "Uchiha-sama, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Just take me home!"

Kiba grabbed her arm; "You stay with Suigetsu for the truck. I'll take her." Kiba tugged her down the corridor and into the elevator where she silently counted the seconds until it hit the bottom floor. She flew out of the entrance with Kiba on her tail until they found a red sports car out front. He shoved her in before going to the drivers seat and taking off. He drove fast and Sakura kept her shouting to a minimum. He had barely pulled into the driveway before Sakura leaped out and ran to the door. Iruka had pulled it open in time for Sakura to run through and down the hall. Shikamaru and Kakashi stood outside his bedroom with baffled looks as a concerned pinkette barreled down the hallway. "Move boys."

She shoved the door open, needing to see that her love was alright. He was passed out on the bed in the middle of the room, tucked under the comforters and sitting up to support his side. His chest rose and fell with each deep breath. He was safe. This man had not harmed him. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder, "Is everything alright? Has something happened?"

Sakura blanked, "I'm fine. I was just worried."

"Are you sure?"

She realized the severity of her situation now. This so called man held her own in his hands. She wasn't strong enough to protect Sasuke. She'd either give up her own and hurt him, or he would die for her selfishness. She watched him carefully, every fiber of her being sated seeing that he was alive and gaining his strength back. She was confused, but deep down she knew. To save his life again, she would gladly…give her own.

**AN: Ehh, sucky ending, but it should give you all something to look forward to! I apologize for the long wait! Now, here's the summary for my new story! **

**It was supposed to be a solo mission. But at the last moment, the Hokage demanded she take a partner. That's how she spent months on end with the most lazy and invasive man alive while on a dangerous mission that threatened the bond they shared. Love, Lemons, ShikaxSaku! Rated M!**

**Check it out! Review! **


	21. An Ally?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: I AM SO SORRY! I've been so busy lately. I had a couple of my family members pass away in the past two months and school has kept me from writing. But now things have settled down for me. **

**I've left you all with some questions. The last chapter I posted WAS NOT the last chapter. I plan for this story to be very long, at least somewhere like 40 and beyond, so you all have nothing to worry about yet! **

**This is a mixture of filler to get myself back into writing for this story. However, I do plan to throw wrench into the plans later on! Forgive me if this is a little bit shorter then the past few chapters. I've already gotten most of the next chapter written so it should be up this weekend! I'm also going to redo the prologue again! Enjoy the tension folks! And I promise that since my semester ends in these last two weeks I'll keep the chapters coming! **

_I had been terrified when I read that note. For days I couldn't sleep. I could barely eat. I clung to Sasuke's side as he healed. I knew I needed information…and the person who had it put me on an emotional rollercoaster…_

APRIL:

Sakura sat in the armchair in the bedroom she shared with Sasuke, the dusk light of the evening filtering in through the bedroom window. Sasuke laid in the bed, his eyes shut as his chest peacefully rose and fell. He had been on strict bed rest the past two weeks since coming home. According to Sakura's prediction, he would heal up just fine in the next two weeks.

Her husband grumbled about his physical therapy during the day, but it helped. Sakura had come to find out that being by his side calmed her. Ever since seeing Naruto in her office, she had flown into hysterics anytime someone mentioned the Hyuuga family or Gaara.

Sakura huffed and set down her book. She was irritated. Whoever this man was who Naruto claimed to be much worse then Gaara had not made his move and it was rightly pissing her off. The adrenaline had worn off in the past two weeks and it made her paranoid.

She looked up when there was a light rapping on the door. Kakashi stuck his head in and smiled underneath his mask, "How's he doing?"

Sakura let out a sigh and stood. "He's doing alright. Sleeping off the pain meds."

"Still have him heavily drugged?"

She scoffed at the white haired man, "You expect him to be up and around by now? Not as long as I'm his wife."

He chuckled at her, "I didn't mean to interrupt you, but you have a call from the hospital in Sasuke's study."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Who from?"

At this he frowned, "Operator."

Sakura looked worriedly at her husband before turning back to Kakashi. He nodded at her, "I will watch him Sakura. Go take the call."

The doctor didn't say anything more as she walked to the door, ignoring Kakashi's probing look as she slid from the room. She carefully made it to Sasuke's office and saw the phone off the hook, the person on the line waiting to connect her to whoever was calling. For a moment, she stared at the phone. Her body was numb and she didn't know whom to expect on the line.

She knew from experience that Sasuke's phone was private. If it was tapped, he wouldn't have been shot and the situation at the hospital would have never happened. She summoned what courage she had and stalked to the phone. She grabbed the receiver and steadied her body. "This is Dr. Haruno, to whom am I speaking to?"

"I thought you were married Sakura-chan."

Sakura let out a sigh at the blonde idiot on the line that she called her best friend. "Seriously? Do you have a death wish?"

"What? How else do you expect me to get a hold of you? Your phone has been nonexistent for a few months now."

The doctor rubbed her forehead. "For your information, my phone is gone because of you thank you. And I am too married! I haven't changed my license yet."

Naruto only chuckled on the line. "I miss you too."

"What do you want? I have a husband to be looking after right now since he's stubborn and wants to work."

She listened to Naruto laugh before coughing and quieting down. "Is he doing okay?"

She was surprised to even hear him ask that question. "Why do you care?"

Naruto had known she would be surprised. Then again, there was much she didn't know about the world she had been thrown into. "Believe it or not Sakura-chan, I know Sasuke very well."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Get to the point."

"I need you to meet me. Alone."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Naruto was still as insane as ever. "You really do have a death wish."

He almost tore his hair out. "Oh come on! You used to sneak out all the time! You're telling me you can't do it one more time?"

The doctor pinched the bridge of her nose. Naruto didn't understand. Despite the people who raised her, Sasuke's team kept a very close eye on her ever since she and Sasuke had disappeared on their wedding day. There was just no way she could waltz out of the house without having someone following her. "You don't understand how hard it is. I have people always watching me."

"Do you want more information about the man Sakura? He's been stalking Sasuke's estate. He's just waiting for the perfect time."

Sakura stilled. The fear that had momentarily disappeared was back with full force. He was already closing in on Sasuke's home? "Why-"

"I will explain Sakura-chan. I want to help. I swear. You and Sasuke are people I care about and if I can steer him away I will. Besides, there's more you need to know about him…and your parents."

Her parents? This man had traces to her parents? And why was Naruto now willing to talk to her about it? Sakura clenched her fist. She didn't have much time left but she knew she needed to hear whatever Naruto had to say. "You have a plan of action?"

"Go to the hospital, pretend you have a patient. Lose the team in the hospital. Meet me in the underground parking."

"And what the hell do I tell them?"

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura cussed to herself. She moved her mouth away from the receiver. "Hold on Kakashi!" Kakashi entered the room as Sakura put her mouth back to the receiver. "Yes, I'll be right there."

"I don't have much time Sakura-chan, so hurry."

"Of course." Sakura hung up the phone and steadied her shaking hands. She turned to Kakashi with a small smile. "Apparently someone has checked in at the hospital and requires my attention."

Kakashi observed her carefully. "I see. Who was it?"

She schooled her emotions just as she had seen Sasuke do plenty of times. "Nurse switchboard. Should I just take the truck?"

She walked past Kakashi before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He watched her eyes grow wide with fear before draining of any emotion. "Sakura…you've been acting strange."

She played innocent. "Strange?"

He nodded. "You won't eat. You won't sleep. You refuse to leave Sasuke's side."

"And that's a bad thing?"

She could tell he was getting annoyed with her coy answers. "What's really bothering you?"

Sakura turned back to the door. Kakashi wouldn't let her go if she told him now. She desperately needed this information. If Naruto was the one to hold the words, then she would go to protect Sasuke. She shut her eyes, "I…Kakashi…"

"Sakura…Sasuke's worried about you. You aren't acting normal."

She clenched her teeth. She needed a lie. She needed to act. She needed to be alone to figure out a course of action. As the new lady of the Uchiha family, she had a duty to protect her family and her husband. Besides, Naruto could answer questions for her about her parents; things that Sasuke could not.

Tears bubbled in her eyes. She could sense more feet moving down the hall towards the office. "I just need to get out of here Kakashi. I need some space alone to properly deal with the last two weeks."

He didn't buy it. Obviously none of the other team did either as they had all gathered outside the door. Shikamaru frowned at the young doctor, "Properly deal with the situation? Have you not had that?"

Tears spilled down her cheeks. She just wanted to protect Sasuke. This was her way of doing it. No longer would she be the selfish one in this relationship. Her head hung as the men talked to her, trying to coax her back to the bedroom where Sasuke lay asleep, unaware of the chaos unfolding around him. When the men stopped talking, Sakura was shaking. "I had to watch my husband die on my operating table, just hours after I had pledged my life to him. I almost didn't succeed in bring him back. And you think two weeks of hovering over me will allow me to deal with the situation properly?"

"Sakura-san…"

"No." She shook her head. Sakura was telling the truth. That part still hurt. It hurt knowing that she almost lost the man she had fallen so deeply in love with. Sakura moved to the door and pushed her way through. She grabbed her purse laying in the hall and stalked to the door. The men were shouting for her to stop but she kept walking to her car that had been brought here. As she climbed in, she watched the team stepping through the door, watching her closely. She shut her eyes, trying not to imagine that she saw Sasuke watching her as well.

She drove fast to the hospital, taking new streets and even parking far beyond what was normal to park by in order to run to the hospital. She took the steps down to the underground level slowly, not wanting to trip in her high heels. The moment her heels hit the ground, a pair of arms engulfed her body in the shadows. She squealed, and nearly punched the man holding his hand over her mouth.

"Geez Sakura-chan. You're louder then normal."

Sakura looked back to see her best friend holding her before she shoved him off. She turned to look at him, "How do I know you aren't just trying to drag me back to Neji?"

The blonde sighed and stepped out from the shadows. He was in a black suit, a white armband around his arm. She recognized the Uchiha family symbol clear as day.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I used to work for the Uchiha family."

"But you switched sides…"

He laughed uncomfortably. "Only cause of Hinata! But she doesn't want any part of her family anymore. She knows about everything. She wants to help too. Neji would kill me if he knew I was here right now."

Sakura crossed her arms. She didn't know if she could trust him. He sighed, "I know you don't trust me right now Sakura-chan. But I still love you like my sister. I know you'll be happy with Sasuke."

She sighed, "Naruto-kun…"

He smiled at her and removed a thick envelope from his suit coat. "That's a start." He handed her the envelope slowly, watching her take it cautiously. "It's not going to explode, I swear."

Sakura ignored him and opened it carefully. Pictures of the man who was so called 'stalking' her filled the file. Some pictures were dated back 20 years ago. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Who is this man?"

Naruto sighed, "He's a contract killer. Gaara and Neji only ever bring him in if there's a high profile case that needs to be taken care of."

If this man was such a big deal then why hadn't anything happened yet? It had been two weeks since she received the note. "Then why the hell hasn't he gone after Sasuke yet?"

For a doctor, she didn't understand some simple things. "Do you not remember the note? He enjoys killing Sakura. He'd get no fun out of this if Sasuke couldn't fight back."

Sakura felt more tears spilling in her eyes. "So he's just waiting…toying with me."

He nodded at her statement. "Neji plans to give you an ultimatum…"

She put her hand up. She didn't want to hear anymore. The tears spilled as she clutched the picture of the man about to ruin her life. She stared at the ground where her tears had stained the cement. "Was he…"

It hurt Naruto to see his best friend in so much pain. "There are rumors that he was the one to kill your parents and cause the car accident that killed Sasuke's parents."

Sobs wrenched their way up Sakura's throat. Only rumors? No actual evidence? No one to blame for lies? She didn't notice Naruto step closer to her and engulf her in a hug. She buried her face into his shoulder, nearly ripping the envelope in half. "Naruto…why…why is all this happening?"

He shook his head. "You know I wish I could tell you why. I can only apologize for my actions."

Her voice was even, "I can't trust you yet."

He chuckled and hugged her tighter. "I don't expect you to right now."

Naruto let her go as she wiped her eyes. He looked to the shadows and cussed. Sakura heard his gun cock and she stood silently staring at it. He nodded towards the stairs. "Go now, I have to leave before I'm found."

"But…what if I have more questions Naruto?"

He patted her head, "You're my best friend Sakura. I'll find a way to get to you. Now go before we're both in deep shit alright? I've disabled the cameras down here for the time being."

She watched him dash away after that, sticking close to the shadows. She thanked him silently for the envelope and how much he was risking by helping her. She felt her feet pull her in the direction of the stairs. As she hid the envelope in her purse, she climbed the stairs, hoping to god that Sasuke's team had not followed her. Luck was with her as she caught the elevator and rode it up to the 8th floor. TenTen smiled at her as she walked out. "Dr. Haruno! You have a package outside your office. What are you doing here so late?"

Sakura hesitated before speaking, "I got a call that an associate had checked in from the switchboard."

The nurse looked confused and shook her head. "No…it's been pretty quiet here. The nurse must've gotten the wrong connection. I'm sorry."

Sakura shrugged, "It's fine. I needed to get away anyway. You said something about a package?" The nurse nodded. Sakura sighed, "No one's here looking for me have they?"

"I take it they haven't left you alone?"

Sakura shook her head with a grimace. The envelope in her purse was weighing her down and she wanted to go through it. TenTen just laughed as Sakura walked towards her office. She picked up the small package and unlocked her door. She dashed through it carefully, shutting the door and walking to her desk. She set her purse down along with the package. She eyed it, wondering who it could be from.

Her fingers undid the brown packaging and took out a sleek metal knife, something you would use to hunt with. A white note was attached to it, just as before. Her hands shook as she undid the note and read it to herself.

_I bide my time just as you do. I am invisible to your eyes. You want me gone, just as I want my kill. If you were clever, you'd piece things together before I strike. But you won't know when I strike, because the sun will be darkened, and thunder will corrupt the skies. _

Sakura stuffed the note into her purse and sat down on the edge of her chair with her head in her hands. She shut her eyes tightly. This man was taunting her. He was daring her to make the first move.

She hit her head against the desk, "Fuck!"

How was she supposed to diffuse this entire situation? She refused to let this man win. She did not do well with people who toyed with her emotions and her family. Everything was on the line now. She had little time to figure out who this man was and learn a weakness. That would take time that she didn't have and that broke her heart more.

She sat there holding her head, silently crying and cursing when she felt the need. Nothing made sense. All the questions kept doubling as her time ran out. She grabbed the box and tossed it under her desk as she moved her head to rest next to the computer. Her office was dark compared to the sterile lights from the hallway. She almost didn't see her door open and seven men stand out in the light. Light footsteps trailed around the desk to land beside her. Two hands fell on her shoulders, "Sakura-chan,"

Sakura recognized the touch instantly. His touch always made her feel warm and safe. She looked up through her tears to see her husband staring down at her. He smirked at her softly, "Did they run you out of the house?"

She looked over to the door to see the six men with worried faces. Kakashi shook his head, "Sakura-san…we didn't mean to jump on you like that."

Suigetsu huffed in his spot. He was irritated by her attitude, but found it hilarious at the same time. "Yea boss lady…you ran out without us. We're supposed to protect you remember?"

Shikamaru crossed his arms and opened the door wider. "We didn't mean to offend you. We know how tough this has been, especially since you're still adjusting to the way we live our lives."

Sakura coughed and rubbed her hand against her eyes. Sasuke chuckled and wiped a few excess tears from her cheeks. "I didn't see you when I woke up. I woke up to six men…not exactly what I'm used to dear."

Sakura leapt up from her seat and threw her arms around Sasuke's neck, burying her head in his chest. Her cheek was nuzzled against her favorite material. He eagerly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "Why didn't you just tell me? I had no idea you were so upset."

She was upset for much more now. But even as the envelope and notes in her purse burned a hole in her back, she tried to focus only on her husband. She blubbered through her tears, forgetting about the other people in the room as Sasuke picked her up and cradled her. Even with half of his strength, he could still hold her in his arms, quelling all her fears. He kissed her temple. "I know its been hard Sakura. Thank you for staying strong." The men had stepped out, giving the couple time together. Sakura held tightly onto Sasuke, nearly telling him all that had happened. But she kept her mouth shut as she grabbed her purse from the desk, "You parked your car quite a bit away…needed some air?"

She nodded against his shoulder, too tired and anxious to talk. Sasuke only shook his head, "I think the doctor needs to take her own advice and rest. You haven't been taking care of yourself Sakura."

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun."

He only shook his head; "Let's get you home shall we? You sound like you've had an emotional night."

She shut her eyes and nodded. Her stomach clenched tightly into knots as he carried her to the door. She felt terrible for keeping this from Sasuke. It wasn't right, especially since this was his life. But her heart shut up as her mind told her that this was the only way to protect Sasuke. She would protect him, despite feeling the assassin's shadow always on her tail.

**AN: Ehh, forgive me. It's been awhile. Review! **


	22. Coming to her Defense

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Thank you all for the wonderful welcome back! I was very happy to see like 20 emails in my inbox this morning. I've missed writing for this story! This is grossly shorter then my usual length since it's filler and only describes what Sasuke had felt in the previous chapter. The next one…will be fun to write. And good news! I've pretty much got it all written. I just need to fix it and edit it. So it will probably be up tomorrow! I won't ramble anymore. Enjoy and Review! **

_Sasuke knew something was wrong. He always knew when something was wrong. I was scared it would create a rift in our relationship. But Sasuke would always prove me wrong…_

APRIL:

The night they had gotten back from the hospital, Sakura had passed out the moment Sasuke laid her down on the bed. He sat next to her, tossing her hair from her forehead and tracing her beautiful silk skin. He could see the worry that had been etched into her forehead slowly disappearing as her breathing evened out.

Kakashi stood by the door, watching Sasuke hover over his wife. Sasuke didn't bother to look up and continued to gaze at his wife. "Such a stubborn woman."

"Fugaku and Mikoto knew she would be."

Sasuke sighed. He had remembered the anger he felt earlier this evening.

_FLASHBACK: _

_Sasuke's eyes fluttered open to his dark room, feeling a slight chill in the air. He reached his hand out to feel Sakura's side of the bed and was surprised to find it cold. He sat up slowly, ignoring the wince in his side. Sakura was even in the armchair in the room. "Sakura?" _

_He glared at the darkness when his wife didn't answer him back. He could hear yelling from the office down the hall and the slamming of the front door. Sasuke tossed the covers aside and walked to the door, listening to his advisors yell at each other. _

"_Who the fuck does she think she is? Doesn't she know not to go off on her own?" _

"_She's been acting strange anyway. I wonder what her problem is." _

"_Her problem is that she's hiding something. This could not bode well for Sasuke." _

_Sasuke had enough. He was smart enough to know that his wife was upset by something. He was also smart enough to know that she was a grown adult and obviously had a reason for not telling him why she was so frightened. Hearing his advisors tear his wife apart set his blood on fire. He thrust the door open and stalked out into the hall to hear even more of their words. _

"_Sasuke needs to set her straight."_

"_I will do no such thing." _

_The six men looked up to see their boss standing in the entrance of the living room, a large scowl plastered on his face. Iruka frowned, "We didn't mean to wake you." _

_His voice cut through Iruka's answer with obvious disdain. "But you meant to obviously chase Sakura out of the house." _

_Suigetsu scoffed at his boss. "We didn't chase her sir. She's been acting strange." _

_Sasuke stepped in front of his advisors, taking in their discomfort at how furious he was. "And you think I haven't noticed it? After what she was through, you expect her to have a normal reaction to this entire ordeal?" _

_Kakashi sighed. "She received a call from the hospital telling her an associate had called in. When we asked who she became defensive." _

_Sasuke dismissed the accusation. He understood Sakura's reaction. He too would've probably become defensive if he needed space to figure things out. "She is not used to your hovering like I am. Under the Hyuuga's care she was in school, and was not used to being constantly watched like she is now." _

"_But that doesn't excuse her behavior Sasuke." Jugo said shaking his head._

"_Her behavior is excusable. You are treating her as if she is a child. Whatever reason Sakura has for not telling me what issue she has is fine." _

"_Sasuke…" _

_The conversation was done. He had enough of his advisors trying tell him the things he already knew. "Did she not drag me bleeding and nearly dead through the church? Did she not revive my heart when I died on that table? Has she not looked after me for weeks on end making sure that I healed properly?" _

_Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. He worried about the two. He worried about Sakura acting out as she adjusted into this life. "Of course she has…but the moment you came home from the hospital, something changed."_

_He didn't dare believe what Shikamaru was trying to say. "What? You think she's communicating with the rival family? You believe she's cheating? You believe that she's got this insane plot to kill off Gaara?" _

_The men sat in silence. Sasuke smirked, "I do not believe that her actions are anything less then honorable. She's a very clever woman to pull off a heist that could kill Gaara." _

"_How can you be so calm?" _

_His face remained blank. On the outside he was calm, but on the inside he was worried. He would always be worried about what Sakura was getting herself into. He did truly believe that she had a reason for however she was acting. That didn't mean to say he was paranoid by whatever was keeping her quiet. "Because it is the way our relationship works." He turned away from the hall to retrieve his clothes. He listened to his advisors go quiet in the living room as he changed into his normal suit and place his fedora on his head. _

_As his shoes clapped down the hall he stopped once more outside the living room. "I expected more from all of you." He walked to the door, feeling them all shadow his steps. He walked slowly to the truck and climbed in the driver's side. The rest of the men climbed in and Sasuke backed out of the driveway, driving slowly to give Sakura some more time alone. He drove through the streets, his smirk widening when Kiba pointed out her car a few blocks away from the hospital. _

"_She obviously didn't want someone to know where she had gone." _

_Sasuke stayed quiet as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. The 8__th__ floor was illuminated, and for a slight second he hoped that his trust in Sakura would not be crushed. The seven rode the elevator up to the 8__th__ floor where TenTen smiled at them upon arrival. "Are you feeling better sir?" _

_Sasuke nodded, "I suppose you wouldn't have seen my emotional wife here have you?" _

"_She's in her office. She looked as if she had been crying." _

_Sasuke took off after that, stalking towards Sakura's office where he could hear her loud sobs and muffled curses. He opened the door frowning at how small she looked in the dark, curled up at her desk. He could se her body shaking as she heaved and let out her suppressed sobs. As quietly as he could, he walked to her side and touched her, instantly feeling her body relax. "Sakura-chan," _

_His heart broke seeing her puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. His anger doubled in that moment at the men outside the door, their auras saddened. He smirked at her softly, "Did they run you out of the house?"_

_Sasuke watched his wife look at the six men as they spoke to her, apologizing for their actions. He wiped her tears that were still running down her cheeks. Even crying he still thought she looked beautiful. "I didn't see you when I woke up. I woke up to six men…not exactly what I'm used to dear." _

_He almost laughed when she lunged at him, burying her face into his chest. He felt better knowing she was safe, but hated seeing her in such pain. He wished she would tell him what was wrong, but he knew better then to push her. Instead he held her closer, "Why didn't you just tell me? I had no idea you were so upset." _

_Sasuke listened to her muffled words and blubbering as he picked her up and cradled her close to his chest. He threw a glare to his advisors to leave them alone while Sakura calmed down. "I know its been hard Sakura. Thank you for staying strong." The six left the room without argument. _

_As soon as they were alone Sakura clutched the lapels of his suit coat with one hand and picked her purse up with the other. He watched her eyes stay alive with fear as her body sagged in his arms. "You parked your car quite a bit away…needed some air?"_

_She nodded against his chest. He couldn't help but shake his head at her. Whatever had her frightened had taken a toll on her. "I think the doctor needs to take her own advice and rest. You haven't been taking care of yourself Sakura."_

"_I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." _

_His heart warmed at her tiny exhausted voice. "Let's get you home shall we? You sound like you've had an emotional night."_

_He carried her to the door, feeling her tense and relax at the same time. He could see her eyes darting to the windows before looking up at his face. He kept his head straight, barking out an order to the men waiting for him. He nodded his thanks to TenTen before boarding the elevator. Sakura's eyes had shut and her head rest against his chest. Her tiny hand still clutched his jacket and the sight of her wedding ring made him breathe a bit easier. _

_He held her close on the way home, watching her face contort with pain every now and then. Her nightmares had been worse lately and he was no fool to know that she had for gone eating and sleeping. He was nearly healed and he would assume his arguing with her, after he found what made her so frightened. _

Sasuke sighed and finally looked at Kakashi, "I've known that something had changed when I came home from the hospital. She was crying that night. I heard her cussing and talking to herself when she thought I was asleep."

"What do you think it is?"

"Someone's threatened her. It has to do with the Hyuuga's. Which is why whenever one of you mention them she flies into hysterics."

Kakashi nodded his agreement. It made sense. "But who could've threatened her? She's not been alone."

Sasuke shrugged. The only one who knew that was the woman curled up next to him. He stroked her cheek and looked away from Kakashi, "I will handle this. Do some research into the Hyuuga's. Find out everything about their associates."

"What about her office?"

Sasuke sighed. It would be a gross violation of her privacy. "Kakashi, I trust my wife. If she met someone tonight it would only be for an honorable reason."

"But?"

Sasuke only stared. "Find whatever pictures you can find and search her office. You will give the information to me directly." He prayed his thoughts were right.

"When do you want it?"

"By the morning. I'm taking Sakura up the mountains for our honeymoon. I will get the information from her there and we can make a suitable plan of action."

Kakashi nodded and left the room with the door shut. Sasuke turned his gaze down to Sakura. He had a feeling that she had met with someone, as he could smell some sort of cologne. But he dare not think that Sakura would ever cheat. She had gone through that pain before and he knew she wasn't the type to inflict it on others.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there until the dawn was starting to approach. Sakura yawned and her eyes fluttered open to stare up at her husband. He looked to be in thought, but she couldn't tell what he could be thinking about.

He squeezed her side, "You're awake."

"I could say the same about you."

He chuckled as he looked out the window. "I've been watching you all night."

Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and stared at his wedding ring, finding peace infiltrate her body. "You're upset with me."

He shook his head, but he didn't look at her. "Worried is more accurate."

Sakura shook her head, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken off like that. I know how essential it is to have security."

He looked over at her finally. She looked remorseful, but there was still a slight hint of fear and shock in her eyes. He wanted to know why. He wanted answers and Kakashi wouldn't have them until the afternoon. He sighed, "Would you wish to finally go away for our honeymoon?"

Sakura looked surprised. He still wanted to go? She had thought he'd be yelling at her, accusing her of some strange things by how she acted the night before. But he looked as if he simply wanted to spend time with her. "Right now?"

"We would leave in a few hours yes."

This could be her chance to tell him what had been happening. She smiled at him. "Where to?"

He smirked and squeezed her hand, "For the privacy you wish for. We obviously have a lot to talk about Sakura." She could see the message in his words. He was healed, and now he wanted answers from her. Hiding this secret wouldn't bode well for her. She shook her head and met his eyes, "Do we have to pack?"

He liked her enthusiasm. This is why he handled her; he knew how to deal with her when she was being stubborn. "Bags are already in the car."

Sakura swallowed nervously and shook her head. "Alright Sasuke-kun."

He stood and held his hand out for her. "Get dressed then and we shall go." As he pulled her up, he caught her in his embrace and lowered his lips to her ear, "And you better be ready to tell me why you're not acting like yourself when we get there. I will not take no for an answer Saku."

He kissed her cheek after that, pulling away with a smirk as his hand grasped her backside. Sakura moaned against him and clutched his suit coat. Her body was in knots by his words and his actions. She could see she was in for a rough night ahead…and truth be told she was looking forward to it.

**AN: I apologize if this chapter really sucked. Originally I had wanted to jump ahead in the last chapter I had posted, but I knew I needed some proper context. Now that I've given it in two separate chapters I can get to the real fun. The next chapter will be of normal length, I promise. And it will be up tonight or tomorrow! **


	23. Someone's Possessive!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Longest chapter to date! My Internet's been screwing up so we have to get new service. I'm hoping this 18-page chapter will tide you guys over until I get new Internet! (Which will hopefully be tomorrow). Lemon time! Read at your own risk! I'll put notes up! Here you all go! Enjoy and Review! **

_Who knew our fighting was so passionate? Who knew that Sasuke being possessive turned me on? My body was so sore that night…_

MAY:

Sakura had been on edge since receiving the knife in her office with the mysterious note attached. The very note rested in the depths of her purse that laid on the opposite side of the room. She sat at Sasuke's desk, watching him complete some work before they left for their honeymoon. It was in the middle of the afternoon and she was anxious to get on the road.

His earlier threat still made her body shiver. She wondered just how Sasuke would react to her telling him that someone was out to kill them. It wouldn't surprise her if he took it as a challenge. Even now when Sakura watched him work on a laptop across the room, she hid her thoughts.

The man however, seemed to be more perceptive then she believed. He smirked at her and looked up slowly, "You're thinking loudly dear."

Sakura looked up startled. "Wha-what?"

Sasuke put down the laptop he had in his lap and trailed over to the desk. He leaned against the furniture, his usual pin stripe suit thoroughly distracting the pinkette. He pulled her up from her spot and close in his embrace. His hand landed on her cheek, "You've been troubled since I returned home from the hospital. Want to tell me what's on your mind right now?"

Sakura stared up into her husband's deep ebony eyes anxiously. She had not dared to tell him what she received in the presence of his own home. Her original purpose was so that he could recover without worry. Now, she didn't have a reason especially with the new information she had gotten last night. Sasuke waited patiently, knowing that Sakura wouldn't hide anything from him if he asked her up front. He continued to hold her gaze, analyzing the fear traced in his wife's jade orbs. "Well Sakura?"

She broke his gaze to lay her head on his shoulder. She lightly traced her fingers along the stripes on his suit, searching for the answer. It wouldn't do good to lie to him. Sasuke had a knack for figuring out situations with uncanny precision. From his threat, he was already suspicious. She finally sighed, "Sasuke-kun...it's not really anything...I've just been worried about you." It was the truth...she just wasn't necessarily telling him everything.

Sasuke could pick up on that fact right away. "You're my wife Sakura, I expect that you will share the entire truth with me."

She pushed away from him and walked towards the window. It was spring out, and she watched the cherry blossoms bloom brightly in the yard. Sasuke's arms soon engulfed her waist from behind. His nose tickled the skin on her neck. "Are you ready for tonight?"

The way his words wrapped around her slowly, teasing her with anticipation. His hands moved up and down her torso at an agonizingly slow pace. As his fingers dipped into the waistband of her pants she nearly moaned. It had been awhile since they had been intimate, and she was quite enjoying the attention. Sasuke smirked, "You could make it easy on yourself and tell me now…"

She shook her head and pulled away. She stared at him with a soft smile, "Are we going soon?" He hid his irritation with her and pointed to the door. "You just have to change."

Sakura only smiled at him as she escaped the room. If she had let Sasuke continue he would have dragged the information from her so easily. She wanted to tell him in private and on her own terms, not his. She grabbed a dress from the closet in the bedroom and quickly put it on, smoothing it out over her body. She peered at herself in the mirror, frowning at her body. Had she gained weight? Her eyes looked at the reflection in the mirror as Sasuke walked in and frowned at her. "Is there a problem?"

Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice, "No!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you ready then?"

She nodded and walked over to his side, extending her hand out to his. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from their bedroom. Her purse that weighed heavily with the note laid by the front door with their shoes. She grimaced as she picked it up and slipped it on her shoulder. Sasuke took her hand and led her out the door to the black SUV waiting in the driveway. Sakura watched Sasuke climb in the front of the car and rev the engine, shooting a smirk her way. She smiled back at him uneasily and climbed in the passenger side, jumping slightly when Iruka slammed her door shut. Sasuke pulled away from the driveway without a word, keeping his eyes on the road as he pulled on to the freeway.

Sakura squirmed in her seat and played with her wedding ring. "Where are we going Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke moved one of his hands to her knee. His black fedora sat on his head, slightly hiding his eyes. "It seems you will not tell me what is wrong if we are not alone. Therefore we are going somewhere where we can talk this out. It will have the privacy you wish for."

She scowled at the dashboard in front of her. "You're doing this just to get information out of me?"

He chuckled at her tiny scowl. This woman never ceased to entertain him. "No you troublesome woman. I'm doing this because we haven't been alone since our wedding day. Everyone has been on edge and I'd like some peace to figure out why."

Her body felt tired. Why was she so fatigued? The doctor shut her eyes; feeling weeks of exhaustion catch up with her. She felt Sasuke's hand rubbing her thigh softly as her eyes shut, letting her dreams take over.

2 HOURS LATER:

Sasuke watched his wife toss and turn in the seat next to him. Her nightmares had gotten worse in the past few weeks. Sakura normally wasn't like this, and he wondered what had changed to make her cling to his side. He wasn't complaining, but what kind of man would he be if he didn't tend to his wife's concerns?

So far, his attempts at wrangling an answer had been tough and tended to fail. Whatever frightened her shut her up good. He didn't know if her not telling him pissed him off more or that someone was actually threatening the wife of an Uchiha. That person obviously had a death wish.

He patiently waited for Kakashi to call him with all the information. He was anxious to see what his closest advisor would reveal to him. He would make his next move once he pried the information from his small stubborn wife.

He had decided to take her into the mountain ranges of Konoha, where a small skiing resort was located. Not only was it private like she wanted, it was still close in case of emergency. He glanced over at his wife as he pulled into the resort, immediately spotting his normal cabin. Sakura tossed again in the seat and curled into a ball. She was muttering to herself in her sleep. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her pained face but he kept driving, merely nodding his head at the attendant. He kept his driving slow along the mountainside, watching Sakura out of the corner of his eye. He was slowly piecing together her faint muttering. When he reached the vacant cabin, he put the car in park and squeezed Sakura's leg. "Sakura…wake up. We're here."

The doctor opened her eyes instantly, slight fear apparent before she recognized the car and the man beside her. She looked at the cabin with groggy eyes before yawning. "Where are we Sasuke-kun?"

"A cabin resort in the mountains. You wished for privacy."

Sakura rubbed her eyes and sat up, watching Sasuke get out of the car and retrieve the bag from the back. She quickly got out to join him and followed him to the front of the wooden cabin. It was tiny, obviously meant for only a small amount of people. Sasuke unlocked the door and allowed his wife to pass him as he shut the door behind them.

Sakura gaped at the inside as she walked to the back of the couch. It was so inviting and comforting. The cabin on the inside was cozy, decorated in soft brown furniture and rugs, complete with a small kitchenette and fireplace. It was only one floor, but cabin had a high ceiling complete with two large black chandeliers. A bedroom was attached to the living area, a king bed complete with cream-colored bedding layered on top. Sasuke dropped the bag and removed his fedora, dropping it on the couch near the fireplace. He grabbed Sakura's hand and tugged her close to him, trapping her against the back of the couch. "Now that I have you alone…"

She shyly smiled up at him and tugged on his tie. "What do you plan to do about it Sasuke-kun?"

He smirked at her and caught her lips gently, running his hands up her back. He pulled at her zipper, shaking the metal as she pushed her lips into his. He nibbled on her lips and caught her tongue with his own. His hips pushed her against the couch, bending her backwards. He laid his body over hers, desperately trying to rip the fabric shielding her body from his eyes. Almost a month without being intimate with her had driven him nuts. No one told an Uchiha that he couldn't be with his own wife, even if it was his own wife telling he couldn't. He had succeeded in removing the straps of her dress from her shoulders when his phone blared to life. The couple stopped moving and tore away from each other to look at the buzzing phone.

The Uchiha sighed and grabbed his phone, not daring to let Sakura up from her position. He snarled into the phone, "What?"

"Sasuke-sama, we need to debrief you."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his forehead. Why couldn't Kakashi call at a later time? "I'm in the middle of something."

"It's important sir."

Sasuke caught his wife's eyes with his own, shooting her a glance of sadness. She grimaced at him and kissed his cheek as he let her up. She adjusted her dress and wandered over to the kitchen to make some tea. She watched as Sasuke moved to the window with his eyebrows furrowed. "Disappeared?"

Her breathing got quiet as she listened to her husband's conversation. Sasuke shoved his hand in his pocket, "How is it possible?"

Sakura's eyes darted to the window, fear rising in her stomach. Were they after him? Could they be following them? "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned to look at her, moving the phone away from his mouth, "Something wrong?" She opened her mouth to say something when Sasuke's attention turned back to the phone with a harsh look. "What do you mean?"

The pinkette instantly stopped making her tea and retreated to the bedroom. She missed Sasuke's face full of fury as she shut the door, locking it behind her. She began to panic inside. How much did Kakashi find out? She would admit that the group of men that protected Sasuke was very clever. They did not give up when they noticed how paranoid she was. Each of them over the past month had tried to figure out why she was so paranoid but none had succeeded.

The one she had been worried about was Kakashi. It was hard not to confide in him and just tell him what had been sent to her or why she was afraid. But she was determined to protect Sasuke. If they wanted him, well they would have to go through hell trying.

Sakura winced when she heard yelling from the living room and glass shattering. She unlocked the door slowly and peeked her head out. Sasuke was still yelling into the phone, though she could barely understand what he was saying. She stepped out into the hall once it was silent. Her feet carried her to the end of the hall here she saw her husband sitting on the couch, his hand tugging at his bangs.

Sasuke did not look up at his wife. He was too angry to do anything but stir in his seat. He had not been expecting what Kakashi had told him. An unidentified man had been following his wife around. Flaming orange hair and bright blue eyes was how Kakashi had described him. Expect there was no other information. Kakashi didn't know who he was or even why he was following Sakura.

If that didn't make things bad enough, Sai had reported that most of the Hyuuga family had disappeared from their territory and was nowhere to be found. The last thing Kakashi had told him was that according to Jugo, Sakura was the one to know what was going on. They hadn't been able to get a clear picture but it was indeed another man she met the previous night.

He took a deep breath and looked up at his tiny wife. She stood silently, her eyes trained on him, completely masking any emotion she felt. "Kakashi has informed me that we have new visitors in our town."

"Visitors?"

"Orange hair and blue eyes." Sasuke looked at the fireplace. "He's been following you. An old friend of yours as well…"

She had no idea what this man looked like. She hadn't even looked at the pictures intently yet to burn his image into her mind. Naruto had only told her that he was more troublesome then Gaara and Neji the night before. He was trained to kill and he enjoyed it. He was an actual assassin. "I have no idea who it could be. You know that since you've been on bed rest that I barely left your side."

He turned his glare from the fire to his wife, "Then explain why you've been acting out of sorts." She fidgeted in her spot. She refused to look at Sasuke's eyes. "I have not been acting weird."

"You're going to blatantly lie to me?" Sasuke was on his feet now, moving fast towards her. Before she knew she was pinned against the wall, both her wrists caught in one of his large hands. His other hand cupped her chin and jerked it towards his face. His eyes were on fire. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. "You should know better then to fucking lie to me Sakura."

She glared right back at him. He didn't scare her in the slightest. "I'm not fucking lying Sasuke. I don't know who the hell is following me and I've been acting just fine thank you!"

"You've never left my side. You aren't being the independent woman I know."

She snarled at him, "Excuse me if I had to watch my husband die right in front of me on MY operating table! How the hell could you not expect me to not want to leave your side?!"

"It still doesn't explain why a knife was found in your office or why you met another fucking man last night."

Her mouth shut and her body stilled. Sasuke watched her carefully, waiting for the information to tumble out of her mouth. He'd have his answer soon enough and then they could get on with their lives. What he was not expecting was his wife to snap back at him, "You spied on me?"

"You are technically my employee. I-"

She shook with rage, "YOU SPIED ON ME?"

"Sakura-"

She broke Sasuke's grip and shoved him away from her. She jabbed her finger against his chest, venom laced with her words, "I don't care if I'm your wife or your damn employee Uchiha! That does not give you the right to snoop around in my business!"

He continued to glare at her as she poked his chest, "You are my business Sakura. You're hiding something from me."

Her hands were clenched so tightly that her nails were digging into the palms of her hands. "And you don't trust me to tell you when I deem it necessary? Because you trust Kakashi's word more the your own wife's?"

"You're misunderstanding me Sakura."

Her anger was full force and she didn't care about hiding it. "No you want to know who's misunderstanding? It's you! Because you think that I'm hiding something, which is my own goddamn business by the way, you have to invade my own fucking privacy. Well newsflash you jerk, I don't have to tell you anything! I'm not a fucking piece of property like everyone thinks I am!"

She shoved him again for good measure and flew to the bedroom. As she made it to the door before turning to glare, "And for your information Sasuke, I was going to tell you, but you had to go and fucking ruin it."

The door rattled in place as she dashed in and shut it behind her. Sasuke paled as he heard the lock turn and his wife's footsteps into the bathroom. He slumped against the wall and groaned. He fucked up that conversation. He had wanted his independent wife and she sure as hell shined through. It was their first real fight and he hated it. He hated knowing he had pissed her off and probably made her cry. He listened to the shower turn on in the bathroom as he sat there. It was about 10 minutes before he moved to the kitchen to grab a drink and shrug off his suit coat. He undid his tie and sat on the couch, sipping the bourbon from his glass. It was becoming dark outside and he ignored the way his phone vibrated consistently on the couch.

How could he let his anger blind him? When Kakashi told him that she was meeting another man, all he could think about was making her understand that she belonged to him and him alone. He leaned back and shut his eyes letting every cuss word he knew fly out into the air.

Sakura on the other hand stood in the shower, banging her head against the wall. Sasuke's eyes had shown his pain when she had retreated to the bedroom and she instantly regretted yelling at him. She was angry sure, but wasn't she rational? Wasn't she supposed to talk it out with him like a civilized person? She wasn't surprised that Sasuke would trust Kakashi more then her. She'd only been in his life for 5 months. But they were married, and Sasuke had crossed a line by invading her privacy. She sighed and shut the water off, grabbing the towel off the rack besides the door.

It wasn't until she was wrapped in a robe that she left the bathroom and stared at the door. She wondered what Sasuke had done since she locked him from the room. She sat on the bed, pushing herself to go out there and face him. He couldn't be too mad at her could he? With all the courage she could gather, she walked to the door and unlocked it, peeking her head out. It was silent in the cabin and all she could hear was the roar of the fire coming from the living room. Sakura took light footsteps toward the living room, spying her husband staring deeply into the fire, an empty glass in his hands.

"Do you want some more?"

Sasuke looked up at her with partially shocked eyes before shaking his head and setting the glass on the end table beside him. The two remained unmoving in the awkward silence before Sakura moved to the opposite end of the couch. She sat facing him, her knees drawn up to her chest.

Sasuke did not move. He didn't know what state she was in. He rubbed his tired eyes and sighed. "Wow.""

Sakura chuckled, "I think wow is a fairly good word."

The man leaned back against the couch and kicked his shoes off. More silence filled the room before the two looked at each other with soft and cautious gazes. Sakura started, "Sasuke-kun,"

"I'm sorry Sakura. Kakashi had told me he found a knife in your office on the phone. He claimed to have pictures of you and another man. I would never intrude on your privacy."

Sakura cringed but sighed, "I shouldn't have freaked out."

Sasuke tugged at one of her ankles and pulled her legs away from her chest. He put them in his lap and traced her bare skin. "You had every right to be angry."

"You do too Sasuke-kun. I'd be angry if you were hiding something from me."

He chuckled, "We're young Sakura, and I shouldn't have pushed you. Just the thought…" She looked up with startled eyes, "Did you think I was cheating on you?"

He looked away, ashamed that he had even had that thought cross his mind. He was protective of her. He would always be protective of her even if she were not his wife. The thought of another man coming into his territory and following his woman around drove him nuts. He didn't like to hear that she was meeting a man behind his back even if all they did was talk. It would've explained why she was acting so strange, except that she pointed out that she spent all her time at his bedside. She always had security. She was never alone.

His wife laughed lightly, "Sasuke, I would never do such a thing to you."

"Then how do you expect me to protect you when I don't know the situation?"

"Because I want to protect you this time."

He observed her face before pulling her close to him. She was practically in his lap by the time she spoke again. She put her head on his shoulder as his arms guarded her waist. "You died on me Sasuke. You died protecting me. I almost lost you."

His tone never wavered. "You saved me Sakura. You brought me back."

She shook her head. She knew where he was going. "It's not happening again Sasuke. If I can prevent you getting hurt then I will do so."

Sakura was determined to get this through Sasuke's mind. She found herself straddling his body, cupping his cheeks with her hands. "I will not lose you Sasuke."

He held her waist tightly. He could feel the sexual tension between them. Her body was hot, and finally so close to him. His hand grabbed at her slightly dried hair and pulled. A loose moan escaped her mouth. The raven-haired man smirked, "You're such an annoying woman."

**NOTE LEMON STARTS: **

Sakura shut her eyes as she moved her body closer and reached for his shirt. She didn't care about being mad or irritated anymore. All she wanted was to show her husband how much she loved him. She swooped down and kissed his neck, nipping and biting at the skin. Sasuke ran his hands down her back and tilted his neck, allowing her to do what she wanted. As he traced the satin robe he let out the question still burning him, "Who was it?"

She smiled against his neck, "You really want to know?"

He growled when she bit down on his collarbone. He wanted to know now. "Name."

"Well, he was wearing a black suit…an Uchiha family armband…had blonde hair…"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. Sakura leaned back to look at his face, "It was Naruto… and all we did was talk."

Sasuke hissed as Sakura ripped the buttons to his shirt. Why was Naruto gallivanting around claiming to be part of the Uchiha family? The question was on his lips before Sakura laid a finger over his mouth to quiet him. "You'll get your damn answers Sasuke. But now we're alone, we've just had a fight and all I want is your sexy body on top of mine."

She didn't have to ask twice. He flipped her around; making her back hit the couch roughly. His hands ripped apart the robe and tossed the ripped material aside. She was naked under that robe and he could still see water droplets touching her skin from her shower. Sakura's hands pushed his white shirt off his shoulders and pulled him down to lay on top of her. She groaned when she felt his hardened erection through the fabric of his pants. Sasuke tugged on her hair and pushed her up to lay against the armrest. He bit down on the skin of her breast, greedily taking in her moan. "Sakura…"

His fingers found the apex of her thighs. "Sasuke-kun!" He smirked at her, "Do you want me to touch you?"

She shut her eyes as Sasuke's fingers purposely kept missing her core. Sasuke leaned his head down to her taut stomach and lapped up the swimming water droplets, dropping open mouth kisses every so often to the marks he could see branded into her skin from their very first time together. Seeing the marks still on her skin made him blind. He ripped off his belt and shoved his pants off. He sat on his backside and pulled Sakura into his lap, supporting her back with his hands as he buried his face into her bosom. Sakura's hands grabbed at his hair, tugging hard when his teeth found a new patch of skin to bite or when his lips latched themselves onto one of her nipples. "Sasuke!"

He barely detached for a moment to taunt her, "Are you needing something?"

She shut her eyes tight. She could feel him beneath her. Had it not been for his boxers, she would have found a way to maneuver him inside her. She wouldn't lie either, the month without him had killed her on the inside. Her fingers just didn't cut it anymore. Before she knew it, She felt her husband hoisting her up on his shoulder. She squealed when his hand landed on her backside. The sting caused the fire inside her stomach to jolt and tighten even further.

Sasuke spied the kitchen and smirked. There was a raised island on the kitchen counter and perfect for what he had in mind. Sakura groaned when he tossed her on to the island. She writhed against the cold tile. She barely lifted her head to look at Sasuke. "Wha-"

His thumb pressed down on her clit. She rotated her hips, eager for more attention to her sobbing core. Sasuke silenced her by slapping one of his hands over her mouth. "I'm going to teach you a lesson Sakura." She only looked at him, egging him to continue. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when he pressed down harder on the bundle of nerves. "The lesson is that when you piss me off, you get punished."

His hand barely suppressed the moan that left her mouth. He smirked and let go of her clit, hovering over her face. "And your punishment is that I'm going to fuck you on every single surface of this place until you cannot walk and the only thing you're screaming is my fucking name." He shoved a finger inside her core, releasing her mouth to take in the whine she let loose. Her hands clutched the sides of the island so she wouldn't fall off as Sasuke doubled his speed. "Oooo Sasuke! Faster!"

He slowed down on purpose. She whined and reached for him. She grated her hips on his lone finger, trying to gain more speed. She had been so close before! Sakura glared when he removed his finger. "Hey! Put-" His sobbing finger found her nipple and pinched. Her back arched off the counter before landing back hard. As soon as her back hit the tile, his tongue was inside her core, lapping at the squelching wet mess his finger left behind. Sakura screamed, "SASUKE!"

He pulled his tongue to lap at the lips of her womanhood, teasing her from the orgasm she so clearly wished for. He nipped at the skin of her thigh, "Oh my Sakura…you're so wet."

She didn't know how her brain was still processing thoughts. She squirmed as her buried his face between her thighs and took what he wanted. She quieted down, only little moans and whimpers leaving her mouth. This apparently didn't suit Sasuke. She soon found herself over his shoulder again as he carried her across the room. She threw her against a wall and pinned her arms up with a hand. His eyes had amusement at how out of sorts his little doctor was. Sasuke pushed his hips against hers.

"You aren't screaming Sakura-chan," He licked her neck, "I thought I told you I wanted to hear you scream."

He wanted her to scream? She could barely remember her own name. "Ungh…"

"Should I tie you up? Should I show you just what you deserve?"

Her head landed against his shoulder as she tried to thrust her hips against his. She wanted the connection. She wanted him buried inside her to the point where it was hard to see. "Sasuke-kun…please…"

All he did was smirk as he pulled her up once more over his shoulder. She saw his grab his tie from the couch before they returned to the kitchen. He stood her against the fridge and pulled her arms up to rest against the door handle. Sakura felt herself get even wetter as he tied her wrists together with the tie and back up. He gazed over her body with predatory eyes. He smirked, "You look completely flustered doctor."

She mustered up a weak glare. The cold air hit her womanhood and made her squirm, "Sasuke! Please!"

He didn't move. Instead he smirked wider, "Tell me exactly what you want Sakura and I might be kind enough to give it to you."

Oh he was a jackass and she would make him pay for his attitude later. But all she wanted right now was all of him. She shut her eyes and tied to wrangle herself away from the handle. "Sasuke!"

He continued to gaze at her. The way her body moved had made all the blood drain south. His erection was painfully hard and could barely breathe underneath the confines of his boxers. He had very little control over his own libido. Had it not been for his amusement of seeing Sakura very flustered he would have pounced on her already. He licked his lips when he saw more of her essence leaking down her thigh. "Come now Sakura…all you have to do is ask."

"God you're such an ass!"

He rolled his eyes. Deciding to take mercy on her, she stalked towards her and bent down on his knees. He lapped up the liquid trailing down her thigh before poking his tongue into her core. Sakura threw her head against the refrigerator and moaned. Sasuke situated her legs over his shoulders and buried his face into her womanhood. He pulled at her clit and lapped at the inside of her walls.

Sakura was in heaven and only broken moans left her lips. It was too soon before Sasuke pulled away, "You still haven't told me Saku…it's not that hard to tell your husband what you want."

She couldn't take it anymore. He had held her orgasm off 4 different times now. "Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

It was quiet and strangled. "Will you just fuck me already?"

He stood and grabbed her hips, "Louder."

Her voice gained a bit of volume, "Please fuck me?"

"Louder Sakura."

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! FUCK ME ALREADY!"

She hadn't noticed when he undid the tie around her wrists and dropped his boxers. However, she did noticed when he thrust his full length inside her, almost making her feet leave the ground with the amount of force he used. He pushed her against the fridge and set a steady pace at first, watching her face.

She had forgotten how large he was and how good it felt to have him inside her. She felt full again and soon moved her hips to join Sasuke's every time he thrust back inside her. She clutched onto his shoulders for dear life when he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Still keeping himself inside her, he quickly moved through the cabin to the bedroom and threw her down onto the bed. He pushed the covers away and resumed his pace, except he picked up speed. Sakura clung to his biceps, her nails biting his skin. He used the pain her nails were making to push himself deeper inside her.

He looked down at her face, smirking at her glazed over eyes and partially open mouth. He leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss, pulling at her bottom lip and shoving his tongue inside her mouth. Sakura moved her grip to the back of his neck and moved her hips in rhythm with his. They moved over the bed, forgetting about the world outside or the problems they had earlier. All they focused on was the feeling they each brought each other. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, "Sasuke! I'm close, so close…"

"Let it go baby. Cum on me. Let me feel you." Sakura let the coil go and felt herself being dragged over the edge as her blood surged. She kept hold of Sasuke's shoulders as he continued to pump inside her, still far off from his own orgasm. Her body relaxed only slightly before Sasuke stood himself up and pulled her legs into the air. Gripping them tightly, he pushed his cock deeper into her, forcing the little moans from her climax to increase in volume. She was humming, "Sas-Sasuke!"

"Do you like that baby? Do you want more?"

She nodded, "More…more!"

He let the grip on her legs go and held onto her hips. The bed was shaking due to the force he was using. Sakura could barely keep up with him and had to clench the bed sheets to hang on. Sasuke grabbed one of her breasts, "You're mine." She nodded with a pained look. He was rebuilding the coil inside her so fast that it was painful. He smoothed his hand over her throat, "Say it Sakura. You're mine. You'll always be mine."

She nodded, not trusting her voice. She would be bruised after this but she could hardly care. He moved his hands to her shoulders to keep himself inside her. She squealed when he hit the hidden area at the back of her womanhood. "SAY IT SAKURA!" Though he was loud, the way he was possessive of her, especial during sex nearly threw her off the edge. She screamed over his booming voice. "I'M YOURS SASUKE! ONLY YOURS!"

Sakura thought he was actually going to break the bed by how hard they were moving. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

She lost herself in the rough motion of his body. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke could painfully see the edge. He needed her to come first though. He leaned down over her mouth and spoke, "You're only mine to fuck. Your sweet tight pussy is only mine to push you over the edge into insanity. Do you understand?"

"SA-SASUKE!"

"Cum Sakura." She let herself go over him once again, white spots filling her vision at the intensity of the orgasm. Sasuke cut himself loose after a few more thrusts and let his seed spill inside her. His hips jerkily moved as uneven strings of his cum filled her womb. Sakura shakily sighed and wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning when his body landed on hers.

His head landed on her chest and he shut his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and didn't bother to remove himself. He traced her mounds with a finger, still letting his breath climb back to a normal rate. Sakura continued to writhe under him each time his finger would graze her nipples.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't look at her. "Hn?"

"Are you still mad?"

This time he did look at her. She was still breathing heavily and sweat coated her face. He moved his face to hers and kissed her gently. "No. You had your reasons for talking with him."

Sakura kissed his neck, talking in between. "He wants to rejoin the family. Him and Hinata. He gave me information about the man following me."

He hummed when she sucked on his neck. He could feel himself growing hard inside her. "Did you bring it with you?"

"Of course. I didn't tell you earlier about this because I wanted you to heal properly. You're fine now and you deserve to know." She groaned when he thrust upwards into her. He moved her lips to his once more, "Later."

Sakura felt him roll her onto her side and his lips descend on hers. "Sas- should- now- talk?"

He grabbed the sides of her face, "Shut up Sakura." She smiled at him and moved in rhythm with him as he took her slowly again, keeping his body close with hers. Her chest was pressed against his as he held her back with his hands.

The slow movement made Sakura speechless. How this man could go from hard and rough to soft and loving in such a short time made her brain short circuit. She shut her eyes and whispered against his lips, "I love you." He grunted and reached down between their bodies to touch her clit. Sakura threw her head back and allowed Sasuke to kiss her neck. "As I love you."

The hard but slow thrusts brought her to the edge again and she painfully let the coil rip. She cried out, clutching the man tightly. He grunted and kissed her deeply, silencing her. Her legs kept moving when she felt another round of liquid shoot inside her and the relaxing feel of the orgasm die down.

**NOTE LEMON ENDS: **

Sakura could hardly keep her eyes open when Sasuke tucked her body into his and tossed a sheet over them. They didn't exchange any words and Sasuke could sense she was drifting off to sleep. He had noticed something different about her body during their rounds of love making. Her breasts seemed fuller and her hips were wider. He had thought his eyes were playing tricks on him as he looked at her stomach. It was another question left for the morning, but he couldn't help the glee that was building up inside him. He hoped his assumptions were correct. He felt her stiffen at their continued joining. His eyes slowly shut and he held his wife close, hoping the future he now wished for was true.

**AN: 18 pages…I think that was the longest lemon I've ever written. Hope you all enjoyed! Remember to review! **


	24. Double Agent

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**I have a lot of notes this time….**

**AN: I've gone back through the entire story and changed just a few things. As I was writing this chapter I remembered that one aspect of the story never turned out to be the way I wanted. It may change the way the story has evolved, but I felt that this chapter would not fit if I didn't change these things. So, if you wish to go back and reread the following chapters, it may put a few things into context for about this chapter: 2, 3, 4, 6, 11, 13, 16, 19, 20 and 21. Hehe! **

**ANN: Well, I may have been too obvious in my last chapter. But hey, I figured you all deserved it since it had been awhile since I updated the story and if I certainly didn't give it away in the last chapter, I will be in this one! Now then, this is a very conversation filled chapter. And Sasuke is somewhat…OOC in this chapter and that's only because he's being the rational one. He has some normal moments though! Got to have some explanations! I do leave a little surprise for you at the end though! Some action will be coming soon!**

**ANNN: For anyone who's looking for updates on Her Sliver Bells, I've decided to put it on hold for a bit while I finish this story, Naruto the Matchmaker (The epilogue will be up this weekend I swear!), Ice Shattered Heart, Fated Passions and When He Found Me. I've read through it and while I still like my original idea, I see that it lacks many details and chapters. So, sometime during the summer start looking for more updates on that! I also had a question about Through Hell For You. I've put it on the backburner as well while I finish these major five (geez I'm insane) stories. When I start to work on Her Silver Bells again, I will work on that at the same time.**

**ANNNN: Oh and Miyumei-sama...you must be inside my head with some of the predictions you have. Some are right and some I now contemplating…but I won't spoil things!**

**Forgive me for my rambling! I'm almost done with this freaking semester! The next update will probably be this weekend! Enjoy and Review! **

_I can still remember how excited Sasuke was when we both woke up the next morning. We had many things to discuss and while he took most of the information as a challenge and with a frown, I always saw the excited light behind his eyes at what was growing inside me. I will also never forget how much things changed in that one day alone…_

MAY:

Sakura groaned when she felt soft fingertips racing over her stomach. She opened one eye to see the sun filtering in through the window. Her body was incredibly sore from the night before and all she could feel was a slight throbbing from her core. The fingertips raced over her stomach again. She opened the other eye to find Sasuke gazing at her stomach intently. "Sasuke-kun?"

He broke his gaze to peer up at her. A small smile traced his lips, "Good morning."

She smiled back at him, "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded and sat up. He sat next to her, the sheet covering his lower body. His eyes moved back to her stomach. He flattened a palm over the skin, his eyes lighting up every now and then. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed, "Sasuke-kun? Is there something you want to tell me?"

He shook his head and kept his hand on the skin. She decided that he looked like an excited child on Christmas; getting the gift he had wanted for a long time. Sakura sat up and pulled the sheet with her to cover her chest, grabbing Sasuke's hand in the process, "I don't think I've ever seen you look so excited."

He only smirked at her, "How are you feeling this morning?"

She chuckled at him. "Very sore."

She expected a smart retort back from him but was surprised when he kissed her cheek and stood. "I'll make some breakfast. Come join me soon."

She watched him leave the room with what looked to be a bounce in his step. She raised an eyebrow at him. And she had been acting weird? This was totally uncharacteristic for her dear crime boss. She spied another robe hanging in the closet and got off the bed to grab it. As she tied the sash around her waist she caught sight of herself in the mirror once again. She had figured that since Sasuke was so rough last night, that that was the reason why she was so sore. But even now, her breasts felt heavy and tender and she never knew her hips could feel like they were breaking. And why the hell did it look like she gained weight? Before she could continue to berate herself on her appearance, she caught the smell of eggs.

Sakura followed her nose to the kitchen where the feared crime boss she married was in only his boxers and cooking over the stove. Again, it was a sight she thought she would never see. He looked up at her with soft eyes, "I made some eggs and just put the-"

He didn't have to say it. Sakura caught a whiff of the sausage and felt her body convulse. She turned on her heel and high-tailed it to the bathroom located in the bedroom. She found the toilet and kneeled down, letting the contents of her stomach empty into the bowl. She felt a pair of hands pull back her long hair and massage the back of her neck as she gripped the sides of the toilet.

She was breathing hard when she pulled away and jiggled the handle. Sasuke kneeled next to her and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Didn't smell that appealing?"

She shook her head. She held her sides as Sasuke helped her up and to the sink where she could rinse out her mouth. "Are you still hungry?"

"No…not really."

He turned her towards him and looked at her pale face. "Sakura…when was your last cycle?"

The thought hadn't crossed her mind. Her vision blurred as she thought back over the last month. Since Sasuke had been shot, she hadn't really concerned herself with thoughts of taking her pill and making sure her cycle was on track. She understood why her body felt heavier and why she was so tired. Her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

Sasuke watched the reactions play out across her face. He had already come to terms with the thought that she could be pregnant with his child. Sakura looked up at Sasuke's face to find a smirk, "I…don't- I…" Sasuke turned to open the medicine cabinet. He pulled out a box and handed it to his wife. The blood drained from her face. "When did you get this?"

"I had a park attendant bring it to me this morning."

"You…"

He kissed her forehead and walked to the door. "Let's kill both of our questions by having you take that test. Wouldn't that be wise doctor?" Sakura only gawked at him as he left the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Her eyes dropped to the box. "Of course he would…it's so like him."

Sakura tore open the box and took out the test. She could almost feel Sasuke's excited aura from the living room. How could the man be so happy? Did he not understand the consequences of bringing a child into the world that this moment? For ten minutes she paced the bathroom, waiting for the results to appear.

She shut her eyes when she saw the two blue lines appear on the stick, indicating that she had indeed missed her period and that she indeed very much pregnant. She sat on the edge of the tub, her body completely numb. How could she be so stupid? She was a doctor for god's sakes! How could she forget to take her pill?

She had been a virgin with Sasuke. How was it possible that her very first time with sex got her pregnant? Some god had to be laughing at her from above. Sakura gripped the test in her hand as she stood and went to the door. It was quiet in the cabin as she walked through the bedroom and to the living room. Sasuke was leaning against the kitchen island he had so giddily taunted her on the night before. He was smirking at her, "And what did the test say?"

"Why are you so bloody happy?"

He pushed himself off and walked towards her. He could tell she was irritated and obviously frightened, but he wanted to hear her say the words. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her head. "Sakura-chan."

She sighed against his chest. She gave in easily to what he wanted. "I'm pregnant…"

Sasuke shut his eyes and smiled. He held her tighter, "I had a feeling." Sakura frowned and pulled away to look at him, "Sasuke…"

"You don't sound happy."

How could he be so excited? Didn't he understand what was happening out in the world? "I'm not! How could I be so careless? Especially with everything that's happening right now! How can we bring a child into this world with people out to kill us? I don't want this child to grow up without us! I-"

Sasuke smashed his lips against hers to shut her up. His hands tangled themselves in her hair and he hoisted her legs up around his waist. He held her against a wall and moved one his hands over her stomach. Sakura pulled away first to breathe and gasp for air. Sasuke rubbed her stomach, "You were not careless Sakura."

She frowned at him, "Sasuke…"

He wouldn't hear it. This was a blessing in disguise. As head of the family, he would do everything in his power to make sure the child wouldn't grow up like Sakura did. He pulled Sakura with him to the couch and sat her on his lap so they could discuss this properly. He wasn't hiding his obvious happiness as Sakura continued to think of the worst-case scenarios in her head. "Why don't we discuss this first before we move on to the information Naruto brought you the night before."

Sakura let out a long-winded sigh. "We've been married for only a month Sasuke…"

"Your point?"

"Sasuke…you trust Kakashi more than you do me."

"That's not true."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I point to yesterday as my evidence. You blew up at me because of the information Kakashi had given you instead of waiting for me to tell you."

"I counter your argument by reminding you that I don't trust many people. But who did I allow to remove a bullet from my stomach and save me from dying?"

Sakura grit her teeth. She faintly remembered Sasuke telling her that fact after he had woken from the surgery. "That doesn't mean you don't trust him more than me."

Sasuke rubbed her shoulders, "You're annoying. Kakashi had given me the information because I asked for it. I do admit that I reacted badly…but that's only because I'm possessive of what is mine."

"So if Kakashi told you I was bad news what would you say?"

"Do you have to ask? I did not doubt that your actions were less than honorable. But I am a man who gets jealous Sakura."

Sakura tried not to roll her eyes but failed miserably, "Of course you do. Should I expect security twenty four seven now that I'm pregnant?"

He nodded eagerly. "As if I'm letting anyone touch you while you're with child. You must take me for a fool."

The two went quiet for a little bit as Sakura tried to calm herself. She played with the fabric of the robe. She was still unconvinced. How could Sasuke claim to protect her every minute when her own parents didn't survive to see her grow up? Sasuke answered her unspoken question. "This child will grow up to see their parents Sakura. Whatever happened to your parents will not happen to us."

"We still don't even know why Gaara is obsessed with my parent's estate. Now there's this man after us Sasuke…" He watched tears fill her eyes. "Naruto…he…"

"He what?"

Sakura got up from the spot on Sasuke's lap and retrieved her purse. She pulled out a large envelope and two white notes and handed them to Sasuke. The Uchiha leaned forward on the couch and read over the notes. A scowl set in on his face as he tossed the notes aside and picked up the envelope. He gazed at the pictures that dated back 20 years ago. His eyes widened, "What the fuck?"

Sakura sighed, "Naruto told me that there are rumors that the Hyuuga's used him to kill my parents…and cause the car accident that killed yours."

Sasuke saw red. He threw the pictures down and stood up. A contract killer? How the fuck could he not have realized it sooner? Sakura watched him pace the living room, his arms behind his head. He turned abruptly to her, "When did he send the first note?"

"The day you returned home from the hospital."

Sasuke frowned and sighed. Contract killers were usually unheard of in a mafia family. They had associates to take care of hits. It was obvious that whatever Gaara wanted was something very important. "Did Naruto say anything else?"

Sakura shook her head. "He was too afraid someone would see him. All he said was that the reason this man hadn't made his move yet was because he enjoyed killing. He wants a fight from you."

Sasuke smirked. Well he certainly accepted the challenge. He swiped his phone from the table and hit the second speed dial. It rang once before someone picked up on the other line. Sasuke barked out his order, "Kakashi, find Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura stood, "Shit Sasuke! What the hell?"

He held up a hand, "Bring him to me. Sakura has revealed some interesting information to me about our new visitor."

Sasuke turned away from his wife and listened to Kakashi laugh on the other line. "Oh and Kakashi? Have Tsunade book a couple of appointments for Sakura when we return. We'll have a new addition to the family in 9 months." With that Sasuke hung up the phone and turned to see his wife's stupefied face. "Hn?"

"Why would you want Naruto to come here?"

Sasuke wandered back over to the couch. "Believe it or not, we know each other very well. He used to be a close advisor of mine."

Sakura frowned, "Then why was he working for the Hyuuga's?"

The Uchiha fidgeted. "It was for a mission and for Hinata as well. He was also supposed to watch over you. I am assuming that Neji may have broken whatever understanding we had though."

"You mean because Naruto convinced me to date him?"

Sasuke nodded. "I need to speak with him. He may have the information about the contract killer and about Neji's further plans."

Sakura could sense there would be no arguments with the stubborn Uchiha. He opened his arms and let Sakura collapse into them. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gazed at her stomach. "We're going to have a child Sakura."

She smiled. She had not doubts that Sasuke would be nothing but a perfect father. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

He nodded, "I swear on my life Sakura. This is a wonderful surprise."

She trusted his words. She trusted the man holding her close at the moment. Sasuke rocked her back and forth and glared at the window. He knew they were being watched. Sasuke quickly formulated a plan in his head and smirked, waiting for the visitors to arrive.

5 HOURS LATER:

Sakura sat on the couch in the living room, a small laptop in her lap as she read a couple articles on the Internet about pregnancy. Sasuke sat a few feet away from her, her feet in his lap as he watched the window. He looked up when the door opened and Shikamaru walked in. He looked around before walking to the bedroom. When the man walked out to the living room he pulled out a walkie-talkie, "We're clear in here."

The rest of the men invaded on the cabin, with two people centered in the middle of them. Naruto looked around anxiously but his body looked relaxed. Hinata held onto his arm and frowned at Sakura. Sasuke waved off the team, "As you were."

They scattered from the room, leaving the four alone. Sakura put down her laptop and stood, rushing over to the two. She engulfed Hinata in a hug, "I've missed you so much."

Hinata smiled, "I-I've mis-missed you too Sakura-chan."

Sasuke followed after his wife and stood in front of Naruto, "I hear you're gallivanting around in a black suit again."

Naruto laughed nervously, "Yea well…it felt right."

"Understandable." Sasuke turned to Hinata, "Hyuuga-san thank you for coming."

Hinata blushed, "Hyuuga-san is my cousin. Please call me Hinata." Sasuke nodded and waved his hand towards the kitchen table. "Shall we talk?"

Naruto smiled, "Is this the part where you interrogate me? Like old times?" Sasuke smirked, "I didn't bring my katana if that's what you're asking."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and followed Sasuke over to the table. Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and tugged her over to the island where they could catch up. Sasuke pulled the pictures out from the envelope and placed them next to the notes on the table. "I don't suppose you know who he is."

Naruto looked at the pictures once more before removing another envelope from inside his black suit coat. He tossed it on the table, "His name is Yahiko Pein."

Sasuke opened the envelope and removed the documents. His eyes widened when he saw it was the Haruno family will. Scribbles and scratch marks littered the pages and things were crossed out. "Where did you get this?"

"Neji had a copy locked in his safe. That was their only copy."

"How can you be sure?"

"I corrupted the computer file." Hinata said taking a seat next to Naruto. Sakura stood behind Sasuke, her hands on his shoulders. She let out a chocked gasp. "You're betraying your family by doing that."

Hinata shook her head. She sided with the people sitting at the table, not her cousin. "What they wanted was wrong Sakura-chan. We had no choice anymore." The room grew quiet as Sakura gazed at the table. So many people sacrificing their lives for her? She felt wrong and defenseless. Sasuke moved his hands to rest in front of his mouth. Sakura picked up the will and looked through it. Her name was circled about a dozen times in the huge packet. She noticed that the address at which her parents resided was always underlined. She put the paper down and pointed, "Why is this address underlined so many times?"

Naruto shrugged, "Neji's plan always was that when he married you, Sasuke would have no choice but to sign it over to him. Whatever Gaara wants is hidden in the house."

Sasuke didn't believe that something so small could be hidden there. If they wanted it so bad, why did Neji have to go through the trouble of marrying Sakura for it? He could have forced his way in. "It's not a material item is it?"

Hinata shook her head, "Neji always talked about a specific piece of paper that was hidden within the home." Sasuke could barely finish the sentence. "So whenever he said it was actually hidden within the estate…"

Sakura finished for him, "He meant the actual home. That's why he never told me about my parents. I would've never let him had any involvement if I had known my parents had died."

Naruto hung his head, "He was supposed to tell you. I had left a couple years back when we were in high school to be closer to Hinata. Sasuke-teme's parents had charged with me with looking over you. I wasn't supposed to tell you about your parents." Sasuke nodded. He remembered that specifically. "My parents were supposed to reveal everything to you. When they died, a truce was met between the Hyuuga and Uchiha families."

"A truce?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto as he spoke to Sakura. It was time she learned the entire truth. "You had already started dating Neji. He was supposed to tell you that your true home was Konoha. You were to be returned here once you had finished your degree." Naruto finished the rest of the story. He was fully expecting his best friend to explode. "It was all in exchange for protection from another rival family."

"There's another rival family?"

Sasuke sighed. He had no qualms with the other family. They tended to avoid his territory and stay within their borders. However, the Hyuuga's had made the mistake of crossing them. This had happened twice in his lifetime. Once before Sakura's parents were killed and the second was after his parents had died. Sakura sat down to take in the information. "What I still don't get Naruto is why you pushed me to be with Neji when you knew I was supposed to be back in Konoha."

He fidgeted in his seat, "Neji…blackmailed me."

"Blackmailed you?"

"He needed you completely oblivious to what was happening around you. He had started to watch you right after we graduated high school. Hinata and I…we eloped right after. He claimed that because I was technically part of the Uchiha family, that he could have rights to kill me for marrying a Hyuuga."

Sakura's eyes watered. She stood and rushed to her best friend. "I'm so sorry I doubted you. I'm so sorry Naruto."

He hugged her back before tugging himself loose. "I did what I had to do to keep you safe, and keep Hinata safe. I regret convincing you to date him. I wish you hadn't listened to me but I was afraid of what he would do if I didn't convince you. My mission was on the line."

"It doesn't matter now."

The three looked to Sasuke who was gripping the pictures. "Dobe, my parent's never released you from the family. Even as you worked with the Hyuuga's you've been an Uchiha."

She was very confused as she pointed to Naruto. "So you're telling me he's been a double agent this entire time?"

The two men smirked at each other. Sakura swatted her husband's chest, "So when he was shooting at me…shooting at you…and acting like he was against us…"

"I'm always ten steps ahead of my enemy Sakura."

She felt stupid for doubting her best friend. There was still much she obviously didn't understand about the world she was now living in. Sakura glared at both of them. "How could you not tell me?"

"It was for your protection Sakura."

"How do you think I was able to get so much information Sakura? I had to be a double agent. I made some stupid choices…but Sasuke and I have always been in touch."

"You acted like you two hated each other though…"

"All part of the act dear." Sasuke said after he kissed her temple. Naruto weakly smiled at her. "I've always had your back Sakura. Hinata and I always made sure to keep Neji from doing more."

Sakura's eyes watered and she leaned into Sasuke's side. He wrapped his arm around her and tried to calm her. "The situation just grew a little more intense."

"Why's that?"

Sasuke smirked, "Sakura is pregnant."

Hinata was on her feet and rushing over to her friend to hug her. Sakura stood and wrapped her arms around the girl, sobbing at the same time. Her fears were back in full force with all this new information. Naruto grinned, "I get to be godfather right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "As if you'll be the godfather of my child dobe."

"Teme! Sakura-chan, tell you stubborn husband I get to be the godfather!"

Hinata wiped away Sakura's tears as the doctor nodded. Sasuke rubbed her back, "Security is going to be increased. Now that we have an idea of who we're up against and just what they're looking for, I'm willing to call you back home from that mission."

"What about Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke looked at the woman consoling his wife. "I welcome you with open arms Hinata, if you agree to forfeit your membership with the Hyuuga family."

Hinata only nodded her head, "Anything."

Sasuke stood, "Naruto, I will have Sai retrieve your things and return them to your home in Konoha. I will have paperwork for Hinata to sign and acknowledge her place in the Uchiha family when we return this week."

Naruto smiled, "Where do I stand?"

"Kakashi will meet up with you upon your return to discuss what you've missed. However…there's one thing I still need you to do." Sakura and Hinata turned to look at the men. The aura in the room grew slightly tense. Naruto grinned, "Lay it on me Teme."

Sasuke slid a piece of paper across the table. "You've got one more hit to accomplish before you can return to the ring of advisors. Hinata will remain with Shikamaru while you accomplish this."

Naruto swiped the paper from the table and held it in front of his nose. His eyes widened as a wider grin encased his face, "You're serious."

"I want it done by tomorrow."

"You got yourself a deal teme!" He reached over and hugged the Uchiha tightly. "I can't wait to be back home!" Sasuke clapped him on the back and resumed his seat. "It will be nice to have you back dobe…despite your screw-ups."

Naruto ignored his boss in favor of rushing for his best friend and hugging her tight. "It's going to be a boy and you're going to name it after me!" Sakura laughed as she hugged her best friend, "We've got a lot to catch up on Naruto-kun, so hurry back."

Naruto ripped off his armband and handed it to Sasuke, "Guess I won't need that if I'm one of your advisors again huh?"

"You're stalling dobe."

"Alright! I'm going!" He kissed Hinata deeply before kissing Sakura on the forehead. He rushed to the door and greeted Suigetsu with a clap on the back, startling the guy. As the fighting ensued, Sakura turned to her husband, "And you were jealous."

The crime boss stood, "You're delirious." He wrapped his arm around her waist and spoke to Hinata; "Shikamaru will take you back into town to Naruto's home. Your things should be here within the next few days. Will you be alright with paperwork on Monday?"

"Of course Uchiha-sama."

"Sasuke is fine. Please call me if there's a problem."

Hinata bowed and then hugged Sakura before following Shikamaru out to the car in front. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's torso, "Such a huge misunderstanding."

"I had prayed you would be forgiving."

"You're lucky I'm still in a good mood from last night, otherwise you'd be sleeping on the couch from how much you withheld from me." Sasuke kissed her forehead, "I apologize Sakura."

The pinkette only sighed and let her husband escort her to the bedroom to rest. With all the new information, she felt on top of the world. She felt as if they would come out on top and solve the mystery first. She shut her eyes that night, not knowing that her stalker was about to destroy her hopes.

IN SUNA:

Neji gazed out the window at the dark evening sky with glazed eyes and pain filled body. His leg was in a cast right now, having caught one of Sasuke's bullets that day at the church. Gaara had put him out of commission for a few weeks and had since called in another to finish the job.

He was angry that at every corner Sasuke had fucked his plans up. He wanted revenge for the past 5 months. He wanted his damn cut of power. He jumped when the phone rang, breaking him out of his trance. "Hyuuga."

"It seems you have some betrayers."

Neji narrowed his eyes as he listened to the voice on the other line tell him the events of the day. His blood boiled with every word. "Where are they now?"

"I do not know. I'm keeping watch on the cabin."

"How is the girl?"

The voice hesitated before speaking "With child."

Neji gripped the phone so tightly he thought it would break. He hissed through his teeth as he spoke, "Move sooner and bring her to me. Alive."

"The man?"

"Let him suffer."

The line disconnected and Neji gripped his head in fury. She was fucking pregnant now? He wasn't about to let the Uchiha family produce another fucking heir. He already had his men searching for the elder brother and would have him removed in a short amount of time.

A malicious smirk crossed his face. He'd get his retribution, even if it was in the form of torturing an Uchiha child in front of the world to see. He quickly picked up the phone and made a call. The smirk grew wider when a woman's voice picked up, "Yes Ino…I need a favor…"

**AN: Well, I hope I've sated you all with this information filled chapter until I get to write this weekend! Depending on how I feel in the morning (since i'm exhausted right now) I may tweek this chapter. Let me know what you all think! Review! **


	25. Hidden Codes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: I want to clarify something from the last chapter. The last part about Neji and his little plot for revenge…I would never write something that will relate to the harming of a child during pregnancy or afterwards. I meant it in a way as to him using the child to split Sakura and Sasuke up (if I ever write it that way…). I just wanted to clarify! Enjoy and Review!**

**ANN: I got some interesting reviews…I'm going to throw a lot of curveballs at you all in the upcoming chapters, so enjoy!**

**ANN: One more and then I'll leave you all alone! The epilogue to Naruto the MatchMaker is posted! Take a look and review! **

_Sasuke was over the moon about me being pregnant. He was attentive, and much more protective of my safety. It was Monday morning when our world exploded…_

MAY:

"Damn it Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Tsunade looked on at her boss and her colleague, as they sat in one of the examining rooms inside the hospital in Konoha. They were there to confirm the pregnancy and start the doctor on vitamins and regular visits. Sasuke for his part hadn't left her side and the pinkette was starting to feel overwhelmed. Tsunade had confirmed for Sakura that she was nearly 2 months along and she looked healthy.

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Is there anything else Tsunade?"

"Not at the moment, just make sure you come for the regular appointments. Sakura, you know exactly what to do."

Sakura nodded as she shrugged her trench coat back on. Sasuke's hand came up to rest on the small of her back. Despite how irritated she was by her husband, she was glad he was so excited and willing to go through it with her. Sasuke escorted her from the room with a nod to Tsunade before he shut the door. Sakura crossed her arms and adjusted her purse over her shoulder. She reached up and straightened Sasuke's fedora, "You are too much sometimes."

He smirked at her, "Too much in a good way?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and started to walk down to her office. "Of course dear." Sasuke followed her at a brisk pace, catching her hand in his and lacing their fingers together. Sakura tugged him closer, "So what mission did you send Naruto on?"

He eyed her before gently pushing her into her office. Once the door was shut he sighed, "I'm not sure you wish to know."

She put her purse down, "What did you assign him to Sasuke?" Sasuke sat down on the couch, "I sent him to do what he does best."

"And that is?"

He hesitated, "Naruto tends to like explosions. I only ever assign him to these types of missions if I need time to sort out a plan."

Sakura gaped at Sasuke, "You did not do what I think you did."

He raised an eyebrow at her, waving her to continue. Sakura dropped down into her chair, "You didn't tell him to blow up Neji's office did you?"

As if he would ever do that. He didn't do things in such a blunt matter. "Nonsense. That's playing dirty. Why would you care?"

"Retribution Sasuke! He's already ticked off about us!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned back. "I sent Naruto to an exclusive place in Suna. He's to extract some data and bring it back before completing the rest of his mission."

"And that is?"

Sasuke stood from his seat and approached his wife. He pulled her into his arms before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "The walls have ears Sakura."

She frowned. Was the man here? Was he really listening to them? Could he have heard everything when they were at the cabin? "What about the cabin?"

He smirked. Sasuke knew that whomever this Pein was that he was that he was always listening to them. Sasuke wasn't that stupid to not know that this man was trained and deadly. But what Gaara failed to realize was that Sasuke was most likely on the same level as this man. His father had trained him in assassinations just as well.

Sakura sighed. She knew that by Sasuke's smirk that he had expected the man to be listening. Then just what was his plan? "My brother should be here soon."

She looked up, "Your brother?"

"He is your brother now as well."

"Is he in the mafia too?"

Sasuke kissed her forehead. "Make yourself comfortable. We're going to be here for a bit." Sakura didn't argue with Sasuke and sat at her desk. For a while she did her paperwork and signed forms for some of the associates needing medication. Sasuke leaned against her desk and watched her. It wasn't long before the door to her office opened and a man walked inside. Sakura peered at him carefully. He was older then Sasuke, and had longer hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. He had the same onyx eyes that his younger brother did. He was dressed in a similar pin stripe suit that Sasuke was in. "Brother."

Sasuke crossed the room and grabbed his brother's hand. "Nii-san."

"I apologize for how long it took me. I met a few…adversaries on my way."

Sasuke shook his head. The two turned to Sakura. "Nii-san, you remember Sakura."

"How could I not?"

Sakura stood up. "Despite you knowing me, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you formally yet." She stopped in front of the man and extended her hand. He took it with a soft smile, "Imouto, you may remember me as Itachi."

He didn't look familiar to her, but she knew to brush the thought away. Sasuke had the pictures to prove that they had known each other when they were younger. "It's nice to meet you Itachi-san."

He smirked, "Come now Imouto."

She rolled her eyes, "Itachi-nii-san?"

"Much better."

She blushed when he pulled her into a hug and quickly released her. "So what's this business about being an uncle soon?"

She held her hands on her stomach. She was blushing madly and quickly returned to her desk grumbling about insane brothers. Sasuke allowed his brother to cross over to the couch and sit down before he did. "So catch me up."

Sasuke showed him the envelopes of the pictures and family will before telling him all he knew. Sakura watched the two intently, wondering why Itachi wasn't the head of the family if he was the oldest. Sasuke smirked at his wife across the room, "I believe Sakura is itching to ask some questions."

Her eyes widened when Itachi looked up, "Yes Imouto?"

"So you're in the mafia too?"

"Someone has to handle the business in China."

It clicked. Both brothers were in charge, but Itachi was more of a shadow while Sasuke handled most of the business. They worked together. She shook her head and turned her attention to her computer as she listened to the brother's converse with one another. Sasuke took the envelopes back, "What happened on the way?"

"It seems the Hyuuga has decided to eliminate me as well."

Sasuke scowled. He wasn't too surprised that Neji was panicking. He must know by now that Sakura was pregnant and that Naruto had been a double agent. He was slightly worried about sending Naruto on that last mission, but he trusted the blonde to get the job done. He turned to Itachi, "We should discuss our next move."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. He was going to talk freely when he knew they were being watched? Itachi nodded and leaned back, "What do you have in mind little brother?"

"Hinata Hyuuga has agreed to withdraw from her family and join the Uchiha family. She should be signing the paperwork at this moment. I've left her in Shikamaru's care until Naruto returns."

"Very well then. Our best bet would be to check out the warehouse to see what information we can dig up."

Sakura was very confused. What information would they find at a warehouse? The two brothers looked to Sakura, "Would you be alright with that?"

She nodded, "Sure…"

Sasuke and Itachi rose from their seats. Sasuke held out his arm and waited for Sakura to walk to his side. The three made their way to the hallway after Sakura locked her door. She moved to turn towards the elevator when Sasuke turned her in the opposite direction. She looked back the other way, "The elevators that way."

"I thought it'd be good to get some fresh air."

She didn't question it. She knew the two men walking on either side of her planned this. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Itachi speak quietly on his phone before putting it away. The three stood before a stairwell in which Sasuke pulled her into. Instead of going down like she expected, they went up the 7 flights of stairs. She was really confused when they appeared on the roof of the hospital. All she saw was a helicopter. "What's going on?"

Sasuke pulled her to the edge of the roof and let her peek down to the ground. A truck was peeling down the road at about 40 miles an hour. It looked to be the same truck that she was accustomed to. But what was new to her eyes was a man briskly following on the opposite side of the street by building, his hair flaming orange. Her heart froze as her hair whipped in the wind. "That-"

"My advisors have him on their tail so we are free to do our research before Naruto returns." Itachi said appearing on her other side. Sasuke smirked, "I've got Suigetsu and Kiba following after him as well."

She wasn't surprised. She wasn't surprised either when Sasuke led her to the helicopter and get in. Itachi took the controls as Sasuke buckled himself in and wrapped his arm around Sakura. She looked out the window, "We're not going to the warehouse are we?"

"We will in a little bit. We're taking a trip somewhere else though."

"Where?"

He kissed her forehead, "Just wait."

Itachi took off and made the helicopter sail smoothly through the sky. It was a short trip before they landed at what Sakura recognized to be the airport. A small car was already waiting for the three of them once they got out. It was a small black sports car, which Itachi immediately jumped behind the wheel in. The three drove the short distance to Sakura's family home. She should've known. She felt fresh tears spring to her eyes as she wiped them away. It still hurt knowing everything about her past had been somehow false. Sasuke helped her from the car and handed her a loaded glock. "Just in case."

Itachi smirked, "You do not like guns Imouto?"

Sakura shoved it in her pocket, "Let's get this over with. I'm twitchy being out here in the open."

Sakura led the men into the house and sighed. It was still in order, except that it had been cleaned up from the previous gunfight that had taken place. Sasuke removed the will from his coat, "It's a paper we're looking for here."

"A piece of paper?"

Sakura turned to the study her father used to have. "Screw it. Just take any paper file you see."

"It may be hidden."

Sakura tapped her foot. She didn't like this. The situation felt too open and easy for her. A small piece of paper couldn't be what Neji was looking for. There was no possible way. Sakura crossed her arms, "Any better ideas?"

Itachi took the paper from his brother's hands and flipped through the pages. He had been through the will many times as his brother had. He felt the vendetta, and the scorn by losing the Haruno's when they did. He had definitely been overjoyed when he heard of his brother's marriage to the last Haruno. He waved Sakura over and pointed to a specific passage in the will. "Read this."

_I give all my property where personal or business wherever it may be located to my daughter Haruno Sakura upon the age of 23. _

_I hereby appoint Uchiha Sasuke to serve as executor of this estate with or without bond if I am not surviving or unable to serve. _

_Addendum: Personal property should be noted to be in the Haruno Estate. 04-05-19-90-08-13-00. _

Sakura read the passage over once more. "So? It says that Sasuke is the executor of the estate until I turned 23. What of it?"

"Read the addendum once more."

She read it again. It still wasn't making sense to her. "Personal property should be noted to be in the Haruno estate?"

"That's the first clue they left. It's not hidden in the will. It is hidden within the actual home."

That much she understood. But that left them at another standstill. How did they find it? She raised an eyebrow and silently hoped her new brother in law would continue. He did. "Take a look at those numbers."

They were familiar to her. She remembered them from her parent's murder file. It was the day they died. But what intrigued her was that was the same time they were killed. How could this be in her parent's will? It's almost as if they knew they were going to be killed. Then it clicked in her mind. "It's a combination!"

Itachi nodded, "We need to find a safe if there is one here."

Sasuke looked at his watch. "We should fan out on the first floor. Check under rugs and under pictures." He turned to his wife, "Take your gun out and check your father's study. I will check the living room."

"Very well then. I will check the kitchen and dining room. We can move to the basement together before checking the second floor if need be."

Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead, "Call if you find something."

She nodded and watched the brother's cross the hall to the living room. She pulled the gun from her pocket and held it out in front of her. She did as Sasuke recommended and checked under any pictures and rugs only to come up empty handed. She searched through the large desk, and floors, frustrated. Sakura moved to the living room so find Sasuke checking under a rug. He looked up, "Anything?"

She shook her head. "No." Itachi then moved out of the kitchen. "Nothing in the kitchen. We should try the basement."

The three moved down the stairs to the basement and quickly searched it. There were no hidden floors or doors and Sakura knew that whatever her parents had hidden for her had to be upstairs now. Itachi led them up the stairs once more until they were on the top floor. There were only three rooms to search. The bathroom was out, so Sakura automatically assumed it'd be in her parent's bedroom.

Sasuke and Itachi let Sakura search the room in peace before she fell on the bed with a pout. "This is stupid! Where the hell is it?"

"We haven't tried your old room."

"Why in the hell would it be in there?"

Sasuke shrugged, "It's better to cover our bases. Let's just look."

Sakura got up and followed her husband to her old bedroom. It still stung looking at the pink bedroom and tiny bed. Sasuke was looking under the rugs and pictures while Sakura went to the closet. She peered inside at the tiny clothes before something shiny caught her eye. "Uhm…Sasuke-kun? Itachi-nii-san?"

The two men stood behind her as she opened the door wider. At the back of the closet was a door that blended into the wall. If it handed been for the small electronic keypad that caught her eye, she would have missed it. Sakura walked in and clicked on the light to peer at the keypad. "Well…I suppose this is it."

Itachi looked at the door. "Try the code."

Sakura took the paper from Itachi's hand and looked at the numbers as she input them. She shrieked when the keypad buzzed and the door clicked open. Sakura stood back up and watched as the door creaked open. Beyond the doorway was a stairway that was darkened. Sasuke frowned, "I don't ever remember mother and father telling us about this."

"Nor do I brother."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand. What was beyond this door? Sasuke grabbed her hand, "Shall we see?"

Sakura swallowed loudly and followed Sasuke up the stairs. Itachi walked behind her slowly and chuckled when she gasped as the door swung shut. It was a winding staircase, and it grew darker with each step. She was clutching Sasuke's hand tightly by the time they made it up to the top floor. Her mouth dropped when Sasuke clicked on the light above them. "Oh dear god…"

WITH NARUTO:

"Hehe…" Naruto fastened the two sticks together and set them down before shoving a thick envelope in his jacket. He had just heard from Hinata that she had signed the paperwork to become an Uchiha family associate. He was glad that she sounded happy and that Shikamaru was watching her carefully. He had no idea if Pein would be targeting them either after this and hoped that Sasuke was covering all the bases to keep everyone safe.

Naruto stood up and brushed the dirt off his jacket. He took a lighter out from his pocket and held in front of his face. He froze when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Naruto-kun…"

He knew that voice anywhere. "Ino."

"Neji's been asking for all this morning. Where have you been?"

"Taking care of some loose strings. What are you doing here?"

She purred in his ear. Ino was dangerous and he knew it. Neji calling her in meant that he knew about him. He must know about Hinata and Sakura as well. He heard a gun click behind his back. "Give it up Naruto. Hand over the papers before I completely immobilize you."

Naruto sighed. "You wouldn't actually kill me now would you Ino?"

"You betrayed Neji."

"And you're pissed that he still wants Sakura."

She dug the gun deeper into his back. She spoke through clenched teeth, "Shut. Up. Naruto."

Naruto grinned, "You know its true."

"Hand over the papers and I won't be so adverse to killing you."

"Come now, you're a doctor. A doctor doesn't kill."

"Naruto…"

Naruto tapped his chin. "Didn't you become a doctor just because Sakura was one? Just to get Neji's attention? I bet it ticked you off when you got that position in Suna and he could care less."

She snarled and moved to pull the trigger. Naruto quickly turned and knocked the gun from her hand. It flew to the floor a couple feet away as Naruto took her arm and twisted it around her back. She cried out in pain, "Let go!"

"You know better then to threaten me Ino."

She smirked when he continued to lecture her. She kicked her leg back, her heel catching his leg. She pulled and made Naruto lose his footing. He fell to the ground as Ino dove for the gun. She quickly picked it up and cocked it at Naruto. He held his own gun in front of his face along with the lighter. She narrowed her eyes, "What is that?"

"I'll blow this place up Ino. I'll take you down with me if you don't walk away."

She shook her gun, "You're bluffing."

He pointed over to the sticks of dynamite over in the corner. Her eyes widened and he could see her legs sway. "Put down the gun."

She shook her head and fired for the spot he was in. He quickly rolled and got to his feet. He took cover behind a few large boxes as Ino continued to fire at him. She wanted a gunfight? Her wish was granted.

WITH SAKURA 20 MINUTES EARLIER:

She gazed at the tiny office. Pictures upon pictures of Hyuuga family members were plastered against the wall as even more picture littered the desk and chairs. Strings were crossed on the wall to specific pictures while some had large red X's on them. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "This looks like where Kizashi and Mebuki did their research. He was father's right hand man of course."

Itachi nodded. "Strange that it was hidden up here."

Sakura sighed and looked around the room. She spied a picture hanging on the wall and slowly walked over to it. She removed the picture of her and her parents from its nail and placed it on the floor. She then gazed at the black metal safe hidden in the wall. "Wonderful, it needs another password."

Sasuke and Itachi joined her sides. "Try their wedding date."

Sakura input the code they had remembered and sighed when it didn't work. Sasuke tried her birthday, his parent's anniversary and the same code they had been given in the will. Nothing worked. Sakura frowned, "What the hell? How are we supposed to open this damn thing?"

Itachi crossed his arms, "Try your wedding date."

Both Sasuke and Sakura had doubts that it could be the code. How would her parents know? It was impossible to know that far into the future. Sakura shook her head, "That can't be it Nii-san."

"Try it. It's better to know."

Sasuke input their wedding anniversary into the keypad and froze when it clicked. Sakura's jaw dropped, "No fucking way."

The door opened slowly and the three felt their breaths still.

WITH NARUTO:

He fired at Ino from behind a few crates and cursed when a bullet grazed his face. Blood dripped down his cheek and onto the floor. He heard the gun across the room click as if it were out of bullets. Ino stood there panicking. She was out of rounds. She had to prevent Naruto from leaving with this information while Neji worked on getting people to Konoha.

She shrieked when a bullet flew past her. She dove to the floor and felt a man tower over her. Naruto had his gun pointed at her. "Walk away Ino."

"No."

"Your funeral then."

He moved to pull the trigger when Ino knocked him to the floor with her legs. Naruto fell on his back and struggled as the woman started to fight with him. His gun was knocked a few feet away from the two people rolling over the floor. He grunted, "Damn it Ino!"

"Give me the paper's Uzumaki!"

"Get over yourself!" He flicked the lighter in his hands and took a deep breath. He tossed it over to the stick of dynamite and covered his head. The sound was deafening and threw the two over to the wall as pieces of wood and metal crashed into them.

WITH SAKURA:

Lying in the small safe was an envelope with a white piece of paper attached to it. Sakura reached her hand in and took hold of the envelope, surprised that it was so light. She expected some huge package to be left behind.

She held the envelope in front of the three of them and read the white paper out loud. "To our darling daughter. May you never have to use this."

She raised an eyebrow. Her parents didn't want her to know about this? What exactly were they hiding so many years ago? Sakura looked up at her husband, "You open it."

He shook his head, "It is from your parents. You must read it."

She sighed and let her shoulders slump slightly. She didn't know whether or not to be afraid of the contents inside. She took a deep breath and flipped over the envelope to open it. She slid her finger in the cover and popped it open. Inside were a few pieces of paper that were paper clipped together. Sakura felt her heart pound as she withdrew the papers. The first piece of paper was short, and only contained a few words. It was addressed to the Uchiha brothers.

She undid the paperclip, "Its for you two."

Sasuke took the paper from his wife with narrowed eyes. "Nii-san, are you familiar with our parent's history?"

"Vaguely, why?"

Sasuke handed the paper to him. The elder Uchiha's eyes widened. "Sakura, what do the other papers say?"

She looked down at the paper. One of the papers looked much like her parents will, except it wasn't as formal. She shrugged, "I'm not sure what this means, but this other one…"

Sakura held up the paper. It was a map of what looked to be the continent. Sakura stared at it. All over the map were small black circles. Her face fell, "They're sending me on a bloody treasure hunt?"

Sasuke blanched when he looked at the two pieces of papers in his wife's hands. The three froze when they heard the sounds of doors opening below. The brother's looked at one another and withdrew their guns. Sakura quickly put the papers back in the envelope and shoved it in her purse. Sasuke grabbed a blank piece of paper and put it in the safe before closing it. Itachi was at the window, "We're surrounded."

Sakura found herself being drawn into Sasuke's arms. Her husband was tense as he looked for a way out. Sakura unconsciously wrapped her arms around her stomach and dug her head into Sasuke's chest. The three listened to the many shouts from the floor below them and the pounding of steps on stairs.

"Nii-san, they know the code."

Sakura whimpered, "How are we going to get out of here?"

Itachi sighed, "We need to disappear. If Hyuuga gets his hands on her he's never letting her out of his sight again."

Sasuke clutched his wife tighter. He would be cold, dead and six feet in the ground before that ever happened. He pulled Sakura over to the window his brother was looking out of. The men who were surround the house were all trailing in through the back door. Itachi looked down at the ground before moving to the lock and opening the window. He pulled the screen in and put it on the ground.

Sakura knew what he was doing. "Are you insane?"

"Unless you plan on fighting several of Hyuuga's associate's, I suggest you follow me." Sasuke watched his older brother climb out the window and hold onto the railing. Sasuke sighed and let go of his wife. He kneeled before her, "Get on."

"You're serious?"

The footsteps were growing near them. She cussed lightly to herself before getting on her husband's back. She gripped his neck tightly and wrapped her legs around his waist. They slowly climbed out the window and followed the path down that Itachi had taken. Sakura buried her face in his neck, "Please don't fall Sasuke-kun."

"Not planning on it dear."

Sasuke slowly made his way down, stopping briefly next to a window in which associates were running by. Sakura whimpered and clutched Sasuke tighter. He chuckled, "Almost there."

He reached down ground and helped her off his back. Her feet had barely touched the ground when they heard a scream from above. Guns were firing and shouts ensued. They saw an associate point to them from the window. "Shit!"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and tossed her on his back before the brothers took off running to the car parked down the road. Itachi grabbed the wheel and peeled away onto the road as Sasuke held Sakura down in the seat. "Faster Itachi. They're gaining."

Itachi rammed his foot on the pedal and skidded onto the exit for the freeway. Itachi spun in and out of lanes, doing his best to lose the trucks on his tail. Sasuke had his gun drawn and was firing out the window whenever there was a free moment. Sakura shrieked when a bullet pierced the glass of the back windshield. "Sasuke!"

"ITACHI!"

Itachi drove faster, and took off down a random exit. The trucks were caught up behind other smaller cars and tried to follow. Sakura was panting as Itachi kept up the speed and kept driving. "Where are we going?"

"To the warehouses. We need to do some research."

She rolled her eyes. These men would drive her nuts one day. The way they could remain calm under such pressure would never cease to amaze her. Sasuke pulled out his phone when it rang, "What?"

She faintly heard Kakashi on the other line, screaming. There were shouts and rapid gunfire in the background. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tell me he hasn't done it yet."

"Done what? Sasuke?"

She could hear Kakashi about to respond when they all heard it. The three looked to the west to see a building go up in flames. Sakura stopped breathing. An explosion. Was it…Naruto? Sasuke's face mirrored hers before she squeezed his hand, "Naruto!"

"Kakashi! DO IT NOW! PULL HIM OUT!"

The line clicked off and Itachi spun to wheel. They headed towards where the building was engulfed in flames. Sakura was on the edge of her seat when Itachi parked. She was out of the car before Sasuke could stop her. "KAKASHI!"

The white haired man stopped, "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Where's Naruto? Is he alright?"

Sasuke joined her side. "Where is he?"

Kakashi frowned underneath his mask. "He…was in the building when it went up in flames." Sasuke couldn't hold her back. Sakura shoved her purse at Kakashi. "Hold this."

Sasuke grabbed her arm, "You aren't going in there."

She couldn't believe he was trying to stop her. There was no way she was just leaving him. "I'm not leaving my best friend to die Sasuke!"

"He's my best friend too."

"Then you're coming with me!"

Sasuke sighed before nodding his head. Kakashi barely had time to do anything to stop them when they both took off for the burning building. The flames doubled in intensity and parts were starting to collapse under the weight. Sakura took a deep breath, "Don't breath in the smoke!"

"You better do the same. You're pregnant. Do not forget that!"

He tugged her inside, knowing they had seconds to bring their friend out. It was dark inside, and spots were charred. Bright orange flames decorated the warehouse and on the ground, many feet away was Naruto. He was laying on his back, his eyes shut. Sakura could spy him faintly breathing.

Sasuke was on his feet and rushing towards the blonde. Sakura was on his heels. The Uchiha couple dashed to their friend. Sakura's medical training kicked in and she took his pulse. "He's alive. His pulse is slow though. We need to get him out."

Sasuke ripped open his suit coat. A large gash was now imbedded in his chest and he had a few gunshot wounds. Sakura felt her eyes water. "Sasuke-kun…we need to hurry."

Sasuke grunted and grabbed the blonde. He pulled him onto his back and stood up. Sakura put a hand on his back and helped him walk to the entrance. She shrieked when a burning piece of wood fell in between them. Sasuke snarled, "SAKURA!"

Sakura could barely see him through the smoke. She could care less about herself at the moment. "GO SASUKE!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"

She coughed and ducked beneath the smoke to breath. "GET NARUTO OUT OF HERE!"

More wood started to fall. Sakura cussed. She could see his faint outline in the smoke as he debated to stay. She shut her eyes. "GO!"

She would follow when she found out how to get out. She made her way forward, coughing and squinting through the smoke. Sasuke hoped she was following him. He grunted and pushed his way through the door. Itachi and Kakashi were on him the moment he took in the fresh air. Kakashi took Naruto from him, "Where's Sakura?"

Sasuke looked back. His wife hadn't made it out yet. His eyes widened when the building started to collapse in on itself faster. He acted on instinct and dove for the burning building. He made his way through the door. "SAKURA!"

The air went numb around the parking lot. Itachi and Kakashi watched the building collapse to the ground. Smoke littered the air as the silence stretched out. No screams, no shouts of joy. Just silence…

**AN: Hmm…Cliff hanger much? ENJOY! **


	26. Where is She?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: I feel as if this chapter is quite blah. Be the judge? I warned you all of the curveballs! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**ANN: BleachmyNARUTO, you said you had some issues regarding Sakura. Please let me know what you mean! I'm honestly curious and would love to hear your thoughts!**

**ANN: Quick little rant. THIS IS NOT IMPLIED TO ANYONE:**

**Please, if you leave a review (on any of my stories), don't just say something is stupid or OC without giving a reason to back it up. I am a writer who tries to improve with each story. I take the constructed criticism and use it to make the next chapter better. **

**With that being said, please enjoy this chapter!**

_All I could remember was that the flames were hot and the smoke constricted my lungs. I could hear Sasuke shouting my name but the smoke prevented me from talking. Somehow, my luck would pull me through in the end…_

MAY:

THREE DAYS LATER:

Sasuke sat in Sakura's office, his hands gripping his hair. His eyes were bloodshot and red from days with little to no sleep. Ever since the warehouse in town had burned down, he spent the last few days wondering how the hell his wife had gotten separated from him.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Sasuke looked around the burning building for any sign of his wife. She was nowhere near the entrance and he couldn't see through the smoke. He coughed and looked around frantically, "SAKURA!"_

_He stepped away from the entrance slightly when he heard no response. He cussed, "SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_He didn't hear any response. He was running out of time. He barely turned when a burning piece of wood fell on top of him. The last thing he saw before his eyes shut was fire. He awoke a half hour later on the cement. He coughed and sputtered as he took in oxygen and sat up. "Sakura?"_

_Kakashi and Itachi were kneeling next to him. He took one look at their faces to see that she hadn't made it out. He couldn't feel his body. His wife was gone? She had died in the fire protecting him and Naruto? He couldn't believe it was true. He saw associates putting out the fire quickly as medics had been called. He spied Naruto on the ground a few feet away, screaming when a nurse pulled out a bullet from his shoulder._

_Sasuke held his forehead, "She…"_

_"She didn't come out sir."_

_Sasuke got to his feet. There was no fucking way his beautiful stubborn wife was dead. She had to have made it out. He walked over to Naruto and kneeled next to him. Naruto weakly smiled at him, "Hey teme. I finished the job."_

_Sasuke frowned at the blonde. "You nearly killed yourself. I told you not to set it ablaze unless you were outside." He handed Sasuke the envelope from his jacket. "I had to improvise. I'd rather have died protecting the family."_

_Sasuke sighed. Naruto frowned, "Did you and Sakura really come after me?" Sasuke nodded but stayed quiet. Naruto looked around, "Where is she?" The Uchiha's face fell. He gripped his wedding ring tight. He couldn't say it. He didn't believe that his wife was dead. Naruto's eyes went wide as he understood Sasuke's silence. "Did she-"_

_Sasuke stood. He turned to the associates on the cement who were waiting for orders. The Uchiha felt his blood boil. "I want full searches of that warehouse. No one rests until I get a full report on any dead bodies within that building!"_

_Naruto didn't have time to argue with Sasuke before the medics picked him up and put him on a gurney to transfer him to the hospital. Sasuke walked by his brother and advisors. "She is alive. Until I see the proof of her body, I refuse to believe otherwise."_

_END FLASHBACK:_

For days his associates dug through the warehouse, searching for any sign of his wife. For 3 days he was on the edge, snapping at anyone who dared to talk to him. She shouldn't have gone in to that burning place. He should've made her stay back and wait for him.

Naruto had taken it just as bad as he did. He felt extremely guilty that Sakura had rushed in to save him and hadn't made it out. He was locked in his hospital room, recovering under Tsunade's orders. Sasuke slammed his fist on the desk. How could this happen? He had vowed to protect her, not let her and their child die! Was this how she felt when he was shot? Did she feel useless when he died on the hospital table?

She at least had him in front of her when he was suffering with wounds. He didn't know where she was, if she was alive or dead or even injured. Sasuke stood from the desk and grabbed the picture of them from the glass. He sighed. He wanted to know where she was. It killed him each night that he had no news. He touched her face in the picture. "Where are you Sakura?"

He looked up when the door opened. Kakashi stood there with a file in his hands, "You may want to see this sir."

Sasuke stared at the file. Would that file tell him that Sakura was dead? Would it tell him that his life's purpose was gone? He reached his hand out and took the file from Kakashi. He slowly opened up the file and found himself becoming confused. "There were no bodies?"

Kakashi shook his head. He had been just as surprised when he read the report. "None sir. We had every associate sweep through that building. There were no signs of a dead body."

That meant Sakura had made it out alive. But where was she? Why hadn't she come home to him? Sasuke set down the file, "Has she been sighted in town? What news do we have?"

"None Sasuke. We all have our theories though."

"Such as?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Either she was kidnapped by the Hyuuga's, or she's been severely injured and hiding in a part of town that's hidden."

They were both plausible theories. Both theories worried him immensely. If she was injured without any medical attention she could possibly die. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and nodded to Kakashi. "Send out word. I want associate's looking for her. Search every part of this town. Get local police in on it if you have to."

Kakashi nodded. "We'll find her Sasuke."

Kakashi left the Uchiha alone to sort out a plan. Sasuke put the file down. He was proud that his wife made it out. But that only left more questions. He grabbed the file once more and left the office to trail down the hospital halls. He stopped once he reached a room. After knocking he opened the door. Hinata and Naruto looked up at the Uchiha with sad smiles. "Teme?"

"I got a report back."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. "And?"

"She's not dead. She made it out alive."

The two let out the breath they were holding. They smiled, "So she's okay?"

Sasuke sighed and grabbed one of the chairs in the room. He sat down and set the file on the edge of the bed. "She's missing. There's been no report of anyone seeing her either."

Naruto frowned and reached for the report. Hinata read over his shoulder. "What do we do Sasuke-san?"

"I've sent out an order for any available associate to search for her. I told Kakashi to get local police involved if he had to."

Hinata frowned, "You don't think she was kidnapped do you?"

"It's a theory," He turned his attention to Naruto; "I don't suppose there was a Hyuuga associate in there with you when the place exploded."

Naruto nodded, "You remember that girl Ino right?" Sasuke nodded. He listened to Naruto tell him of the struggle the two had before it exploded. "I didn't see her after I flicked the lighter. For all I know she could have survived."

Now things were starting to make sense. If she survived, she may have grabbed Sakura when he had gotten separated from her. He pulled the envelope from his jacket that Naruto had given him. "How hard was it to get this?"

Naruto shrugged, "Not terribly difficult. I wiped everything from the hard-drive as well. You have the only copy."

The Uchiha didn't know what to do from here. He felt completely useless. If this woman had his wife, then she was probably getting transferred back into Hyuuga territory. But what Gaara and Neji failed to realize was that he was in possession of the map they wanted. If he had to, he would protect whatever her parents had left for their daughter.

Naruto watched as Sasuke stood, "So what's the plan teme?"

"You're on lockdown until Tsunade clears you. No excuses."

"Teme! I want to search for Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke looked at Hinata, "I could use your assistance."

She nodded. She kissed Naruto's forehead. "Sasuke-san is right Naruto-kun. You need to rest. We'll find Sakura-chan." He grumbled as Hinata stood back up and adjusted her black trench coat. Naruto looked at Sasuke, "You tell her that she's an idiot when you find her."

Sasuke smirked, "Already planned on it." He left the room with Hinata on his heels. The young Hyuuga followed Sasuke back to Sakura's office. Once the door was shut Sasuke grit his teeth. "Your husband is a moron sometimes."

She laughed, "I agree."

Sasuke went to Sakura's desk and leaned against it. He observed the young Hyuuga. "I don't suppose you could tell me anything about Ino could you?" She nodded. "Ino is trained to seduce her targets. She only became a doctor because she was in love with my cousin."

That was news. He could use that to his advantage. "Do you believe she has Sakura?"

"It is possible. Except that Ino wouldn't just blindly hand her over to Neji."

That was even better news. "Trained in seduction huh?"

"She's not one to use a gun. She's more the type to use poison or knives. She kills from further away." Well having a Hyuuga on his side gave him a great advantage. "I apologize for dragging you into this Hinata."

She shrugged, "I've never really sided with my cousin on anything. It was time to get away."

"What did he train you in?"

"Basic hits. He never really let me in on anything that was happening. I had to find out most things through Naruto-kun."

Sasuke chewed over the information. Naruto could train his wife in Uchiha family procedures. He had no problem with Hinata doing reconnaissance and research. "Is there anything else I should be aware of what it comes to this woman?"

Hinata shook her head. "If she has Sakura, and I'm betting that she does, you only have so much time before she hands her over to Neji for something in return. She tends to hide out in the open."

"Thank you. This information will help."

She clasped her hands together, "Is there anything else you need Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke shook his head and put the envelopes in his jacket pocket. "Go watch over Naruto. Pein is still out there as well. Shikamaru and Kiba are to remain here with the two of you while I'm away. If there's a problem, you are to call me."

"Of course. Thank you Sasuke-san!"

He watched her leave the room and head back to where Naruto was probably cursing his name. With this new information in store, he pulled out his phone. He hit the speed dial and listened to his brother pick up. "New information brother?"

Sasuke grabbed his fedora and emerged from his wife's office. "Ino Yamanaka is on my hit list." Itachi nodded on the other line, "And what information do we have on her?"

Sasuke made his way to the elevator, "According to Hinata, she hides in the open and had a thing for Hyuuga. She won't give Sakura over unless it's for something in return."

"So we don't have much time."

Sasuke rode the elevator down and listened to his brother rattle off facts about the woman. Blonde, 24 years old. Known associate of the Hyuuga family. Trained in marital arts and current occupation was the lead doctor at Suna General Hospital. He stepped off and interrupted his brother, "According to Hinata she's trained in seduction. Knives and poison are her main choices for weapons and she can hit from long range."

Itachi sighed on the phone, "That makes it slightly more difficult, but I suppose we can figure something out." Sasuke knew exactly what his brother was thinking. "So now it's a matter of finding her."

"Well think brother. If she hides out in the open, but no one had reported seeing Sakura, where could she be?" Sasuke thought for a second before it hit him. "Send back up, but let me take the bait."

"On it."

The line fizzled out and Sasuke pocketed the phone. He headed for the parked car out front and took off. He drove quickly but carefully. His blood was pumping and he was on the edge of his seat. Hopefully soon he would see his wife. He knew that when he found her he wouldn't let her go. Sasuke pulled up at the warehouses and parked his car. He took out his gun and slipped the ammunition into his pocket. He carried the empty glock with him as he approached an adjacent warehouse of the one that had burnt down. He found a door that was unlocked and stepped inside. The lights were dimmed and he called out, "Yamanaka. I know you're here."

A voice giggled throughout the warehouse. "I knew you'd show up sooner or later Uchiha."

Sasuke put his hands up, "Why don't you come out and talk?"

"Are you armed?"

Sasuke put the gun down onto the floor and kicked it away. "Your move."

"Walk further in."

He did as he was told and continued into the warehouse. He spied shadows above him as a figure jumped down from the upper levels. The young blonde doctor landed a few feet away from him, a lustful look in her eyes. She looked him over many times before speaking. "My my, I wonder just what you see in Sakura."

The attention was not flattering. "I see plenty of things."

She stood up and crossed her arms. Her grey coat was torn and burned in spots, but otherwise unharmed. Sasuke put his hands down and watched her. Her hips swayed, as she looked him up and down. "I suppose you're looking for Sakura aren't you?"

"You'd be right to assume."

Ino sighed and turned away from him. She threw her arms up, "How does this girl get all the good men? She's not even that pretty!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He didn't have patience for this. "Is she here or isn't she?"

The blonde didn't pay attention to him. She threw her arms up in the air. "Geez, what I'd kill for to have men fighting over me."

There was no fighting. Sakura was his and that was the end of the argument. It wasn't his fault Hyuuga was so stubborn. He remained quiet and crossed his arms. Ino turned back towards him with a smirk, "Maybe I could fix that problem."

Sasuke didn't say anything. His usual scowl was set into place when Ino retrieved a knife from her pocket and tossed it between her hands. "You're looking for something aren't you?"

He raised an eyebrow, "My wife."

"Your wife…about her…"

The Uchiha didn't press her. All he cared was finding Sakura and bringing her home safely. He wouldn't allow any rash decisions to harm his judgment and push his wife further away. The blonde toyed with the knife. She tossed it past Sasuke's face and watched it land into a crate behind him. The Uchiha did not move. "Yea I saw her…about 2 days ago."

He doubted that. He listened quietly for any sounds of muffled movement and was surprised to find none. Ino smiled, "Come now Uchiha, I wouldn't lie."

"Then where is she now?"

Ino shrugged. Her finger traced the blade of another knife softly. It was true that she had seen Sakura. Sakura had escaped the fire when she did. But where the doctor had gone she didn't know. "Hard to tell. She pretty much escaped that fire when I did. I don't know where she is now though."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Ino waved her arm. "It's your warehouse Uchiha. Send your associates in and have them search for her. You won't find her here." That pissed Sasuke off to no end. Where the hell was his wife? He grunted. "Hn."

"You don't talk much do you?"

Sasuke turned around and retrieve his gun. He could hear the whistle of the knife flying in the air towards him. He dropped to the ground and grabbed his gun. He pointed it at the blonde, as she stood ready with another knife. Ino smirked, "Going somewhere Uchiha?"

Sasuke stood with the gun. He ignored the constant buzzing of his phone in his pocket and glared at the woman, "You've been more than helpful."

"Sarcasm. No wonder Sakura likes you."

He nodded to the knife, "Drop it." She dropped it to the ground and put her hands up. "You going to search me Uchiha-san? Cause I'd be all for it."

This woman was clearly crazy. He backed up with the gun still pointed at her. He opened the door and stepped out into the daylight. Kakashi was next to him instantly with his gun drawn, "Sir?"

Sasuke ripped out his phone and saw three missed calls from his brother. "She wasn't in there. There were no muffled movements or sounds." He held the phone up to his ear and returned his brother's calls. Itachi sounded calm on the other line. "Brother."

He growled into the phone, "She's not here."

"I realized. I called to let you know that there have been several reports of a pink haired woman just outside the city of Konoha."

Sasuke's eyes widened. She was close then. "What did the reports say Itachi?"

"Not much. You may want to go check it out."

"I plan on it." Sasuke hung up the phone and turned to Kakashi. He was putting his phone away as well. "I've got some associate's searching the forest line. According to Suigetsu, local police from the city outside have been crawling around the area. They say a missing persons report has been filed for her."

He never filed a report for her. That meant that Neji was already ahead of him in trying to find her. Sasuke nodded, "I'm going." He loaded his glock and headed for the car. He took off without another word and drove down the road to the city border. His heart beat with anticipation. He hoped that by the time he was parked that she would be found. He turned off the radio and eagerly drove the 10 minutes to the city border. He saw associates stop their movements the moment he parked and got out from the car. Suigetsu approached his boss quickly, "Sasuke, there's been random sightings of Sakura within the forest. I've managed to get local police to turn away."

He raised an eyebrow, "Random sightings? Is she running?"

He shook his head, "Not sure sir. There have been quite a few grey suits here as well."

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Do some damage control. Any grey suit is to be shot on sight. Leave them alive and ask questions later."

"Sir?"

Sasuke tossed his fedora into the car and withdrew his gun. "Where was the last report?" Suigetsu removed the paper and pointed, "To the north. She was slightly limping."

Sasuke took off after that into the forest. He held his gun at his side as he walked at a fast pace, keeping his eyes peeled for any movement. Sakura was probably in panic mode at the moment and hiding from anyone who tried to approach her. He couldn't blame her for he would probably be doing the same. His chest tightened. She was limping? "Sakura?"

He didn't receive a reply back. He kept walking; heading towards the waterfall he knew was at the end of this path. He stopped once he heard the rustling of leaves to his left. "Sakura?"

He still did not receive a response. His instinct told him to keep walking, but instead he stood there. The leaves rustled again and a figure started to move. He recognized the blonde hair and scowled. "Yamanaka."

She brushed off her suit coat. "Telling your associates to shoot on sight isn't nice Sasuke."

She followed him? How the hell had she followed him? She withdrew a knife and held it in front of her face. "Let's make a deal Uchiha."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He refused to make a deal with her. It was because of her that he nearly lost Naruto in that warehouse. Had it not been for her, Sakura wouldn't be missing at the moment. She grinned, "I know you pretty much hate me, but I think you can put that hate to some pretty good use."

She wasn't actually suggesting what he thought she was suggesting was she? She took a step towards him and made him unconsciously take a step backwards. "Come on Sasuke. You're obviously tense."

Sasuke knew she was insane. He should've shot her. He kept walking backwards into the clearing with the waterfall as Ino kept approaching him. He felt slightly better being out in the open. He raised his gun when she got to be a few feet away. "No."

"Put the gun down and let's talk. You know…I bet you haven't had a good night in a while."

"Are you implying something about my wife?"

Ino smirked and put her knife down. She walked towards him despite the gun being pointed at her. She purred when she reached it and shoved it down towards the ground. "Sakura hasn't had the _experience_ that I've had."

His hand came up and closed around her throat. He didn't miss the lustful look in her eyes when he squeezed. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know plenty of what I'm talking about. Sakura is a little girl who doesn't understand your world. I on the other hand…can give you so much more."

Sasuke released her neck and shoved her away. He didn't care about this woman. He only wanted his wife back. "Stop."

He snarled when she grabbed his tie. "Come on Uchiha. Sakura obviously doesn't want to be found. If she did she would have come out by now." She moved her face near his and spoke close to his lips.

"She's hurt and hiding from your insane boss."

She scoffed. "She's causing you so much trouble. Seriously, I can relieve that tension."

"I don't give a fuck about what you want. Just tell me where my wife is."

"That's no fun Sasuke!"

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

She smirked and moved to capture her lips with his. The two froze when a loud round went off and the woman close to Sasuke screamed in pain. She fell to her knees clutching her shoulder. The voice was laced with choked sobs and anger. "Get your fucking hands off my husband."

Sasuke looked up towards the tree line and felt the air leave his body. His wife was leaning against a tree, her eyes staring at the woman screaming on the ground. The glock he had given her the day of the fire was clutched tightly in her hand. She had deep scratches and a large burn on one of her arms and the report was true about her limping. Sasuke felt his feet move towards her. "Sakura!"

She weakly smiled at him. She held out her arms and soon he was by her side, picking her up into his embrace. Sasuke had known she was alive. There was no way she couldn't have found a way out of that burning building. He was never going to let her out of his sight again. Sakura clutched his jacket and buried her face into his chest. It felt so good to be back in his arms again. "Sasuke-kun."

He peppered her face in kisses. "Where the fuck have you been?"

She sighed and pulled away from him to look at his face. She sprawled her hand out on his cheek, nearly crying again at how happy she was to be in his arms again. "I almost didn't make it out of there."

His hand moved down to caress her stomach in question. Was their child alright? Had the fire caused any harm to her body? Sakura shook her head, "I'm alright, and so is the baby."

"How did you get out? I've been searching for you for the past 2 days. Why didn't you come home?"

Sakura nodded over to the woman getting to her feet. "Long story Sasuke-kun, but Ino pulled me from the fire." Sasuke whipped around and stared at the snarling woman. "You pulled her from the fire?" Ino clutched her shoulder to stop the bleeding, "I was doing my fucking job. Neji would've killed me if she died."

Sakura tugged on Sasuke's coat, "We need to go. We need to get out of this place for a while Sasuke-kun."

"The only place you're going is to the hospital."

She shook her head. "No Sasuke. That's not what I'm talking about."

Sasuke leaned down and picked up regardless of her tantrum. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. She waved it front of his face. "I'm talking about my parent's map."

He found it slightly difficult to believe that she could find something without the map in front of her, but when he gazed at the paper he stopped. It wasn't a riddle like a normal treasure hunt. It was an actual set of instructions telling her where to go next. He swiped the paper from her hands and continued to carry her. His tone was sharp and clipped. "We'll sort this out after you've been treated."

She shrunk into his chest. "You're mad."

Hell yes he was mad. For the past two days he had worried about her and wondered if he would ever see her again. She dug her head into his chest, "I'm sorry."

"I want the full story at the hospital."

Despite him being angry, she smiled when he tightened his grip on her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He carried her down the path and to the open field in which his associates were waiting. Suigetsu smirked seeing the Uchiha couple approach, "Hey boss lady!"

"Suigetsu."

Jugo joined his side. "It is wonderful to see you alive Sakura-san."

She smiled at Jugo and laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder. The crime boss nodded to the forest, "A Hyuuga family associate has been shot. She's got blonde hair and should be near the waterfall. I'm taking Sakura to the hospital to receive treatment."

The two advisors nodded at each other before taking off for the forest. Sasuke carried Sakura over to the car and helped her get in before climbing around to the driver's side. As he shut the door he sighed, "I apologize. I didn't mean to be short with you."

Sakura reached for his hand. Warmth exploded through her chest when he laced their fingers together. She knew he'd be mad, but she did what she had to do. "I understand Sasuke-kun."

He lifted her hand and kissed the back of her hand before letting it go and turning to the wheel. He started the car and backed out and drove slowly to the highway. Sakura was quiet in the car and played with her wedding ring while Sasuke drove. She looked up startled when he spoke, "I barely slept without you near me."

Sasuke briefly looked over at his wife to see how she looked. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and she was holding her arm at an angle that indicated it was injured. She looked exhausted and if she had been sent into shock. Sakura wiped away a tear from her eye, "I haven't slept either."

"Why didn't you come home?"

She reached over and put her hand on his leg. "I was pretty much unconscious for the past two days…"

He frowned. "Sakura…"

"I remember hearing you call my name over and over when I was in that building. I wanted to answer you so bad but I couldn't."

His hands gripped the wheel. Sakura looked down at the center console instead of his angry face. "I woke up for a bit in a warehouse, but then i remember waking up again in the forest."

He would kill Pein. He knew exactly who it was that took her out here. That bastard would pay for harming his wife. She took out of the paper, "He basically decided to give Neji's ultimatum to me...come back to Suna territory or your life was forfeit."

That's why she didn't come home. She feared for his safety. He should've known. Sasuke sighed and looked over at her, "You're in pain." She nodded. She felt as if her body had been running a marathon. "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun. I didn't want something to happen to you! I figured you'd find me sooner or later."

"I wasn't going to give up. I knew-"

He stopped talking when they both heard a loud crash on top of the roof of the car. Sasuke kept driving, but peered up at the roof, "What the hell?"

Sakura reached for his hand, "What was that Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't know. I-" A loud round went off through the roof and shot into the car. Sasuke and Sakura flailed to the opposite sides of the car when it ricocheted off the floor and into the glass. Sakura covered her head, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke reached up and ripped the sunroof open to see a man standing with a gun pointed at him. He recognized the orange hair of the assassin immediately. His face was blank as he fired another round, causing Sasuke to jerk the wheel to the left. Sakura screamed and held onto the dashboard. "STOP THE CAR!"

Sasuke jerked the wheel to the right, hoping to throw the guy off. Instead he landed on his stomach and threw his arms inside the car. He grabbed onto Sakura's neck and squeezed. Sakura clawed at the hands, gasping when he let go to grab onto Sasuke's neck. Sasuke continued to jerk the wheel as he fought for air. Sakura reached over and fought with the man, doing everything she could to get him to release her husband. Sasuke cussed when he saw the car heading for the side of the road. He knew the road he was on. If the car crashed, he and Sakura would plummet down hundreds of feet into the overpass.

He had little time to react. Sakura finally succeeded in freeing him just in time to look where they were going. She screamed and covered her head. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke shut his eyes and let his hands do the motions. Not two minutes later, the car flew off the road and soared through the air.

**AN: I feel as if this is really blah. Please tell me if it is and tell me what part because I cannot figure it out for the life of me and I really want to redo it. But ahh, hope to hear from you soon! Review! **


	27. Burdensome

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Blah, my laptop's battery is acting up so I have to send it in to get fixed. I'm pretty sure I won't get the box I have to send it into apple until like Monday or Tuesday so I'm going to try my best to get every story updated this weekend. I may get this and Her silver Bells up more then once. As for the next few weeks, I' may have sporadic updates cause I can upload my chapters at work, but we'll see. So forgive me if you don't see me updating for a bit, but I hope you all enjoy the chapters I post this weekend to make up for it! **

**ANN: DEAR FREAKING LORD! I'm sorry for the long update. I've been struggling with this damn chapter. Here's the update you all wanted! I got some very interesting reviews on the last chapter. Most of you felt the chapter was fine as it was. After rereading it, I've agreed, but this chapter will go into detail of what the last chapter did not. So is this filler? Perhaps. But I plan on it being very emotional as well...and a little kinky maybe filled with a lemon? Notes are up! Enjoy and review!**

**ANNN: DID YOU SEE THAT TEAM SEVEN WAS BACK TOGETHER IN THE NEW MANGA CHAPTERS?! DID YOU SEE! AHH! PLEASE LET SASUKE AND SAKURA GET TOGETHER AFTER THIS! I GEEKED OUT! Okay I'm done! Enjoy!**

**ANNNN: I've redone a few things in the previous chapter and this as well. Enjoy! **

_I can't believe we survived. How Sasuke pulled it off I will never understand, but he did. We barely talked at the hospital, but the moment we got home…everything came out…_

MAY:

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke knew he didn't have much time. He saw the car racing for the edge of the highway. He acted on instinct and reached over to unbuckle his wife from her seat. He grabbed her arms, despite her cry of pain and pulled her onto his lap as he pushed his car door open. "Hold on!"

He cradled her close and leapt out from the car, landing on his back as the car rushed towards the railing. Pein looked back and moved to jump when the car hit the railing and flew off into the air. Sasuke lifted his head and watched the car fly off into the sky and away from him and his wife. Sakura gasped for air in her husband's arms, still cradling her stomach. Sasuke thanked the gods he had landed on his back and took the brunt of the fall. The two laid there for a minute before Sasuke peered at his wife, "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded, "I…I think so."

Sasuke sat up and shifted the injured woman into his lap. Sakura winced each time her arm and leg moved but kept quiet as Sasuke inspected her. It was a few moments before they moved and stared shockingly at the air. Sasuke grunted as he got to his feet and held onto the pinkette, "Come on."

"We're walking to the hospital from the highway?"

Sasuke started to walk. He didn't care how he got there as long as he got there. Besides, the walk there wouldn't take longer than an hour. They didn't have time to waste. "We need to move before something else happens."He didn't want to be surround by Hyuuga associates with no plan. He had just gotten the woman back, he wasn't giving her up without a fight.

"What about calling Kakashi?"

He stopped for a moment and retrieved his phone from his pocket. Sakura plucked it out of his hands and dialed the speed number before putting it to her ear. Kakashi sounded frantic once the line picked up, "Sir! You're alive!"

"Well…it's actually Sakura, but yes Sasuke's alive too."

Kakashi held the receiver to his shoulder as he shouted to the associates that she had been found. Sakura heard cheers from the other line and sighed, "Kakashi…we've kind of been in another accident."

"Are the both of you alright?"

Sakura put the phone to Sasuke's ear and held it up weakly. Sasuke leaned forward and spoke quickly, "Pein attacked us. Our car flew over the edge of highway 185."

"Were either of you injured?"

Sakura winced at his gruff tone. "Sakura has been injured for the past 3 days Kakashi. I need a car here and I need it here now."

"Your brother is on his way to you as we speak sir. He'll be there soon." Kakashi disconnected the line and Sakura let her hand drop with the phone. Sasuke moved the two of them over to the mountainside off the road and found a spot to sit. He didn't release his hold on her and instead buried his face into her hair. Sakura reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, "Sasuke-kun."

"Everyone told me you were dead."

She felt terribly guilty for why she hadn't come home. "Sasuke-kun…I should've held onto you tighter in the warehouse..."

Sasuke looked up to see tears in her eyes and streaming down her cheek. Her voice was laced with broken sobs. "I…I'm so-sorry Sas-"

"Shh…tell me what happened."

She laid her head on his chest and sobbed openly into his coat. Sasuke remained quiet, a frown on his face. He felt bad that he wasn't there for her. He felt bad that he was so angry at this entire situation. Sakura didn't try to talk and instead let her sobs be the only thing breaking the silence in the air. Sasuke sighed, "Breathe Sakura…you'll make yourself sick."

She buried her head further into his coat, hiding her teary eyes from his sight. The trembles wracking her body died down slightly but Sasuke could tell she was still heavily crying. He looked up when a car skidded to a stop in front of the two of them and his brother jumped out. He frowned at his little brother and sister in law. "Is she alright?"

Sasuke stood and cradled the crying woman closer, "No. This entire situation is not alright." Sasuke climbed into the back of the car and adjusted Sakura carefully to not aggravate her injured arm and leg. Itachi climbed back into the driver's seat and threw the car into gear. He pulled back out onto the road and drove fast. "I've got Kisame looking into the car accident."

Sasuke smirked, "It's been awhile since I've seen Kisame."

"He should have the details to Kakashi soon. If Pein didn't survive, then we'll have the body in our custody soon."

That would make his day. He could just imagine Neji's face once he called him to tell him all bets were off and there was no more protection from the neutral family. He was sick of his shit.

Sakura had shut her eyes and was dozing against Sasuke's chest when they pulled off of the highway and into the hospital parking lot. Sasuke wasted no time in removing her from the car and pacing into the pristine white building. He and his brother rode the elevator up to the eighth floor and scurried out. TenTen jumped when she saw her boss moving towards her fast, "Sasuke-san! Is she alright?"

"Get Tsunade down here. Now."

The nurse jumped to the phone as Sasuke found a vacant room and opened the door. He laid Sakura down on the bed and grabbed the rolling chair next to the desk. Just as he sat down Tsunade was entering the room with a file. "She's alive…"

Sasuke did not say anything. Instead he nodded his head towards Sakura and moved away from the bed to let the chief doctor do her work. Sasuke listened to the doctor faintly talk to Sakura about her injuries, his anger increasing with each tick of the clock on the wall. Tsunade was bandaging her broken ankle before she moved to the burn on her arm. Sasuke hissed was the size the burn mark and felt his eyes go red. He roughly stood from his seat, making the chair skid back a few feet before he left the room in a hurry. Tsunade sighed when the door slammed shut and the girl beneath her sniffled.

Sakura looked up at the blonde, "Tsunade-sama."

"I've bandaged your broken ankle and covered up your burns."

Sakura looked over at the burn on her arm. She understood why Sasuke was so angry now. She winced seeing how large the burn mark was, but oddly didn't remember off the top of her head how she had gotten it. Tsunade hid them from her sight and removed more gauze from the cupboard, "That burn will need changing everyday Sakura. Your ankle should be good in few weeks, just try not to move. Would you like me to do an ultra sound as well?"

Sakura only nodded her head. She didn't remember anything happening to her stomach, but she knew it was better to be safe. Her tired eyes watched the doctor set up the equipment and pull it over to the bed as she lifted her shirt. She watched the monitor carefully, nodding her head when Tsunade pointed to the screen, "Still alive. You should be able to hear the heartbeat within a few weeks. I'm amazed you didn't miscarry."

Sakura was just as amazed. Her eyes gazed at the monitor before she shook her head, "Thank you Tsunade-sama."

Sakura listened to the shouts out in the hallway as Tsunade put the equipment away and helped her up. She could faintly hear Naruto outside along with most of the other ring of advisors. Sasuke voice was the loudest and she winced each time he let loose a cuss word. Sakura leaned on her good foot and trailed to the door. She put her ear up against the wood, listening to the people in the hall.

"Teme! Let us see her!"

"Shut it dobe. I don't want anyone near her right now."

"Why not?"

Sakura frowned. She leaned away from the door and moved her hand to wipe away her tears. She failed to hear Sasuke out in the hall way, "I want her to heal in peace."

Sakura had long heard Tsunade exit the room through a side door leaving her alone with her thoughts. Was Sasuke going to seclude her from people? Would they think she didn't come home on purpose? Did he not want anything to do with her anymore? Naruto's scream from the hall broke her thoughts, "Just let her come out!"

Sakura winced as she walked back to the door and turned the knob. She heard the voices in the hall quiet down as she opened the door and stood in the entrance. She was shocked to see all of Sasuke's advisors that now included Naruto forming a semi-circle around the door. Itachi stood next to his brother with his own circle of men around him. Sasuke turned and peered at his wife, sighing with relief to see her on her feet. She looked so tiny standing in the door, her arm unconsciously curling around her stomach. Hinata was the first to break through the crowd, rushing towards her best friend. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura let the Hyuuga wrap her arms around her before she rested her head against the girl's shoulder. "Hinata…"

The group of men fell silent as Sakura clutched her friend and hugged her tighter. Sasuke could hear the muffled sobs as Hinata shushed the young doctor. "You're safe Sakura-chan."

Sakura knew she was staining the girl's shirt and pulled back before she ruined the material. The moment Sasuke saw tears in his petite wife's eyes he broke away and moved to her side. Hinata smiled seeing her boss wrap his arms around her friend's waist and pull her flush against his body. Sakura buried her face in Sasuke's coat, the sobs returning full force. His arms were warm, but she could not help the feeling of rejection settling in her stomach. Sasuke didn't let her go as he lifted his head and sighed, "Sakura, I'm so glad you're safe."

Sakura didn't reply. She only nodded against his chest and clutched the suit lapels. In the back of her mind, she could hear the people around her and felt them touching her back as they left the couple alone. She felt Sasuke slowly pull away from her to look at her eyes. They were red and puffy despite how no more sobs left her throat. Sasuke put his hand on her cheek and directed her eyes up to him, "Shall I take you home?"

She nodded. She didn't wait for Sasuke to pick her up like he had been planning. She started to walk towards the elevator, leaning all her weight on her good leg. Sasuke spun on his heel to catch up to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her arm around his neck. Sakura sighed in relief as Sasuke supported her weight and helped her walk. "Let me carry you."

She shook her head. Not if she was that much of a burden. "I can walk. It's fine Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned when she didn't include the 'kun' on to his name. She looked away from him as they walked down the hall and to the elevator. Sasuke could feel her tense as they rode the elevator down to the bottom floor and out the door. Sasuke grit his teeth when she climbed into the backseat of the truck on her own, wincing if she moved her ankle too rough.

He climbed into the front and started the car. He watched his wife in the rear view mirror stare out the window to her left and avoid his glare completely. What happened? Why was she upset with him? The ride home was quiet as the Uchiha drove fast, eager to figure out what could be plaguing his wife's mind now. Sakura jumped when he parked in the driveway and made it to her door before she could move. She was smart not to fight him when he pulled her out of the car and cradled her close. Using his foot, he kicked the door shut and moved through the open garage to go inside.

Sakura relaxed slightly once she was inside the home and felt safe. Sasuke deposited her in their bedroom and let her sit down before shutting the door. He turned around and glared at her, "You pulled away from me."

Sakura looked up as she removed her shoes. Sasuke felt his chest tighten at the fear-ridden look in her eyes. "What is it Sakura?"

The girl let out a sigh, "Sasuke…"

He grit his teeth and crossed the room to the bed. Sakura's heart pumped rapidly as the man stood above her, "Where's the rest of my name?"

The doctor sat back and swallowed loudly. "Sasuke-kun?" He visibly relaxed but kept his posture straight. "We need to discuss this."

Sakura shook her head. She didn't want to talk right now. Not when he was angry with her. "You're angry with me." Sasuke remained still. "Sakura, I need to know what happened to you out there."

"You'll get even angrier with me Sasuke-kun. I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke fist slammed down on the top of the nightstand. Sakura stared wide-eyed at the dent he left as the man in front of her seethed. "Damn it…Sakura…"

She felt her body being pushed back gently on the bed, mindful of her injured ankle and burn wound. His lips touched her cheeks and her neck as his hand trailed around her growing belly. He growled in her ear, "You will tell me what happened to you Sakura."

"No, you'll-"

His lips descended onto hers and cut off her weak protests. Their teeth quietly clashed against each other's and his tongue did not wait for permission from her lips. He forced the muscle through and explored her mouth, pulling at her hair at the same time. He felt her shudder against him before she pulled away to breathe. He kneeled over her on the bed and glared down at her, "Did he touch you? What happened out there? Why didn't you call for any help?"

She felt weak under his stare. She felt wrong and guilty for how her actions caused him to worry. His hand was still on her belly, "Sakura, you have to think for the two of you. It's not just you anymore."

"Don't you think I know that?!"

His mouth shut and Sakura reached up to pull him back down. Their lips met in a forced clash and Sasuke threw his arms out to land on the bed to keep his weight off her. The room was suddenly stifling as Sakura tore at his suit coat, shoving it away from his shoulders. Sasuke lost himself in Sakura's lips, nearly snarling when she pulled away to latch her lips onto his neck.

She glared at him when he broke away from her strong grasp to remove his jacket and tie. Sakura quickly sat up and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards her. Sakura stared at his stomach with hard eyes, and spoke through her clenched teeth, "Damn it Sasuke…you…I couldn't call for help."

"Sakura…"

She pulled him down onto the bed and forced him to lay on his back. She quickly threw her good leg over his waist and situated herself onto his pelvis. She ground her hips down roughly, silencing Sasuke's groan with a whimper. Sasuke reached up and put his hands on her shoulders, the material of her shirt ruffling underneath his fingers. She was too clothed. He suddenly didn't care about what happened or the fact that she should be telling him everything that happened. Now all he cared about was asserting his claim over her. His fingers tugged at the ripped cloth and ripped it further down her arm. Sakura glared at him, "They're already ruined."

**NOTE STARTS: **

"Makes it easier for me then." She gasped when he tore the material from her torso, leaving her in her bandages and bra. Sasuke's eyes gazed at her delicate ivory skin, checking for any new marks that someone else may have left besides him. Her hair fell off her back as she started to unbutton the man's shirt, "No one touched me in that way. Nothing happened to me."

That was good. That meant he could breath slightly easier. Sasuke rocked his back and turned his body so that Sakura's was cushioned against the material. His teeth found the sensitive spot on her neck and pulled, eliciting a small cry from her. She had managed to finish unbuttoning his shirt with her eyes closed and pushed it off his shoulders. Sasuke pulled away to peer down at his wife, his eyes set on the bandages on her arm. Sakura stared up at her husband, "Sasuke-kun…"

He snarled, "I couldn't protect you…"

Sakura didn't have the chance to reply. Sasuke's mouth dove for her chest corrupting any chance she had to respond. His hands made their way downward to her waist and pulled at her jeans. With a flick of his wrist he managed to open the zipper and button. Sakura looked down to see what he was doing but all she saw was a head of black-bluish hair on her chest.

Sasuke maneuvered her pants over her growing hips and down her slender legs, his mouth still giving her breasts the attention they deserved. Sakura helped him by kicking off the pants with the leg that wasn't injured when they reached her ankles and tangling her hand in his hair when his lips enclosed on a nipple through her thin bra.

He was unsatisfied that he couldn't feel her entire body. Not one for using words at the moment, his hands found the clasp of her bra and ripped it off her chest. "Sas-sasuke!"

"Shut up Sakura." His hand engulfed a mound, taking it in his rough, calloused hand and molding it the way he wished. Sakura's back arched into the palm of his hand, her eyes still shut tight. Sasuke's face had made its way down to her stomach, his mouth stopping to rest at where the top of her womb would be. He laid open mouth kisses to the patches of skin surrounding her somewhat flat stomach before he ventured downward to her hips. The black underwear stopped him from going further. He looked up to see his wife staring impatiently at him, her eyes wide and clouded over with subtle pleasure and irritation. He smirked at her and peeled down the cloth covering her self from him. Sasuke set his fingers down in the insides of her thighs, "Should I show you how much I missed you?"

She shivered when he blew air on her wet womanhood. How did he always manage to distract her so easily? "Sas…oh…are…are we going to talk?"

"You had your chance."

Her eyes opened wide when she felt the gentle thrust of his hips. His cock entered her swiftly; reaching as far back as he could push. Sakura arched her back off the bed and cried out. Her husband did not give her time to adjust as he pulled out and thrust back in hard. He laid over her, fisting his hands in her long pink hair. His eyes watched her face contort in a mixture of pain and pleasure with each slow and hard thrust of his hips. It wasn't long before her hand was clawing at his back, begging him for a faster pace. "Sasuke! Go faster!"

He slowed down to a slow grind against her hips. He took pleasure seeing the doctor's eyes roll into the back of her head. A finger touched her clit roughly as he stopped moving inside her. Sakura glared at him, "Why did you stop?"

"You wanted to talk…well talk."

She could hardly believe this man! She sputtered at him, "Sasuke! We're right in the middle of something!"

He thrust back into her. She moaned and clutched the bed sheet beneath her. Sasuke pulled back out, leaving the head of his cock inside her, "Can't talk at the same time Sakura?"

"You bastard." She pulled at his hair and raised her good leg, hoping to push him inside her. Sasuke chuckled, "Impatient."

"Hell yes I'm impatient! I'm angry!"

"And what is my cute doctor all riled up about?"

The look in her eyes changed as she looked up at the man who had stilled above her. Her green eyes showed their fire, their anger, their need for the man to completely fuck her senseless. A feral snarl ripped from her throat, "Uchiha…"

"Yes Sakura? Do we have a problem?"

She couldn't stand his smug attitude. She tugged roughly at his hair, a small sense of pride surging through her at the low guttural growl she heard rumbling through his chest. "God damn it Sasuke…you are not doing this in the middle of having sex."

"I think this is the perfect time to talk."

"Sasuke…will you please just fuck me? Please? PLEASE? PLEASE JUST FUCK ME?"

He tweaked once of her nipples, momentarily distracting her. Sasuke lunged for her chest and pushed his hips, shoving his dick inside her. She screamed at the feeling and wrapped her arms around his neck. He built up a slow and steady pace, switching his attention from each of the creamy mounds in front of him. Sakura tugged at his hair, "Faster!"

He shook his head. He was looking for something more. He wanted her to snap. He wanted to see her go wild and release all that pent up anger before they talked about the past few days. He slowed down much to her displeasure, nearly stopping. Her eyes popped open at him. She was getting real sick of the way he was taunting her. Didn't he see that she just wanted him? A small tear dripped from her eye at the less then pleasurable feeling of her close climax starting to fade. She wiggled her hips, "Please…I just want to feel you hard and deep Sasuke."

"You know what I want to hear."

"No I don't! Keep going Sasuke!"

"Come now Sakura…you do. Tell me what I want to hear and I'll give you the pace you desire."

She rattled her brain for some sort of answer to give him when she felt his lips on the shell of her ear, "Tell me who you belong to…" The pulsing need to have him pound her grew with the small lick he left near the spot under her ear. She shivered, "You Sasuke…"

"Do you know that? Are you just saying that?" She wanted to cry from how slow he was going. "Sasuke… please…"

"Does it feel good to have me inside you again?" She moaned rather loudly and let her head tip back, "So good…"

"Should I stop?"

The angry look on her face made his dick throb inside her. The way her hand curled around his neck made him groan and the way her voice snarled at him set him off. "Dammit Sasuke…I'll finish this myself if I have to."

"The hell you will." He snapped and thrust inside her, sitting up to set a hard and rough pace. Sakura moved around the bed, her hand flailing around his neck and clawing at his chest. This was the pace she had wanted. "That all you got Uchiha?"

He knew it was a trap, but it was one he would gladly set off. He scowled at her and being mindful of her injuries, moved deeper inside her. He knew he had reached the end of her womanhood when she squealed and slammed her fist down on the bed. "Oh god Sasuke! Right there!"

"Does that feel good baby?"

Her face was masked over in pleasure at how much his swelled member filled her up. She could feel her elusive orgasm rising again as Sasuke pushed harder and deeper into her, whispering dirty phrases into her ear. It was heaven to be back in her possessive husband's arms. She cried out when he touched a sensitive spot and the coil inside her burst. White spots clouded her vision as she rode out her orgasm; Sasuke's name the only word on her lips.

The woman was so damn frustrating. Her orgasm clenched his member tightly, making it hard to move. With a surge of power, he pushed back into her. He snarled through his teeth, "Damn it Sakura…you are mine. Only fucking mine."

She shook her head at him, whimpers being the sounds that agreed with him. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and removed his weight from her. Sakura felt as if her body was going to tear in half with the pace that he set. "Fuck! Shit Sakura, shit!"

"Sasuke!" Another climax built up inside her so fast that she was seeing stars. She pulled the man's head down to her and screamed into his shoulder as he made her climax once more. Sasuke thrust once more and let go, shooting the hot liquid inside her.

**END NOTE: **

The two sat there for a moment, letting their breaths climb down to a normal pace. Sasuke wiped the lone tear from the doctor's cheek and pulled out of her. He stood and grabbed his boxers, retreating from the bed to grab a towel for his wife. Sakura frowned at her husband's disappearance and sat up. She wrapped her arms around her torso and let another tear fall. What just happened? Was that just meaningless to him? She was surprised when she felt him hover in front of her, his finger catching the small drops of water, "Tears don't suit you."

He handed her a towel to clean herself off with as he found her pink robe and stood her up. He wrapped it around her before laying a kiss to her forehead. "Now…let's talk."

Sakura dropped back down to the bed and sat in silence. She felt numb. Everything about this man confused her. Was he angry? Was he going to be apathetic during this conversation? She hiccupped and couldn't quell the fear rising in her stomach. Sasuke was surprised to see his usually independent wife put her hand over her mouth and choke back tears. She let out all the hungering questions. "You were so angry! You didn't want people to see me! Was it because I didn't come home? Was it because you were angry I nearly lost our child? Was it-"

Sasuke kneeled down on one knee and put his finger to her mouth. Her eyes crossed as she gazed at the finger. Her husband was smirking at her, "You worry too much."

Tears streamed down her cheeks but she didn't answer him back. Sasuke switched his weight to both knees and sat in front of her. His thumb gently wiped the tears away from her cheeks before moving to look at her bandaged arm. The anger boiled in his system. He was careless and she nearly died for it. "I'm not angry with you."

She opened her mouth and but Sasuke silenced her with a look. "We would have not just done what we did if I was angry with you. I want you to heal. Too many people rushing at you would not have been a good thing."

"But- I heard you…you did-"

"You obviously did not hear what I said afterwards. I'd never wish for you to be unhappy."

She felt idiotic. It was the stupid paranoia that had gotten to her. His hand traced her thigh, "Now, let's start from the beginning. From the moment you got separated from me in the warehouse."

Sakura let out a sigh. Sasuke moved up onto the bed and sat against the headboard. Sakura laid sideways, her head on his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair to keep himself calm. Sakura hiccupped once more and shut her eyes, "It was so dark in there Sasuke-kun…"

_FLASHBACK: _

_It had been stuffy in there and she was doing her best to breathe under the smoke. She ducked and hut her eyes,_ "_GO SASUKE!"_

_His voice sounded so far away, "I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"_

_She coughed and ducked beneath the smoke to breath. "GET NARUTO OUT OF HERE!"_

_More wood started to fall. Sakura cussed. She could see his faint outline in the smoke as he debated to stay. She shut her eyes. "GO!" Sakura saw a door open in the distance and tired to see if Sasuke had made it out alive. She moved a few feet, and fought her way through the smoke. She made a wrong step and felt a piece of wood land on her foot. She cussed and turned around. "Fuck!" She sputtered and coughed as the smoke made it's way into her lungs. _

_She dropped to the ground to get some air when she felt more wood falling around her. Sakura laid on her side and covered her head and stomach. She could hear her husband yelling her name in the distance. "SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU?" _

_She coughed, "Sas-" She felt more debris fall on her body. She cried out in pain and felt a hand grabbing her wrist. It pulled her in the opposite way of where Sasuke had been calling her name. "Sasuke!" _

_The hand pulling her led her to the outside pulled her from the ground and shoved her into an opposite warehouse. Her body felt weak as she laid on the ground. The body hovering above her tsked as she looked at the small burn wounds on her arms. "Geez forehead…" _

_Sakura scowled at the nickname and opened her eyes. Blonde hair filled her vision as she watched the girl wrap the wounds, "Ino-pig?" _

"_You're fine. Some minor wounds though." _

"_You…you pulled me out." _

_The blonde locked eyes with the pink haired woman and shrugged her shoulders, "I was doing my job." _

_Sakura shut her eyes and smiled, "Thanks Ino." _

_It was a day later when she woke and found herself in the warehouse on the ground. Ino was sitting next to her silently, her eyes staring at her with concern. "How are you feeling?" _

_Sakura moved her arms and winced, "Good, I think I can get up and go back to Sasuke today." _

"_I'm afraid that won't happen…" _

_Sakura felt the gun before she heard the trigger click. The barrel rested against the back of her head and the person hovering above her stood silently. Sakura's eyes moved to Ino to see her looking away, her face clouded with guilt. "Ino…" _

"_I had to forehead…I'm sorry." _

_The figure behind her leaned down to whisper in her ears, "Let's give you a taste of what I'm really like Uchiha-san." She felt him press the pressure points on her neck and she went down silently, her body not struggling. She glared at Ino as she shut her eyes. "Traitor…" _

_A DAY AND A HALF LATER: _

_Sakura gasped for breath as she opened her eyes. It was the middle of the day, and she could tell it was getting to be later afternoon based on where the sun was in the sky. Sakura smelt copper wafting through the air as she struggled to regain her vision. Sakura took a mental checklist of the pains on her body. Her arm was in pain from the burns from the fire as was her head. _

_She quickly unzipped her sweater and tied it around her arm, doing anything to stop the pain from pounding. Hopefully this would save it from infection as well. A figure stood under the hood of the green trees a few feet away, twirling a knife in his hands. "You woke quicker then I expected." _

_Sakura felt her head swimming. She felt dizzy. "Where…am I?" _

"_The forest on the outskirts of town." _

_Sakura shakily got to her feet and held her head. She didn't know how long she had been out for, or how she had gotten here, but it meant that if he wanted to kill her he would've already done it. "What do you want?" _

"_I told you that already." Without warning, he closed the distance between them and grabbed hold of her neck. She choked as he lifted her off the ground and squeezed, "I'll give you a taste of what I plan to do to your dear husband." _

_Sakura felt her body being thrown to the ground. __ She screamed bloody murder when she felt him snap her ankle with his bare hands and glare at her. "Your parents were just as easy to kill."_

_"You bastard!" She went to wrap her hands around his neck and found that he had moved. He smirked, "I'll give you a present Uchiha-san." _

_She didn't trust anything he gave to her. He threw a knife at her feet, with a large white paper attached. Sakura gazed at it for a moment, wondering if it would explode. SHe looked up when he cleared his throat, "In exchange for protection of the Uchiha family and anyone associated with them, you are to give yourself up by the end of this day." _

_There as no way in hell she was doing that. "And if I refuse?" _

_"I am simply waiting for a chance when you aren't looking to strike. I have all the time in the world Uchiha-san." _

_Sakura glared at him, "I'm not so stupid. There's no way in hell I know Neji will leave Sasuke alone if I magically give myself up."_

_"Be that as it may. Take this of my gratitude." _

_Sakura reached for the paper and opened it. She looked at it first before realizing what it was. Her eyes widened and she stuttered, "It..i-it can't be..." _

_"I had the joy of ripping that from your dead mother's hands." __She clenched the paper and hissed, "You son of a bitch..." _

_He smirked, "Your end hasn't come yet Uchiha. Remember this pain." He tossed her gun at her feet and turned away. "You'd be wise to put yourself out of misery. You'll have no family to go back to anyway."_

_It hit a particular chord with her as the words left his mouth. She reached for the gun and pointed it at him. She didn't hesitate to fire. He was gone after she pulled the trigger. His voice radiated through her head as she struggled to remember the menacing threat he repeated through her ears until she was down the ground crying. Maybe she should just put herself out of all this hell. No one would have to suffer and things could have been normal. She pictured Sasuke's face, and screamed in frustration at her lack of strength to protect him. _

_She froze when she heard a giggle of a voice and a stern one that sounded just like her husband. Was it her mind playing tricks on her? Was her memory that gone that she could barely remember that Sasuke had been in the fire too? She crawled towards the voices, the gun in her hands. She slowly got to her feet when she reached a clearing and saw a sight that set her blood on fire. There was no way in hell Ino was trying to move in on her husband after all the hell she had been put through. Without thinking, she pointed the gun and fired. "Get your fucking hands off my husband." _

_She had thought it was a vision that had come to her and picked her up, but the moment she felt his lips, all was good in her world. Her safe haven was alive, and she still had a chance to protect him. _

_END FLASHBACK: _

Sakura was in tears by the end of the story and Sasuke had long stopped running his hands through her hair. He was gripping the headboard behind him, his mind at work of finding multiple ways to torture someone for daring to touch his wife. Sakura wiped her tears away, "I should've ran home, but I didn't want to lead him right to you…"

She had been traumatized. He didn't blame her. He found it difficult not to be angry as she cried into his stomach, "Please tell me you still love me."

His eyes widened. How could he not? She had been incredibly brave to go through such a thing alone. He reached down and kissed her forehead, "I will never stop loving you."

She sniffled, "I'm weak Sasuke. I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you."

He didn't show his anger at her words. Instead he moved her head and slid off the bed. He picked her up and adjusted her the right way before pulling a blanket over her. "You're no burden."

He touched her forehead and turned around to leave the room. Sakura caught his wrist, "Sasuke...are we…are you still-"

He kissed her lightly, "Aa. I love you. Sleep Sakura."

Her soft and tired smile traced her face as she shut her eyes and started to doze under her husband's watchful eyes. It took all his control not to explode until he made it to his office. How could she think she was a burden? How could she think he was so mad at her? Didn't she know him at all? His office phone rang and he picked it up, "What is it?"

He listened to the voice on the other line speak rapidly into the phone. A smirk formed on his face as he nodded his head. "Very well." He pressed down on the button, disconnecting the call. This had been the news he had waited for. He'd have his revenge on the Hyuuga family for what they did to his wife. He didn't have to put up with anymore of the Hyuuga mess and he would play dirty if he had to now. He then dialed in a new number and waited. The voice that picked up sounded tired, "Uchiha-san…I suppose you have news for me."

Sasuke smirked. "Yes, of course…Madara."

**AN: Ehh, I feel as if I'm lacking inspiration. I apologize for the boring chapter! Review! **


	28. The Bargain is Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: GUESS WHO HAS HER COMPUTER BACK! Miss me? I've had such a terrible week with cars breaking down, stupid relentless homework, no computer and a bunch of headaches. At least I can get lost in the Naruto world! So here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Remember to review!**

**ANN: Well, it's been 27 chapters…I guess I can tell you who the Neutral family is…. hehe. I'm not too sure this chapter made sense…filler…I think its filler…blah? Maybe? I don't know…let me know! Review!**

_Over the next few days, Sasuke showed me that I wasn't a burden like I thought I was. Things began to go back to normal and we even started to decipher the first clue Pein had left. What I was not expecting for our start to our summer to be sour…_

JUNE:

Sakura moaned in her sleep and tried to move onto her side to get some rest. She had been exhausted in the heat of summer and found herself getting less and less sleep each night. She tried to adjust her body only to have a pair of arms turn her back over on her back. She growled lightly and opened her eyes to see Sasuke staring down at her with a blank expression. "What is it?"

"You shouldn't sleep on your side. It wouldn't be wise for the child or your ankle."

Sakura tried to be irritated with the Uchiha but found that she couldn't. He had been extremely patient with her as she tried to heal from her tiring experience. That, and her hormones had been taking a slight turn and she had gained an extra attitude. Henceforth why she was irritated that she could get absolutely no sleep! She groaned as she let Sasuke adjust her. "Feel better?"

She glared at him, "What is wrong with you?"

He chuckled, "Nothing Sakura, I'm merely seeing that you're being taken care of."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. What was he implying now? "So I can't take care of myself?"

"I never-"

"Then what are you saying Sasuke?"

He sighed. Sometimes he believed that she was doing this on purpose just to irritate him. "You're tired and hormonal Sakura." That was not the right thing to say. She scowled at him, "Uchiha…"

His hand touched her rounded stomach before getting up. He sensed he might be in a bit of danger if he kept talking the way he was. "I meant nothing by it Sakura. It was an observation."

"Your observations are ass! Let me up! I need to get up and walk around damn it."

The door opened as Sasuke struggled to keep his wife from leaving the bed. Naruto stuck his head in and looked at the two with curious eyes. "Are you two trying to have sex? Because I don't think that's the way you go about it."

Sakura found a new target for her anger. "Uzumaki…."

Naruto's eyes widened as he ducked by the door. "EEP!" A bottle of water raced towards him at mock speed. It crashed into the wall and the water spilled onto the wall. Naruto started to sweat as he shut the door and peeked his head in, "Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke struggled with the woman, grunting each time she shoved his gentle hands away. Why was she so stubborn? "Go away Naruto." Sakura frowned, "No! Let him come in and let me get up!"

Sasuke finally gave in and let Sakura sit up on the bed and finally stand. He hovered at her side, ready to catch her if she should fall. Naruto opened the door a bit wider, "Are you sure it's safe?"

The Uchiha couple glared at the poor blonde. Sasuke was not at all thrilled how people tended to swarm his wife with questions when all he wanted was for her to heal. How the hell had she kept so many people away from him while he was recovering from his gunshot would he would never understand. He wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and helped her walk over to the door where Naruto was fidgeting in his black suit. His wounds had healed nicely and he was allowed to be more energetic. Sakura scowled at Naruto, "What do you want?"

He scratched the back of his head, "I was actually coming here for teme, but it's about you, so you should come too."

Sakura wiggled out of Sasuke's grip. Her vibrant jade eyes narrowed into tiny slits at the advisor "And just what is about me?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. The Uchiha was already glaring at him, his face mirroring his wife's. He heard Kakashi clear his throat from down the hall. The white haired man approached the three before stopping in front of his boss, "Sir, it does require your attention."

Sakura took her chance and started to walk down the hall. Sasuke watched her with a blank look before striding forward to catch up with her. They bickered as Sasuke grabbed her hand and helped her keep her balance. Naruto smiled at the couple, "They're pretty good together ne?"

"They are. Just imagine if she had married Neji after all."

Naruto shivered at what his boss would have done to him. The blonde hurried after them in the living room. The crime boss stood looking at the gaggle of people gathered in his living room. Papers scattered the floor and furniture while laptops were beeping. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is all this?"

Itachi looked up from his spot. "Did you sleep well Imouto?"

"Shut up Itachi." She moved towards the chair in the corner of the room and sat down quietly, ignoring the amused looks being sent her way by the group of men. Sasuke adjusted his tie and removed his suit coat before trailing over to the computer in front of Sakura's chair. The search he had been running was nearly complete. He sat on the armrest of the chair and spread his fingers through the messy bun atop of Sakura's head. Sakura watched the men work diligently, and even observed the new group of men who had made themselves comfortable in their living room.

Itachi's ring of advisors was a rambunctious group, always wanting to move forward and take out the Hyuuga family. Itachi's right hand man was a man with pale skin and short blue hair was named Kisame. To his left were two young men, one with blond hair and one with flaming red hair. The one with red hair, who went by the name of Sasori, seemed to be a bit lazy like Shikamaru while the one with blond hair was constantly saying how it would be a blast to made Suna explode. Deidera and Suigetsu got along pretty well.

In the corner, Zetsu worked on sorting out through some complicated filing system the Uchiha family had while he ignored how the two loud ones of the group yelled at each other about the latest hit in town. Kakuzu wore a mask around his face much like Kakashi did and kept his hair beneath a cloth. Sakura's original thought when she saw Hidan was that he was someone who would irritate her. She didn't know how true that was. She rested her head against Sasuke's leg and shut her eyes. The men's talking in the background was slowly lulling her to sleep even with how loud they were all being.

She growled when she felt a finger poke her side lightly, disturbing her from her sleep. Hidan was standing beside her, a smirk on his face, "Is the itty bitty doctor tired?"

She growled and curled more into Sasuke's side, hoping to ignore them all. "Go away…"

"Heh, she's cute Sasuke. Fun to tease."

Sasuke smirked down at his wife and put his hand on her back. He agreed with the statement wholeheartedly. While she was fun to tease, he knew she was exhausted. "Leave her be. She's barely slept."

The men in the room laughed. Sakura grumbled and shut her eyes hoping to get some sleep. Sasuke listened to her soft snores before looking up and peering at Naruto. "What is it that requires my attention?"

Naruto frowned and peered down at the lone woman in the room. "Well, teme…you see…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What is it Naruto?"

Itachi handed him a piece of paper. Sasuke gazed down at the paper and read quickly. His grip on Sakura's back tightened before he crushed the paper in his hand. The contents on the paper had not been what he wanted to see. His onyx eyes darted around the room as each man lowered their eyes from his view. They landed on Kisame, "You're absolutely positive."

Kisame frowned but he nodded. "I triple checked it Sasuke. There was no body in that car accident."

Sasuke bristled. He tossed the paper to the ground with a clear look of disdain on his face. How could Pein survive that car accident? How was that remotely possible? It made him angry knowing that the bastard was still out there, waiting for a counter attack. Sakura moved under his grip, turning and curling into a ball to sleep. He couldn't risk another kidnapping or warehouse fire. He had to play bigger and get his hands dirty if he wanted Hyuuga to pay for what he had done.

Itachi wrung his hands together, "You contacted Madara didn't you?"

"I had no choice. Things are too risky for me not to involve him."

Kakashi shook his head and put the computer he was holding down. He knew contacting Madara was only a card Sasuke ever pulled if he was in deep trouble. The man still held power over the continent and especially with the neutral family. "What did you ask of him?"

Sasuke carefully unwound Sakura's hair and immersed his hand in it. He felt slightly powerless as the men in the room waited for him to speak. He had only contacted Madara based on what he had heard from the data that Naruto had swiped from the Hyuuga's. Sasuke finally looked down at his computer and smirked seeing the search had finished. He had run the paper Sakura had been given by Pein and wanted to know everything about her parent's little treasure hunt. He slowly picked up the computer and dragged it onto his lap.

The search had concluded about a dozen places based on the riddle her parents had written down. He remembered the words clear as day as he had pretty much memorized them as he tried to decipher what the hell they were trying to tell their daughter.

'To the north, and to the west, in the mountains, you'll find the very place we named you after. There, you'll find something we should've given you years ago.'

Either the riddle had to be a joke, or her parents very clearly were insane. He still wondered just Pein had given it to Sakura now. Wasn't he working against them? Wasn't the condition for getting this clue to give herself up on the day that he found her? Is that why Pein had attacked them when he did?

Just what the hell did he get them into? Why hadn't his parents figured this situation years ago? Then he wouldn't have to deal with it. Normally he'd be worried about where or not his shipments were going out or if everyone did their allotted quota of hits. This however rearranged his entire perspective. He had a wife to think about. He would have a child coming into this world; whatever it was that her parents left obviously threatened his peaceful future.

"What do you plan to do Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked down at Sakura and found her fast asleep, no worries plaguing her as she finally gave into exhaustion. "Continue to search for Pein. That is our first priority right now. Hyuuga has requested a meeting between us tomorrow and I intend to go." Itachi knew his little brother had something else up his sleeve. His face may be completely masked of any emotion, but he could tell his brother was plotting something. Sasuke stood and set the computer down, "Iruka."

Said man looked up from his paperwork, "Yes sir?"

"Ready the jet." With that, Sasuke picked Sakura up and cradled her in his arms as he left the room. The men burst into conversation as Sasuke carried the sleeping woman down the hall to their bedroom. He moved to open the door when the woman stirred in his arms. She grabbed his vest and yawned, "Where we going Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't smile at her like he normally would. He stealthily opened the door and carried her inside. Her eyes remained half open as he set her down on the bed and moved to the closet. She watched him take out a bag and start to pack articles of clothing. Her eyes widened, "Sasuke?"

He didn't turn to her, "Hn, I need to take care of some business Sakura."

Sakura sat up and crossed her arms over her stomach, "Where?"

Sasuke stood up and crossed to their dresser. He started to throw a couple of her clothes in as well. "Suna."

"What for?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth. He was going to close off the deal with Neji and forget everything about the past agreement his parents had made. This was for her protection. "I need to close off a few things."

"By yourself?"

"Would you prefer that?"

Sakura shook her head. She looked down at the ground. Sakura didn't want to be left behind. What if something happened and separated them again? She clasped her hands together. "I…no…I don't want you to go alone."

She looked up when his hand clasped her chin and made her look up into his eyes. There was a low fire burning in his eyes as he stared at her. She wondered what she had missed that pissed him off so much. "I wouldn't leave you behind." He let go of her and finished packing the bags. Once he was done he held out his hand for her, "Let's go."

Sakura gratefully took his hand and stood. His hand moved to the small of her back. The two walked through the hallway slow, Sasuke making sure she kept her balance as she continued to keep her weight off her ankle. Once they made it to the front room the men had scattered, obviously been given orders by Itachi. Sasuke grabbed his fedora and opened the door for Sakura. Naruto, Kakashi and Itachi were all waiting outside near the truck once the two had locked the door and walked down the pavement.

Itachi frowned, "Imouto…you're going too?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Not sure why we're going…but I want to go."

Naruto looked worriedly at Sasuke who only waved him off, "We should go."

"Of course."

The five climbed into the truck and drove in silence to the airport where Iruka and Shikamaru were already waiting with the jet ready to go. Naruto was the first to climb out and grabbed Sakura's hand, "I'll get her on the plane Teme."

Sasuke nodded and leaned over to converse with his brother. Sakura frowned as Naruto pulled her out of the truck and set her on her feet easily. She hobbled next to Naruto up the stairs and into the main cabin of the jet. She smiled seeing Hinata waving at her from her seat. "Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"Shikamaru-san told me my presence would be needed in Suna."

Just what the hell was Sasuke planning to do? Before she could respond Sasuke's arm was around her waist, "Yes, it will be. Thank you for coming Hinata."

Sakura took her seat across from Hinata and sighed when Sasuke sat down next to her. "So what exactly are you planning to do?"

Sasuke only grabbed her hand, "Don't worry about it."

The plane ride was long as Sakura remembered. It wasn't long before she gave into exhaustion once more and passed out on Sasuke's shoulder. The man faintly smiled and kissed the top of her head. He knew bringing her along wasn't a mistake. Especially when he had Hinata to keep her company while he tore into the Hyuuga family for nearly killing his wife.

THE NEXT DAY:

Sasuke stormed down the halls of Suna city hall, his fedora tipped slightly on the top of his head as the sun stood high in the sky. His hands were gripped tightly into fists as he shoved a door open and stood in the entryway. Gaara and Neji stood at the far side of the room; a small group of associates surrounding them. Neji looked up with a small sneer. "Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

Gaara crossed his arms, "Do come in."

Sasuke shut the door behind him and took a seat at the table in front of him. The two across from him took their seats at the far side of the table. They each placed their guns down and nodded for him to do the same. Sasuke scowled but placed his glock down. "Can we get down to business now?"

Neji withdrew a large envelope from his suit coat and tossed it onto the table in front of him. He stood and slid it over to Sasuke who caught it with a finger. "And this is?"

"It's a list of our demands."

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that fell over his face. He quietly opened the thin package and retrieved the piece of paper. His amusement rose with each line that he read. He nearly burst out in laughter when he read the condition that required him to give up Sakura. He set the paper down and crossed his legs, his ankle coming up to rest on his knee, "Hn, you make some pretty interesting demands."

Gaara crossed his arms. "We didn't call this meeting for you to be amused Uchiha." Sasuke set his elbow on the table, "No of course not. You did it to waste my time."

Neji shook his head, "No waste of time Uchiha. Our demands have perfect weight to be considered."

"What part of willingly giving up my wife is something I would do?"

"She belongs here."

Sasuke lost his smirk, "You see…I seem to have a disagreement with that."

Neji was seething in his seat when Gaara put a hand out to calm him. "What merit do you have to argue this Uchiha?" Sasuke shut his mouth and peered at the two. He removed his own envelope and shoved it across the table. Neji reached for it and opened it. He scoffed, "The bargain?"

Sasuke uncrossed his legs and sat forward. His back remained rim-rod straight as he crossed his hands over his mouth. "The bargain. In exchange for watching over her until she was ready to come home, the Uchiha family would see to it that the neutral family would remain neutral in any and all disagreements."

Gaara nearly tore up the paper. He looked for a loophole quickly. "The bargain has no merit here Uchiha. By all intents and purposes, she was supposed to marry into the Hyuuga family."

"Correction. The bargain has perfect merit. If she had married him, then the bargain would be null. Hyuuga was the moron that screwed up your plan."

Neji stood up and clapped his hands on the table. "You're treading on dangerous waters Uchiha."

Sasuke was only buying time. He smirked. He didn't need to worry any longer. He didn't stand to meet Neji's irritated face. "Hyuuga, you'd be wise to sit down and listen."

Gaara grabbed the man's jacket and tore him back to his seat. Sasuke tapped his chin before leaning back in his seat. "I will give you one point about the bargain. There are parts that have been completed."

"Parts?"

"You forget about section nine."

Gaara and Neji immediately flipped to the correct page and read the outlined section. Neji's eyebrows furrowed, "I don't remember this."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. The specific section regarded what happened AFTER Sakura had been returned to Konoha and the transfer of protection had been made. If an attack should be made, the protection from the Neutral family was null. He had made sure to have the section specifically because he knew the Hyuuga's wouldn't give her up quite easily. Gaara paled. "I never agreed to this."

"No…but your lackey did."

Neji nearly ripped the paper in half. "Damn you Uchiha! The deal was void the moment you took her from Suna!"

"Another correction, she came of her of her own free will. I merely provided a job for her."

"You still lured her away from me!"

Sasuke smirked, "Keep talking. Please."

The door abruptly opened and two men stood there in doorway. Neji quickly lost all confidence he had and scurried back into his seat as the men in navy suits walked in and shut the door behind them. Gaara growled, "What is this?"

Sasuke stood and stuck out his hand, "Thank you both for coming."

One with long spiky black hair and pure onyx eyes smirked, "Wasn't a problem. After all, we heard the entire argument pretty clearly."

Sasuke then turned to the two Hyuuga family members, "I believe you remember Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju."

The Senju family was a fairly powerful family who had long connections with the Uchiha family. Sasuke had no qualms with its current boss Hashirama. In fact, his granddaughter Tsunade worked for the Uchiha's. His parents had a good relationship with the neutral family, often providing protection or medical attention for any of its associates. Madara was Hashirama's right hand man, and Sasuke's uncle. Once Madara had heard from Sasuke about the entire ordeal with Sakura, he promised to come and speak. Gaara snarled at the three on the opposite side of the room. "You two have no business here."

Hashirama laughed a carefree laugh, "This one's funny Sasuke! Why didn't you tell me things would be so easy?"

Sasuke handed the two men the list of demands he had been given. Madara took them into one hand and held it in front of him and Hashirama. The leader of the Senju family could barely contain his laughter as he read down the list. Tears appeared in his eyes as he doubled over, slapping his hand against his knee. Neji gripped the table, "This isn't funny Uchiha!"

Madara chuckled, "On the contrary, I believe it's quite amusing."

Gaara finally stood, "Ask your guests to leave. This is between the Uchiha family and the Hyuuga family."

Madara looked blankly at the two, "I believe the Senju family has just enough cause to be here as well." Sasuke nodded, "Read section nine once more Hyuuga. You'll find out exactly why they're here."

Neji swiped the paper from the table and read it. How many attacks had he launched on the Uchiha family to specifically kidnap Sakura? He paled when Hashirama stopped laughing and straightened out his long brown hair behind him, "We agreed to that bargain for the purpose of protecting the Haruno's daughter."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at that but decided to ask later. Hashirama tore up the list of demands. "You violated the agreement. Everything is null and void now."

"If everything is null and void then Sakura should be returned here."

Sasuke started to grow angry. They talked about her as if she were some sort of property that could be traded for. She was a person, and his wife at that. So long as he was alive, she would be with him and under his watchful eyes. "Sakura is no longer part of this conversation. She's not something to pawn and trade."

"She's the entire situation!"

"YOU TRIED TO KILL HER!"

Madara put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Peace Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't relax. He was sick of this meeting. He wanted to be rid of the Hyuuga family once and for all. He narrowed his eyes, "The bargain is off."

"Return Sakura and we'll agree."

He could barely get out the words from behind his ground out teeth, "She. Is. My. Wife."

"She belongs here."

Hashirama crossed his arms, "Sasuke, just spit it out."

"No more protection from the Senju family. As far as the Uchiha family is concerned, you're on your own." Sasuke stood up now and relished the look of fear in their eyes. The two associates who had been in the room had their guns drawn and pointed at the three. Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up his glock, carefully packing it away in his pocket. He led the two to the door and opened it roughly before turning to face the two Hyuuga family members, "You wanted a war, you have it."

With that, Sasuke left the room, his face in a permanent scowl. Madara held out an envelope to the young Uchiha, urging him to take it. "What's this?"

"The Intel you asked for. Naruto was wise to erase everything while he could."

Sasuke gratefully took the envelope, "Hashirama…"

"Hn?"

Sasuke turned towards him now with a curious look, "You said you agreed to the bargain for the specific reason of protecting Sakura…why?"

The Senju family crime boss only smirked at the young Uchiha, "Don't worry about it for now Sasuke. Now that all bets are off, it'd be wise to leave the city before something happens."

Sasuke brushed off his avoidance. He agreed. Now that everything had bee null and void it'd be wise to lay low for awhile. "Would you two like a lift to the airport?"

They nodded and followed the boss out, not looking back at the two Hyuuga associates following behind.

WITH GAARA AND NEJI:

"DAMN IT!"

Gaara rubbed his forehead. He was frustrated. He didn't believe that Neji had been stupid enough to read a contract without reading it. Now he had nothing to go on especially since the Senju family was siding with the Uchiha's. He was screwed if he didn't get his hands on Sakura and her stupid family estate.

Neji punched the table as he tried not to explode in front of Gaara. "This whole situation is fucked up now!"

That was certainly true. Gaara watched the three men leave the building outside and get into a black truck parked out front. His suspicion was that Sasuke had brought Sakura with him on this trip, but left her somewhere while he attended this meeting. He turned his attention to the associates still in the room, "Any news of where Uzumaki and Hinata are?"

"They've been spotted in town today sir. Along with Haruno."

Gaara jerked his head towards the door, "Go after them. Bring all three back alive."

The two left the room after the orders were given and shut the door quietly behind them. Neji looked over at his partner with an incredulous look, "You're insane. Uchiha obviously has security surrounding her."

Gaara only smirked, "Come Neji. You're going to learn something you should've learned awhile ago…"

WITH SAKURA:

She walked arm in arm with Hinata down the streets of Suna with a small smile. Although it felt slightly creepy to be back in this town, she was eager for a day of girl time with Hinata. After the plane had landed in Suna, Sasuke took her aside to explain why he was really here. She had been quite shocked to learn that Neji had invited him here, but then again she didn't question Sasuke's motives for accepting said invitation. He had only smirked at her and handed her his card. "Go with Hinata and get some things for the baby. Whatever you want."

As the two girls skipped down the street, Naruto and Shikamaru followed behind them, their arms each full of shopping bags. Naruto grumbled, "This is what I've been reduced to…"

"Shut it Naruto. You aren't the only one here."

Hinata smiled back at her husband, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll make you some special ramen when we get back to Konoha."

The whiskers on his face grew as he cheered and nearly knocked over Shikamaru. Sakura smiled, she was having fun picking out tiny clothes for the child and even getting a few maternity clothes for herself. She restrained from picking out furniture yet, seeing as how Sasuke would want to have input on the items. Hinata held her best friend's arm tightly, still somewhat put off with the town. Ever since leaving a few weeks ago, she had heard neither hide nor hare of her cousin and his insane ways. Sakura stopped when Hinata's head snapped to the left to stare at something. "What is it?"

The two advisors behind them were immediately flanking each of the girls, the bags on the ground and guns drawn. Sakura patted Shikamaru's arm, "Calm down…"

Hinata shook her head, "Sakura…no…he shouldn't."

Sakura eyes made contact with them last. A pair of Hyuuga associates was across the street, one on a radio and pointing at her, while the other was drawing a gun. Shikamaru immediately stepped in front of the two and barked back at Naruto, "Move them!"

Sakura felt herself being pulled by Naruto's string grip as he led the two girls down an alley and behind a couple of buildings. Hinata pulled Sakura into a hug once Naruto had stopped them and made them stand in the shadows. He pulled out his phone and held it to his ear while he kept a gun drawn. His face remained blank, ready to fight when the line picked up, "Kakashi…is teme done yet? We have a bit of a situation."

Sakura sighed; even on a mini vacation she couldn't escape someone trying to kidnap her. Why was she so damn special? She looked up when Naruto put his phone away and stepped out into the alley. Naruto put his gun down, "Where did they go?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Kiba's already up there trying to figure that out." The advisor looked over at the shadows, "You both can come out."

Hinata pulled Sakura out, "They're gone?"

Shikamaru nodded, "It'd be wise to take the back ways back to the airport." He then looked back at Naruto; "Sasuke's meeting with Madara right now. He needs a bit more time."

Naruto frowned, "Tell Kiba to take the stupid bags back with him. We can't even fight if we're weighed down."

"Already did." Sakura let go of Hinata, "Which way do we go?"

"Sasuke said you could go look at one more store. He should be done soon and then he wants to take you somewhere."

Sakura didn't like this. What the hell was taking her damn husband so long? Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist, "Its fine Sakura-chan. You're safe with us."

She nodded numbly and followed the group out into the street again, her eyes carefully watching the street. There was no sign of any grey suits and all she could spy was a couple of Uchiha associates here and there. Shikamaru directed her down the street in which they came and looked ahead, "What store did you want to go to?"

Sakura looked back at Hinata who pointed up ahead. "It won't hurt to go look at furniture Sakura. We can go to the department store up the street."

Shikamaru nodded and led the way, his eyes always looking to Sakura's side in case someone was following them. Once in the department store Hinata left Naruto's side and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Ready?"

Sakura swallowed and nodded. Naruto and Shikamaru found a spot to sit at the front of the store, making sure to keep an eye on the two women browsing around the store. Sakura eagerly pulled Hinata over to the cribs and started to look, her mind at ease once again. "I wonder what that was about."

Hinata frowned, "I wonder if Neji knows you're here."

Sakura stood and looked over at the next crib, admiring the cherry wood finish and star mobile hanging over the top. She gently put a hand on the wood and sighed, "This crib is adorable."

"It is nice."

Sakura turned her gaze to Hinata who was flitting from foot to foot, her eyes gazing towards the back of the store. "Hinata? Why don't you and Naruto have kids?"

Hinata broke off her gaze and smiled down at Sakura, "Naruto-kun wanted to wait until we were in Konoha."

"That's so cute!"

Sakura gushed about possibly being pregnant together when Hinata grabbed her hand and led her over to another crib. She kept Sakura distracted with the crib as she nodded her head over to Naruto and Shikamaru. The two stood from their seats and started to approach them when a voice rang out over the store. "SAKURA FREAKING HARUNO!"

Sakura looked up and paled. Approaching her was a man she had no desire to ever see again. She felt Hinata grasp her arm as the man finally stood in front of them, gazing down with shaggy brown hair and bright brown eyes. Sakura shakily sighed, "Kankuro…"

The man disregarded Hinata and swept the pinkette into his arms. Sakura struggled with the grip, squirming and shoving him away. He set her down on the ground, "It's been so long! Where are you hiding these days Haruno?"

"Ehh…no longer Haruno actually…"

The man's eyes widened, "So you and Neji finally got married?"

Sakura shook her head. "No god no!" Sakura shut her mouth and looked over at Hinata who was shaking her head. Kankuro put his arm around Sakura's shoulder, "So you're married, congratulations. I hear you're also a doctor!"

"Yea…I graduated in January…"

"I bet you didn't recognize me without all my paint huh?"

Sakura nervously laughed. This situation was too weird. This man had been a crazy stalker in high school who never left her alone. It wasn't until she had begun to date Neji that he actually backed off. She found it to kind of suspicious now with all the new information she had learned over the past few months. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hinata waving for Naruto before Kankuro disconnected the arm Sakura had laced with Hinata before he led her over past the cribs, "Say, can I get your opinion on something? I think my sister will enjoy it. See she's pregnant and I can't decide what to get her for the stupid shower."

Sakura looked back to see he had led her into the clothes. She desperately looked for Hinata and Naruto only to find nothing. Kankuro tapped her shoulder, "So, tell me Sakura…" He held up a tiny one-sie and held it to her stomach. His eyes grew dark, "Why do I hear you're pregnant with the Uchiha heir?" Sakura swallowed. She could handle this. "Because the father happens to be my husband."

Kankuro took away the clothing and hung it back up. He looked Sakura straight in the eyes, "You just bought yourself a lot of trouble."

She glared at his and shrugged off his grip that he had on her. "Are you finished?"

Before she knew it, she felt a pair of lips by her ear. "You won't be…"

Sakura turned around to see Gaara staring directly at her, his black eyes staring straight into her soul. She shivered when she felt a hand grab her wrist. Neji smirked, "You were right Gaara, that was easy."

"Aren't I always?"

Neji pulled Sakura towards him. She groaned when he pulled her flush against his chest, "It's been awhile Sakura…"

"I prefer to keep it that way you asshole. Let go of me."

"I wish it could be that easy Sakura. But you made it so easy to take you home."

Sakura resisted the urge to vomit. She leaned away from Neji and caught the color black out of the corner of her eye. Gaara leaned against a wall. "Knock her out already."

Sakura reacted violently to this. She pulled her arm back and landed a punch to Neji's nose, pushing him back a few feet. The man landed on the ground with a bloody nose, screams of pain leaving his mouth. Sakura stood with a fist ready and before she knew it she lunged at him. She buried her anger in violence, punching anywhere her bruised fists would allow. Soon, she felt a pair of arms pulling her from the ground. She kicked, "Let me go! The bastard deserves more!"

"Sakura…hush…" Sasuke cooed into her ear. She instantly relaxed and let Sasuke pull her into his embrace. The moment she felt his arms around her she sighed, "You're safe…"

He kissed the top of her head as Kakashi and Naruto picked up a beaten and bloody Neji. The other two had left the moment she lunged at Neji. "Sasuke-kun…Gaara and Kankuro…they were…"

"It was a pathetic attempt to kidnap you. Wasn't going to happen." Sasuke glared over at Neji, "You're only giving me reasons to kill you."

Neji spit blood on the ground and ripped his arms away from the two. "I should be saying that Uchiha."

Sasuke jerked his head towards the entrance of the store. "Get him out of here." Sasuke's hand twitched over his gun, resisting the urge to shoot down the crime boss in cold blood in broad daylight. Wouldn't be good for the stupid war he now had to participate in.

The moment the two were left alone Sakura pulled away to look up at Sasuke. It was too strange for Kankuro to appear out of nowhere and lead her away like that. He hadn't been a threat in the past. Now she had to worry about him too? Was he in the mafia? Was he a trained killer? Sasuke put his forehead against hers, "You worry too much…"

"Excuse me! I nearly got kidnapped again!"

"Well, I think you showed Hyuuga exactly how you felt about it." He rolled his eyes at her, "Annoying woman."

"Hey! If I'm such a burden then why do you care?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile slightly at her. "Hn Sakura, you're mine to care about."

She pouted, "No burden?"

"For the love of—No Sakura, you're not a burden. Annoying maybe, but no burden."

She swatted her hand against his chest. "I'm sorry I went kind of nuts there…"

Sasuke smirked. He had been enraged when Naruto called him again, saying Neji and Gaara had been spotted in the department store they were at. Imagine his surprise when he rushed here only to find his wife beating said head of the Hyuuga family. He wasn't surprised by her violent tendencies, only that it had taken her so long to act out. He found it somewhat sexy to watch her take out her aggression on the beaten man. Sakura sighed, "Well this just made my day sour…"

Sasuke looked over at the cribs. He saw Hinata pointing to one, nodding her head towards Sakura. He grabbed his wife's hand, "Show me the crib."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the change of pace but led him over to where Hinata was standing, Shikamaru now behind her. Sakura pointed to the cherry wood crib with star mobile. Sasuke looked at it carefully before picking up one of the boxes laying beneath it. He handed it to Shikamaru who nodded in understanding. Sakura watched the transaction with wide eyes, "You—"

"Wonderful choice for an Uchiha. Now, shall we?"

He waved his hand out for both women to leave the store. Once they were out on the street, Sakura stopped Sasuke, "You really just bought the crib?"

He nodded and watched as Shikamaru left the store with the large box in his hands. "Shikamaru will take it back to Konoha. You and I however, have a little trip to go on."

Another trip? "Is this one just as exciting?" She asked with her voice dripped in sarcasm. Sasuke chuckled and held out a piece of paper to her. She took it and gazed at it in shock. When she looked back up Sasuke was smirking, "Time to find the next piece of the puzzle dear."

**AN: I feel as if this really sucked. I've had a ton of stress lately and no time to write so this chapters been written in parts. I won't feel bad if you all think it was boring or didn't flow, I wont be mad (so long as you say it in a nice way...) In fact, please point it out to me, so I can change it for the love of god! BLAHH! Review folks! **


	29. Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Can Kishimoto just have Sakura and Sasuke get together already? It's…its killing me…I'm dying over here with how he's dragging it out in the chapters! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and review! **

**ANN: You know what? I'm totally in the mood for a fluffy and mushy chapter…so…FLUFF! FLUFF! TOTAL FLUFF! TOTAL FLUFFY GOODNESS! I'm in a very good mood :D **

_I was quite surprised by where Sasuke took me. It was way up north in lightning country, which was another 10-hour flight. However, the night we spent there made the trip completely worth it…_

JUNE:

Sakura knew she was only vaguely awake as she felt the plane start to drop in the air. She found that since she had moved to Konoha that she wasn't entirely fond of the large flying objects. It made her nauseas as the plane continued to drop altitude. The moment they hit a bump in the air, Sakura ripped her seatbelt apart and dashed for the bathroom at the back of the spacious jet. She held a hand to her mouth and threw the door open, praying she wouldn't wake anyone with her morning sickness.

As she held her head over the toilet, she felt a pair of cool hands on her forehead and her hair being pulled away from her sweaty face. One of her hands held onto her rounded stomach as she gripped the rim and pulled away. Sasuke kneeled down next to her and rubbed her forehead, "Are you alright?"

She nodded faintly and pulled away. She slumped down further on her knees and panted. She could feel Sasuke's worried eyes on her face as she grabbed his hand, "I'm fine…the turbulence just upset my stomach."

Sasuke frowned but helped her up. The plane shook again and Sasuke pulled Sakura close. "Do you still feel ill?"

She just wanted the stupid plane to land. "Are we almost there?"

"We should be. There's a storm we're passing through."

So that's why the plane kept tumbling everywhere. She let Sasuke lead her out of the bathroom and back to her seat. Sakura gasped when instead of letting her sit right up; he pulled her body to lay across his lap. Her head gently hit his thigh and she felt his fingers threading through her pink hair. The sensation was soothing, and it made her eyes droop. She barely felt the turbulence as they descended through the storm clouds and down onto the ground. She jolted awake when the tires hit the runway and Sasuke gripped her sides to keep her from falling. Sakura yawned and sat up when the plane completely stopped moving and Kakashi stood to go and open the doors.

Sasuke unbuckled his seatbelt and stood. He placed his fedora on his head and removed his suit coat, placing it carefully around Sakura's shoulders. "Come, let's go."

She followed him down the spacious area of the jet and down the stairs, leaning some of her weight on him to keep it off her ankle. She noticed a hummer parked a few feet away from the plane with a packed bag in the back along with a few other things. Sakura raised an eyebrow; "I take it we're not staying in town?"

Sasuke smirked, "Get in. I'll be right there."

Sakura chuckled at her husband's subtle excitement and hobbled over to the passenger side seat. She hoisted herself up and sunk into the leather seat. The interior was black of course, but it was cozy and made Sakura want to fall asleep all over again. She buckled herself in and jumped when she heard the driver's door open. Sasuke climbed in and peered at her, "All set?"

She nodded and clutched his coat closer over her chest as Sasuke threw the car in reverse and backed out of the parking lot. Sakura's hand slid down to her stomach, "No one's coming with us?"

"They'll be around."

His short answer made her shrug her shoulders and she looked out the tinted window as he pulled onto the highway. She looked out at the city and the storm crackling above it made her wonder just where she was. She looked away from the window when his voice answered her silent question. "We're in lightning country…more specifically just outside Kumo."

Lightning country? The clouds and lightning made sense then. "So where are we going then?"

Sasuke kept his eyes on the road, "Your parents riddle points somewhere to the north, to the west and in the mountains. Itachi and I both ran searches on where it could possibly be. Turns out your parents used to own a cabin up in the mountains of lightning country."

Sakura wondered what the second clue could be. If solving the first clue had been so easy, maybe everything else would be just as simple. The roads were pretty clear as the two drove down the highway, getting further and further away from the city and closer to the mountains. Sakura giggled when she felt a hand creep onto her stomach and settled over hers. She found it absolutely adorable how obsessed her was with the baby. A big tough mob boss was fawning over their unborn child.

She smiled and laced their fingers, "I hope it's a boy."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Sakura could picture a little boy running around with black spiky hair and a strong jaw that resembled his father but took her jade eyes. "You don't want a mini-Sasuke running around?"

She watched him chuckle and try to contain an eye roll. "I would prefer a daughter."

A daughter? "Why?"

"What man wouldn't want a daughter that resembled her mother in every way?"

Sakura blushed. Sasuke could be sweet when he wasn't trying. "Have you put any thought into names?"

He nodded and removed his hand to grab the wheel. Sakura sunk lower into the seat and turned so she could curl up into a ball. She faced Sasuke now and allowed the gloomy day to relax her. "For a boy, I am partial to Kenji."

"Oh that's such a cute name! I love it!"

He grinned, "For a girl, I was thinking Rei." Sakura felt her heart pound. "Those are beautiful names Sasuke-kun. I love them!"

"I'm glad." Sakura set her hand on his thigh and watched the rain start to spill down on the windshield. She was kind of glad for the alone time with Sasuke. It had felt like weeks since she had truly gotten him to herself and she was glad for the intervention. While she loved his advisors, they tending to run her nerves ragged most days.

They drove for another hour before Sasuke pulled off the highway and onto a back road. Rain was pouring down on the windshield as lightning crackled across the sky. Sasuke's calm aura was one she hadn't felt in quiet some time and it put her at ease. The more they drove down the back road, the more Sakura was just wondering where the hell this supposed cabin was. Sasuke finally looked over at her after awhile, "I've been meaning to speak with you about something."

She looked at him curiously, "Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"While I realize that you changed your last name on paper, you have not done so on your license."

Sakura sighed, "I haven't had time Sasuke-kun."

"Whatever the excuse, I've done it for you."

He had her registry redone? She hadn't meant to get so behind on doing it, but she oddly felt good that Sasuke had already gone ahead and did it. "You really are possessive aren't you?"

He remained impassive, "Hn, you are an Uchiha. Everyone will know that."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'll take that as a yes."

Sasuke only smirked and turned the wheel. They turned onto a dirt path that led up a winding hill that was surrounded by canopies of trees and grass. Sakura looked up the window to find they were high in the mountains now, the roads below them invisible to the naked eye. The storm they had been passing through was non-existent at this point and she could clearly see the sky over her head. Sakura jumped slightly when Sasuke stepped on the brakes and pulled into a small clearing. He put the car in park and looked over at Sakura to gauge her reaction. She seemed taken aback by the tiny cabin that was attached to the mountainside, but rested on a large meadow. "You're sure my parents owned this?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Best way to find out is to check out the cabin."

Sakura quietly unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Sasuke was by her side immediately, pulling her towards the cabin. It was rather small, and pretty beat up on the outside no doubt from weather, but still holding up rather well. She unconsciously walked towards the cabin, knowing Sasuke was shadowing her steps. Her hand darted out to push the door open. It creaked as it swung to the right. Sakura peeked her head in and peered at the dark and cramped cabin. It was slightly creepy, for she could see cobwebs everywhere and maybe a few insect crawling on the ground.

Sasuke leaned in and palmed the wall for the light switch. When he finally found it, he flicked it on and they both watched the light dim. The windows were all shut and covered with curtains and there were sheets covering every single piece of furniture. Some of the cabinets in the kitchen were hanging off their hinges, and the there were a few pieces of broken chairs. Sakura scowled, "Sasuke…where did you drag me?"

"Afraid of the dark Sakura?"

She lightly swatted his chest and stepped inside. She jumped when the light above them fizzled out, and the room erupted into darkness once again. Sasuke grabbed her hand and shut the door, pulling her close. "Stay near me."

The two ventured through the cabin the best they could in the dark, Sakura stumbling a few times and crashing into the couch. She screamed when a bat flew out of the tiny fireplace. "Sasuke! There's nothing here!"

"There has to be. Come, let's check the bedroom."

Sakura begrudgingly followed the man into the bedroom, noticing it was much more tidier then the outside living space. The bed was stripped of sheets and pillows accept for one lone comforter. Sakura picked up and sighed. "I don't even know what we're looking for Sasuke-kun."

"The riddle said it was something they should've given you years ago."

"It also said it was the place they named me after."

Sasuke sighed and grabbed her hand once more, dragging her back through the dark and back outside. He stepped out the door and looked around outside before spying a tiny path they had not seen from the car. Sakura was already thinking the same thing and pointed, "Should we go explore it?"

Sasuke nodded. He leaned down in front of her and held out his hands in back of him. Sakura jumped on his back and laughed as he hoisted her up rather easily. She kept a tiny space between them for her stomach and clung to his neck as he walked. Their silence was rather comfortable as they walked down the wooden path, Sakura even picking up his fedora and placing it on her own head. He turned his face to peer at her, "It looks good."

Sakura blushed, "I should have my own…ya know? Since I'm the wife of a crime boss and all."

"Whatever you wish."

She poked his cheek, "You've been rather complacent today."

Sasuke didn't reply, and only gripped her thighs tighter. Sakura huffed, "Come on! Why are you so giddy today?"

"I am not giddy Sakura."

He knew she was teasing him by the tone of her voice, "You totally are Sasuke-kun!"

"I will drop you."

Her eyes widened comically, "You wouldn't dare."

He turned his face once more to peer at her. Sakura scowled at the large smirk plastered on his face as he subtly let his grip loosen and she fell down his back. She squealed and struggled to hang on. He chuckled at her and retightened his grip, "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"You did not head my warning."

She pouted and buried her face into his shoulder. "Your warning was stupid."

He smiled at her stubborn and childish attitude. He admired that about his wife; the fact that she could act like a child at heart even in terrible situations like these meant that she still had some of her innocence. He hoped it was a trait that would never fade. He grew used to her incessant poking as they continued to walk and denied her any chance to walk on her own. It wasn't long before Sakura dozed off on his shoulder; his hair tickling her face as she lightly snored on his back. Sasuke continued to walk and took in the scene around him, looking for anything that might trigger a memory or seem out of place.

They were in a forest now, which was strange considering they were pretty far back into the mountains. The trees waved over the two lightly, brushing a slight gush of air past them every so often. The clouds had dissipated for the most part and the sun was shining, although you could only see spots on the floor due to the heavy foliage. Birds were chirping and singing their little tunes in the trees and Sasuke could see the end of the path coming quickly.

Sakura shook her head when she felt her bed stop moving and stand straight up. She clutched his neck tighter and groggily spoke, "Wha…why'd you stop Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't answer. He merely helped switch her spots so instead she was now lying in his arms instead of on his back. Sakura peered around her and then looked straight forward as Sasuke continued to walk. The two were stunned when they reached the end of the path.

Sakura's jaw dropped, "Sas-Sasuke-kun?"

They were in a tiny little meadow surrounded by at least a hundred cherry blossom trees. The ground was cemented with tons of petals littering the ground. Sasuke looked above his head to see nothing but pink covering the air above them. The petals moved around the cement ground as the wind rushed past them. It was gorgeous here. Tiny benches were bolted to the cement as the mountain curved around the clearing, keeping it from view. "I believe this may be the answer we're looking for."

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. It was beautiful. She didn't know such a place like this existed. She was shocked before she remembered the end of the riddle, "There, you'll find something we should've given you years ago…"

Sasuke looked around. They had followed the words to the tee, and now they were stuck. Her parents didn't exactly give them any clues as to what they were looking for. His first instinct would be to look around the mountain walls, but something about the ground beneath their feet unsettled him. Why was this one section cement if everything around them was wood, grass and dirt? He moved his feet and kicked some of the petals aside, looking for anything visible to the naked eye.

Sakura let go of her husband and walked slowly over to the first tree. It was dead center in the middle of the cement, with two benches on either side of it. Her hand reached out and she touched the bark of the tree. Her eyes looked above her at the tree, "What are you trying to tell me mom and dad?"

Her hand fell slightly on the bark and she ran her fingers down. She stopped when she hit a divot in the bark. She bent down and peered at where her fingers rested and found a tiny carving in the wood. She squinted as she looked at the carving. A tiny arrow is what she found it to be and it was pointing straight down. She stood up, "Sasuke-kun…come here."

Sasuke was by her side in an instant, his eyes falling to where her fingers pointed. "It points down."

The couple both looked down at the ground. Nothing was out of the ordinary except for the pink petals below. Sakura huffed, "What the hell does this mean?"

"I'm not sure."

She threw her hands up into the air. "This is so aggravating! Why couldn't they just leave everything in plain sight?" She kicked her good foot on the ground, cussing when it hit something solid. "Shit! What the hell was that?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and knelt down. His hand encased her foot while his other swept away the petals on the ground. He was shocked to find that she had kicked her foot on a metal latch. Sakura knelt down across from him. She put her hands over his, "Let's try to open it."

The two heaved and moved the latch up, pulling a square steel opening up from the ground. Sakura peered down into the hole, just wondering what the hell they had uncovered now. Sasuke removed his phone from his pocket and shined it down into the hole, sighing with a bit of relief seeing there was stairs. What exactly was this place and what was waiting for them down there? Sasuke stood and held out his hand, "Well, shall we?"

She took his hand and stood up. She looked frightened of going down there. "Together?"

"I can carry you on my back again if you hold the phone."

Sakura bit her lip, "Just what do you think is down there?"

He shrugged. He was curious to see what was the big deal of this huge riddle. Would this explain what Gaara wanted from her parents? Would this explain why the Senju family was also just as protective of the Haruno estate? He moved around and took a few steps down into the hole. He handed his wife the phone and turned. "Be careful of your ankle."

"I will Sasuke-kun." She took a few calculated steps before landing on his back, scrambling to get a good grip around his neck while she held the phone. She stretched her left arm out slightly and held it steady as Sasuke walked down the steps slowly, his eyes squinting to see the steps in front of his in the dim light. He stopped when he reached solid ground. Sakura clung to him tighter, "What the hell is this place?"

Sasuke let her slide down off his back and stand before taking the phone from her. He shined it along the cement walls and above his head before spying a long string falling from the ceiling. Sasuke reached for it and pulled, allowing a small light to click on. Sakura and Sasuke looked around in the now lit room, wondering what they had discovered.

It looked to be a meeting room of some sort, set up with a circle of chairs and a couple of desks along the walls. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "A meeting hall?"

Sakura was just as confused. What exactly did her parents want her to fine here? Sasuke took a few steps and looked around, shaking some dust off the desks. "Look around."

Sakura did just that and walked around the chairs, looking at the walls. "Sasuke…I don't think anything's here."

Sasuke was down on his knees, looking under the desks. There had to be something here. There was no reason for her parents to bring them here to find absolutely nothing. Sakura gasped from across the room, "Sasuke-kun! There's a door here!"

He didn't look up, "Is it locked?"

Sakura pushed on the door, grunting when it wouldn't open. "Damn it." She didn't notice when Sasuke appeared by her side and withdrew an object from his hand. He tapped the lock on the door and inserted the object. The door slid to the side once it clicked open and revealed a lit pathway. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Where'd you find that?"

Sasuke pocketed the key, "Under one of the desks."

"This is just too fucking weird…"

"Come." He took her hand and tugged her down the path. It was getting colder as they continued to walk, and Sakura clutched Sasuke's jacket tighter around her. It was a short path that led to a cement wall. In the wall was another safe.

Sakura groaned and dug her head into Sasuke's chest, "I'm starting to think my parents did this just to torture me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hush. Try a combination."

Sakura stepped forward and tried her parent's anniversary, frowning when it didn't open. Sasuke urged her to keep trying dates that they both knew. The door swung open when Sakura tried Sasuke's birthday. The tiny door revealed a small object with a note attached to it. Sasuke removed the small velvet box from the safe and detached the note. He handed the box to his petite wife, "Open it."

Sakura scowled at the box and flipped it open. Inside was a tiny piece of silver, molded into a triangle. The edges were rough as if they had been cut from something larger. On the front of the silver jewel was an inscription that cut off. "The one who owns this—"

"This…what?"

Sakura flipped the metal around, "It's cut off."

Sasuke frowned and held up the note. "I think I know why…"

Sakura snatched the paper from her husband and read it silently.

'_You've reached this far, now you have several places to go. To the south you'll find the place where you were born. This place is right under your nose dear daughter, and it holds a part of us that should be yours.' _

She wanted to rip out her hair. "My parents are insane."

Sasuke smirked, "They're smart to hide their trails." He held his hand out and took the metal from Sakura and deposited into his pocket. Sakura slipped the note into Sasuke's jacket. She sighed, this was all getting too strange for her. Secret places and stupid riddles were starting to grate on her last nerve. How come she couldn't have a normal life? Sasuke sensed her anxiousness and pulled her close, "Come on let's get back upstairs."

The silence was slightly tense as the two retraced their steps and locked the doors in which they had passed through. Sakura breathed slightly easier when they were back into the cherry blossom grove and the metal door was shut. It was darker now and Sakura wondered just how long they had been down in that secret passageway. She wandered over to a bench and sat down, her fingers running over the note now clutched in her hands. Why had they made this so complicated? What could be so powerful that they had to hide it all over the bloody continent? Sasuke stood over her and tipped her chin up so that her face looked at his, "What is it?"

She let out a breath, "Its so frustrating Sasuke…"

His face remained blank but he knelt down on one knee in front of her. His fingers brushed the pesky pink strands that his her beautiful jade eyes from his view, "We will get through it."

"You shouldn't have to go through all this with me! You have the family to take care of Sasuke! You don't have to keep risking your life just to—" Sasuke quietly put his finger over her mouth to quiet her rambling. His stone cold gaze made her shiver. "Shut up Sakura. You're talking too much."

She didn't reply back, knowing Sasuke wouldn't remove his finger until she had calmed down. She watched as his fingers grazed her wedding ring. It was a way of relaxing her and soon she found his fingers leaving her lips to trail down to her stomach. Sasuke's eyes never left hers as he spread his hand out over her stomach. "We will figure this out."

She huffed, "Soon I won't be able to travel everywhere Sasuke…who knows how long this is going to take."

His wife worried too much. It wouldn't do her any good to keep stressing. He tugged her up and pulled her into his side. His wordless embrace comforted her slightly and she knew exactly what he was telling her. She didn't need to worry when she had him. He would help her with this; he would stay by her side while she figured out her parent's mystery. He wouldn't let her do anything alone while she was pregnant with their child. She smiled against his chest, "Thank you Sasuke-kun, I don't know what I'd do without you."

He smirked and kissed the top of her head. He started to walk, keeping his arms wrapped around her as he led her back down the path. It was a gorgeous night, the air warm and light as a gentle breeze ripped through the trees. Sasuke adjusted the fedora on top of Sakura's head while he thought of the new riddle they had received. He knew Sakura had been born in Konoha and probably at the hospital she now worked at. But where would he parents hide something under her nose?

He growled slightly when Sakura poked his cheek, "You're deep in thought."

"Tch, and you decide to bother me?"

She only smiled at him, "It's what I do best isn't it?"

Yes she annoyed him with her constant worrying and her stubborn nature; her inability to find something as trivial as poking him to be fun would never cease to bother him but he loved that about her. They reached the end of the path as Sasuke led her towards the truck. The area they were in now was open to the sky and up in the mountains the stars were clearer and more definite. Sasuke picked Sakura up and placed her on the hood of the car before jumping up there himself. He laid back on the windshield and looked up at the sky. Sakura curiously watched him, "You like to star-gaze?"

"It helps clear my mind."

Sasuke relaxed when Sakura laid back and rested her head on his chest. The two looked like a young couple on a date as they laid together in silence and watched the stars in the sky appear. The moon was shining brightly down the on the car when Sakura whimpered, "Sasuke-kun…"

He rubbed her shoulder, "Hn?"

"Do you honestly think we'll figure everything out before the baby comes?"

He let out a ragged sigh and turned. His face met hers and he touched her cheek. "Yes."

"How do you know that? Can you honestly promise that we'll both be alright? What happens if—"

"You're doing it again." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips. The kiss was gentle, slow and loving as he tried to remind her through his actions that nothing would happen while he was with her. Sakura opened her mouth and let her tongue shyly slip through to meet his. Sakura tugged on his hair and detached her lips from his. Her forehead came down to rest on his. "Nothing will happen Sakura."

"But…"

"Shh, no buts. Our family will be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." His fingers brushed her lips as he removed an object from his pocket. Sakura looked down to see his closed palm, "What is it?"

He didn't say anything. His fingers uncurled to reveal a small heart shaped pendant on a silver chain. Sakura gaped at the red ruby, "Sasuke-kun…you didn't have to…"

"It belonged to mother."

Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes. She looked up at the Uchiha's eyes, "Why...why give it to me?"

"You're a strong woman Sakura, you deserve everything. Mother would've given it to you herself if she was still here. This suits you."

"Oh Sasuke…" She leaned forward and allowed him to put it around her neck. Her Uchiha fan charm hid behind the heart now as Sakura wrapped her hand around the two necklaces. Her body felt warm as Sasuke pulled her towards him. His lips grazed her ears, "You're worth everything."

This man was incredible. She felt so lucky to be married to such a protective and caring man, despite the fact that he was a crime boss. He cared despite him being in the mafia and having other business to attend to. He put his own safety at risk for her. She buried her face into his chest, "You're too good to me."

He hugged her tight, "You deserve it."

"Sasuke-kun, promise me…"

He didn't need her to clarify. He understood her fears. He understood the insecurities she had about his world. His lips caressed her cheek, "I promise."

Sakura felt new tears sting her eyes. She let out a broken laugh and lifted her head. She gasped when she saw a light racing across the sky above them, "Look! It's a shooting star!"

"Hn."

She nudged him, "Make a wish silly!"

He was not silly, nor did he understand the context of making a wish on a star. He watched his wife close her eyes and clasp her hands together. Her mouth moved but no sound as she made her wish. His heart pounded in his chest as he continued to watch her under the moonlight. When she opened her eyes she smiled, "Did you make your wish?"

"Hn."

Sakura giggled and laid her head back down on his chest. He caressed her hip, "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you! It's won't come true!"

His breath tickled her ear. "Tell me."

"No Sasuke-kun! That's not how it works!"

Sakura's eyes widened when he smirked against her cheek, "Mine came true."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"You're in my arms, and I'm never letting you go you stubborn woman." In response to his own words, he peppered her cheek with soft butterfly kisses and pulled her flush against his body. Sakura shut her eyes and held him closer, enjoying the closeness and comfort he provided. "I love you Uchiha…so much…"

He laid one more kiss to her cheek, "Likewise Sakura…never forget that."

The two laid there under the stars, enjoying the peace her parents had provided for them, with no fights, no advisors, no assassins. It was just them, with whispers of the upcoming future that surrounded them.

BACK IN KUMO:

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows as he went through folders on the plane. He kept running searches on his computer. Most of the people on the plane were passed out after running around in Kumo all day. He had not heard from his brother all day and it slightly worried him. Kakashi had followed the two up into the mountains and had reported no suspicious activity but the elder Uchiha still worried.

He looked up when his computer pinged and started to beep. The man looked down at the computer screen and picked it up, his nerves now on edge. He dove for the phone and dialed Kakashi's number.

Kakashi sounded bored on the phone, "What is it Itachi? It Naruto still driving you nuts?"

"Call my brother. Get them out of there now!"

Now the advisor sounded panicked, "What is it?"

"The hospital! Get them here! NOW!"

Kakashi disconnected the line immediately needing no other information. Itachi put down the phone and barked at the people on the plane. "Get ready to go!"

Naruto rubbed his eyes, "Geez Itachi-teme…what is it?"

"The hospital…it's been bombed."

**AN: Anddddd let's end it here. Sorry if it sucked. I don't think it did, but ehh, I'm tired. Hope you all enjoyed! Review! **


	30. A New Leaf

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Hehe, I guess I left you all with a tiny cliffhanger didn't I? I know you all totally love it when I do that! I actually went back and did some rereading of my older stories…Geez…I'm mortified at my writing. Anyway, I apologize for such a long wait. The past two weeks in addition to this and next week have and will be very chaotic. I've been kind of bouncing around between stories, not having much desire to write with so much going on. So forgive me if this seems like filler. On another note, I'm nearly at 30 chapters and I'm barely halfway done with this story. I just wanted to thank you all for the continued support and love on this story even though I've been sporadic in my writing. You have no idea how much it means to me! I hope you all will continue to read it even though it might end up with like 60 chapters or something! Anyway, I'll quit my rambling here and I'll let you read. Enjoy and Review!**

**ANN: Another disclaimer real quick. The costume I describe for Sakura later is actually based on a skin from League of Legends. If you'd like to see it, search Mafia Miss Fortune splash art. I've slightly changed the costume, but I'm just stating that it wasn't my idea and it belongs to Riot Games! **

_The news we had received made me pass out. I will never forget the look of anger in Sasuke's eyes the moment we reached the hospital in Konoha. His hands were about to get dirty and he was about to show me what a mafia crime boss did to get even. This however…was the turning point…_

JUNE:

Sakura hummed lightly on Sasuke's chest as they continued to lay under the stars. It was so nice to relax and not truly worry about anything. Sasuke's fingers continued to stroke her sides quietly, his own eyes shutting as his body relaxed. The two had learned to keep their guard up with all the recent events and it was nice once in a while to just not care. Their peace however was interrupted when the phone in Sasuke's pocket started to ring. Sakura groaned, "Damn it…"

Sasuke chuckled darkly at her, "I could just let it go."

Sakura smiled up at him, "Really?"

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her softly. The annoying ringing started to fade when Sasuke pulled his wife on top of him and continued to caress her lips with his. Sakura moaned into his mouth when his hands fell to her hips and rubbed tiny circles on her skin that her shirt did not cover. Sakura's hands were already working on the buttons of Sasuke's vest and shirt. Sasuke leaned up and wrapped his arms around her, "Car. Now."

Sakura giggled when he picked her up and jumped down off the hood. He carried her around to the back of the hummer, helping her up before climbing in after her and shutting the door. Sasuke gently pushed the pinkette down onto the leather seats and hovered over her. Her fingers continued to unbutton the clothes hiding his chest from her view. Just as she slipped them off his shoulders, his phone blared to life again. Sakura frowned, "Maybe you should answer it Sasuke-kun…"

He growled and dove for her neck. Sakura groaned each time his teeth bit her skin, or his mouth dropped hot wet open kisses on her already burning skin. He snarled into her ear, "No interruptions."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Quiet Sakura…you don't get to scream yet."

From outside the truck, you could see objects flying everywhere through the tinted windows and the truck moving as the two inside moaned at the feel of skin on skin. Sasuke had just thrown his wife's bra to the floor and his mouth had engulfed one of her erect nipples when his phone went off for a third time. Sasuke bit the nipple in his mouth and tore his mouth away when she cried out. She shivered underneath him and he leaned down to pick up the blasted device that kept interrupting his alone time with Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…who is it?"

He narrowed his eyes at the phone. "Kakashi."

He tweaked her nipple in his fingers as he texted a message to Kakashi with one hand. Once the message was sent, he threw down the device and dove for her chest once again. Sakura arched her back and grabbed the strands of his black hair, pushing him deeper and deeper into her chest. "Gah! Sasuke-kun!"

His fingers hooked themselves into the belt loops of her jeans and he slowly started to shimmy them down her hips. The moment her jeans and panties were bunched around her ankles, his mouth found her core. Sakura groaned in pleasure and held onto the back of his head as he buried his face in between her thighs. Her mewls spurred him on as he flicked her engorged clit. Sakura's legs flew around his shoulders and she threw her head back in ecstasy. She had read that intimacy when a woman was pregnant was much more frequent and much more intense but she had no idea such little touches from Sasuke would make her want to come on the spot. Sakura whimpered when his mouth left her and he climbed up her body towards her face once again. He unbuckled his dress pants and shoved them down his hips to let his member spring forward.

Sakura cried at the sight of it, "In me! Right now!" Sasuke moved to sink his length into her when the front driver door opened and Kakashi stuck his head. "Sir, this is rather urgent." Sakura screamed and pushed Sasuke off of her and reached for his suit coat. Sasuke glared murderously at his right hand man from his new spot on the floor, "Do you mind?"

Kakashi shut the door and leaned against the car while Sakura grabbed her clothes. Sasuke grumbled as he buttoned up his pants and grabbed his shirt and vest. He stormed out of the car and met Kakashi in front of the hood. "What is so damn important?"

Sakura looked over at the windshield once she was clothed and tilted her head in confusion. She watched Sasuke go pale before his face twisted in anger. Sakura quickly jumped out of the car and scurried to the screaming man. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke, "Stop! What's wrong?"

Sasuke shoved her away slightly before stalking off to the side of the cliff. Sakura wrung her hands together and turned to Kakashi. She had never seen Sasuke look so angry and Kakashi look so terrified. The advisor was also pale and his visible eye was dripping with concern. "What happened Kakashi?"

The white haired man sighed, "You wish to know?"

Sakura glared, "What happened?"

"The hospital in Konoha…it was bombed."

Sasuke barely reached his wife when her body went numb and she fell backwards, no audible sound leaving her mouth.

5 HOURS LATER:

Sakura felt her body being shaken and jolted as she struggled to open her eyes. She could feel Sasuke's warm arms around her as she turned her head and buried her face into his jacket. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw her husband's face twisted in anger as he stared straight ahead into space. He gripped her tighter; "I hope you realize you're the only thing keeping me from destroying something right now."

"I'd hope so."

He finally looked down at her. His eyes hinted that he was amused by her reaction but he was still angry. Sakura grabbed his vest and tried to sit up. "What happened?"

He pushed her back down and wiped her sweaty forehead. "You fainted. We're on the plane back to Konoha." Sakura rubbed the side of her neck exposed to the chilly air of the jet. She had passed out? It was then the memory came back to her. She blanched at Sasuke, "The hospital…"

Sasuke's mouth tightened. "We will be in Konoha in a couple of hours."

Sakura gazed around the jet to see most of Sasuke's advisors running around either on the computers or their phones, spitting out orders to lower level associates. Naruto had his arm around Hinata as at the two stared at a small laptop, debating on the possibilities of who could have bombed the hospital. Sakura tugged on Sasuke, convincing him to finally let her up. Sakura yawned once she was upright, "What do we know?"

"We know grey suits were spotted around the time of the explosion."

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see Itachi standing before them. His brows were drawn together in concern, but Sakura could see the anger in her brother in law's eyes. Sakura reached for Sasuke's hand, relaxing slightly when he laced their fingers together. "Was anyone hurt?"

Itachi sighed, "I'm not sure. We'll need to evaluate when we get there."

Sakura reached fro Sasuke's jacket and withdrew the latest clue she had been given by her parents. She frowned at the writing. "Sasuke…this says the next clue is hidden at the place I was born."

Sasuke leaned over and reread the note, a hint of frustration on his face. Not many people knew where Sakura was born. While Sasuke and Itachi knew, he was quite positive Neji had never been able to dig that fact up. What was so special about this day? It wasn't an anniversary of a death in the Uchiha family, nor was it a day of happiness either. He could not figure out for the life of him why they had targeted the Konoha hospital and right after he and Sakura figured out the next clue rested at the very same hospital. Sasuke tugged the note out of Sakura's hand and read it again.

'_You've reached this far, now you have several places to go. To the south you'll find the place where you were born. This place is right under your nose dear daughter, and it holds a part of us that should be yours.' _

The words taunted him. If its right under her nose then wouldn't it signify that the next clue was hidden at the very place that was now in ruins? Sasuke didn't know what he would have to do. He wanted blood. He wanted to wrangle someone's neck, preferably Neji Hyuuga's. Sakura frowned, "Sasuke-kun…"

"I know Sakura. I know…"

5 HOURS LATER:

The sun was barely coming over the horizon when the plane skidded to a stop in Konoha. Sasuke was already on the edge of his seat by the time the plane had come to a full-blown stop and the plane stopped moving. Sakura watched as he dashed up and out the exit, leaving everyone in their seats. Sakura crossed her arms over her stomach and stood up, catching Naruto's eyes. He looked exhausted and had a hint of a smile on his face, but beneath it all she could tell he looked worried and frustrated. Hinata looked to be sick, as she stayed curled near Naruto.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up to see Itachi hovering near her, his gun already drawn and out. She merely nodded at him, understanding his silent words. She followed him out of the plane to the car parked outside. She frowned, "Sasuke already took off didn't he?"

Itachi continued to the car. He didn't have to answer that question. She'd figure it out sooner or later. Sakura quickly hurried to the passenger side and jumped in, whiplash hitting her as Itachi slammed down on the breaks and peeled out of the parking lot. Over the horizon, Sakura could see black smoke continuously pouring into the afternoon sky. She whimpered, "Nii-san…"

"I know Imouto." Itachi knew how angry his little brother was, he was just as angry. How many people had been killed because of them? So many innocent civilians used that hospital and now it was ash. Itachi slammed his foot down on the gas, making the car lurch forward into traffic as he weaved in and out of lanes. Sakura braced herself against the back of the seat, her head whipping from side to side with each yank of the wheel. She kept her mouth shut as her stomach twisted and turned as her body moved side to side. She shut her eyes and held down her nausea once Itachi slammed down on the brakes. Sakura didn't open her eyes as Itachi choked, "My god…"

Sakura opened one of her eyes and gazed out at the sight. Bright orange flames decorated the large building in front of her, as charred and burned cement piled to the ground. The surrounding air was black as night as the fire continued to ride further and further into the sky. Screams littered past them as people screamed in terror and ran away from the burning building. 8 levels that stretched over at least 3 streets now feel to the ground. About 50 feet in front of her, she could see Sasuke staring at the building, his hand clutching one lone gun.

Her hands fumbled with the belt buckle and she launched herself out of the seat. The moment her feet found the ground, she was running. "Sasuke!"

Her ankle throbbed as she continued to run towards her husband. Debris flew past her, nicking her in the arm and face, slightly stopping her. "SASUKE!"

He slowly turned to her. His eyes were black and wide with anger and concern. "Sakura?"

She lunged herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around his torso. He gripped her tight. "How did-"

Sakura looked up at him with saddened eyes. He went silent before looking back towards the burning building. Sakura followed his gaze, shaking as the sky continued to grow dark and thunder now erupted in the sky. The wind blew past the two as Itachi joined their side, standing on the opposite side of Sakura. The three Uchiha stood in silence, watching the last of the hospital fall down to the ground, and a piercing scream fly into the sky. Lighting danced across the black clouds, striking near the area of the still burning ashes.

Sakura felt tears dripping down her reddened cheeks at the sight. Her instinct to help others kicked in and she felt helpless. One lone doctor couldn't help so many people. She turned and dug her face into Sasuke's chest, not caring that she looked and felt weak at the moment.

Sasuke could feel her tears dampening his shirt as he continued to look towards the hospital he had once helped to build. For once in his life, he felt numb. This was a different situation. When Sakura had gone missing, he held hope that she was alive and safe. But how could he help people in a burning hospital? How could he strike back where it hurt the most? He had put his family into this and he needed to push back before they continued to take out his city. What angered his more is it was as if they somehow knew the hospital was next piece of the puzzle. It struck close to home for him and now he wanted blood. He laid a kiss to his wife's forehead before pulling himself away. She reached for him as he looked at his brother, "Keep her safe."

Itachi stared down at his little brother, "You intend to go after the perpetrator?"

He was silent at first; he knew that neither Itachi nor Sakura would approve of this. "Just keep her out of the way."

Sakura continued to reach for his shirt, only to scream when Itachi wrapped his arms around his sister-in-law's waist and pulled her away from Sasuke. Sakura struggled in his arms, her eyes shut as her hair whipped around her. He frowned, "Go."

Sasuke turned and did not look back. He ached to hold his wife and calm her fears, but he had business to attend to. He wanted to feel the blood on his hands. Whoever did this, would surely suffer.

WITH SAKURA:

She was on her knees as Itachi kneeled above her, his hands on her shoulders. She felt so powerless. Why did Sasuke have to be the one to go? Couldn't he send someone else? What happens if this person is just waiting for him? What if it's Pein just waiting to kill him? She shut her eyes and dug her palm against the ground. "Itachi…"

Itachi looked down at the woman's back; staring at the Uchiha symbol that branded her. "Imouto."

"I need to do something…anything…"

Itachi's mouth formed in a straight line. He eventually stood up, "Why? He told you to stay. You're in no condition to do anything."

Itachi expected the girl to agree with him and to sit there on the ground and continue to stare. He was however surprised when she got to her feet and turned to him. Her jade eyes were dark as she stared at the elder Uchiha. Her clothing was slightly ripped from being on the ground but she otherwise stood tall and confident. "I'm going after him."

Itachi crossed his arms, "You're not going anywhere."

She untied her trench coat and ripped it off, stepping towards Itachi as she did so. The moment she landed in front of him, she grabbed the lapel of his suit coat. "I am going after him."

"Says who?"

She smirked, "Says you."

Sakura was slightly scared that Itachi wouldn't let her go. She knew her brother in law was upset that Sasuke had gone off on his own as well, but didn't stop him. She was expecting him to scoff at her and tell her to shut up when he smirked at her. Sakura watched him step away from her and walk to the car. He rummaged around in the trunk before he waved her over. Sakura walked as straight as she could, ignoring the slight throb in her ankle. When she made it to the back, Itachi held out a white box to her. She stared at it with a grimace, "Don't tell this is a fucking costume."

Itachi chuckled, "It's a gift."

Sakura grumbled as she took the box and opened it. She half expected it to be the bodysuit Sasuke had given her only to be met with the familiar pin stripe black suit that Sasuke wore. She set it down the edge of the trunk and took out the material. "Wha-what's this?"

"You belong to a mafia family. It would make sense you dress like it."

"Itachi…"

She blinked down at the material. He helped her up and into the back of the trunk. "Change now."

He shut the door before she had a chance to respond and listened to her rustle around in the back, cursing as she tried to change. He moved once the door handle jiggled and opened and Sakura climbed out. He smirked at the woman his brother called wife. The pinstripe suit fit her perfectly. Black of course, with white pinstripes lining the suit jacket. Her white shirt and coat dipped slightly, revealing just a hint of her chest. It made room for her growing stomach and curved down her sides where a skirt met at her waist. The sleeves around her hands and wrists were loosened, and the skirt fell down to rest in the middle of her legs, giving her some cover. Black boots were laced up her legs, and stopped at her knee where her tights came out to meet her skirt.

She frowned at him, "I'm glad I had some shorts in my purse. This stupid outfit barely covers my legs! Why would you give this to me?"

He stared at her necklace. She had been creative and made it a choker now, and the Uchiha fan came to rest in the hollow of her neck. "Funny Imouto, very funny."

Sakura gasped when he reached out and put a black fedora with a white ribbon surrounding it on her head. He then handed her a gun and stepped back. "This is a late wedding gift Imouto…from Sasuke."

Her eyes widened for a moment before she clutched the glock in her hand and exhaled, "It would be…the damn pervert."

Itachi chuckled, "Still intent on finding him?"

"As if I wouldn't be. I have a bone to pick with him now."

The elder Uchiha smiled at her, "You are stubborn Haruno."

She reached for his hand, "It's Uchiha."

Itachi nodded his head and pointed, "Right you are Imouto…right you are."

WITH SASUKE:

Sasuke panted as he ran down the alleyway, his glock pointing towards the ground. He had caught onto a grey suit and was gaining. He barely noticed the rain that has started to fall or the lightning in the sky. All that mattered to him was catching his fool in his tracks and ripping out his throat. He stopped and looked around, watching the man disappear into a warehouse.

Sasuke quickly followed after him, his arm reaching out and pushing the door open. The moment he moved through the door, he lunged off to the side, avoiding a bullet that flew his way.

Sasuke grit his teeth and turned behind a huge box. He couldn't identify who the person was or even if it was male or female. He quickly stood and shut his gun, hoping it hit the person. He heard a slightly groan in the air and stood up. With his gun clutched in front of him, he moved slowly, his eyes always looking around at the faintest of sounds.

In the middle of the warehouse, a male laid, rolling on the ground, clutching his shoulder. Long spiky brown hair was matted against his grey suit and bright red swirls decorated his cheeks. Sasuke walked over to the man and kicked him onto his back before gazing at his face. The man did not say anything, but simply glared, "Do it Uchiha. Kill me."

Sasuke smirked, "That would be too easy."

The man coughed up blood and turned his face to the side. "For me that is…"

Sasuke stilled when he felt a blade at his neck. Long slender fingers wrapped around his cheek and a pair of red rosy lips found their way to his ear. "It's been awhile…Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke shut his eyes and cursed his stupidity. Even as his anger double, he did not move. The gun in his hand dropped to the floor, clinking as it hit the cement. The lips chuckled into his ear. "Good. Good…now listen to me Uchiha…you're going to do just as I say…"

Sasuke glared up at the ceiling, praying she would end it fast. He would not betray anyone in his family, nor would he give any information to where his wife was. "You'll get nothing."

"That's what you think…" The blade pressed harder against his skin, forming a small line of blood. She opened her mouth to say what she wanted to say when the door to the outside opened up and two figures stood there. Sasuke turned his eyes to the door, a faint sigh of relief leaving his mouth at the pair of jade eyes glaring right back at him.

**AN: Andddd I'll finish it in the next chapter! Sorry again for the long update! Enjoy and review!**


	31. A New Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

AN: Uhm, hi! …Cliffhangers huh? They're pretty annoying! –Tugs at collar- they tend to make the story pretty…on edge? … 0.0…please don't kill me! I beg you!

**Hehe, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I do apologize for how short it was. As I said, things are chaotic right now and won't really settle down until the weekend. But, I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter just as much! It's kind of funny…and well…I don't know how to describe it. I'll try…TRY…not to leave you all with a cliffhanger again…hehe. Enjoy and review! **

**AN: I don't know why but I kept listening to Scheibe and the Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga when I wrote the scene between Sakura and Ino. So if you wish to, listen to those songs.**

_Sasuke obviously didn't know what to do with himself when he saw me. He would show me the difference between amused and furious. I do know that the moment I saw her hands on him, I was about to show him just what I was capable of..._

JUNE:

Sasuke did not shiver like he expected himself to at the eyes glaring at him. The woman holding his neck glared at the bright light shining in as she turned Sasuke around. "Of course it would be you…"

One of the figures leaned against the doorframe, his fedora tipped over his own eyes. "I think Otouto is in a bit of a miff isn't he?"

The other figure crossed her arms, "He wouldn't be if he didn't run off on us. He was stupid to do that." Sasuke scowled at the two, "Some help would be nice."

The woman holding his neck pulled him back a few feet and sat him down in a chair. The man he had shot earlier was already tying him up. Sasuke grit his teeth as the two watched from the doorway, "Why the fuck aren't you doing anything?"

The woman continued to hold the blade to his neck. "If you two haven't exactly noticed, we're kind of busy here. You know…extracting data from a high profile mafia boss isn't as easy as it looks."

One of the figures chuckled, "Tell me about it…I have to live with it."

"He is rather stubborn. Tell me Imouto…should we prolong his suffering?"

Sasuke would make the two pay later. He could figure out various ways to torture his wife; ways that made a sadistic smirk cross his face and his body relax.

"Well that looks rather familiar." The figure stepped slightly into the dark, revealing her knee high black boots to the three, "Listen, I hate to ruin the party, but you have something that actually belongs to me…so if you don't mind…"

The man finally stood up behind Sasuke and held his gun to Sasuke's head. Even in the midst of being shot again, Sasuke continued to smirk as his mind drifted. He knew the prefect way to torture his wife later. He was just about to shut his eyes when the two finally stepped away from the doorway. His wife crossed her arms and she glared at him, "I have a bone to pick with him. Let him go."

He couldn't believe his eyes. She was actually wearing the outfit he knew she wouldn't want to wear. But damn did it make his body hot. He struggled with the ties on his wrists; eager to go and show his wife just how much he 'appreciated' the view. Itachi finally moved his arm from behind his back and revealed the glock he held. He pointed it at the woman behind Sasuke, "Yamanaka. Let him go."

Ino leaned down and set herself by Sasuke's ear. "I don't know…hey forehead, is he as good as everyone says he is?"

Itachi and Sasuke both looked to the pinkette who held herself in a calm state. The gun in her hand remained still, yet the fire in her eyes told Sasuke that even though he didn't say the comment, he'd pay for it later. Sakura continued to walk in, tipping her fedora down towards her eyes. She didn't make eye contact with the Uchiha who was struggling with his binds. Her attention was focused on the woman in the grey suit who was now gazing her way with a blade raised. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Back away Sakura."

Sakura didn't listen, "Ino-pig, let's you and I have a chat."

Ino finally let go of Sasuke's neck and turned to the woman, "You'll only make my job easier."

"If your job is to screw up and tell me everything, I'd agree." Sasuke watched with wide eyes before turning to his brother, "I told you to keep her away."

Itachi cracked his knuckles and finally moved off the doorframe. "Ahh, little brother, but you're about to miss what she does best."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question only to turn back towards his wife. He wouldn't deny that seeing her in a pin stripe suit like his turned him on. Now he understood her obsession with the material he usually wore. What drove him nuts though was the skirt it came with and the way her nylons peeked out of her knee high boots and buckled to something underneath said skirt. He'd have fun untying it later. He then looked up at his wife's face to see her eyes trained on Ino, a blade in her own hand. When the hell had she gotten that? Who told her she could come in guns blazing dressed like that? That outfit was meant for his eyes only damn it! He growled, "Sakura…"

"Hush Sasuke. You'll get what you want. Now let me do my damn job."

"You're a doctor. Your job is to stay the hell out of the way."

For a brief second, she peered at him. The cold feeling she gave him tingled down his spine before the blade in her hand switched positions. She smiled, "My job husband…is to save your ass."

Sakura threw the knife, her attention finally back on Ino as it pierced the woman's skin and sent her back a few feet. Ino grunted as she pulled out the knife from her shoulder and threw it to the ground. "You bitch!"

Sakura finally moved the glock in front of her. "You didn't let him go."

"Sakura!"

Ino lunged for the pink haired doctor and threw her to the ground. Sakura struggled with the woman, pulling her long blonde hair and flipping her over. Sasuke on the other hand was having a heart attack watching his wife fight on the ground. Did she magically forget that she was pregnant and had a sprained ankle? What the hell was wrong with her? The man's gun clicked against his head as Itachi stepped towards him, his face a perfect façade of peace. "Get away! I'll shoot him!"

Sasuke snorted. "As if."

"You need information dear Choji. I do not believe you'd be so blind as to shoot him. The Hyuuga would have your head."

Choji shook as he moved the gun away and pointed it at Itachi. "Don't come any closer! Get away!"

"Nor would it be best to shoot me either. You forget you're bleeding…"

Choji looked down at his shoulder and cussed. In that one moment when his attention was distracted, Itachi descended on him, wrapping his arm around his neck and pulling him to the ground. Sasuke squirmed in the chair, "Nii-san…"

Itachi grit his teeth as he struggled to put down the man beneath him. "Busy Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over at the women on the ground, surprised to find his wife having the upper hand. She was straddling the blonde, using her long blonde hair to tie her wrists together. Ino screamed, "Get off me bitch!" Sakura threw her weight down on the blonde, and pulled her hair again, "Quiet Ino."

"Sakura."

Sakura grit her teeth, "Hold on Sasuke."

He stewed in his seat, pissed it had come to this. He stared at the ground, a scowl set on his face as his wife and brother moved the two grey suits in front of him, bound and subdued. Sakura finally moved over to her husband and kneeled by his side. With the blade she had pierced Ino with she cut the ropes on Sasuke's wrists and ankles and stood up. The moment she was on her feet, his arms were around her waist and his nose was buried in her neck. He nipped her skin, making her jump, "You're lucky you're my wife."

"Yea, well we have plenty of talking to do later husband."

Sakura touched his jaw and moved out of his embrace. Itachi found another chair and set it down, moving both the grey suits. They struggled as Itachi tied them down and stood back next to the other two Uchiha.

Sasuke rubbed his wrists, "Fucking annoying."

Sakura tapped the knife against her leg, "What's annoying is this skirt! You couldn't find any pants to go with this?"

The two grey suits stared at the bickering couple while Itachi rubbed his forehead. He didn't know why he put up with them. He cleared his throat, "Can we get on with this?"

Sasuke grunted and took the knife from his wife's hand, "You'll be the death of me woman."

"Bite me Uchiha."

Sasuke was tempted to roll his eyes but refrained from doing so as he moved to the man. He turned the chair towards Ino and then moved the blade to Choji's neck. Ino didn't look at him. Choji sputtered, "In-Ino!"

"Shut it Choji…Neji will kill us if we talk."

Sasuke chuckled, "That is if I don't do it first."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at her husband. If she was being honest with herself, she was slightly curious as to how Sasuke interrogated people. The one time with Gai in Kiri had been him holding back, doing everything he could not to scare her away. Now that she was married to him and committed to staying with him despite his line of work, she wanted to see more. It made her feel empowered to see him opening up around her.

Ino finally glared up at the Uchiha. She was pissed. Stupid Sakura and the other Uchiha were not supposed to show up. She had planned on seducing Sasuke to the point where he'd be begging for her; it was what she did best. Now all she wanted to do was strangle Sakura for ruining her plan once again. Neji had been against sending her, but the moment she promised she could bring back the Uchiha, he let her go. She was fucked now if she didn't find a way out of this. With sweet eyes, "Just what do you want to know Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura clenched her fist. Itachi put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. Sasuke only stared down at her. "Who blew up the hospital?"

"My my, jumping to the big questions right off the bat! Come on; ask me about how much I missed you."

Sasuke's eyes briefly flitted to his wife's face. He saw subtle irritation setting in as she tipped her fedora over her eyes. The glock clutched in her hands twitched dangerously towards the woman's foot. Sasuke pressed the blade against Choji's throat, "Answer the question."

"I don't know what you're talking Sasuke-kun!" She batted her eyelashes at him and sighed dramatically. Sakura shook and ripped her shoulder away from Itachi's grip. "Make her talk Sasuke. Now."

Sasuke moved the blade to Choji's shoulder. He pressed the blade in slowly, smirking at the piercing scream the man let loose. He stilled his hand over the hilt before looking at Ino. Her eyes were wide as she looked at her partner. "Care to talk now?"

Her eyes gazed up at him. Sasuke nearly vomited at the lust he saw hidden within the depths of the blue orbs. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Stop calling him that."

Ino turned to look at Sakura. "Shut up Forehead, I can call him whatever I want!"

Sakura had enough of the blonde's flirtatious rambling. She walked over to Choji and ripped the blade out of his back. The man screamed again and twitched under his bindings. With the blade gripped tightly in her hand she walked behind Ino and pulled the long blonde hair out from behind the chair. Ino's eyes immediately went wide, "Wha-what do you think you're doing?"

Sakura pulled the hair taut and then moved the bloody knife through the strands, one slow moment at a time. "Talk Ino."

She could feel the blade starting to sever the strands. "My hair! NO! MY HAIR! DON'T TOUCH IT!"

"THEN FUCKING TALK!"

"MY HAIR!"

"Fuck it." Sakura quickly ripped the blade through, and pulled the long blonde hair away from the woman's head. She tossed it to the ground, smirking at the crazed scream the woman let out. Itachi crossed his arms, "I do believe she may be a natural Sasuke."

The man had never been so turned on before. A dominant Sakura was something he had never imagined in his wildest dreams. His blood surged through his veins as he stared at his wife. "Sakura…"

Ino mourned at the loss of her beautiful golden blonde hair and struggled in her bindings. Sakura moved the blade to her neck, "Talk Ino."

"You wouldn't fucking dare touch me."

"You fucking touched my husband. Don't test me."

Sasuke was having a hard time breathing. All he wanted to do was forget the two and toss the beautiful woman to the floor and ravage her. Sakura pressed down on the blade. She found it quite hilarious how opposite of herself she was acting. But all she could think about was seeing Ino's hands on Sasuke, the way she was bending him, caressing him. It made her want to make the blonde suffer in return. Sakura wasn't a woman to be fucking toyed with. A sadistic smirk crossed her face, "Nii-san…Sasuke-kun…let me have a chat with Ino…alone."

Itachi crossed his arms and peered at the pink haired doctor. He was quite amused by the smirk on her face. He looked over at his brother. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hormones."

"Shut it husband. You're getting your own chat later."

Sasuke grabbed Choji's chair, "You have five minutes Sakura. Make her talk."

Sakura only smiled as she watched the brothers drag the poor man out by the back of his chair and into the alleyway. Once the door was shut Sakura moved around to Ino's front and stood. "Who blew up the hospital?"

Ino glared through her tears, "I'm not fucking telling you anything forehead."

"Oh you'll tell me."

"What makes you so damn sure?"

Sakura crossed the room and peered out one of the windows. She could still see the smoke rising to the sky from the hospital in the distance. She remembered the brief order she had barked out to associates before she dragged Itachi to find her stubborn husband.

She had ordered them to find any survivors and question them on the hours before the bombing. She knew that by looking at Ino that the woman didn't set off the bomb. She was a doctor just as she was; she didn't have it in her to kill civilians.

If she was being honest with herself, she wasn't exactly sure where this brand new attitude was coming from. She was angry about what happened, and she had a faint thought that it could be controlling her hormones. She knew that despite belonging to a mafia family, she cared about others. What she believed to be her tipping point was that she believed it was her fault. The Hyuuga's had done what they did, because of her. If she had given herself up long ago, no one would be hurt. Now she had blood on her hands despite her oath to save those in need. Guilt riddled her body and she felt weak as Ino stared at her. "Talk forehead. Your silence is driving me nuts."

She knew this was a fact. "You didn't bomb the hospital."

The woman tied down stuttered before coughing, "What makes you think I didn't?"

Sakura finally turned. She tipped her fedora down lower over her eyes. She knew Pein was the one who set off the bomb. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. What she wanted to know was why. Why this day? How did they know about the puzzle?

Sakura sighed and leaned against the wall. Her hand moved up to her stomach to touch her growing womb. It was growing slightly bigger each day as she started to near 4 months. Soon, they would be able to see the gender of their child. The fear also set in; soon she wouldn't be able to search for the missing riddles. She'd be defenseless. If they didn't put a stop to this soon, the war Sasuke had told her about would only get worse.

"Ino."

The blonde looked up, "What?"

"Why today? How…why? What's so special about bombing a hospital full of civilians?"

Ino frowned. The way her demeanor had changed intrigued the blonde enough to sigh and looked down at the floor. Sakura walked over to where Ino sat now, "Ino…I have a child inside me; an innocent child that's not involved in this war."

Ino was silent as Sakura fell to her knees and looked down at the ground. Sakura clenched her fist, "It may be me that they want, but can't they leave my family out of it? Would Neji go so far as to kill my child for something that isn't his? Do you really want to love a man like that?"

The doctor felt tears bubbling up in her eyes. "Sakura…"

Sakura looked up under her fedora, "I won't give up so easily Ino. I suggest you don't either. You don't have to be Neji's plaything."

The blonde let out a breath of air as Sakura's word hit her hard. Since when had her friend gotten so wise? Sakura leaned on her leg and cut the ropes she had tied Ino with. Ino just sat there for a moment touching her hair. "Payback huh?"

"You did give me over to Pein quite easily."

Ino stood up when Sakura did and wrapped her arms around her. The pink haired doctor stood there, "Ino…"

"Neji knows you've gotten the first clue. He doesn't know what it is, but he knows you have it."

"Then why bomb the hospital? What's so special about it?"

Ino let her go and looked at her friend's face. She smiled a tiny bit at her forehead, "It's gotten smaller." Sakura chuckled, "I know."

"He had Pein bomb the hospital purely just to start off the war. Gaara wanted something big and connected to you. They knew you worked there. I think they were hoping you were working at the time it was bombed."

Sakura let out a sigh. She had narrowly escaped being killed. Ino grabbed her arm, "Sakura…I…I know I can't—" She snarled, "Nothing I ever do will apologize for what I did to you."

Sakura nodded her head, "Do this for yourself. Don't stay there."

Ino looked at the door where she had seen the Uchiha brothers take her partner, "Choji…"

"He's been gone. Nii-san already knew he wasn't involved."

The blonde threw her arms around Sakura once more and buried her face in her hair. Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around her friend, patting her back as she cried. Rival family or not, Sakura knew when to comfort a person in need. Ino was obviously confused and still in love with Neji. It wasn't healthy and she needed help. "Ino…you need to leave that side."

"He'll never let me. He'll kill me Sakura!"

Ino ripped away from the girl and backed up. Sakura dropped her gun and nodded, "Do you what you have to do."

She watched Ino cross to the window before she spoke out once again. "You have safety here if you seek it." Ino paused for a moment, already halfway out the window before her shoulders slumped, "Thank you…Sakura." With that she was gone, her now short hair flying in the wind. Sakura stood in the warehouse; her own shoulders slumped as she struggled to move to the door and leave. She felt bad for the girl, and while she hated everything she had done, she knew Ino wasn't a bad person. She didn't turn when the door opened and footsteps resounded behind her. She sighed, "I know, my five minutes are up."

"It would seem to be that way."

Sakura felt her body freeze as a hand engulfed her mouth and pulled her backwards. She didn't recognize the chest she landed against and struggled behind the grip. Orange hair was the next thing to invade her vision. How had he slipped in here unnoticed? Her eyes immediately flew to her gun on the floor, her mind chastising herself for dropping it in the first place.

"You did not heed my warning."

Sakura glared as he pulled her tighter. When he finally released her mouth she grunted, "What'd you do to them?"

"This is not about them."

"The hell it isn't! Where's Sasuke? What'd you do to him and Itachi?"

He chuckled and set her down against the chair. He hovered over her, not bothering to bind her. "They're a little busy at the moment."

Sakura couldn't help but stare at his purple eyes. Like Neji's; they creped her out. He wouldn't answer any of her questions. Her hands immediately went to her stomach, "What do you want then?"

"You did not give yourself over. I warned you that you wouldn't like the consequences."

"Yea, well your consequences were stu-"

She felt the blade before he said anything. It poked at her slightly rounded stomach and it made her shut her mouth. He did not smirk like she expected him to. "For every day you refuse to give yourself up, more people will be killed. More buildings will be destroyed. Your precious family will die."

Sakura didn't shy away; she got angry. Her hand clasped the blade and shoved it away. She gripped her hand which was full of blood. "Why don't you just kill me then and get it over with!"

"You're better left alive."

"I'd rather die than see you kill anyone else."

A shot went off before Pein had the opportunity to return her banter. He leapt off to the side away from Sakura to peer at the door. The Uchiha brothers stood in the light, their guns each pointed in the assassin's direction. Sasuke glared, "Enough of your useless drivel."

Itachi waved his hand at Sakura, "Up Imouto. Grab your gun now."

Sakura did as she was told. She quickly grabbed the glock and moved quickly across the floor. She was nearly halfway across when Pein dashed at her and threw her in front of himself. His arms encircled her neck and stomach. Sasuke wasn't amused. First the bastard burns down his hospital and then he threatens his wife? Did he not know how pissed off he was that he was even touching his wife? Sasuke moved the gun he held towards Pein. "Release her."

Instead he gripped her tighter. Sakura struggled with the grip, thrashing from side to side. "Let me go you bastard!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Last chance."

The man did nothing but grip her tighter. Sasuke felt his vision go red when he grabbed at her stomach, pulling and pushing, making her scream in pain. He grit his teeth, "Do not move Sakura."

He quickly pulled the trigger, making the glock go off. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Was he really planning to shoot her? Sakura felt her heart drop into her stomach and the grip around her tighter. She prayed she wouldn't feel the pain.

**(AN: Hehe, You have no idea how much I wanted to end it here, but fear of angry and sad reviews because of another cliffhanger kept me from doing it lol. So, continue to enjoy!)**

Sakura screamed when she felt her body fall to the ground and the grip behind her disappear. The bullet whizzed past her and towards the man leaping back towards the window. Sakura leaned up on her elbow to see Sasuke kneeling next to her now, his gun still pointed towards the window. Itachi watched the man disappear before letting out a sigh of relief.

Sasuke pulled Sakura into his arms and hugged her tightly, not bothering to get off the ground. Sakura dropped her gun and buried her face into his chest, her fist pounding against the ground. "You idiot! Don't ever scare me like that!"

He chuckled, "I would never shoot you Sakura."

"Still! Unless you want a beating later don't fucking do that!"

Sasuke smirked and buried his face into her hair as he picked her up from the ground. She clung to his arms as he set her on the feet and allowed her to regain her balance. He looked around, "You let the woman go."

Sakura nodded, "Neji knows we have the first riddle solved."

Itachi was by their side in a minute, "What did Pein threaten you with?"

Sakura dropped her head and averted eye contact with her family. How could she tell Sasuke that everyone was dying because of her? Sasuke did not like her silence, "Sakura."

"He…it's me…"

Sasuke tipped her chin up so he could look at her. Her big jade eyes were filled with tears. Itachi frowned, "You?"

Sakura chocked on her sob before wiping her tears away. "For each day I don't give myself up, the more they bomb, the more they kill."

Sasuke had a feeling they were doing this because of her; forget the fact Neji had no idea what he was doing, Sasuke still had minimal options. Sasuke peered over at his brother, "I told you we'd have to do it."

Itachi nodded, "I remember little brother. I do not like it, but it is necessary."

Sakura peered between the two, "What's necessary? What's going on?"

The Uchiha brothers knew they should remain quiet, but the look in Sakura's eye made Itachi sigh, "We have…a cousin who'd be willing to look after the family for a bit while we take care of this business."

A cousin? She didn't like where this is going. "Continue…"

Sasuke looked around, "We'll move you, just until this chaos is taken care of."

Sakura was immediately shaking her head, "I'm not running from them and hiding. That's pointless Sasuke."

"Then what do you suggest we do? Imouto, if it's you they are looking for they will not stop."

"They won't stop if I'm in hiding either."

Sasuke clasped her arm, "We're not using you as bait."

She waved her hand, "We can get to that later. This cousin…what's he like?"

Itachi frowned, "He's Madara's son and works for the Senju family." Sasuke rubbed his forehead, "He's very close with Kakashi."

"And what is his specialty?"

Itachi peered at the doctor curiously, "Why do you wish to know Imouto?"

The smirk on her face said it all, "I've got a plan I believe you'll like."

2 HOURS LATER:

Sasuke set the phone down on the nightstand in the bedroom. Sakura laid on the bed in her suit still, her hands playing with the fedora from earlier. Sasuke scowled at his wife, "You wore that outfit in public."

Sakura brought her legs up in the air. She had undone the boots but the nylons still clung to her skin, "I don't know…I kind of like it now."

The Uchiha sighed and sat down. He reached for her hand, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sakura only smiled at him. Her plan had been foul proof and both brothers were quite impressed with the details. Sasuke however was worried. He didn't know if she'd be able to handle the stress. His hand made its way to her stomach, "Only 5 more months."

Sakura reached up and caressed his cheek, "We'll be fine Sasuke-kun, remember, half of it was your idea."

His scowl deepened. He pulled Sakura on top of him and held her close, "You gave me a heart attack earlier."

He felt her shuffle to get closer to him, "Yea well you did the same. What possessed you to shoot him while he was holding me hostage?"

"He had a valuable point. You're better left alive."

"Gee thanks…"

Sasuke tipped her over on her side and unbuttoned the suit coat she wore, "I liked what I saw."

She raised an eyebrow. His hands eventually made their way through the white shirt she wore and caressed a breast through the black bra she wore. Sakura's head tipped back in ecstasy, "Sasuke-kun…"

"You have no idea how sexy you looked taking control."

She could barely think. Her comment however made him stop to chuckle. "Who would've thought the boss liked to see his wife in control?"

Sakura quickly switched their positions and straddled him, shedding the white shirt. She grabbed her fedora and placed it on her head, "Should I give you another taste Sasuke-kun?"

He smirked at her and brought her head down to find her lips. For a brief moment, their lips touched before Sasuke pulled away. His fingers touched her forehead with soft gentle strokes, "I want you to be safe."

Sakura did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him lightly before smiling, "It'll be a hellish road, but we'll get everything done Sasuke. I'm doing this for you."

"Do it for us," his hand touched her stomach, "For them."

"Sasuke…I need you."

Words were not needed in the room once she spoke. Sasuke flipped their positions and removed any barrier he saw in his way. With her body exposed to his sight, he shed his own shirt and pants before laying himself on top of her and finding her skin. Sakura's head tipped back as she moaned and tugged at his hair. "Sasuke-kun! Please!"

His tongue swirled in her belly button before he kissed his way back up her body. He grunted as she spread her legs for him, eagerly telling him how ready she was for him.

Her hand clutched the back of his neck and she shut her eyes tight, "Please…I need you inside me."

"Patience Sakura."

She continued to plead as he tapped her entrance with his throbbing length. "Please, let me feel you,"

He moved his hand to balance himself as he lined up his member with her core. His hips had barely moved when the door to their bedroom opened. Naruto stood there, his eyes shut, "Teme! Sakura-chan! We need you- OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL?"

Sakura pushed her husband off her and pulled up the blanket. Sasuke glared at his best friend, "What the fuck dobe?"

Naruto moved his hands over his eyes, "MY EYES! THEY BURN! THEY BURN!"

Sasuke grabbed his boxers and sweatpants. He stood up, "I'll make you fucking burn. Learn how to fucking knock!"

"KAKASHI! I NEED BLEACH! STAT! I NEED TO BURN THE IMAGES FROM MY EYES!" Naruto took off running after he saw Sasuke pick up a Taser and start to run after him. Sakura could hear the faint laughter from the living room as Sasuke chased after her dense blonde best friend. It was five minutes later when her husband emerged from the hall way, his eyes betraying his irritation. Sakura started to giggle.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sakura fell over backwards onto the pillows, "Let's face it Sasuke-kun, you just can't get laid!"

Sasuke's head dropped as he listened to his wife giggle incessantly and his family out in the living room join in. His ways to torture his wife flew out the window as he dropped into bed and felt his wife cuddle up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and shut his eyes, feeling her giggles vibrate against him. "Fucking annoying."

She giggled against and kissed his bare chest, "You'll get some later."

"I better."

She shut her eyes, "Yes dear."

He kissed her forehead, "Sleep Sakura, I'll be right here."

Sleep is what she did. Despite the feeling tomorrow would bring, she knew their plan would go off without a hitch, as long as she stayed in his arms.

**AN: It's like I don't know how to end a chapter if I don't have a stupid cliffhanger. I apologize if the ending sucked. I may have another chapter up this weekend! Enjoy and review!**


	32. A Few Setbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Ahh, I have a whole day to write and a whole weekend to relax and get things updated. This is going to be nice! So, I don't know if any of you really noticed, but I started another story! –hangs head- I know, I know, I barely update as it is, but I just couldn't get the stupid idea out of my head! So, I hope you'll check it out and leave feedback, because I have honestly no idea where it will go. In the meantime, you all want me to stop ranting so you can read this chapter you've all been waiting for. Here's the list I plan to update this weekend: Her Mafia Monster, Fated Passion (2 chapters if I'm lucky.) When He found Me, Take the Pain Away and then, if I'm really lucky, I'll get another few chapters up for Her Silver Bells. So without further ado, here you all go! Remember to enjoy and review lovelies!**

**ANN: Here's my new story's summary, check it out! It's called Take the Pain Away: A letter a day, keeps the pain away. SasuSaku, Rated M. Oh! And if anyone wants to teach me how to use livejournal and tumblr, I'd be forever grateful! Working on two new oneshots! I'll let you all read now!**

**ANNN: OH! Cute song to listen to during this chapter: Exo (M or K) Don't go! and Let the Beast out! Enjoy everyone!**

_I knew Sasuke was worried about my plan, and to be honest, I was as well. But if you wanted to outsmart someone, you had to play their game. His anxiousness stemmed from us being separated, my life in the hands of someone I barely knew, but could trust. But our plan? Well, it went off without a hitch…despite a few…setbacks…_

JUNE:

Sasuke twiddled his fingers as the morning sun started to shine in the sky, blaring through the windows and blanketing him and his sleeping wife. They had been up late into the night discussing the plan over and over with all the advisors, Sakura barking at them all to shut up when they objected. He smirked; they had learned fast that when it came to Sakura, she often got her way. There was simply no stopping her when she put her mind to something. He understood that everyone was worried for her safety, especially since she was four months pregnant, but her plan had subdued everyone.

His fingers gently entwined themselves in her long pink hair that was covering her pillow. He decided she looked even more adorable when she was asleep, her face a perfect mask of peace. He hated to wake her, knowing that now their time would be limited. Soon, they'd be putting their plan into action.

Naruto and Kakashi had been the biggest ones to object to her plan at first. Hinata had eventually sided with Sakura and offered her help, shutting Naruto up. The blonde had shot him irritated glares all night but all he could do was sit in his own spot and stew. He couldn't do anything unless he wanted her to get hurt. She had said she was doing this for him. He failed to see how this would benefit him in the end, but he trusted her words and let her have free reign.

His black eyes shifted over to his wife as she tried to fumble on her side before his hand moved her on her back once more. What didn't this woman understand about staying still? Her tiny hand flitted out from under the covers and lazily smacked his away as she tried to move once again. His fingers moved their way up from her side and to her face, tracing her features gently.

"I didn't take you as one who would stare while I'm sleeping."

"It's morning Sakura."

The woman huffed and opened her sleep-ridden eyes to gaze around the room before setting her sight on Sasuke. Her lips tugged upwards as she crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his naked torso. His shirt from last night was the only thing she wore, and the shirt was only buttoned near the top to hide her chest. Her growing belly stuck out of the shirt, and it was the thing that made a smile cross the crime boss's face. His hand landed on her stomach to rub at their growing child. He didn't want to let her do this. Her hand eventually weaved their way up his arms to cup his cheeks and pull his attention from her stomach to her glowing jade eyes, "Stop worrying. I need you to have a clear mind in order for this to work."

"Sakura…"

She smiled and shook her head, "Don't start Sasuke. We need to do this. We'll be fine, remember? Remember what you're giving me?"

He sighed and nodded. He hated how this annoying woman could be so damn persuasive and clever. Did he mention she was fond of blackmail? He felt her lips softly kiss his cheek before she started to wiggle off his lap. She giggled when his arms encircled her waist and held her in place. "Sasuke-kun!"

"No. Not yet."

"But we have to get ready!"

"No. Shut up and cuddle."

The demand out of his mouth made the woman freeze and break out into a smile. Cuddling with a crime boss? When did he get so soft? Needless to say, she obeyed him and settled back into his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. Her fingers traced patterns on his chest as he held her tighter, his nose already buried in her hair.

She spoke in a hushed tone as her eyes flew to the floor, "You know I'll be okay right?"

He didn't deem it necessary to respond. She knew how he felt about this plan. Instead he just gripped her tighter until there was barely any space between their bodies. Sakura sighed, "Hey…come on, you know I'm perfect to use. No one will expect anything."

Her words were slightly soothing as he continued to inhale her vanilla and strawberry scent, secretly liking the way it made his body tense under her. His nose moved from her hair and down the column of her neck, taking in the softness of her skin. Sakura smiled and shut her eyes as Sasuke rocked her back and forth. "Sasuke-kun."

"Don't go."

Her smile slipped off her face and she turned to peer at him. The look in his cold black eyes made her heart drop into her stomach as he did everything in his power to convince her to stay. He didn't want her in danger, and danger to him was anytime they were separated. Sakura's hand caressed his cheek as she stared into his eyes, "Trust me."

He moved to retort back when a small knock interrupted the silence instead. Sakura immediately grabbed the comforter and pulled it around her waist as Sasuke sighed. The door opened and Naruto stood there, his usually cheerful blue eyes full of sadness and concern. "Teme, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura smiled a small smile, "Naruto-kun, you can come in. We weren't doing anything."

Naruto opened the door further and turned his attention to his boss. "He's here…"

Sasuke felt as if a hand suddenly grabbed at his heart inside his chest and pulled. It was time for her to leave, and he found himself wanting to pin her down and do nothing but kiss her. If it kept her from leaving, he wanted to do it. He felt Sakura's hand on his thigh as she nodded at Naruto, "We'll be right down Naruto."

The blonde threw one last look towards the couple before stepping out and shutting the door. Sasuke didn't move as Sakura rose from the bed and removed his shirt, throwing it on a chair against the wall. Sasuke watched as she grabbed her new outfit and methodically put on the material. He supposed he should be getting ready as well, but all he could do was stare stupidly at the woman in front of him. It wasn't until Sakura sat back down on the bed to put on her boots that Sasuke stood and grabbed his white shirt. They dressed in silence, the somber mood making the two more on edge then they cared to admit. Sakura finally stood back on and adjusted her chocker when she felt a pair of arms encircle her from behind. She hummed at the warmth of his broad chest. "Sasuke-kun."

He leaned down and nipped her ear, "Don't do anything reckless."

She smiled at his words. It was his way of telling her that she was an idiot for doing this, but he would never say such a thing out loud. She knew exactly how to read him, despite the short amount of time they had been together. She patted his hands, "I won't…for you."

His hand moved up her stomach once more. They stood in silence, both of their eyes focused on the hand on her small protruding bump. No words needed to be exchanged as Sasuke silently prayed the two would be alright. This was his way of saying goodbye. But it was also his way of telling her not to go. He was angry he hadn't been more aggressive in his argument to keep her safe. Damn woman always trying to prove herself. Did she not understand that she had nothing to prove to him? He didn't care about anything but her happiness. His lips kissed the side of her jaw, lingering on the spot for a few long seconds, before he pulled away. Sakura slightly moaned at the loss of his lips as she turned around in his arms.

Their eyes locked with one another, pure innocent jade clashing with smoldering onyx. They could read the fear in each other's eyes as Sakura stood on the tips of her toes and pecked him on the mouth. "Trust me."

His response was to pull her close again and descend on her lips. His hand wove around the small of her back, supporting her as she leaned backwards to allow Sasuke to control the kiss. She responded eagerly against his lips, her hands clasping his hair as his tongue slipped through the confines of her lips. It seemed all too soon before Sasuke pulled away to allow the woman in his arms the ability to breathe. A light pink blush dusted her cheeks as she panted and held onto his vest to keep her balance.

He set her straight on her feet, and let her go before turning to their dresser. He opened up a small drawer and removed a small box. It was big enough that she could carry it in her suit coat, but not small enough that she would lose it. He sighed and handed it to her. Her hands touched the velvet top before opening the box.

Tears immediately gathered into her eyes as she gazed at the confines. She felt her chin being tipped upwards and soon she found the eyes that she had come to love. The eyes that swore his protection and his comfort to her during her life change. These eyes held a promise now, one that she knew he intended to keep. The few words made the tears finally drip from her eyes, "Use that if you have no other choice."

With a small nod, she stuck her hand inside and pulled out the object, weighing it in her hands. As she slipped it into her jacket pocket, Sasuke took her into his arms again, crushing her against his chest. She could hear him gritting his teeth, struggling for the words he wanted to say. His shoulders were tense but she found his body to be soft, safe, endearing. With his lips close to her ear, he spoke, "Come back to me."

Sakura struggled to nod her head as he let her go and helped her wipe away the offending tears. He handed her fedora to her as he put his own on. They each cast one last look at each other as he found her hand and pulled her from the bedroom. The house was quiet as the two padded down the hallway and into the large living room. Every advisor was present, their eyes locked onto the small petite doctor. Itachi was staring out the window, his eyes still angry from losing the agreement last night. Next to Kakashi, was a man she did not recognize, but already knew. His short black hair resembled Sasuke's in a way, and he had a scare over his right eye much like Kakashi did. The navy suit he wore was one she had remembered Sasuke telling her belonged to the neutral family. Around his neck however, was an Uchiha pendant. Hinata stood next to Naruto, her eyes on her best friend.

The man smiled a small smile, "Haruno-san...no, Uchiha-san, it's a pleasure to meet you finally."

Sasuke gripped her hand tightly as he approached the two. Sasuke shot his cousin a glare before Sakura extended her hand, "Obito-san."

He wasted no time getting down to business, "Shall we? We have a lot of work to do."

She nodded as she squeezed Sasuke's hand. Obito moved into the hallway then, "I'll meet you out front." He then turned and stalked to the door, exiting silently. Sasuke looked down at his small wife, "Sakura, you don't have to do this."

Sakura knew everyone in the room agreed. Suigetsu sighed from his spot, "Boss lady…you don't know what will happen if you get hurt…"

Naruto whimpered, "I won't be able to stand it if you go missing again."

Itachi finally broke his gaze from the window to stare at the people he called family. He watched his little brother struggle to keep his anger from flying out as he urged anyone to convince her to stay. He watched the emotions fly across the doctor's face as everyone said their piece. "Imouto."

It was silent as everyone looked up at the elder Uchiha. The moment he knew Sakura was listening, he sighed, "Listen to your instincts."

Sakura found herself smiling a small smile. She nodded at Itachi before turning to Sasuke. "I better get going."

His eyes pleaded with her not to go, but his hands had a mind of their own as they found their way to her face. He gently kissed her forehead as he repeated his earlier request. "Come back to me." Sakura couldn't find it in herself to respond so she merely nodded and let go of Sasuke's grasp. She felt the eyes on her as she turned, her Uchiha family symbol brandishing the back of her suit coat. Her heels clicked against the wooden floor as she approached the door, yelling at herself to keep moving. If she stopped, no one would let her do this. As softly as she could, she opened the door before turning back. Instead of the one face of her husband, she saw sixteen faces, all pleading for her not to do this.

She threw them a small Uchiha-like smirk and tipped her fedora down over her eyes. With that, she walked out the door, her eyes set straight and her body full of confidence. She saw Obito standing next to a sleek black car, only big enough for two people. She swallowed nervously as Obito opened up the passenger door and then walked to the driver's seat. Sakura walked confidently to the opened door and turned her body. Her eyes caught the window and saw the same sixteen faces of the people who were her family. As she caught Sasuke's stare one last time, she mouthed a simple phrase to him before smiling. She didn't wait for his response as she dipped into the car and shut the door. She shut her eyes as she buckled her seat belt and turned to the man beside her, "Go."

Obito reversed out of the driveway, and out into the street. Sakura didn't look back as the man sped down the street with one hand on the wheel and his other holding an envelope. "I was requested to give this to you."

Sakura carefully took the envelope and opened it, her fingers delicately pulling out the papers. Her eyes widened, "This is—"

The man smirked, "Yes cousin. Your next piece of the puzzle."

WITH SASUKE:

Sasuke glared out the window even after the car containing his wife and cousin had left. Her last phrase to him set him on edge and it was taking everything in his being not to go after them. Everyone was scattered around the living room, soft chatter being the only thing to fill the silence. Itachi stood next to Sasuke, his own eyes glaring out the window. "Tell me Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Why does your wife always get her way?"

Sasuke felt a smirk crawl onto his face. He didn't have any answer to that. He supposed that while he liked to have control, he found it amusing that she was independent. Itachi sighed, "She's being reckless."

Sasuke agreed. He wasn't exactly a fan of letting Obito doing this, but Sakura had a point. If they were separated, they were more likely to look for her then they would attack their city once again. With free range to swoop in and make his own counterattack, he could put an end to this stupid war. The only part he hated was having her as bait. Yes, the Senju family would never let anything happen to her since she was an Uchiha, but they had taken a vow long ago to protect the last of the Haruno family. That was the part he didn't understand, and he had a suspicion that it had something to do with her parent's ridiculous treasure hunt. "What's done is done. We need to do our part now."

Sasuke turned to the group waiting for orders in the room. Sasuke eyes landed on Hinata with a small grunt, "Hinata, you'll be needed for this as well."

Naruto looked as if he were ready to argue when Sasuke held up a hand. "I've let Sakura take the reins for this plan. If we do not do our part, she is sure to fail."

Naruto rubbed his forehead, "This plan is insane."

Itachi stepped next to his brother, "I would like to see imouto come back safe, and in order to have that, we each need to do our part."

Everyone knew that the two Uchiha were right. Hinata looked up with soft silver eyes, "What do you need me to do Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke watched her carefully. He had put his own wife in danger by letting her do this. But didn't say Sasuke would be watching her every move. The raven-haired man dug his hand into his pocket and retrieved a small flash drive. It blinked in his hands before he tossed it to Naruto. The blonde fumbled to catch it, "Teme…you didn't."

"You and Hinata are to be watching every aspect of this hit. Sakura has a GPS tracker hidden in her jacket, and you will watch her every move. I want notifications if you lose that signal." He then turned to the rest of the people in the room. He grit his teeth, "You've all been told your positions. Get to it." Everyone scattered at that point but Kakashi and Itachi. Kakashi crossed his arms, "I've warned Obito to be careful."

Sasuke snorted. His older cousin may be calm on the outside, but he could be rather insane at times. "If he knows what's good for him, he'll do what he's been told to do."

Itachi shook his head, "You know that won't happen Sasuke."

He knew his brother was right, and it was just wishful thinking. Sasuke tipped his fedora, "Come, we need to go now." The two followed his out of the door, their minds all in sync. This plan hinged heavily on Sakura doing her part. If she screwed up…Sasuke didn't want to think about it. His part now was to make sure she succeeded and to make sure this happened…he had to make a tiny little visit to a man he wanted to kill for years.

WITH NARUTO AND HINATA:

Naruto led his wife up the stairs of Sasuke's home and to the far end of the hallway next to Sasuke's office. In a tiny room, was the room he had become familiar with since he had been back in Konoha. His hands twisted the knob and opened the door, the flash drive humming in his fingers. Hinata was quiet next to him as they walked into the tiny room and over to a large wall of computers and phones and keyboards. Naruto plugged in the flash drive to the first computer he saw and flicked the switch. Images lit up the screens instantly, providing some light in the darkened room. Hinata fidgeted with her black suit coat as Naruto took her hand, "Let's make sure Sakura-chan escapes this alive."

Hinata nodded. She worried for her pink haired best friend. Why couldn't she have gone in her place? Why was Sakura so adamant on doing this? She froze when Naruto handed her a pair of headphones with a microphone attached. He had a similar pair on as he sat down, patting the spot on the long bench next to him. He pressed a button, "Teme, do you read me?"

Sasuke voice crackled through both of their headphones. "Loud and clear as normal dobe."

Naruto waved her over and took her hand as she sat. "Sasuke-san, do you hear me?"

"You're fine Hinata." It went silent for a moment before the static picked up again, "Is everyone getting to position?"

Hinata looked at one of the screens before flicking a switch, "Yes. You have Deidera and Suigetsu bringing up the rear." Naruto tapped another screen, "Give them a half hour before they're ready to move."

"What of her signal?"

On the screen in the complete center, a large red dot blinked continuously as it moved. Hinata guessed that it moved and showed her whereabouts in the city and surrounding areas. "Still bright and moving."

Sasuke's voice dropped a few octaves. "The moment that light dies, I want word."

"You'll have it teme."

"Keep me updated." Sasuke's voice faded out over the system and Naruto reached over to flick a couple of buttons. His shoulders slumped, "Now we watch."

Hinata looked at her husband. Their family was on the line, their best friend giving herself as bait to allow this to happen. They hoped it wouldn't be in vain. Everything now rested…on Sakura's shoulders.

WITH SAKURA:

Sakura read through the paper over and over again as she held a small object in her hand. Obito had given her the next piece of the puzzle her parents had left her 20 years ago. She pulled out the other object and read the starting line once again:

"The one who owns this…holds the power to connect—" Connect what? What were her parents trying to tell her? It didn't make sense how the last clue should've been at the hospital but it had found its way into Obito's hand. "How did you get this?"

Obito glanced at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the road. "The riddle. Read it again."

Sakura dug for the slip of paper and pulled it out. "It says to go to the place where I was born."

"And where were you born?"

Sakura paused. She didn't know where she was born. Sasuke had never told her. Obito shook his head, "You were born in Konoha, but not in the hospital."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Then…where?"

Obito dug in his pocket and handed her a picture, "I'm sure you recognize her." Sakura's eyes immediately found blonde hair pulled into pigtails, and younger eyes and features that belonged to the chief doctor of medicine from the hospital that Sasuke owned. "Tsunade-sama?"

"She helped your mother give birth away from the hospital. She is your godmother."

Sakura couldn't help but gaze at the picture. Tsunade had been her godmother? "What about Mikoto-san?"

Obito chuckled, "Sasuke has not told you everything has he?"

Sakura shook her head. Obito turned off the highway and onto a side road and slowed down. "Mikoto-san was also your godmother. The three women were very close with one another. Naruto's mother Kushina was also there the night you were born. To say you, Sasuke and Naruto have a bond is nothing to take lightly Sakura-san."

Sakura nodded lightly as she gazed down at the next riddle. It made sense to her, and oddly enough it helped keep her mind off what she was about to do.

'_The next clue rests in the hands of those we care about. You know these people, for they helped you throughout your life. From there, they'll lead you to your next piece dear daughter…'_

She was instantly reminded of the people who she originally thought were her parents. They still resided in Suna, and she had not heard from them since she moved to Konoha. They must've known that Sasuke was the one to hire her because they had urged her to take the job and move. They wanted her to go. They wanted her to know the life she had missed. Sakura jumped when Obito cursed. "We're nearly there."

Sakura felt her heart race in her chest. It was time. Her hand crept up to rest over her stomach as she took a deep breath and looked out the window. They were on the edge of town now, the forest covering them and taking her out of her comfort zone. She knew what rested in the tiny cabin she saw laying a few hundred feet away from their now parked car. Obito looked over at her, "Get in, get out. We need to take off fast from here."

Sakura nodded. She took a deep breath and unbuckled her seat belt. She got out from the car and stared at the cabin for a second. Inside that very cabin, was something she didn't want to do. It was something she had to discover for herself, and she prayed no one would be intruding upon her task. She had limited time to do this because the Hyuuga family caught on and she did not feel up to being a hostage. She groaned as she walked towards the cabin, and possibly the next difficult ten minutes of her life.

WITH SHIKAMARU 20 MINUTES LATER:

Shikamaru led the group up the alleyway of their building and into the back streets towards where the warehouses were located. At the back, was a large grey warehouse that sat on the city's borders, smoke continuously rising into the now grey cloudy sky; he was slightly irritated that the once sunny skies had disappeared but it couldn't be helped.

The 11 advisors to the Uchiha family stayed in a straight line as they followed Shikamaru past the fences and surrounding the building. With everyone in their position, Shikamaru tapped his ear. "I know you can hear me Naruto."

The static sounded in everyone's ears. "Are you guys in position?"

"Yes. Give us the go and we'll move in."

He grumbled, "Teme's on his way. Give him 10 minutes and then you can have fun." Hidan crossed his arms, "What's Sakura's status?"

It was Hinata who timidly answered, "She's there. She's stopped moving." The 11 men all shared a glance before nodding. Shikamaru grunted, "Tell us when to move."

WITH SASUKE, ITACHI AND KAKASHI:

The three were continuously making their way down the road. Sasuke held his position in the middle of the two, his hand clutching his gun tightly. He had not heard anything yet and it was already getting him on edge. The building he walked towards made his blood pulse and his body tense. He couldn't risk letting anything happen to his wife and was doing all he could to keep his rage quelled. Itachi was silent next to him, but he knew his brother's thoughts. Kakashi was surveying the surrounding area before he nodded to Itachi. Naruto's voice faded in on all three of their ear pieces, "Sakura's in position as is Shikamaru."

Sasuke turned to look at his right hand man, "Go now."

Kakashi vanished without a word. Itachi removed his gun from his holster, "It's time brother."

"Keep tabs on Sakura Naruto. Give the signal to move in ten minutes flat."

He did not get a response from his best friend. Instead, he and his brother moved full speed towards the building with his brother on his heels. The moment they burst through the door, guns were trained on them, ready to shoot. Neji stood at the end of the room, a calm demeanor on his face. "Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at the man, "Hyuuga."

Neji smirked and looked at the two, "Rushing in the just the two of you? Seems slightly desperate don't you think?"

Sasuke lowered his gun. His eyes did not portray his deep hatred of this plan already. Itachi stood next to him, his gun still trained on the neared grey suit. Sasuke sighed. He had 8 minutes to get his point across. "You need to get out of this city."

Neji stood in silence for a moment before narrowing his eyes, "Just who are you to tell me where I can come and go as I please?"

Sasuke sighed. He was doing this for Sakura. He could not portray her position yet. Obito would take care of that in 8 minutes. "This is my city."

"I couldn't give a fuck. You took what was mine."

"She was never yours to begin with."

Neji faced them with a sneer, "She will be soon."

It took all of Sasuke's control not to tell Naruto to make everyone move. He glared intently, "We'll see about that."

WITH SAKURA:

She glared at the two spots on the floor with angry tears. How was she supposed to react to seeing the two names that belonged to her parents? She angrily fell to her knees and scraped at the names. This was not what she was expecting. She had only ten minutes to get in and out with notice. By now, Sasuke had already moved into where Neji was staying and started his negotiation. By now, everyone else was ready to move. They were waiting on her.

"Get up Sakura…damn it." She grabbed at her knees and pulled herself up from the ground and moved around the tiny cabin. She spotted exactly what Obito had told her to look for and she raced for the counter. The object looked small and insignificant, but she knew the moment she moved it, all the attention would be turned away from Sasuke and onto her. Her hand reached out to grab it when a knife landed in front of her, nearly missing her stomach by a hair's width. She froze, her hand in her suit coat, "You follow my every move don't you?"

The man leaned in the shadows and his face remained hidden from her sight. "How did you find this place?"

Sakura didn't answer. Her eyes remained focused on the object in front of her. Silence filled the room as Sakura continued to reach for the object. She then felt a knife at her neck. His breath was icy on her skin, "How?"

"It's not of your concern."

The knife pressed harder against her skin, creating a thin line of blood. He hissed, "You're crossing a boundary you don't want to cross."

"And you already did that." The object Sasuke had given her earlier was now in her left hand, pointed behind her. She didn't waste time in pulling the trigger and letting the small pistol go off. The man behind her screamed and fell to the floor. Sakura grabbed the box off the counter, wincing the moment a loud alarm went off. She pocketed the object and leapt over the man, dodging his attempt to grab her. Obito was already yelling her name outside as she dashed out the door, a small piece of her coat catching on the door. She struggled and ripped it off, not noticing the small piece it left behind. Nor did she hear the low hum of the object attached. Obito all but shoved her into the car and leapt in himself as he pulled out and tore onto the road. "Fuck! What the hell took so long?"

Sakura pulled the mirror down, and gazed at the long line of blood on her neck. Sasuke would freak when he saw that later. "Pein was there! I thought you did a fucking sweep!"

"I did! Did you at least get the stupid box?"

She held it up in her hand next to the pistol. She gazed at the gun, staring at the way her father's name was engraved on the metal. Sasuke had given her father's pistol to her, knowing how much it would help. Obito took the box from her hands and opened it. He smirked, "Ready for a chase?"

Silently she nodded. She could hear the tires of cars behind theirs as Obito pressed down on the gas. Now, it was Sasuke's turn.

WITH SASUKE:

Sasuke and Neji stared each other down, a low grunt leaving Sasuke's mouth. He had already given Naruto the go ahead to continue further with the plan. He knew any minute, the attention from everyone striking at once would be scattered and the useless crime boss would not know what to do.

Sasuke momentarily felt every one of his worries die around him as the tension rose in the room. A small smirk crawled its way onto his face. "Hyuuga, I do hope you enjoy my payback."

An explosion shook the building they were in as the grey suits around them were pushed to their feet. Sasuke's associates were pouring into the room, their guns drawn at the sniveling men on the floor. Neji remained shell shocked across the room, his face painted with worry and different emotion Sasuke couldn't place. He crossed over to the side of the room and grabbed the man's suit coat. In the back of his head, his mind screamed that this was too easy. Neji couldn't have known Sakura's plan. But something was wrong and he knew it. As he pushed the man against the wall, any alarms promptly shut down and his need for revenge sprung forward. He smirked, "Let me how you how I get even."

WITH NARUTO AND HINATA:

Hinata gazed at the clock. Her ten minutes were up and the explosion at the warehouse had gone off perfectly. Why wasn't she moving? She nudged Naruto, "Naruto-kun…Sakura-chan, she's not moving!"

Naruto gazed at the screen with concerned eyes. That meant only one thing. Someone from the Hyuuga's had intervened and was keeping her pinned there. Why wasn't Obito doing anything? He was supposed to pull her out! He frantically stared at the screen, urging her to move. "Come on Sakura-chan…get out of there…"

Silence filled the room as the two watched the screen, flickers of voices ringing through both of their headsets. Something had gone wrong. Everything on their end went perfectly. What happened to Sakura? Naruto didn't want to believe that someone had jumped in and kidnapped her…or worse killed her. He would not be able to handle that. The Uzumaki couple froze as they watched the red light stop moving on the screen and fade out. Naruto reached for the switch, his nerves fried as he got Sasuke on the line. His fist clenched tightly as he hit the button, his voice fading in on the system. "TEME! TEME!"

WITH SASUKE:

Sasuke held the man by his throat, his face thoroughly beaten and bruised as Sasuke took out his aggression on the moron. Neji didn't fight back like Sasuke had been secretly wishing he would. He heard static in his ear as voice drifted in and out.

Shikamaru's was first, "Sir…"

Naruto's was second, "TEME!"

He straightened and turned to peer at his brother. Itachi held the same look of confusion he did as he tapped his earpiece. "Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sounded perplexed which was strange for the young genius. "Sir…he's not here."

That made Sasuke's veins run cold. He dropped Neji to the floor, "Naruto."

Naruto didn't answer him. Every fiber of his body screamed for the blonde to tell him her signal was still going strong. He prayed she was safe, waiting for him to contact her. He needed to hear Naruto say the words. Hinata's silence perturbed him as he swung around and glared out the window. "Damn it Naruto! What happened?"

"Sakura…she…ah…"

Sasuke nearly exploded, "Dobe…tell me she's okay. Tell me her fucking tracker is blinking. Tell me she's alive!"

He could almost hear Naruto start to cry. The words he didn't want to hear came tumbling out of his advisors mouth, effectively paralyzing his body. "Her tracker…it's dead Sasuke…"

WITH SAKURA:

Her eyes remained shut as she gripped the dashboard in front of her. Obito drove like a mad man, dodging trees and weaving on hills. Her teeth clashed together as the car jumped, "Obito! What the fuck?"

"Hang on Sakura!"

Sakura didn't like the tone of his voice. The six cars chasing them at the moment were gaining, continually shooting at the sleek black car. Obito slammed his foot down on the gas, sending Sakura back into her seat. Her eyes widened when she saw the large hill they were climbing, and the way it cut off at the top. He wasn't this insane was he? The smirk on his face told her otherwise. "Obito!"

"HANG ON!"

Sakura screamed, throwing her head down, regretting this plan already. A bullet pierced a tire and the back window as Sakura shut her eyes, tears falling from the corners. She felt stupid now, putting her family in this much danger. She supposed it was better this way. She saw her life flashing before her eyes as Obito continued up the hill, his eyes staring straight ahead.

Her mind immediately flashed back to the phrase she had mouthed to Sasuke before she left him not even an hour ago. A few more tears leaked from her eyes.

'_If anything, remember I love you.' _

Obito sped forward, shooting the car over the large cleft, and into the air. Sakura felt the air knocked from her lungs before she shut her eyes, and gripped onto her seat.

His words resounded in her ear, repeating her words. '_If anything, remember I love you.' _

**AN: What…did I just write? Oops...did I leave you all with another cliffhanger? hehe, my bad! It's late…does this even make sense? Geez…my brain is fried. Review lovelies! **


	33. Someone Much Worse

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait. My computer has been royally screwed up and school took over my life! But here ya go! It's a little on the short side, but I'll warn you now, I'm throwing you all a major curveball you won't be expecting in this and the next few chapters….so try not to hate me for the cliffhanger I may possibly leave you with. My semester ends Thursday…. thank god. And school wont start up for me again until really the 26****th****, so I get a couple of weeks to relax and update my stories. So, it wouldn't be me if I didn't leave you all a cliffhanger, but I'll try to keep it exciting for you. Hehe, Enjoy and Review! **

**ANN: 700 reviews! Thanks guys! I love it!**

_I wouldn't be sitting here if I hadn't survived that jump. I almost choked the life out of the man for what he did. However, we had little time to talk as my original plan…kind of changed…_

JUNE:

"BRACE YOURSELF!"

"OBITO YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

3 HOURS LATER:

Sasuke was panicked. Panicked was actually too light of a word. He was absolutely hysterical. But he didn't let it show. Instead his face was painted with an angry scowl as he pounded on the wall of the warehouse, screams of anguish leaving his mouth every so often.

Her plan had not gone as smooth as they had talked about. She may have helped him strike back, but at a heavy cost. Her tracker had died, and that right there nearly sent Sasuke over the edge with a stroke. Why couldn't she steer away from trouble? He swore his wife had a sticker on her forehead that said 'Trouble'.

In the background, he could hear Kakashi and Itachi rounding up grey suits and setting them in the shadows for interrogation. He could care less about that. What he wanted at the moment was blood.

Static drifted in on his headset as he pulled his bloodied and bruised hand from the wall. He hissed, "Naruto."

Naruto sounded as if he had been burned alive by how distressed he was. "Teme! The box! It's gone!"

His eyebrows furrowed. The box in which Sakura was to retrieve was gone? Did that mean Sakura was successful? Had something merely torn her tracker away? He eyed the Hyuuga boss over in the corner, his face swollen from Sasuke's revenge ridden stampede. He tapped the device in his ear, "Shikamaru."

"Sir."

"Go. Now."

Shikamaru didn't respond to Sasuke's response. He knew that if he was being sent, it meant that Sakura hadn't made it out alive, or he was to figure just what the hell had happened. Sasuke would get his answers, and then…then he would draw blood.

WITH SAKURA:

Sakura panted heavily as Obito weaved his way through the trees, the gas tank nearly on empty. How they had made it over the ridge was unbeknownst to her, but she was glad they made it. However, her partner was going to learn the extent of her wrath if he continued to act like a blatant fool and nearly kill her.

Sakura looked up when the car slowed to a crawl and the man next to her cussed. "Fuck, that jump took more out of the car then I thought."

"Who would've fucking thought?"

Obito didn't scowl like she expected him too. "Come now cousin, you're alive and that's all that matters."

"YOU FLEW US OVER A CLIFF!"

"But you lived."

He didn't understand that it didn't matter if she was alive. Sasuke would kill him when he heard what happened if she didn't do it first. "YOU NEARLY KILLED US!"

"Ah, but we are alive." Finally the car stopped and Obito stuffed the box in his jacket. "Get out."

She raised an eyebrow as she tried to calm her body down. "You're making me walk?"

"No, we both need to stick together. But the car is out of gas and we need to get to neutral territory before nightfall."

She wasn't even supposed to be out at nightfall! Grumbling, she got out of the car and shoved her pistol in her pocket. She had five rounds left and she had to use them sparingly. Obito pointed to the north, "Let's try this way first."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Do you know the way?"

"Of course I do. What kind of fool do you take me for?"

Sakura stood there for a moment before following after her in law. She took him for a big fool that would probably anger her to the point of wanting blood. She groaned; she had been around Sasuke way too much.

WITH SHIKAMARU A HALF HOUR LATER:

He and Iruka pulled up to the cabin slowly, their eyes peeled for any sight of a body or grey suits lingering. According to what Naruto had translated, there was no movement in the cabin, which meant someone was dead or everyone was gone.

Sasuke's request had been simple. If they were to lose sight of Sakura, he wanted two people to retrieve anything they could from the sight. He wouldn't believe that Sakura was dead unless her cold body was in front of his eyes.

Iruka frowned, "I don't believe Sakura would be naive enough to get herself killed."

Shikamaru agreed. The woman was much more clever, and after living within a mafia family for a couple months, she had caught on to some of the training. Sakura-despite how worried Sasuke got-always had a back up plan. The doctor in her wouldn't let anything go to waste and she would use all her resources. The young advisor cut the engine and stood from the car, his brown eyes studying the door. It was ajar, as if someone had left in a rush. He nodded his head to Iruka and withdrew his gun as the two approached the door. The two first stood outside, gazing around before Iruka took the lead and burst inside.

The cabin was silent as the two moved to the living room. They very carefully avoided the names engraved into the wood before turning their attention to the kitchen. There they found their sight foul play. Blood splattered the wall along with a small bullet hole. Iruka spied the casing on the floor and grabbed it, a smile on his face. "I'll be damned."

Shikamaru grabbed it and studied it carefully before sighing. "It's from Haruno-san's pistol. Sasuke must have given it to her finally."

That left them with more questions though. If she shot someone…where was the body? That much blood signaled that they should've died on impact from the force. They both noticed how the box was gone before noticing the knife lodged in the counter.

Iruka grabbed it, "It's Pein's."

Slowly, Shikamaru could see the situation forming in his mind. He probably intervened when she was about to make off with the box and had stepped too close for her liking. She then shot him and ran with the package. But if she made it out of here alive…then why had her tracker died? He turned and walked the path she would've taken to the door. There, his eyes spied a piece of fabric on the door handle. He picked it up and turned it around to see the small tracker Sasuke had placed within her jacket. "Iruka!"

His partner dashed around the corner and was met with the sight he wasn't sure if he wanted to see. "But…that means she's alive."

Shikamaru however, didn't like where this was going. If she and Obito had been followed, the only way out of here without avoiding town was near the cliffs. His eyes widened and he grabbed the man, hoping to god his thoughts were wrong and the mafia crime doctor was simply hiding.

WITH NARUTO:

Naruto grabbed at his yellow hair over and over again as he struggled to get a lock on Obito's location. He was proving to be having a rather difficult time as Hinata had gotten up and started to rub his shoulders hoping to calm him down.

"Sakura-chan's alive Naruto. She has to be."

Naruto was aligned with Sasuke's thoughts. He wouldn't believe anything either until he saw a body, but that didn't mean he couldn't worry either. How had her tracker died so easily? He had tested the device before and it worked perfectly.

Static flared on the screens as Naruto sighed and let his head fall. Finding a signal on Obito's car was going to drive him nuts. How could the man be so hard to find? Had he abandoned Sakura in her time of distress? If Sasuke or Kakashi didn't kill him, he surely would. Hinata laid a kiss to his forehead and sat down, her own face scrunched up in frustration.

Naruto cast a sideways glance at his wife, "I'm sorry…"

Hinata smiled in return, "She's my friend too. I'm just as worried Naruto-kun. But she's alive."

He knew from experience that he should listen to his wife. He opened his mouth to talk when his earpiece flared to life. "Naruto."

The blonde turned his head to a computer screen, "Shikamaru! What'd you find?"

There was silence on the other end before the other advisor heaved a heavy sigh. "Get Sasuke down here…we have a problem."

WITH SAKURA:

Her feet were aching, plain and simple. More then once she wanted to stop and rub her feet but continued to follow behind the other Uchiha who tried not to portray how confused he was. Sakura rubbed her forehead for the nth time when he stopped and pointed to a new way.

"We're lost Obito."

The man shook his head, "Nah, we're just a bit off course!"

Sakura crossed her arms and stopped walking. She looked around at the unfamiliar woods before spying a large rock. Carefully she walked over to it and sat down, rubbing her calves. Obito looked at her with blank eyes before walking to her side. "Sakura-san…I best believe we should keep moving."

Sakura didn't look up, "Obito…we are lost. Admit it."

"Nonsense cousin…we are just simply-"

She was glaring at him now, "I swear if you say we're off course one more time, I'll wring your neck with my bare hands!"

Obito held his hands out in front of him, "Sakura…I understand you're emotional and all…but now is not the best time to panic."

Sakura rose quietly, her face drawn into a perfect Uchiha scowl. "Care to repeat that?"

Obito knew he shouldn't. He had heard his cousin's new wife had a very bad temper. He tugged at his suit collar and averted his eyes from her view. "Nothing."

She walked past him, "That's what I thought. Now we're going my way."

Obito shivered as he watched the temperamental doctor strut away. How Sasuke handled her he would never understand, but he gave the younger Uchiha that much more credit, this woman was defiantly a feisty one.

Obito followed after her, his gun drawn in case they were being followed. He had originally wanted to lead her to a Senju safe house where she could get into contact with Sasuke and regroup on their plan. But he was confident that this far out in the forest that they were only heading further and further away from it. His head snapped when he heard the rustle of leaves. Sakura stopped walking and turned her sights to the tree line. Her eyes could see shadows moving slowly, keeping pace with them. Her hand unconsciously curled around her stomach as she stepped back to stand with Obito. The two stood there, their eyes watching for anything to happen. For a few seconds, they looked at each other briefly before veering off their path and into the forest.

WITH SASUKE:

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets of jacket as he shoved the car door shut. His black eyes gazed at the cliff where his advisors were now standing, each talking amongst themselves. He tapped his earpiece, "Naruto."

The poor blonde on the other line spoke quietly, "Did it happen teme? Is she gone?"

Sasuke did not breathe as he walked up the cliff and gazed over the edge. The fall was over 100 feet that he was sure of. Had Obito really driven them over a cliff to get away from grey suits? He had veered off their escape plan.

He expected to see a car at the bottom of the cliff, and was surprised when he saw no such sight. It wasn't as if there was a river to carry the car away. If they had jumped, the evidence would be there. Shikamaru stood by his side with the material of her suit coat outstretched in his hand. "We found this on the door at the cabin."

Sasuke took the material and clenched it tightly in his fist. Just what the hell had happened and where the hell was his wife and bloody cousin? Shikamaru cleared his throat, "We found traces of Pein back at the cabin, along with blood."

"Hers?"

"I would assume not Sasuke, but I'm having it checked out anyway."

That meant she had gotten into a confrontation. He knew Pein had been too clever to fall for his side of the plan. He berated himself silently as he shoved the torn fabric into his pocket and looked down over the cliff once more. The tire tracks were deep, obvious from how fast they were going. If there was ever a time to have a heart attack, it would be now. He could picture how frightened and pissed Sakura was when it happened. He couldn't worry about that now. Now his mind was focused on only one thing, and that was finding her. He tapped his earpiece, "Naruto."

"Teme."

"I have a request for you."

WITH ITACHI AND KAKASHI:

The two had stayed behind to interrogate the leader of the Hyuuga crime family along with the grey suits that had been here at the time of the explosion. Kakashi crossed his arms lightly as he looked out the window, "Itachi-san…it'd be best to do it now."

Itachi turned his gaze to the window. The sun was slowly making its way towards the west and soon it would be nightfall. His brother was probably unleashing a full on search for Sakura, and would not have the patience to deal with extracting information. He crackled his knuckles and trailed over to the room where the man sat, his head bowed as his limbs remained tied up. Itachi could faintly see blood trailing down from Sasuke's earlier rampage. He gave Kakashi a small nod and disappeared into the room and locking the door.

At first, it remained silent. Itachi was much calmer then his little brother, and therefore had the time to get exactly what he wanted. He withdrew his own Katana and leaned against the door, his face settled into a mask of boredom.

"Come for answers?"

Itachi felt he didn't need to respond.

Neji slowly drew his head up and glared at Itachi with venomous eyes. Itachi stared down at the younger man, wondering just when he would break down. The katana laid loosely in his palm, and he didn't bother to grip it tightly before speaking, "I have patience."

Neji snorted and muttered under his breath before turning his gaze away from the elder Uchiha. The Hyuuga would never admit it, but he feared this one more then he did the boss of the family. Itachi had a reputation for being brutal and quite sadistic during routine hits and interrogations. Not even Gaara had managed to muster up such fear from those lower then him. He knew Itachi had patience, and stringing this out would not be beneficial to him. "So I've heard."

Itachi managed a tiny smirk. He laid the katana against the wall and crossed both of his arms. He had wanted to play with this man for years. He had taken away the Haruno's, his parents, and nearly killed his brother and sister-in-law. He took in a small breath, "Hyuuga-san…you know that dragging this out would eventually end with your head at my feet."

At least the man was honest about his intentions.

"Then wouldn't it be better to kill me and get it over with?" Neji asked glaring at the shiny blade against the wall.

Neji looked up when the man lowered his head and chuckled to himself. "I didn't think you'd give up without a fight," Itachi's head snapped up then and the smirk on his face was one Neji was sure would give him nightmares if he escaped from this alive, "let's see if I can get that fighting spirit back in you."

WITH SAKURA:

She knew this wasn't going to turn out well. The moment she saw the sun starting to dip over the horizon, she knew she should worry. Obito flanked her left side, his hand extended with a gun ready to fire if needed. The moment they had heard the leave rustle on the trail, they backtracked through the forest, trying their best to blend in and stay hidden. Now she regretted it. She regretted straying from their plan. Her head darted to her left when the wind softly blew and the leaves rustled. "Obito…"

The man frowned. He didn't recognize this area from earlier. Where the hell were they? He reached out and clutched his cousin's arm, keeping her close. Sasuke would have his head if he let something happen to her out in the wilderness. "Keep walking cousin. We need to find the way back to the trail. The faster we get back to the car, the better."

"What if Neji's men are already there?"

He clenched his jaw and thought about the box in his pocket. Without a beat he stopped and released the doctor's arm to reach in and grab the object. He undid the top of the box and quickly removed the tiny object nestled within its depths. He dropped it into Sakura's hand and shoved it towards her side. "Hide it now. Somewhere no one will look."

Sakura's eyes went wide as he put the box back together and put it back in his pocket. Sakura turned around and dropped it into her shirt, nestled in the front of her chest. Obito then picked up the pace and walked ahead of her, "Walk now. When I tell you to, run."

"Why?"

He turned to peer at her with very dull and sad eyes. "Because, we've been surrounded for the past hour."

They were being followed? But how? "Obito…"

He grabbed her arm and tugged. His eyes quickly swept the expanse of the forest before dropping to the doctor's curious doe like jade eyes. He did not smile, and he knew this was his job from both families. He remembered the words of Hashirama before he took on this assignment. _'Whatever you do, make sure she comes out unscathed.' _Sasuke's request had been similar, _'Keep her safe with your life_.'

He was no fool to know she was the key to ending the entire war erupting over the continent between the rival families. Sasuke's wife was special, and it was no wonder everyone was either fighting for her safety, or fighting for her to be imprisoned. He would do honor to both families by helping her escape.

He had not been lost earlier. He had been trying to lead her stalker away before he called for help. Unfortunately, the help had already been there before Obito had a chance to formulate a plan. Now he had to get her out of here.

He leaned down and moved her hair off her neck to whisper in her ear, "Keep going towards the sun. Keep moving."

Sakura was frozen. What the hell was going on now? What had happened beneath her nose that caused Obito to switch personalities? With a rough yank, he pushed her behind him and turned to the forest. Sakura looked back before she saw Obito fire his gun. He turned to her with violent eyes, "GO!"

She obeyed. As fast as her feet could get her up, she took off running, clutching her fedora to her head as she ran towards the dripping sun. She wanted to turn and see if he was following her. However, the moment she did, she saw her partner, her new cousin, fall to his knees and slump face first to the ground.

WITH NARUTO:

Sasuke's request had been simple. He was to activate the tracker within Obito's arm. All Senju family members had a distinct tracker so the head could know when one had fallen. If the signal was indeed dead, then it was believed that the family member had died as well. However, locating and activating such a tracker proved to be tough, even with the hacker skills Naruto had acquired in his life.

Hinata sat next to him, her own fingers busily typing as she helped Naruto break through the Senju family mainframe and search for the specific activation code. They knew that the moment they activated it, it wouldn't take long to determine what they wanted to know. If it was dead…then they could only assume the same about their friend.

Naruto had hoped this wasn't the case. She needed the protection out there. If Obito was dead, then it could be very possible that she was still alive. Sweat bore down his brow as he tried every code possible, his brain searching for anything to give them a clue. Sasuke was waiting impatiently, his voice floating in on the headsets the couple wore.

"It's possible they jumped Sasuke."

He heard Sasuke grunt in return. It was very possible with the speed they had probably been going. "Did you find it yet dobe?"

Hinata sighed, "Their mainframe is very extensive." Naruto nodded, "We're trying Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed on the other line. He watched his advisors quickly picking up what they could from the scene before he gazed up at the sky. He didn't like that it was getting dark, nor did he like that his wife was possibly alone out there. He absolutely refused to believe she was dead. There was just no possible way. He'd—"Teme…"

Sasuke didn't reply as he listened to the silence eerily creeping through his earpiece. He could hear Hinata trying to muffle her soft sobs and Naruto's pounding. He felt his heart drop, "Dobe…"

"His trackers dead."

WITH SAKURA:

Sakura didn't know just where exactly she was going, or where she should be going, but she knew she had to run. Her eyes had not been playing tricks on her as she watched him fall and not get back up. Fear had not kept her paralyzed though. Her instinct made her move, her hand clutching her rounding stomach as she struggled to stay on a clear path and keep running towards the sun like Obito had told her to.

Why the hell had Obito done that? Why did he have to die? She barely knew the man, but she felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach by watching him fall haphazardly to his knees, no sound of pain or anger leaving his mouth. He had protected her, just like all the Uchiha's and Senju's did, and that fact pissed her off. What was so special about her? Why were people dying for her cause? She was a doctor! She was supposed to save lives, not cut them down!

As much as her feet ached, she kept moving, her mind now focused on getting somewhere safe where she could call Sasuke and let him know she was okay. Her thoughts were protecting the life inside her. The dark sky that was rapidly approaching however, made the fear start to grow and she knew she was being followed. Sakura did not panic though. Instead she kept running, towards the blinding darkness of the forest in front of her.

WITH SASUKE:

He didn't know what to say. That tracker embedded in Obito's arm proved that his cousin was dead, but it did not prove that Sakura was. How he wished she had something to use to communicate with him. He angrily kicked the side of his car, not surprised to see a dent form in the side. He was pissed. This always happened the moment she was out of his damn sight. Damn her for being so risky and troublesome. "KIBA!"

Said man looked up at his boss. The Uchiha looked angry as he pointed over the cliff to the other side. "I want them found now."

"Sasuke…we're working on getting someone over there. There's-"

Kiba found himself in front of a seething Sasuke, his eyes pitch black as night, and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. It looked as if his eyes were about to bleed red as he hoisted his advisor up by his collar and held him there. "I will not repeat myself."

Kiba shook his head as Sasuke let him down and turned back to the car. "I want answers in an hour. I want her found and back at my office tonight. Anyone who fails to do this will surely regret it."

The men scattered as Sasuke opened the car door and sat down before slamming the door shut. He knew who had the answers, and if his suspicions were correct, his brother had been unable to get them from him.

WITH ITACHI:

Neji laid on his side, his face swollen and bruised and the katana digging brutally into his shoulder. Blood pooled around his neck and slowly dripped from the wound Itachi had inflicted on him. The bastard had intentionally missed his vital spots, leaving him in that much more pain. Itachi kneeled next to the man and swiped at the blood, "I can do this all night."

"You're a fool if you think I'll tell you anything. This is my bloody family Uchiha."

"And you're a fool if you believe I'll let you live for everything you've done."

Neji spit blood on the ground, "Kill me then. You'll never get it out of me."

Itachi moved his mouth open to speak when the door flew open and his little brother stormed in, his eyes focused on the man on the floor. He did not say anything as Sasuke picked up the bruised man easily and shoved him against the wall. Neji grunted in pain, his eyes shutting from the blood loss. Sasuke shook him, "Open your fucking eyes Hyuuga, or I'll slit your throat right here and now."

Neji weakly coughed, "I was wondering when you'd be back Sasuke."

Sasuke grit his teeth. He clutched Neji's collar tighter, "Who did you send after her. Who the fuck is trying to kill my wife!"

Itachi was by his brother's side, his eyes narrowed at the new information. It was obvious to him that now that things had gotten much worse. "Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't pay attention to his brother. He moved one of his hands to Neji's throat and squeezed. The man coughed for air and tried to claw at the grip. Sasuke exploded, "WHO IS TRYING TO KILL SAKURA?!"

Neji grunted, "Fu…ck…yo…u."

"TELL ME! WHO THE FUCK IS AFTER HER!"

"Sasuke."

"SPEAK YOU BASTARD!"

"Otouto." Sasuke felt his brother grab his shoulder and press down to calm him down. Sasuke let out a breath and let his grip loosen on Neji's throat, allowing the man to breath. Itachi stared down at his brother, "What happened?"

"Obito."

Itachi's eyes widened at the sound of his cousin's name. He understood why his brother was so upset. He had agreed not to come back here unless it was an emergency. If what he gathered was correct, Obito was dead, and Sakura was still missing. Sasuke turned his face to his brother and Itachi was mildly surprised. He looked to be in pain, and his eyes were lifeless and angry. He had never seen his brother so upset, yet mad. Their cousins death weighed on his mind as Neji let loose a chuckle. The two brothers turned to peer at the coughing man. "It's…not Pein you have to worry about…"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, "Who."

Neji coughed and blood spilled down his chin as his eyes slowly shut. "Someone…much…worse…"

Sasuke let his grip go and the man slid against the wall to the floor, groaning in pain at the katana still embedded in his shoulder. Sasuke's hands shook as he struggled not to scream. Itachi had his hand on his shoulder and was pulling him from the room. The two didn't say anything to each other as their earpieces sprung to life, Naruto's voice sounding tired and dead on the other line. "Teme…Itachi-teme…"

Itachi put his hand to his ear, "What do you have for us Naruto?"

Sasuke could hear Hinata crying loudly in his ear. Naruto sighed, "I…we located Obito's body."

Sasuke did not speak. Itachi held onto his shoulder, "And Sakura?"

"Nothing."

How could there be nothing? How could she disappear without a trace? Had she been kidnapped? Or would they find her body next? "What else have they found?"

Hinata was the one to speak, "The-they found the ca-car Sasuke-san…"

Sasuke shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead tiredly, "Anything?"

Naruto sounded as if he was holding back his own tears. "Just papers for the next riddle…"

Sasuke ripped his shoulder from Itachi's grip and trailed over to the wall. He laid his forehead against the cool metal, his fist coming up and slamming against it. He repeated his actions before slamming both his hands against the wall, "DAMN IT!"

"Sasuke."

"I KNEW I FUCKING SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HER DO THIS! I KNEW IT!"

It went silent in the warehouse. Itachi frowned at his brother, feeling the pain emitting off Sasuke. He knew that if Sakura was dead his brother would probably never recover from this. He had spent his life, wishing for her to know him, to be with him. He had begged his parents to allow her back to Konoha, to have some sort of bond with her and Itachi would be damned if he let it get taken away from Sasuke now that he had her. They had a child coming, a bond that would never be broken.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up from his pounding to peer at his brother. Itachi leveled him with a stare, one that did not emit fear or concern. "She is alive, until you see for yourself that she is no longer breathing."

Sasuke did not respond. He wanted to believe that with every fiber of his being. Naruto's voice broke him out of his thoughts, "Teme…the box…"

Itachi held his earpiece, "Has the box been retrieved?"

"It's empty…"

BACK IN THE FOREST:

Sakura panted as she continued to run despite the cramp in her side that had been bugging her for about 20 minutes now. She knew she had to stop, but she feared what would happen, especially now that it was starting to get dark. The object Obito had given her earlier rested in her shirt, hidden from view, but she knew that the people after her wanted it. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she got caught. The Hyuuga's would never let her out of their sight. She'd never get to see Sasuke again. She let out a whimper and slowed down, her body screaming at her to relax. She gasped for breath, looking around, trying to discern a path to go. Obito had said when to stop or even where to stop. Now that the sun was gone, she had no guide.

She gasped when a knife flew by her head and embedded itself into the tree in front of her. Her hand immediately reached for her pistol and withdrew it. She spun on her heel and pointed it towards where the knife had flown. She tried not to shake as she glared into the forest. A pair of wide purple eyes glared back at her, and Sakura found her knees starting to shiver. The eyes were ones she had never seen before; dull purple with pure black pupils. What intrigued her most was that she swore she could see black circles surrounding the pupils. Was that normal? She knew it couldn't be. She didn't say anything as she continued to glare at her attacker.

"Haruno-san."

Sakura bit her lip, "Uchiha. Get it right."

The voice chuckled as she watched the eyes disappear. Before she knew it, the man was five feet in front of her, a knife at her throat. Her eyes widened as she stared at the man. She didn't recognize his bright red hair, or his pale features. He was dressed in black pants, but he bore the Hyuuga family symbol, tattooed on his neck. He glared down at her, "Lower the gun."

Sakura shakily let her arms fall as she stood straight with the knife at his neck. The man reached out towards her hair and pulled, making her fall to her knees. "You've been quite a pest."

Sakura didn't think she'd die like this. She shut her eyes tightly as he hauled her to her feet again and walked her backwards towards the forest line. She furrowed her eyebrows, "Don't plan to kill me?"

"I do, but I figured it be best if no one found your body afterwards."

Sakura swallowed loudly, tears making their way into her eyes. He reached forward towards her suit to reach for the object hidden in the material. He smirked at her, "Suppose I could have a little fun with you before as well."

Sakura couldn't help her actions as she punched the man in the cheek. His head snapped to the side and he pressed the blade to her neck roughly, a small line of blood already starting to appear. "You're nothing but Uchiha trash. I hope you suffer in hell."

Sakura let out a tiny breath and shut her eyes. Her thoughts found their way back to Sasuke, apologizing for this ridiculous plan, for always getting into trouble and causing him so much pain. She wanted to hold him one last time, to tell him she loved him with everything she had. She fiddled with her wedding ring and kept her eyes shut as she accepted her fate. She whispered and gripped her hands tightly, "I'm sorry…"

It was so quiet that she almost couldn't hear the sound of a gun go off. The cool metal that had been against her neck disappeared and the moment she opened her eyes, she felt a pair of arms around her. Hands cupped her mouth when she screamed as the arms pulled her into the blackness of the forest, making her disappear even further into the night.

**AN: Uh…Well, shorter then usual? A little…do I have any idea what I just wrote? Kind of? Let me know what you think! Review! **


End file.
